With the Future Lies the Past Part 7
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Two years have passed and everything has changed. Follow along as the residence of Tree Hill struggle through the good and bad of life and continue to learn that with the future lies the past...You can never escape it. R&R Please!
1. Ep1Ch1 The Way We Were

**Episode 1 Chapter 1 The Way We Were **

"_It's been two years, and I have tried my best to handle all of the changes that have come my way. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want things to go back to the way they were." Lily's voice can be heard. _

The scene cuts to Lily standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Ceweal," A three year old Scott was sitting at the kitchen table very impatiently.

Lily gave him a look of disapproval. "Mommy made you eggs today." She sat them in front of him. "And they are really good."

"No," he gave her a pouty lip.

"I invented that pouty lip mister. So I suggest that you poke it back in and eat your very yummy eggs." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Mommy," Ansley cried out. She was sitting on the other side of Scott.

"I didn't forget you sweet girl." She placed a small plate of eggs in front of the little girl.

"Yummy," Ansley took her fork and started to dig in. Scott was still a little skeptical, but Lily gave him another look, and he decided he better taste them.

Lily smiled at both of them. Scott had dark blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked so much like Spencer it was a little scary.

Ansley on the other hand, had curly dark almost black hair with big brown eyes. She looked so much like Karen it was unbelievable.

"Scarlet," Lily called out. "Hurry up sweetheart. You are going to be late for school…again." Lily reminded her. Some days it was so hard to get that girl out of bed and onto the school bus.

"Sorry," Scarlet ran downstairs. "You know the cute boy I was telling you about?"

"Yes John," Lily wasn't completely sure. Scarlet was always talking about boys. She was boy crazy.

"No…Elliot," Scarlet sighed. "You always forget."

"I'm sorry there are so many that you want me to remember."

"Well Elliot sent me a facebook message. How awesome is that?"

"I thought I limited your facebook usage until you brought your math grade up to at least a B?" Lily gave her a questioning look.

Scarlet bit her bottom lip. She remembered having that conversation several times. "I know. But…"

"No buts…No more computer until your grade comes up."

Scarlet sighed. "It's not that big of a deal mom. I'm only twelve. I'll just learn math at a later date."

"That's what they all say. I know for a fact that when it gets to that later date you are going to say the same exact thing. So in order for us to avoid having this same conversation again at a future date you will no longer have computer privileges."

"That sucks…" Scarlet sat down at the table.

"Oooh," Ansley looked at her. "Mommy…"

"Scar," Lily looked at her disapprovingly.

"Sorry…it slipped."

"Just like your math grade." Lily walked back over to the counter. "Do you want a ham sandwich today?"

"Do I have to take my lunch? I'm in junior high now. No one takes their lunch anymore."

"Fine," Lily walked over to her purse. "I don't want you to seem un-cool."

"I know right. That would be awful, and then Elliot would probably never talk to me again."

"I'm sure that won't happen." Lily smiled. Scarlet was so much like her, even though they weren't even blood related.

"So," Scarlet trailed off. "How are you?"

"What?" Lily knew what she was talking about though.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Scarlet…How are you?" Lily tried to play it off.

"I'm okay…It's just another day right?"

"Yeah that's what I keep telling myself." Lily walked over to the table and took away Scott and Ansley's plates. "You two go wash your hands in the bathroom, okay."

"Okay," Ansley ran off.

"Wait on me," Scott followed behind her.

Lily dropped the plates into the sink.

"So do you have plans with dad tonight?"

Lily nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will." Lily turned and looked out the kitchen window. Things had definitely changed in two years.

….

Lucas Scott sat at his computer trying to find the right words to write. He was writing a new book, but it didn't seem to be going his way.

For the past two years he had been writing nothing but children novels and books. Actually he would do the writing and Peyton drew the pictures. It had turned out to be a beautiful partnership. But he kind of already knew that it would. They had always had a wonderful partnership.

But now he was trying to write something that adults would want to read, but he wasn't having any lucky. He had once been a bestselling author. He wanted to get back to that. He needed to get back to that.

"Honey," Peyton knocked on the door of the office before walking in. She always tried to give Lucas his space when he was writing. That was something that they had discussed when he decided that he had to start writing again, and he wanted to write every day.

He felt like he had lost his freedom when he became a stay at home dad.

The new rule was that they both pulled equal weight as parents, and it seemed to be working much more smoothly than before.

"Hey," Lucas smiled as he looked up from his computer.

"Any luck on the next best seller?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "Nothing at all."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I'm sure you will have a great idea soon." She walked behind the desk and sat in his lap. "I'm positive that you will."

"But what if I don't? What if I'm only meant to write children books for now on?"

"Then you'll write children books for the rest of your life. Luke, honey, I don't care what you write or if you write at all. I love you no matter what." She kissed his forehead. "And that's just the way it is."

Lucas smiled. She always knew how to make him feel better. "Are the kids ready for school?"

"Yes…I'm going to drop them off on my way to work. You will have the whole morning to write…and to talk to Riley." She jumped up from his lap.

"Oh wait a minute…I'm not talking to him alone." He looked at her. "We are in this together."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing Peyton…We both agreed to do this together."

Peyton dropped her head. "I'm dreading this conversation more than I dreaded that root canal I got last year."

"It won't be too bad."

"No…it's going to be worse."

Lucas stood up and walked next to his beautiful wife. "It'll be fine…Because we have each other."

The scene changes to Peyton and Lucas standing outside of Riley's bedroom. "We've got to be strong and stick to our guns." Lucas reminded her as he pushed her to knock on the door.

"Come in," they could hear Riley's voice. He sounded a little more chipper than they had expected.

When they walked into his room he was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and polo. Riley seemed to be in a rather happy mood.

"What's going on?" Lucas was a little on the confused side. This was not what he expected at all.

"You guys told me that I had to register for school today. You said that I didn't have a choice."

"You don't," Peyton replied.

Riley nodded. "Besides, the judge made it pretty clear that if I end up in his courtroom again I will end up in jail for quiet sometime."

"Yeah," Lucas looked at him. "I don't want that to happen."

"Neither of us do…That's why there are going to be a lot of rules."

Riley smiled. "I'm used to rules when it comes to you guys."

"We're going to treat you like you are in high school again."

"But I'm twenty," Riley reminded them.

"Yeah but you've been arrested three times on DUI charges. You've kind earned being treated like a high school kid." Lucas told him.

"Besides the judge put you in our custody for six months…and he told you that if you screw up one time it is over. We don't want that to happen Riley."

"I know," Riley sat on his bed. "I am going to be an upstanding citizen." Riley hugged Peyton. "I promise. I'm not going to screw up this time." He just looked at Lucas. They still weren't the best of friends.

Riley started to walk out of the room. "Where are my keys?"

"I'm driving you." Lucas told him.

"What? I can't go to college with my parent driving me. That's so totally un-cool."

"No, what's un-cool is getting arrested." Peyton reminded him. "Actions have consequences."

Riley dropped his head. "Great," he walked out of the room.

"That went better than I thought." Lucas looked over at his wife.

"Much better," Peyton hugged him.

…

Riley walks downstairs to see most of his brothers and sisters.

"Riley," Natalie jumps up from the table where she was eating her breakfast. "Do you live here now?"

"According to the judge," Riley gives her a hug.

"Yay," Natalie was so excited. "We've really missed you."

"Yeah Riley…totally missed you." Lucy hugged him.

"Is this for good?" Savannah stood up from the table.

Riley shrugged. He wasn't sure.

"At least for six months it is," Lucas said as he walked downstairs.

Riley just looked at him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Savannah asked him.

"Sure," Riley walked over and poured himself some cereal.

"Charlie," Peyton looked over at Charlie. He was sitting on the couch trying to finish his homework. "Homework is to be done at night."

"This isn't homework." Charlie lied.

"I know homework when I see it."

"And I know lying when I see it." Lucas walked over to where the conversation was taking place.

"Come on guys…This is just the stuff I didn't get to finish last night."

"You didn't even start it." Lucas shook his head. "I'm almost positive you were too busy talking on the phone to one of your girlfriends."

Charlie just gave him a look and sighed.

"No phone for the rest of the week," Lucas held out his hand.

Charlie grumbled and then handed him the phone.

"Hey big man," Peyton pulled her two and a half year old son out of his high chair.

"Yummy," he licked his lips.

"I want some," Lucas walked over and grabbed some cereal off of the tray. "This is so yummy Zander."

"No dada," The little boy shook his head. "Me Brody."

Lucas looked at Peyton. "I'm going to kill Brooke."

"Don't kill Aunt Brooke," Lucy yelled at him. "That's not very nice."

"He didn't mean it sweetheart."

"Yes I did. I can't believe that she practically changed our kid's name."

"She said he was broody," Savannah chimed in.

"Zander seems to like his new name." Charlie smiled. "Maybe that's we should call him for now on."

"I like Brody," Natalie spoke.

Peyton looked at Lucas. "I kind of like Brody too."

"But that's not what we named him." Lucas fought back. "His name is Zander."

"Technically dad his name is Alexander Blake…His nickname is Zander…or was…if you start calling him Brody."

Lucas sighed. "You are too smart for your own good."

"He seems to like it Luke."

"I can't believe we're changing his name."

"I like it too," Riley spoke up. "It kind of fits him."

"Mom," Savannah called out for her. "I'm sorry to interrupt the name discussion, but we've got to go or we are going to be late."

"Right," Peyton searched for her keys. She leaned over and kissed Zander's forehead. "See you later my little Brody man."

Lucas just looked at her.

"See you later Broody." She kissed him.

"Ha…ha.." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too…" She looked over at Riley. "Have fun registering for school. I think you are going to love it."

"Yeah…"

All the kids grabbed their bags.

"Can I drive?" Savannah asked. "I have my permit."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"You say that every single day."

"Well maybe one day I will mean it." Peyton laughed as they walked out of the house.

Riley looked at Lucas. "She forgot the baby."

"I keep him every day. Peyton doesn't want him to go to daycare."

"Right," Riley nodded his head. "I have to take my dad and my little brother to my first day of college. That's pretty damn bad."

"Yeah well that's what happens when…"

"I know when you get arrested. I get it…trust me I get it." Riley sighed and walked out of the house.

Lucas sighed. It was going to be harder than he thought. He looked over at the baby. "Kids are complicated. Even you're complicated….I thought you'd at least be sixteen before you tried to change your name."

"Me Brody," he pointed to himself.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas kissed his forehead. "I guess your name is Brody now."

"Me Brody…You dada."

Lucas smiled, "That's right little man…you Brody…Me dada…"

…

Jessica was standing in the kitchen of her small two bedroom apartment that she shared with Hunter. "Hunter," she called out for him.

"Yeah," Hunter walked out holding a one year old little boy.

"I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks…you are the best girlfriend." He walked over and kissed her. "I think he wants you."

"Hey big man…was your daddy feeding you. You like it when I feed you, don't you." She smiled.

The baby giggled. He was still too tired to really say anything.

"See Grayson loves me the best."

"Yeah I think he does." Hunter kissed her. "I know that I love you the best."

"You better."

"Daddy," Ally walked out of the bedroom. She was now four years old and had the most beautiful blonde hair. "I need help. I can't tie my shoe."

"Oh no…that's not good…Super Dad to the rescue." He ran over to his little girl and picked her up. She giggled and he flew her in the air.

Jessica smiled. They almost had the perfect family.

….

McKenzie was lying in her bed.

"Hey," Mark walked out in a towel. "Why are you still in bed?"

"I was just enjoying the few minutes of peace. I don't get much peace these days."

"I thought we were at complete peace last night." He sat on the bed and leaned over and kissed her. "I mean last night was pretty passionate."

"Yeah it was. I guess it was because we were all alone, and not afraid to make a lot of noise."

"I love the kids, but I also love making noise with you."

"I love making noise with you too." She hugged him. "You still smell. I think you need another bath."

"I'm not taking another bath."

"Oh come on…You can take one with me. We can make some more noise."

He smiled and picked her up off the bed. "You twisted my arm."

She giggled and he carried her into the bathroom.

….

"Chloe, Connor," Mouth yelled. "Get down here now. It is time to go."

"Sorry dad," Connor grabbed his bag off the table. "I wanted to look nice today."

"Well you do son…you look really nice."

"Thanks," Connor walked out of the room.

"Chloe," he yelled again.

She walked downstairs wearing all black and her hair was even black too.

"Don't you look nice," Mouth commented. He hated the way she was dressing. He knew it was only part of her teenage rebellion and he hated it.

"Thanks for the sarcasm dad…you're great." Chloe walked out of the house.

Mouth shook his head.

"Hey," Jacey walked through the back door. "I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Oh hey honey…you look better."

"Yeah I'm getting there." Jacey bit her bottom lip. "Could you keep the boys for me tonight?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Keith asked me out on a date."

"Oh…"

"I know what you're thinking, and you don't have to think it. Everything is going to be okay."

"Jacey, I just worry about you."

"Well I'm not the daughter that dresses like a Goth."

Mouth nodded, "Oh yeah right…that would be my other daughter…I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl."

"It's not your fault dad. I blame Rebecca for leaving and not coming back."

"Yeah me too."

Rebecca messed everything up when she left, and Mouth would never forgive her even if she would come back.

…

Jason and Rita are lying in bed together. "You know for two people who have class in like twenty minutes we sure don't act like it."

"We could always skip. We never skip."

"We skip almost everyday Jason…"

"Oh yeah…that's right…well then what's another day."

"Do you worry?" She sits up in her bed. "I worry that our relationship is only about sex. I mean that's all we ever do."

"That's not all we ever do."

"Yes it is. It is all we ever do, and I'm worried that we don't have enough substance in our relationship…one day we're going to stop having sex and realize that there is nothing here."

"We've been together for two years. There is something here Rita."

Rita sighed. "I don't know if you take this relationship serious or not. I mean when was the last time that the two of us actually went on a date?"

"I don't know." Jason hated these kinds of conversations. "It's kind of early for us to be talking about stuff like this."

"It's never too early to talk about our relationship." She jumped out of the bed. "I'm going to class."

Jason sighed.

…..

Noah was at the new Tree Hill gym. Daniel had opened it with the money that Andy had given him. He and Jeremy ran it together, and Noah worked in the restaurant that was located next to it. He was the head chef. The restaurant served mostly healthy food. You couldn't have a restaurant located next to a gym that served fried foods…that would have been stupid.

"Noah," Elizabeth walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to see my husband."

Noah smiled. "I'm glad you did."

"I wanted to tell him that we're pregnant."

"What?" Noah was surprised. They were told that he would probably never be able to get anyone pregnant.

"It's miracle. I'm pregnant. After everything we've been through I am going to have your baby."

Noah picked her up and spun her around. "I can't believe this is happening. We've spent two years trying…and now you're pregnant. We are the luckiest people on the planet." He kissed her passionately. He looked over at the other people in the kitchen. "She's pregnant. My wife is having my baby."

Daniel walked into the kitchen, but he didn't look surprised.

Elizabeth saw him, and they both shared a look.

Daniel walked out of the kitchen before Noah could see him. This was supposed to be Noah and Elizabeth's moment. He didn't want to ruin it.

"Hey you," Daniel turned around to see Isabella smiling at him.

He walked over and hugged her. "God you smell amazing."

"And I look amazing too." She kissed him.

"That was nice."

"I'm so glad that we are together again."

"It's perfect." She kissed him again.

…

"Summer," Jamie called as he walked into the house. "I just dropped the kids off at school and pre-school." He sat the bouquet of flowers down on the counter. "Summer, where are you?" He walked upstairs. He couldn't find her anywhere. "Summer, this isn't funny. I don't like this game…well I only like it when we are being sexual…and this is not sexual." Jamie walked into their bedroom.

"Jamie," Summer's voice was weak.

Jamie ran into the bathroom. Summer was lying on the floor in a puddle of water. She was eight and a half months pregnant.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My water just broke. The baby is coming."

"Oh my God!" Jamie couldn't believe it. He just froze.

"Jamie, call an ambulance." Summer yelled at him.

"Oh yeah right…okay…" Jamie was definitely in panic mode. He was about to be a father….again.

…..

"Alright, Sophie Beth, are you ready for school?"

"Yeah daddy…I am already." Sophie walked downstairs. She was perfectly dressed.

"Wow you look very pretty sweetheart."

"Thanks daddy…Mommy taught me how to dress."

"Mommy is a really good dresser." Nathan smiled.

"When is mommy coming home? I miss her."

"She'll be home soon. She's on a business trip."

"She's always on a business trip." Sophie reminded him.

"I know, but her business is really important sweetheart…Don't you like having Sophie and daddy time?"

"Yeah I love you, but I still miss mommy."

"I know sweetheart. I miss mommy too." He was definitely ready for Brooke to stop traveling and come home.

…

Brooke was standing outside of a hospital room. It had been one long week…rather one long year.

She walked into the room.

Millie was lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey sweetheart," Brooke sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…Did the doctors say that I could go home?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "I can take you home today."

Millie had been in the hospital for a week. It had been the longest week of her life. "But not really home…I mean dad can't know about any of this."

"I know. I'm going to take you back to the girl's home until I can figure out what to tell your father."

"But I'm not pregnant anymore. I thought that was only for pregnant teenagers."

"It is but I talked to Helen, and she said that you could stay for as long as you needed too."

Millie had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure that the baby went to a good family?"

Brooke nodded, "I made sure that your little girl is going to be just fine."

"Tell me again that we made the right decision."

Brooke squeezed Millie's hand. "You did the right thing Millie. Putting your baby up for adoption was the best thing for you to do." Brooke wiped away her tears. "Everything is going to be okay. I made sure of that."

….

Nathan opened the door to see Eligh, Lexie, and their new baby girl, Avey Alexis Scott standing in front of him.

Eligh was holding Avery. She was bundled up in a yellow blanket. "Avery, I would like you to meet your grandpa."

Nathan smiled. "She's amazing."

Lexie smiled. "We're so lucky to have her."

"I can't believe how easy the adoption was." Nathan smiled at the new addition to the Scott family.

"Well we have been on the list for a year now." Lexie reminded him.

"It doesn't matter how we got her…she is all ours…forever." Eligh was smitten.

So was Nathan.

"I can't wait until Brooke sees her. She is absolutely going to fall in love."

…

**Alright so this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It was fifteen pages. That is a lot. But I am super excited about this part. I think that it is going to be the best or at least I hope it will be the best. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy this part and stick with me through all the ups and downs. There is going to be so much drama, and you guys know that I love drama. **

**If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. You guys always give me the best advice. **

**So let me know what you thought!**


	2. Ep1Ch2 The Way We Were

**Episode 1 Chapter 2 The Way We Were **

Jamie walked into the hospital waiting room where his dad, Lucas, Eligh, and Lily were waiting. He was all smiles. "I have a daughter."

"Congratulations son," Nathan hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."

"She's gorgeous. She looks just like Summer." Jamie hugged Lily.

"When can we see her?" Lily asked.

"Soon," Jamie couldn't stop smiling. "I…I was so nervous. I can't believe I have a little girl."

"Little girls are the best." Lucas told him.

"Did you call everyone dad?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "I tried calling Brooke. She must be in a meeting. She'll call me as soon as she can. She's going to hate that she missed this."

"Peyton's going to come by later. And I called Andy. He wants you to send him pictures as soon as possible." Lucas told him. Andy and Michelle decided to travel around the world. "He really wanted to be here."

"You guys are going to think that she looks amazing. She's so small, but she is so perfect." Jamie looked over at Lily. "Can we take a walk?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

They walked down the hall. "How are you doing?"

"Me…you just became a dad…I should be asking you that question."

"I already have three kids. I'm an old pro at this."

"Yeah but she is actually your biological daughter…How does that feel?"

Jamie smiled, "It feels perfect. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her pretty little face. She's amazing."

Lily laughed. Jamie's new favorite word must be amazing. He said it like a thousand times."You're mom would be so proud of you."

"I wish she could be here for this." Jamie smiled.

Lily hugged him. "She is here…In your heart…"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Jamie. You don't have to worry about me. I'm great."

"Yeah and I can also tell when you are lying."

"Can we just go see your daughter?" Lily tried to change the subject.

"Yeah…I can't wait until you see her. You are going to be an amazing God Mother."

"What?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." Lily hugged him again. "Now let me go meet my beautiful Amazing God Daughter."

Jamie led the way.

Lily and Jamie walk into Summer's hospital room.

"Lily," Summer smiled.

"Hi mama," Lily hugged her. "I heard she was a looker."

"She definitely looks like a Scott."

The nurse walks in. "Here is baby girl Scott." She handed the baby to Summer.

Nathan, Lucas, and Eligh walk into the room.

"We want to see baby girl Scott too." Eligh spoke up.

"We'd also like to know what her name is going to be, although baby girl Scott is catchy." Lucas laughed.

Jamie and Summer both looked at each other. "We've been thinking about this for some time now." Jamie started. "I think as soon as Summer got pregnant we started thinking about the perfect name."

"Well I assumed that it would be Haley after his mom." Summer smiled.

Nathan nodded.

"But we realized that growing up I had a lot of pretty important people in my life. My mom and Grandma Karen were taken from all of us too soon…So we decided to combine their names."

"This is Kaley James Scott." Summer was so excited.

"That's the perfect name." Nathan hugged his son. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can…she can't wait to meet her grandfather."

Nathan picked the little girl up. She really was perfect.

"Hi there…I'm your grandfather...And I'm going to love you forever."

Eligh hugged Jamie. "Congratulations…Our daughters are going to grow up together."

"Yeah that's right. I can't wait to meet Avery."

Eligh nodded. "I think Avery and Kaley are going to be best friends."

"Yeah well when you are actually in town."

"We're moving back to Tree Hill."

"Seriously," Jamie was surprised.

Nathan looked at him. "What about your job?"

"I'm going to travel back and forth until I can find something else."

"But why move?" Lucas asked.

"We need to be here. We're new parents, and we're not really sure what we are doing."

"None of us are." Nathan laughed.

"Well we want to be here, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make my beautiful wife happy."

"I'm glad you're coming home little brother."

"Me too," Nathan hugged him.

…

Peyton was standing in a beat up old apartment complex. She sighed and the knocked on the door.

After about a minute Keith came to the door. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my son." Peyton walked in to the apartment. It was mess, but she had expected it to be. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think?" Keith sat down on the couch. "My wife kicked me out and I'm all alone."

"Where's Tanya?"

"She's gone. She moved back to Texas. We both felt like there was no reason for her to stay after she lost the baby." Keith dropped his head. He had made a lot of mistakes in the past two years. He didn't really know why he had done what he had done. It really didn't make sense. He had the perfect life, and he screwed it up.

"Have you talked to Jacey?"

"She's coming over tonight."

Peyton looked around the apartment. "You need to clean the place up."

"Yeah I know." Keith bit his bottom lip. "I miss her so much mom."

"Keith, I wish that I could tell you what to do, but I can't."

"Why did I do it? Why did I screw everything up? It was perfect. We were perfect."

"Sometimes we just make mistakes."

"Yeah well I doubt Jacey will ever forgive me. She barely let's me see the boys."

"You have to prove to her that you're better. Keith…If Jacey is what you want then you have to prove to her that you are worthy of her love, but from what I can see now you don't deserve her."

"Thanks for the pep talk mom…I really appreciate the love."

"Keith…I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You've got to get your life back together…It's essential that you do."

Keith nodded. He knew that she was right. He would do anything to get Jacey and the boys back.

….

Jacey was sitting in her office at COB. She was having a hard time coming up with designs. Her heart just wasn't in it.

"Hey," Breanne walked in and sat down on the couch. "Jamie is a father again."

"Summer had her baby?"

"Yeah…a little girl…I'm supposed to take the boys by there later."

"I thought you were over it."

"I am over it. But that doesn't mean that it's not going to be weird. The guy I used to love has a family with someone else."

"You could have a family with your new guy if you would accept his proposal."

Breanne sighed. "I don't want to get married. I'm happy with the way things are."

"Yeah but he's not. And if you aren't careful you may lose him…Is that what you want?"

"I shouldn't have to be afraid of losing him if he really loves me he'll wait for me to be ready."

"Sometimes it is not always about love." Jacey sighed.

"I'm sorry…I should have known that this conversation would be a little awkward for you."

"It's not awkward for me. I'm fine."

"Have you talked to Keith lately?"

"We have plans tonight."

"I'm worried about you Jace…What happened between you and Keith…it's awful."

Jacey shrugged. "Listen I don't want to talk about this. I would rather talk about all of your commitment problems."

"How about we don't talk?" Breanne laughed.

"That's probably a great idea." Jacey laughed too….At least she had Breanne to laugh with.

….

Lucas and Lily are walking out of the hospital. "So…"

"Don't even ask," Lily stopped him. "I'm fine. I promise."

"I'm just worried about you. You have been through a lot lately."

"I'm used to it Lucas. I've been through a lot my entire life…I'm okay."

"Well I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what."

"I know that Lucas…Thank you so much…But I'm fine."

Lucas hugged her.

"I'm just waiting for my brother's next book."

"Yeah well your brother is waiting for some kind of inspiration."

"You'll find it. You always do."

…

Riley was sitting at the café located on campus. Brody was sitting in his stroller. "I can't believe dad left me with you…This is definitely not the way that I wanted to start my first day of college."

"Me Brody…" Brody pointed to himself.

"I know. You are Brody Scott. And I am Riley Scott. And I am a total screw up." He chuckled. "You know Brody I hope that you don't turn out like me. I let all my emotions over losing Ellie get the best of me. I was such an idiot."

"Idiot bad word…don't say that."

"Sorry…" Riley smiled. "You know I've missed hanging out with you little man."

"Your son is adorable."

Riley turned around to see a beautiful blonde haired girl standing behind him.

"Oh he's not my son. He's my little brother."

"Wow…You guys have to be like eighteen years apart."

"Yeah pretty much."

"At least they still have an active sex life."

"Thanks for the image."

"Sorry…" She giggled. "I'm Mallory." She extended her hand.

"I'm Riley. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise…Is today your first day?"

"I just registered."

"You don't look like a freshmen so I'm guessing you are a transfer."

"No not exactly." Riley sighed. "I'm a freshmen but I should actually be a sophomore or a junior."

"Did you decide to take the year off or something?"

Riley just looked at her.

"I'm sorry. You don't even know me, and I ask way too many questions. I'm really sorry…I'm just going to go."

"No," Riley stopped her. "You don't have to go. I don't mind answering your questions."

"Really? Even though have no reason to ask them."

"Actually…It is kind of nice to talk to someone that is sober."

Mallory sat down across from him. "Are you a big drinker? Am I talking to a major boozer?"

"No not anymore at least…My drinking days are over."

"Do you mind me asking why you drink so much?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"Bad word Wilwee…"

"Sorry Brody," Riley chuckled. "I have made a lot of mistakes the past two years but not anymore. I'm going to be better. I am going to do better."

Mallory smiled. "You know what? I think the two of us have a lot in common."

"Really?"

"Yes," she pulled out a piece of notebook paper. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me anytime."

Riley nodded. He had only been in school for about an hour, and he already had a girl that liked him. He might have been out of the game for a while, but he wasn't off his game at all.

Mallory stood up. "I'll see you later Riley…at least I hope so."

"Yeah…definitely." Riley looked at Brody. "I think you're chick magnet."

"Chicken?" Brody looked at him.

"Yeah…something like that."

….

Hunter walked into the studio. "Hey," he kissed Jessica. She was sitting at the desk. "Are you having any luck with your new song?"

"I wish. I need some kind of inspiration."

"My brother and Summer had their baby. Does that bring you any kind of inspiration?"

"That's awesome." She smiled, "But it doesn't really bring me much inspiration."

"I used to bring you a lot of inspiration."

"Yes…and you still do sometimes, but we never have anytime to do anything. I mean we always have Ally and Gray, and when we don't we're trying to catch up on sleep."

"I love you Jessica, and I am so grateful that I have you in my life….I couldn't ask for any better."

"You're very lucky."

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her. "I want to inspire you again." He kissed her again.

"I want that too." Jessica loved her life, but sometimes she wished that things would have been different.

….

Elizabeth was sitting at a table in the restaurant.

Daniel walked over to the table and sat down. "Can I have Emma for the rest of the day?"

"It's not your day Daniel."

"I know, but I really want to pick her up from daycare. Besides I figured that you and Noah had a lot to celebrate. I saw you tell him that you were pregnant. It's about time."

"Shh.." She whispered. "I wanted to make sure that it was for real this time. Neither one of us can go through another loss….especially not Noah."

Daniel nodded. "I know but…"

"But nothing Daniel…" Elizabeth gave him a look. "You can have Emma for the afternoon, but I want her home tonight…It is our night after all."

"Fine…I just want her to spend some time with Isabella. I really want them to connect."

"Are you guys really for real this time? I mean because less than six months ago you were madly in love with Miranda. Emma got really attached to her. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"She's not going to hurt her. I have always loved Isabella. And as for Miranda she chose to leave. I didn't ask her too."

"Yeah but she did ask you to go with her."

"Elizabeth, I am not having this conversation with you."

"I'm Emma's mother. It is important to know who is going to be in her life and who isn't."

"Isabella is going to be in her life for a long time Elizabeth. You can trust me on that one." Daniel stood up. "I've got to go. Thanks for letting me have her."

Elizabeth nodded. She wasn't sure that Daniel and Isabella would actually work out this time. They had never worked out before.

….

Nathan was standing in the hospital waiting room. He picked up his phone.

"Hello," Brooke answered.

"Hi," Nathan loved hearing her voice. "I have some good news."

"Yeah…what happened?"

"Summer had her baby."

"Awe," Brooke was sad that she missed it. "That's so exciting. I thought she wasn't due for a few more weeks."

"She had her early, but Kaley James is perfect."

"Kaley James? That is the perfect name."

"Yeah I thought so too. I can't wait for you to see her. She is absolutely perfect. And so is Avery."

"Avery?"

"Yeah…I know Lexie called and told you. The adoption agency called last week. They have a little girl. She's perfect."

"Yeah she called me." Brooke bit her bottom lip. "I guess I forgot that she named her Avery. I can't wait to meet her."

"I miss you Brooke. I'm ready for you to come home to me."

"I know. I will be home soon. I promise."

"You better," Nathan smiled. "Well I better go. I love you Brooke Scott."

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

Brooke hung up the phone and walked into Millie's hospital room. "That was your dad."

"How is he?"

"Your brother now has a little girl."

"Wow…we both have kids around the same age, but I'll never know my daughter."

"Millie…"

"I feel like I made a mistake. What if my little girl isn't taken care of? What if her family doesn't love her? Hunter raised Ally as a single teenaged father. Maybe I could have too."

Brooke hugged Millie. "Millie, sweetheart I can promise you that your baby is going to be just fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am….honey you told me that you wanted to give the baby up."

"I know…I just I carried her for nine months and now she's gone…"

"I'm sorry honey, but everything will be okay. You may not see the light at the end of the tunnel yet, but you will. I'm sure of it."

Millie cried.

Brooke held her in her arms. They were going to get through this together.

…..

Peyton walked into the studio.

Jake was strumming on his guitar.

"Did you write me yet another sad song?"

"That's all I've got to write."

"Oh come Jake Jagelski. I know you have some happy lyrics somewhere deep inside your soul."

"I don't know why you would think that. I have so many failed relationships. I never can get it right."

"Jake," Peyton sat down next to him.

"You don't have that many failed relationships."

"I always seem to fall harder than the one I am falling in love with does."

Peyton just stared at him.

"Take Nikki for instance…I thought we would be together forever. You saw how well that worked out. And then there was you."

Peyton sighed.

"Now with you I knew you had a past. You always had a past with Lucas, but I thought that I could get through that. I thought I was the one you could love more."

"Jake…"

"No let me finish. I need to talk about this stuff. I mean technically I left you at the altar, but I knew we would never have a happily ever after… And then there was the psycho Emily. Although I didn't know she was a psycho until she tried to kill Brooke on her wedding day, but that's beside the point. I still ended up broken hearted. And then I found Rosalie. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She made everything better for me. And then she was gone."

"She died Jake. She didn't leave you on purpose."

"No but it all hurts just the same." He dropped his head. "And then there is Mia. She ruined everything Peyton."

"Jake…Mia loves you."

"If she loved me she wouldn't have walked away from me."

"Jake…"

"No Peyton…You were there. You know what happened. She walked away…Actually she never even showed up. I should have known something like that was going to happen. She kept pushing the wedding back. She didn't want to get married. I don't think that she ever wanted to marry me, and then without any explanation she is gone. How am I supposed to get over that?"

"I think you should talk to Mia."

"That would be a little simpler if she would answer her damn phone, but she won't." Jake stood up. "I have come to the conclusion that life sucks and then you die. There is no in-between…there is no happiness for me."

Jake walked away. Peyton could tell that he was hurting, and she hated it. She just wanted Jake to be happy. He deserved it.

…

**So here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and you are slowly putting the pieces together. **

**I'm so excited you guys are liking the story. I really appreciate it. **

**Let me know what you thought! I'll update soon! **


	3. Ep1Ch3 The Way We Were

**Episode 1 Chapter 3 The Way We Were **

Jake was sitting outside of the studio.

Peyton joined him. "I can give you two things to write about that give you joy."

"Peyton…"

"Rosi and Max," Peyton smiled. "Life isn't easy Jake. We all know that. We've all been through hell and back. And I am so sorry that Mia walked out on you, but you have to move on."

"It is easier said than done."

"Just think about your kids…Think about how much you love them, and how much they love you. You know you went through a lot when Jenny was little, but you never once moped around and acted depressed around your daughter. I know that for a fact."

Jake nodded. "You are making me feel pretty bad about my sad state."

"That was kind of my intentions."

He sighed. "I just miss her so much."

"If you and Mia are meant to be together you will find your way back to each other, and if not I know that you can move on. You moved on and got over me."

"It was hard though. God…losing you was the worst time in my life."

"But not worse than this?"

"You're the reason why I left town."

"Then I guess I'm the reason why you met Rosalie, and you now have two awesomely beautiful kids."

He laughed, "I owe it all to you Peyton Scott."

Peyton laughed. "I'm glad that we can have this again Jake."

"We make better friends than we make enemies."

Peyton touched his shoulder. "I'll always love our friendship Jake…thanks for forgiving me."

Jake nodded. "Like you said…I've got to start forgiving and move on…no matter how hard it may be."

….

Lucas and Riley were at the park. Brody was running around playing with some of the other kids in the park.

"I thought we were going home." Riley looked over at Riley.

"Zander…I mean Brody," He sighed. "I'm never going to get used to that. He loves coming to the park."

"But I thought I was supposed to spend most of my time locked in my room…I am being treated like a teenager."

"I'm not going to get into this with you again Riley. We have been here and had this argument time and time again…and I'm not going to do this with you again." Lucas told him sternly.

Riley sighed.

"All I have ever wanted to do is protect you, and I'm sorry that you can't see that."

Riley didn't say anything.

"Daddy," Brody ran over to the bench. "Come pay wiff me."

"Okay buddy…We will be done soon. You can always walk home if you want too."

Riley looked over at Brody. "Can I play too, man?"

"Yeah come on Wilwee."

Lucas smiled. Baby steps…

…

Lily was sitting at her house. She was staring at a picture of Spencer.

She jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out. She already knew who it was.

"Hey," Jenny walked in and sat down next to Lily. "How are you?"

"I think I'm going to kill the next person who asks me that."

"I'm sorry. We all just worry about you."

"Well there is nothing to worry about." Lily looked down at the picture. "I'm just fine."

"That's a good picture of him."

"Yeah…It's one of my favorite." Lily held back her tears. "How did your date go last night?"

Jenny dropped her head. "I give up."

"You can't give up." Lily giggled. "You're going to find the right guy."

"Yeah…I doubt that. Every single guy I have dated in the last six months has been a major loser."

"It'll get better. I promise."

"That's easy for you to say." Jenny gave her a look.

Lily rolled her eyes.

….

Elizabeth and Noah are cuddling on the couch. "I'm glad that you got to take the rest of the day off." She kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe that we are finally going to have a baby. After everything we've been through…we're having a baby."

"Yeah," Elizabeth kissed him. "Congratulations…you're going to be a daddy."

"I already am…." Noah laughed. He touched her stomach. "I can't wait to tell Emma that she is going to be a big sister."

"She's going to be the best big sister in the whole world."

"It's a miracle…all of this is an amazing, wonderful miracle." He kissed her on the cheek. "And I have you to thank for it all."

"I'm so happy."

"Me too…"

….

Emma and Daniel are about to walk into the café. "Daddy, what we doing?"

"We are going to play with Isabella today?"

"Isawella," Emma smiled.

"Yeah sweetheart…I know you love her."

"You wove her daddy."

Daniel smiled. He most definitely did.

"Emma," Isabella walked out of the café. "I've been waiting on you cutie pie."

"Me," Emma pointed to herself.

"Yes ma'am," Isabella smiled. "You're daddy said that we get to spend the rest of the day together."

Emma smiled.

"What would you like to do sweetheart?"

"Let's go to the park," Emma hugged her daddy.

Isabella smiled. She loved to see Daniel like this. She loved that he was a father, and how loving he was with his beautiful little girl.

…

Mouth and Chloe walked into their house. "Take a seat," he pointed to the couch.

"What?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Could you be a little clearer? I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Mouth sighed. "I can't believe you were smoking at school."

"It's not that big of a deal. Everyone does it."

"I don't want my daughter doing it. Chloe I don't know what happened to you."

Chloe shook her head. "Well you should."

"Chloe," Mouth yelled at her as she walked to the stairs. "Come back here."

"You know what dad I'm tired of this…You pretend like you don't know, but you should. Dad you left me and mom left me…and she doesn't even call. How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"Chloe, sweetheart…"

"Don't worry about it dad. I know the drill. I'm grounded. Whatever…it doesn't even matter anymore…." Chloe walked upstairs.

Mouth hated what was happening to his daughter. It wasn't fair, and he didn't know how to help her.

…

Connor is standing at his locker. Charlie walks up to him. "So I heard your sister got in trouble today for smoking." Charlie kind of laughed.

"Yeah…nothing new…" Connor sighed. Chloe was always getting into trouble.

"Is she ever going to learn?" Charlie asked.

"You really have no room to talk. You're always getting into trouble."

"But I am a guy. That is expected."

Connor shook his head. "I'm not really sure why we are friends."

"Me either…I'm so much cooler than you."

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night," Connor laughed and closed his locker. "Let's get to practice."

"My favorite place to be."

…

Savannah and Drake were sitting in the library. "I want to kiss you right now." Drake whispered in her ear.

"Yeah but school isn't over." Savannah smiled.

"Yeah but we can sneak away."

"Drake…last time we did that we got caught."

"Well I guess this time we will try a little harder not to get caught." He grabbed her hand and they walked over to the farthest shelves.

Drake leaned in and kissed her. He loved her so much.

And she loved him.

They continued to kiss.

"Ahem," they turned around to see one of their teachers standing in front of them.

"I believe you guys know the way." She pointed and they walked towards the principles offices.

The scene changed to Savannah getting into her mom's car.

Peyton sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Mom please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Peyton looked at her. "I thought you learned your lesson the last time the two of you got caught."

"We were just kissing. It's not really a big deal."

Peyton sighed. "It is a big deal. Wait until your father finds out."

"We don't have to tell him. I just got detention."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't be making out with your boyfriend at school."

"I'm sure you did much worse when you were in high school."

"Again…that is besides the point." Peyton yelled at her.

"We're not having sex mom. I know that you had sex when you were my age…You're kind of being a hypocrite."

"And you're kind of grounded." Peyton shook her head.

"Mom, come on."

"No you come on Savannah…" Peyton starts the car.

Savannah drops her head. It wasn't that big of a deal.

…

Rita walked into her apartment.

Jason was standing there in a tux.

Rita looked a little surprised. "What's going on?"

"I want to prove to you that we are way more than just sex. I love you."

Rita smiled. "So you dressed up in a tux to tell me that."

"I'm taking you out tonight." He handed her a package. "This is for you."

"Jason," she began to complain.

He placed his fingers on her lips. "Just go put it on. I know you are going to look amazing in it." He kissed her neck. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I want you to know that."

"I do…And I love you so much." She kissed him passionately. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her too.

….

Eligh walks into his dad's house. Lexie was sitting on the couch with Avery.

Eligh smiled. They were so beautiful.

"Hi," Eligh walked over and sat on the couch. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"We're perfect, but we missed you today. How's Summer?"

"She's great. They now have a beautiful baby girl…Kaley James."

"That's an awesome name…She and Avery are so close in age…They are going to grow up together."

"I know it is pretty amazing." Eligh held her hand.

"I think Avery wants her daddy to hold her." She handed the sweet little baby over to Eligh.

"She's perfect Lexie…and she is all ours." He smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know if I didn't know that she was adopted I would think that she looked a little bit like me."

Lexie closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't say anything, but she could see the resemblance too.

…..

Lucas was standing in the kitchen. Nathan walked in. "Hey Luke," he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Lucas gave him a look. "You saw me earlier today at the hospital."

"Yeah so…"

"What's really going on?"

"I miss Brooke like crazy."

"She'll be back soon."

"I know but I miss her…and I miss Millie too."

"Have you thought about bringing her home? Last time we talked you said that she was doing well at boarding school."

"She is. She absolutely loves it, and her grades are amazing, but when I sent her there I was thinking that it would only be for a semester. Now she's been there for four semesters, and I just want to her to come home. She didn't even come home for the summer this year." Nathan sighed. "Maybe I'm a bad dad."

"Nathan you are a great father…Talk to Brooke and if she thinks it is a good idea then you guys should bring her home."

Nathan nodded. "My daughter is going to come home." He missed her way too much.

…

Summer is holding Kaley. Jamie is looking at the two of them. "Thank you for making me the happiest man on this planet."

Summer smiled. "I think this little girl had something to do with it."

There was a knock on the door and then Carter, Drew, and Landon ran into the room.

"Baby," Landon jumped on the bed with the help of Carter. "Girl," he looked at Summer. He was a little upset. "Girl?"

"Yeah little man. She's a girl…You have a little sister."

"Boys?" Landon pointed at his two brothers.

"We thought it was time for a little girl in this family of boys."

Breanne walked into the room. "I told them to knock before entering."

"They did." Summer smiled.

"Thanks for bringing them." Jamie told her.

"What's her name?" Carter asked. He was ten years old. He had dark blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked a lot like Breanne.

"Kaley James Scott," Summer told him. "Do you guys like it?"

"That's the best name ever," Drew looked so much like Jeremy. He had curly brown hair and the biggest green eyes. "I love her."

"So do we," Jamie smiled. "And we love you guys too."

"We're one big happy family." Carter told them.

Breanne smiled and walked out of the room.

Jamie noticed and he followed her. "Hey…Breanne, where are you going?"

"I thought I could give you guys some alone time." The truth was she didn't want to see how happy they were. "You can call me later if you need me to pick the boys up."

"You don't have to go Breanne."

"Yeah…you guys need your time…It's really okay. I'm happy for you Jamie. I know how much you have always wanted this."

"It's amazing."

Breanne hugged him. "You have fun, and either Jeremy or me will come get them when it's time for them to go to bed."

"Thanks Breanne…and thanks for taking Landon too. I know he's not your responsibility. I really appreciate it."

"He's your son Jamie."

"Well he's Summer's son. He's technically my nephew."

"Yeah well you love him just the same." Breanne walked away. She still believed that Landon was Jamie's son. She would never think otherwise.

…

**So this episode is the longest episode I have ever written. Every chapter has been at least ten pages. That's insane. **

**I hope you guys like it. I know a lot of you have questions and some of them will be answered before this episode is over. **

**As for a character list I will try to get one up as soon as this episode is all posted. I don't want to put it up there until all my new characters are revealed…at least most of them. **

**I have taken out Andy, Michelle, Deb, Mick, Larry, Clare, and Smith. They will be mentioned from time to time, but they won't have their own storylines. I didn't really see the importance of them anymore. **

**Please let me know what you thought, and I will update tomorrow. **


	4. Ep1Ch4 The Way We Were

**Episode 1 Chapter 4 The Way We Were**

Peyton and Savannah walk through the door.

"Hey guys…I'm making dinner."

Neither one of them said anything.

"Okay so what happened," Lucas walked out of the kitchen.

Peyton looked at Savannah, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"It's not a big deal dad."

"I hate when conversations start like that."

"She got caught making out with Drake…again."

Lucas looked at her. He was surprisingly calm. "Peyton we did it all the time when we were dating."

Peyton gave him the look. "Really? Lucas…this isn't about what we did."

"No it's not…" He looked over at Savannah. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah...I got detention for the rest of the week."

Lucas looked at Peyton. "That's punishment enough…right?"

Peyton glared at him. "Both of you know the rule about getting in trouble at school."

Lucas really didn't see the severity in the situation. He had come to the realization that his daughter was going to kiss boys, and he happened to like Drake.

"I guess you're grounded for the rest of the week Savannah."

"Seriously," Savannah huffed. "Dad come on…You have to admit that it's not a big deal."

Lucas looked over at Peyton. "Your mother thinks that it is, and that means that it is."

Peyton shakes her head. "Go to your room Savannah."

"You are so unfair," Savannah yelled. "You just want to ruin my life." She stomped off upstairs.

"Thanks for the support Lucas…I really appreciate it." She walked off.

Lucas sighed. He couldn't win for losing.

…..

Emma is running around the park.

"She loves it here," Isabella smiled. "This has been a really good day, but any day that I spend with you is a good day."

"That was pretty good line." He kissed her cheek.

Isabella laughed. "I thought you might like it."

"Kiss her," Emma walked up to the two of them.

Daniel looked at Isabella. "May I kiss you?'

"You never have to ask." She kissed him.

"Yay," Emma jumped up and down.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Daniel."

"I was going to wait to do this, but I can't." He knelt down on one knee. "I am so glad that you came back into my life. I've lived a life without you, and I don't want to do that again. I never want to be away from you again." He smiled and pulled out a ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Isabella?"

She couldn't believe it. She nodded. "Yes…I'll marry you." She had tears in her eyes.

Daniel kissed her. All of his dreams were finally coming true.

…

Jason walked Rita to the helicopter. "What is this?"

"I'm taking you to the opera."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you deserve this."

"But we can't afford it."

"Yes we can…"

"How?"

"Don't worry about how…just enjoy yourself. That's all I want."

Rita nodded her head. "You are the best boyfriend in the world."

"I thought you might think that…I'm going to do my best to be the man that you deserve because I love you so much, and I never want to lose you."

Rita hugged him. He really was proving himself.

…..

Millie was now dressed.

"You ready?"

"I guess," Millie sighed. "When do I get to come home?"

"Soon…I'm going to talk to your dad, and everything is going to be okay."

"But you're not going to tell him are you?"

"No…This is our little secret Millie."

"Thank you Brooke for taking care of me. When I got pregnant I didn't know what I was going to do. So thanks for being there me."

"I'm your mom Millie. I would do anything and everything for you." She hugged her. "You'll be home within a month. I promise."

…..

Breanne walked into her house.

Jeremy was cooking dinner. "Where are the kids?"

"At the hospital," she walked over and kissed him. "They wanted to stay with the baby. We will have to go get them later."

Jeremy nodded. "So is the kid cute?"

"Of course," Breanne sat down at the table. "She was perfect, but would you expect anything less from a Summer and Jamie baby…I mean look at Landon."

"Landon belongs to Chase."

Breanne shook her head. "Every time I look at that little boy I see Jamie. I don't know why no one else can see it."

"Because we all see Chase…I think you want Landon to be Jamie's because you feel like he is the reason your relationship fell apart."

"My relationship fell apart because of things that I did, but that doesn't mean that Landon isn't Jamie's…because I know that he is."

"You know what let's not talk about Jamie…let's talk about how you are going to marry me."

Breanne shook her head. "We're not getting married Jeremy. We've already talked about this. I just don't want to get married."

Jeremy sighed. "I don't understand why you don't. It doesn't make sense."

"I love you Jeremy, but I like the way things are."

"Right," He shakes his head. "But what if I don't?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it however you want to take it Breanne." Jeremy threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room.

….

Peyton was sitting in her bedroom thinking about the fight she had with Savannah. They had been fighting a lot lately, and it was over things that didn't even matter.

Savannah used to come to her for everything, but now she acted like she didn't even need her. And it scared Peyton that it would always be like that.

"Hey," Lucas walked in slowly. "Can I come in?"

"It's your room too."

"We both know that when you're mad at me this is not my room."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad at you."

"I'm pretty sure that you are lying."

"Come sit down."

Lucas smiled and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry that I made you mad."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about Savannah."

"Why? She's a good kid Peyton."

"You do realize that all of our kids that are over the age of sixteen have been to jail."

Lucas just looked at her.

"Keith has been in jail twice, Elizabeth spent a few hours in jail, and Riley was just recently arrested….What kind of parents does that make us?"

"We make mistakes Peyton…We can't be perfect."

"No but our kids shouldn't always be getting arrested. I don't want that for Savannah or Charlie…or even Lucy, Natalie, and Brody….And Savannah barely talks to me about anything anymore. I miss my mommy daughter moments with her."

Lucas chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "She's fifteen…All of our kids go through that stage."

"That's what worries me. What if she starts doing drugs or something worse? I just want to protect her forever."

"Me too Peyton."

"Why aren't you more worried about this? You usually worry ten times more than I do."

"I'm trying to be calmer….You do remember that I have a heart condition."

"How could I forget?" Peyton sighed. "I guess I overreacted today."

Lucas gave her a look. "I think that I should have been a little more upset about it."

"Really?"

"I just really like Drake. He's a good guy."

"Yeah I guess you're right…I just don't want to screw up our kids anymore than they already are."

"We're doing the best we can Peyton Scott, and that is all that matters." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You know we've both been arrested too."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah I guess delinquency runs in the family."

They both laughed.

….

Jake walked into his house with a box of pizza. "Max…Rosi…." He called out for them.

"Daddy," Rosi ran into his arms, making him almost drop the pizza. "Guess who is here?"

"Who?"

"Hi Jake," Mia walked into the room.

Jake froze. He couldn't believe that she was in house. He hadn't seen her since the day she left him at the altar, and he didn't know how he felt about her being at his house with his children.

…

Jacey was standing in her closet. She didn't know what to wear. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. Keith was the one that had hurt her…She had nothing to prove to him…except for the fact that she was still madly in love with him.

….

Keith was trying to clean up his house. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to impress Jacey, and he wanted her to know that he had changed. He wanted to be a better man. He wanted to be the man that she deserved.

He would do anything to prove that he could be that man.

…..

Jessica walked into her apartment with Grayson on her hip. "Okay man…I've got to cook some dinner. What do you want?"

Grayson just looked at her.

"How about some mac and cheese?"

Grayson nodded.

"I thought you might like that." She sat Grayson down on the floor. "Play with your toys okay…I'm going to cook us a mac and cheese feast."

She walked over to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Someone knocked on the door.

She walked to the door. It was McKenzie. "Hey McKenzie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my son. It's my night." McKenzie walked into the apartment. "Hey sweetheart…mommy missed you." She picked Grayson up. "I love you cutie pie." McKenzie looked over at Jessica.

Jessica rolled her eyes. She might have gotten Hunter, Grayson was McKenzie's. He would never be Jessica's.

Hunter walked in with Ally. "Mommy," she ran into McKenzie's arms.

Hunter saw the look on Jessica's face. He wanted to make it better, but he couldn't.

…..

Lily is sitting down in front of a headstone. She has brownies in front of her. "I know these are your favorite. I got them from the café. I'm not really the best baker in the whole world, but you already knew that." A tear fell slowly down her cheek. "I can't believe it has been two years today since you've been gone. I miss you so much Spencer Roberts…so much." She wipes the tears away from her eyes.

….

**Alright so a lot of you had pretty much figured that out. Please let me know what you thought, and please don't be too mad at me because Spencer is dead. I promise I have really good storyline coming up. I don't think you will be too disappointed. **

**Only one more chapter left to the first episode. **

**I'm really excited about this part. I think it is my favorite one so far. **

**I hope you guys are having an awesome weekend! **

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	5. Ep1Ch5 The Way We Were

**Episode 1 Chapter 5 The Way We Were **

"Everyone keeps asking me how I'm doing. Honestly I hate that question because it makes me think of you, and the future that we are supposed to have together." She smiled. "You were supposed to be a famous photographer, and I was going to be your supportive wife. We were going to have it all…Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me?" She sighed. "Most days I still need you. Scarlett is so into boys now. It's hard to keep up with her some days. I know that you would be freaking out about it. Ansley and Scott are a handful. Scott is just like you, and Ansley reminds me so much of my mom. I tell them about you every day. They know how much you loved them." She smiled.

"I think they knew something was wrong with me for a while. I didn't know how I was going to live without you, but I had move on for them. I had to learn to live without you." Tears were streaming down her face. "It has been a long and hard two years, but my memories get me through the day. I'm glad that we had the time that we did, and I'm grateful for every moment that we shared. I'll never forget our love Spencer. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Lily stood up and took the brownies with her. "I love you."

…..

Keith opened the door to see Jacey. She was dressed in jeans and a cute t-shirt. "You look great." He smiled. She always looked great.

"Thanks…"

"Come in," he stepped aside and she walked in. "I'm glad you decided to meet with me."

"Yeah I thought that we should talk. We haven't done that in a while."

"I know. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Keith." Jacey sat down. "The boys miss you too."

"I want to come home Jacey."

Jacey looked surprised. "You didn't want to come home two months ago."

"But things are different now Jace. Tanya is gone."

Jacey sighed, "You don't get it do you?" She shook her head. "You left our marriage because your mistress was pregnant, and now suddenly she's not around anymore and you want me back."

"That's not it," Keith argued. "Tanya lost the baby. I never wanted to be with her."

"So you're saying that you are glad that you're baby died? That's real nice Keith."

"Jacey, I love you."

"You didn't love me when you were sleeping with her. You didn't love me when you were addicted to porn." Jacey shook her head. "I don't know if you ever loved me."

"I've always loved you Jacey. You're my best friend."

"I was your best friend. I was the love of your life. You know what…this was a mistake. A very big mistake…"

"No…Jacey please I want to work this out. I'm sorry."

Jacey held back her tears. "Sorry isn't enough…This past year has been the worst year of my life, and I don't think that I can forgive you for what you did to us…for what you did to our family." Jacey walked to the door. "I thought I could do this. I thought that I could forgive you, but I can't. At least not yet…"

Keith shook his head. He really thought that they would get back together. They were meant to be together.

…..

Jamie is lying in bed with Summer. "I wish that they hadn't taken Kaley back to the nursery. I want to spend every minute with her."

"We're going to have the rest of her life…She's all ours."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe we finally have a little girl." He kissed her cheek. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"I thought the day you married me was the happiest day of your life."

"They are both pretty close…I mean that day led to this day…I can't believe I'm a daddy."

"You're a great daddy." She smiled. "And this is one of the happiest days of my life. The best part of it was seeing the boys with Kaley. They are going to be the best big brothers on the planet."

"I think that I would have to agree." Jamie smiled. He had the perfect life.

…

Jeremy walked downstairs. Breanne was sitting downstairs drinking a glass of wine.

"The boys are playing video games. I told them they had thirty minutes and then it was time to get ready for bed."

"You're a good dad."

He sat down next to her. "But you don't think I would be a good husband?"

"I think you would be an amazing husband. My decision not to marry you has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"That makes no sense at all."

"I like the way that things are between us."

"Nothing is going to change between us Breanne."

"You don't know that…I've seen what marriage can do to people, and I don't want that to happen to us."

"It's not."

"You don't know that. You can't be certain that we won't turn out hating each other like most married couples do."

"And you can't be certain that we will…Breanne you have to have faith in me and in us…I know that we could get through anything together."

Breanne sighed, "I don't want to lose you Jeremy. I love you with all my heart, but I'm not ready to marry you. I hope you can understand that."

Jeremy moved closer to her. "One day you will marry me…Love is about taking a leap of faith, and one day I know that you will be ready to take that leap of faith with me." He leaned in and kissed her. "And I'll be waiting for you because that's what you do when you love someone….You wait for them until they are ready."

Breanne smiled.

He really was a keeper.

….

Lucas, Peyton, Savannah, Charlie, Lucy, Natalie, Riley, and Brody had just finished eating dinner.

"Alright guys…who is going to help us clean up?" He looked at all the kids.

"I have homework," Charlie was the first to jump up from his seat.

"So do we," Lucy and Natalie jumped up at the same time.

"I'm too wittle," Brody smiled.

Lucas and Peyton laughed.

"I'll do it," Riley stood up and started helping clear the dishes.

"Yeah me too," Savannah did the same thing.

Lucas and Peyton shared a look.

The other kids ran upstairs.

Lucas followed Riley to the sink. "I had a good day with you and Brody today."

"Yeah me too," Lucas smiled.

"I don't blame you for what happened to Ellie."

Lucas nodded.

"If anyone is to blame it is me. I knew that she had been drinking, and I didn't say anything…I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"Well I am sorry for being a hard ass."

Riley nodded. "I'm going to do better, and I am going to follow every single rule that you guys set…I'm going to be a model citizen. I swear."

Lucas smiled. "I know. You're a good man Riley."

"I'm going to be." Riley continued to wash the dishes.

Lucas started to walk off.

"I love you dad," Riley told him.

"I love you too son," Lucas smiled. That's all he had wanted to hear for the past two years. It was worth the wait.

Savannah and Peyton were still clearing the table. "I think they just had a moment."

Peyton nodded.

"I'm sorry for getting into trouble at school. I knew that we shouldn't be making out, but I did it anyway."

"We all make mistakes Savannah. I'm actually the one that should be sorry."

"Really, why?"

"Because I am a hypocrite…Your father and I did the same thing when we your age. I shouldn't have gotten so upset about it. I just want what is best for you."

"Drake is best for me mom."

Peyton nodded, "I know. I'm just worried that you are going to make the same mistakes that I did, and I want better for you."

Savannah nodded. "I'm fine mom. I promise. Drake and I aren't having sex. If that is what you are worried about. I want to wait until I get married."

"Really?" Peyton was a little surprised.

"Yeah…I want to be the only Scott to wait till marriage." She laughed. "I might make it to the record book or something."

"Haha…that's not funny."

"In all seriousness though mom, that's important to me. I know that I love Drake, and I know that one day we will get married…And in knowing that I know that I can wait…Love is worth it. That's something that you taught me."

Peyton smiled. "Well I'm glad that you listen to me every now and then."

"I listen to you more than you think."

Peyton hugged her. "I love you Savannah."

"I love you too mom." Savannah smiled. "So does that mean that I'm not grounded anymore?"

Peyton nodded. "I guess detention is enough punishment, but don't make a habit of getting caught making out with your boyfriend." Peyton laughed.

"Got it…"

…

"Dinner was great dad," Connor told his dad.

"Thanks Connor…"

"I guess Chloe isn't eating tonight."

"I guess not…"

"You know dad…you're doing the best you can…I know that."

Mouth nodded.

"I just wish that mom was still around. I miss her."

"I know son…I miss her too."

Chloe was sitting on the stairs listening. She walked back upstairs. Life didn't make sense to her. She hated it.

…

Eligh places Avery in the crib.

"I'm really happy that you guys are moving back here." Nathan said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah me too…I really have missed Tree Hill."

"Avery is amazing Eligh. I am so glad that you guys were able to adopt."

"I know. I was so surprised when they called us and told us that they had a little girl for us. It happened so quickly. I never imagined that it would be so easy. I have heard horror stories about the adoption process."

"The two of you were really lucky. Avery is your little angel."

Eligh smiled, "She definitely is."

…

"Brooke, how is Millie?" Lexie asked Brooke on the phone.

"She's going to be okay. How's Avery?"

"She's amazing Brooke. Eligh is in love with her. I'm just afraid that when Millie comes back to town she's gonna want her daughter back."

"She's not going to know Lexie. I never let her see the baby, and she doesn't know that you and Eligh adopted her."

"What we did, was it illegal?"

"No Lexie…It was a real adoption. Avery is your daughter in everyway that counts."

Lexie nodded. "Okay…I'm just scared."

"No one is going to take Avery from you. I promise."

Lexie wanted to believe her, but she was afraid. And she hated lying to Eligh. She wasn't sure how he would feel about adopting his niece.

…

Millie was back at the girls home. She kept thinking about having a daughter. Her little girl was out there somewhere, and she was afraid that she wasn't being taken care of.

"I'll never forget your face baby girl….never…" Seeing the baby was the only thing that was keeping Millie going.

The nurse had let her slip in and see the baby for a few minutes. Those were the best few minutes in Millie's entire life.

….

Jake walks outside on the porch to see Mia sitting there.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I told you that I wasn't leaving until we talked."

"That's shocking."

"Jake," She stood up. "I love you so much."

"But not enough to marry me."

"I wanted to marry you. I really did."

"Then if you wanted to marry me why did you run away?'

"Because I got scared…You had chosen not to continue on the road, but I knew that I still wanted to do that. And I want kids but you already have three and we just never talked about the differences."

Jake didn't say anything.

"I should have talked to you about it, but I was so scared that I would hurt you. And that is the last thing that I ever wanted to do."

"You did hurt me when you ran away."

"I'm sorry. I know what I want now Jake. I want you…You are all that I want."

Jake shook his head. "I don't know if I can do this Mia. You broke my heart."

"It'll never happen again…Jake I need you."

"And I need to think about us Mia…I can't give you a yes or no."

"I made a mistake, and I want you back…I'll do anything to make you see how much I love you."

Jake sighed. "I've got to go take care of my kids…I'll talk to you later Mia."

Mia bit her bottom lip. She really had screwed things up, but she would do anything to get her family back.

…..

Elizabeth opens the door and Emma jumps in her arms. "Mommy…I had the best day."

"Awe sweetheart that is great." Elizabeth gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"And daddy is getting married."

Noah looked at Daniel. "What?"

"I asked Isabella to marry me, and she said yes."

Elizabeth and Noah were both surprised.

"I get to be a fower goil."

"That's great sweetheart."

Noah shook his head. He really thought that it was way too soon for the two of them to get married, but it wasn't his decision. "Congratulations bro," Noah gave him a hug.

"Thanks Noah…that means a lot."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She was still too surprised to speak.

….

Lily was standing outside someone's house. She knocked on the door.

"Lily, I'm surprised to see you tonight." A man with dark brown hair and big brown eyes smiled at her. He was at least five years older than her. "I thought you were spending sometime at Spencer's grave."

"I did…but I had to see you. I missed you Graham."

"I missed you too."

Lily hugged him tightly. "Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay." They walked into the house and shut the door.

The End

…

**Alright so there is the end of episode 1. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **

**The next episode is going to be a flashback episode, mainly about Lily and Spencer. **


	6. Ep2Ch1 Memory Lane

**Episode 2 Chapter 1 Memory Lane **

**Two Years Earlier**

"_Loss is tragic, but we all have to find away to get through it and move on." Lily's voice can be heard. _

Lily, Scarlet, Ansley, and Scott are sitting down at the table. "Pizza is served."

"Thanks for getting us pizza Lily." Scarlet took a bite. "It is my favorite."

"I know. It is one of your dad's favorites too." Lily smiled.

"Daddy," Scott looked at his mom.

"You know what I bet your daddy's plane has already landed. We should call him."

"Daddy," Ansley smiled.

"Let's call him." Scarlet smiled. She loved her daddy.

Lily smiled. She picked up her phone and dialed. It went straight to voicemail. "I guess he's still on the plane…Hey baby we just wanted to call to tell you that we love you. So we love you call us soon." She hung up. She knew that he would call as soon as he could.

….

Lucas was sitting on his bed. Peyton walked into the room. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" He walked over to her. "Sweetheart."

"I was watching the news…Um…oh my goodness…" She was shaking. "There was a plane crash."

"Peyton," Lucas looked at her.

"I'm almost positive that Spencer was on that plane."

"What?" Lucas was shocked.

"He was going to LA…Luke…Oh my God…Luke…"

Lucas took her in his arms.

"What if he is dead Luke? What if he's gone?" Tears fell down her face.

"Are you going to be okay? I've got to go tell Lily."

Peyton nodded.

"I just hope she hasn't watched the news."

Peyton sat down on the bed. She couldn't believe that Spencer might be dead.

….

Lily walked into the living room picking up toys. She sat on the couch and was about to turn on the television when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming..." She walked to the door. "Luke…"

"Hey," he walked in.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"Have you seen the news?" It was obvious that she hadn't.

"The kids wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast for the tenth time. You know I used to watch that movie all of the time when I was little."

"Oh…Lily you might need to sit down."

Lily just looked at him. "You're acting really weird Luke."

"Have you talked to Spencer?"

"No…I'm almost positive his plane should have landed two hours ago. I guess he just forgot about me."

"Lily there is something that I have to tell you."

"Lucas," Lily was getting more and more confused.

"Please sit down."

"I'm just going to stand."

"I think Spencer's plane might have crashed."

Lily stepped back. "Lucas you have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's all over the news Lily."

"Luke," Lily shook her head. "No…"

"Listen Lily I'm going to call, and I'm going to figure it all out."

"My husband is fine…See I'll call him right now." She picked up her phone. It went straight to voice mail. "Lucas…"

Lucas walked over to her.

"No," she hit his chest. "He's fine." She continued to hit him.

"Lily…Lily…we don't know anything for sure yet…he could be fine…but there is a chance that he's not."

"Luke," she had tears streaming down her face. She and Lucas both fell to the floor.

….

Hunter and McKenzie were lying in bed together. She kissed his cheek. "That was amazing. I have missed you so much."

"McKenzie," Hunter sat up in bed.

"We're finally going to be a family."

"McKenzie, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"We shouldn't have done this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have slept with you." Hunter stood up and tried to find all of his clothes.

McKenzie was confused.

"Why did you sleep with me then?"

"I got caught up in the moment…." Hunter shook his head. "I'm so sorry, but McKenzie we're never going to work."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Jessica."

"But you used to love me."

"Yeah…I used to love you…and I'll always love you because you are Ally's mother, but I'm not in love with you."

McKenzie had tears in her eyes. "I only want to see you when you're dropping Ally off. I thought you were different…I thought you were one of the good guys, but you're not. You are just like all the rest of them. You are a dirty dog. I hope you can sleep at night…" She sat on the bed. "Just get the hell out." She yelled at him.

"I'm going to go to the nursery and get Ally."

"I don't care what you do…" McKenzie couldn't believe what was happening.

"I really am sorry McKenzie."

McKenzie didn't say anything she just threw a pillow at him.

Hunter took the hint and walked out. He was sorry that he had slept with her, but he knew that he wasn't in love with her. It was better to tell her sooner rather than wait until later.

…

Lily was sitting on her couch. She had been crying. Peyton was sitting with her. Charlie and Savannah were watching the kids back at their house.

Lucas walked back into the room.

"Well…Luke, what did you find out?"

Lucas had tears in his eyes.

"No…"

"They are still looking for survivors. But it was definitely his plane Lily."

"We've got to go find him." Lily walked to the door.

"Lily wait," Lucas grabbed her. "You have to let the rescue teams do their jobs."

"My husband could be dead…I refuse to believe that."

"Lily they've only found one survivor so far and she was a female."

"I DON'T CARE…YOU JUST WANT TO BELIEVE THAT HE IS DEAD." Lily cried.

"No," Lucas shook her. "That's not true."

"Lily I know this is hard but you have to stay calm…You're kids are in their rooms if they see you upset they are going to get upset." Peyton told her.

"Of course they are going to be upset Peyton…Their father may be dead." Lily opened the door to leave. Jamie stopped her. He was about to walk into the house.

"Jamie, let me go."

"No…" Jamie held her close. "Everything is going to be okay…"

"You don't know that."

"No I don't know that, but I'm not going to leave your side…They'll find him. Spencer is a fighter. They will find him."

Lily nodded. "They have too. I can't live without him."

Lucas held Peyton's hand. He was afraid that Lily and Spencer's story was going to have a tragic ending.

…..

**Okay so here is chapter 1 of episode 2. **

**I have to admit that this isn't my favorite episode, but I felt like you needed to learn more about Lily and the accident. **

**There aren't many scenes with any of the other characters beside Hunter and McKenzie and Jessica. **

**The rest of the histories will be revealed later on in other episodes. **

**I wanted to say how thankful I am for such amazing reviewers. You guys really are the best. **

**SuperSamNatural: Your reviews always leave me with a smile on my face. So thank you so much for that. I know you are not fund of Summer and Jamie, but I have always seen them as end game, but I can promise that there will always be drama. You can't stay happy forever. And Zander's new nickname came from the fact that I feel like I made a mistake on his name and it isn't too farfetched for a baby to be given a nickname, and it is so a Brooke thing to do. **

**Lift-me-up: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry your hope that Mia and Jake were married didn't come true. I didn't realize how many people really liked them together. So maybe I'll put them back together. I usually try to do what you guys suggest. I can promise that Elizabeth has a big storyline coming up. **

**AaBb- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you want to know what is going to happen next. I can promise it will always be drama filled. **

**I think ur Superman: Thanks so much! I'm glad you fall more in love with the story everyday…That makes me excited. I feel like my writing is getting better with each part. So thanks! Oh and I will get that character list up soon. I promise. Ellie got five years and it has only been two, but she should be out soon. Maybe… **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks for always being a faithful reviewer. I really appreciate it. **

**Othforeverandever: Thanks for the review. **

**OTHGirl24: Thanks so much for the review.**

**Kit147: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad that you found the story and were able to read it all. Hope you are feeling better from surgery. And thanks for giving me criticism on the Mouth character. I will definitely put in some Brooke and Mouth scenes. So thanks again. I hope you continue to read. **

**Samiexx: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry you are confused, but that was my master plan. I will be putting up a character list with ages for the kids very soon. Drew is around eight. Carter is ten. If I did my math right…A lot of time has passed. I know it doesn't seem that way, but I did skip five years ahead and then I just skipped two, and about two passed in between. If that makes any sense at all…I hope that helped. **

**RockieWriter: Thanks for reviewing. I can always count on you. I can't wait to read more of your stories! And I think everything will get better soon…maybe! **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like it. You are so sweet. **

**Chan2014: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry I made you cry. But I guess that's a good thing because that means my writing affected you. **

**Haleydavisbaker: Thanks for the review!**

**AffinityFrequency: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you got to read the entire series and thanks so much for saying it is one of the best stories you have ever read. Totally made my day. And I'm glad you are addicted to the story. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Each and every one of you rocks! And I have to say that this is the most reviewers I have had for one episode in my entire story. So I hope you guys stick with me and continue to review because I love it. **

**And I have to say that if you read the story closely I foreshadow everything. Spencer's death was definitely foreshadowed. So if you read carefully you can kind of figure me out. Some of you do a really good job of figuring me out. I try to make it really hard, but some of you just know me too well. **

**So let me know what you thought, and I will update soon! I promise! **


	7. Ep2Ch2 Memory Lane

**Episode 2 Chapter 2 Memory Lane **

It had been four days since the plane crash. Spencer's body was never found. Lily was trying to hold out hope, but she was beginning to believe the worst.

Lily was sitting in her bedroom. Michelle walked in.

"Michelle I didn't know that you were still here."

"Yeah…I thought maybe we should talk to Scarlet together."

Lily collected herself. "I think that I should do that alone. That poor little girl has lost so much in her life…"

"She knows that something is wrong."

"Yeah well she just thinks that he is missing. I mean I'm still trying to hold onto that hope. I keep thinking that he's going to call and tell me that it was all a joke, and he's on his way home. I keep waiting for the police to call me and tell me that he is on his way to the hospital and that he is going to be fine." Lily sighed. "But reality is hitting me pretty hard."

Michelle wrapped her arms around Lily. "I wish I could say that everything was going to be okay, but I don't know that. But I do know that Spencer would want us to be optimistic. He would want us to hope for the best."

Lily dropped. "I don't think there is a best in this situation." She walked to the door. "I have to go tell a little girl that her daddy is probably dead. No one prepares you for things like this."

Michelle sat down on the bed. She felt like it was the end of the world. She would have done anything to switch places with Spencer, but she couldn't, and that broke her heart most of all.

The scene changes to Lily walking into Scarlet's room.

She had wiped away her tears the best that she could.

"Scar, may I come in?"

"Yeah," Scarlett looked up at her.

"I have to talk to you about something…I wanted to talk to you about it first because I'm not really sure that Ansley and Scott are really going to understand. They are so young and this is so hard."

Scarlet looked at her. "Did they find my daddy?"

Lily sat down on the bed. "Honey, do you remember what they told you when your mommy died?"

Scarlet immediately started to tear up. "They told me that she was in heaven, and that I wouldn't be able to see her again, but she would always be in my heart."

"Sweetie, the rescue team did the best that they could, but it was your daddy's time to go to heaven…See God decides when he needs more angels in heaven, and he decided that your daddy was supposed to be in heaven with all the other angels…He had already done everything he was supposed to do on earth." Lily didn't know where those words had come from. She wasn't sure if she even believed them, but she needed Scarlet to believe them.

Scarlet sat there for a moment. "No…Daddy's aren't supposed to die. He promised he would never let anything happen." She stood up. "We have to find him. They didn't try hard enough."

"Listen, Scarlet I need you to be strong and brave for Ansley and Scott. They are going to need their big sister more than ever now."

"I don't have a mommy or daddy. I don't have anybody Lily…I'm all alone." She rested her head on Lily's shoulder.

"No baby girl…you are not all alone…You have me sweetheart, and I promise you that I am not going anywhere."

"Everyone always breaks their promises."

"Not me…not this time…I love you sweetie, and we're gonna be okay. Because we have each other and we have Ansley and Scott, and we have to learn how to be brave for them." Lily held her close and they both wept.

…

Lucas was sitting on his bed. "I don't understand this."

"Luke," Peyton sat beside him.

"Lily has lost so much in her life. It isn't fair. She deserves so much better."

"Death isn't something that we really understand Lucas. You've told me that time and time before." She rubbed his shoulders.

"It isn't fair…" Lucas sighed. "Lily was finally happy. And now tomorrow she has to bury her husband. She has to hear people tell her how sorry they are, and I don't want that for her."

"I know honey. I wish that we could make it better. I wish that we could fix it, but we can't. We just have to be there for her…We have to let her know that we love her."

Lucas nodded.

Peyton held onto him. "I love you Lucas."

"Don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere."

…..

Michelle was sitting on her couch.

Andy walked in.

"I want him to come back."

Andy touched her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Michelle."

"I don't want to live here anymore Andy."

"What?"

"I want to travel around the world…The truth is Spencer's not here anymore and Clare is moving to be with Smith…and Daniel and Noah don't need me. I moved here for Spencer…I…And we can always come back to visit." Michelle cried. "It's just going to be too hard Andy."

"Okay…we can do whatever you want to do Michelle…Whatever makes you feel better." Andy hugged her. He knew a thing or two about loss too, and he would do anything to make her feel better.

…..

Summer is sitting in the middle of the floor looking through pictures of Spencer.

"Sweetheart you should be in bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I know…I…Spencer was my best friend. He was always there for me when no one else was."

"Summer…"

"We did everything together until Lily came in the picture and then Jeremy came in the picture…And I don't know what I'm going to do without him Jamie. Who am I going to call when we have fight or when I get mad at Lily…Or…" Her voice began to break. "Jamie…I don't want him to be dead. Everyone I love dies…everyone."

Jamie held Summer in his arms.

….

The next morning Lily was standing in front of her mirror wearing a simple black dress. She wasn't exactly sure what you were supposed to wear to your husband's funeral. His favorite color was red or some days it was blue…but then again he really liked when she wore yellow. He always said that she looked like the sun or beautiful sunflower. Sunflowers were his favorite flower. They were hers too or lilies. She was very partial to lilies.

But she decided to wear black. That was traditional funeral wear. Everyone would be wearing black, and it was going to be depressing. Her life was going to be depressing now. Living was going to be hard without Spencer, but she would learn how to do it. She would learn how to live without him…it would be hard, but she had no choice.

"Hi," Summer walked into the room. Lily immediately hugged her. She knew better than most what Lily was going through. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm going to need you guys more than ever now."

Jamie walked in. He walked over and hugged Lily and Summer.

…..

The church was filled with pictures of Spencer and his family.

Lily held it together throughout the service. She had to be strong for his kids. Scarlet was a mess, but Lily was there for her the entire time.

At the graveyard Lily, Michelle, and Summer stood in beside the grave. They couldn't believe that the man that had meant so much to them was gone. He was really gone.

…..

After everything was over and the kids were finally asleep Lily walked into her bedroom that she once shared with Spencer. His smell still filled the room.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them he was still gone. It wasn't a dream…It was her living nightmare.

She walked out of the room and then into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine.

Before she knew it she had already drank three glasses.

The next morning she was asleep on the couch. The whole bottle of wine was gone. She didn't even realize that she had drank it all. She heard a knock at the door.

"Oh God…my head," She held her head and walked over to the door.

It was Nathan. "Oh God…You look just like I did after Haley died."

"Nate, what are you doing here? It's early."

He looked over at the empty bottle. "You are a lot like me, and I'm here to save you before you self destruct."

"I'm not going to self destruct."

"You did when your mom died…and I did when Haley died. I screwed up majorly after Haley's death, and I'm not going to let that happen to you."

"It was one bottle of wine…" Lily sat down. Her head was still spinning.

"Yeah and then it'll just be two and then three. I know how it works Lil…I've been there, and I'm not going to let what happened to me happen to you."

Lily nodded. "I miss him so much Nathan…When does the pain go away?"

Nathan shook his head. "The pain will always be there, but as the days go by it does get better…I promise…"

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this without him. It hurts so badly." Tears fell from her face. "I miss his touch, his smile, and even his voice. I keep thinking that he is going to walk through the door but he doesn't…and that's the worst part. That's the part I hate the most."

"I know Lily…I'm going to help you through this every step of the way…I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to take care of you Lily."

"Why are you doing this Nathan?"

"Because I'm your brother and I love you." He hugged her.

"Thanks Nathan…Thank you."

She looked at him. "Can we just sit here for a while?"

"We can sit here for as long as you want."

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he sat there as she cried. He was going to be the best brother that he could be. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her because he knew how hard it was to lose someone that you thought you would be with forever.

….

**Alright so there is chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Let me know what you thought and I'll update soon! **


	8. Ep2Ch3 Memory Lane

**Episode 2 Chapter 3 Memory Lane **

Hunter is standing in the studio. Jessica walked in. "Hey hottie." She kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk."

"Okay…" She looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I should have told you this a long time ago, but she told me that it wasn't mine…now I know…and I have to tell you…and I'm sorry…and I love you Jessica…I love you with all of my heart…You mean everything to me."

"Hunter, baby, what are you talking about?"

"McKenzie is pregnant…with my baby."

"What?" Jessica was even more confused.

"I slept with her…It was when you were on tour. It was about six months ago. She lied to me…She said the baby was Mark's, but I found out the truth….I'm sorry…Please Jessica you have to forgive me."

"Why did you wait six months to tell me?" Jessica was mad.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did…you hurt me Hunter…"

"Please…Jessica…you have to believe me when I say that I love you, and that I need you."

Jessica shakes her head. "I don't know Hunter…I just…I have to think…I have to get some air." Jessica walked out of the studio.

Hunter knew that it was over. He knew that he had lost her forever.

…

Lily was sitting in her group counseling meeting. It had been her saving grace since Spencer's death. She went at least once a week, and she found that the people and their stories really helped her.

There was one girl that had really changed Lily. Their stories were very similar and so was their pain. Her name was Remy Kyle.

Her mother had died almost the same time as Spencer. Remy was only thirteen years old and her mother was gone. Lily had been sixteen when Karen had died. So she knew how it felt.

The worst part about Remy's situation was her father's stubbornness and drunken state. He had become a bum, and he definitely didn't seem to care about his little girl.

Remy spent a lot of time at Lily's house. Lily had become a mother figure to the young girl, and it didn't bother her one bit. She actually loved Remy a whole lot. Remy had helped her grieve over losing Spencer.

"Hey Lily," Remy walked up to Lily.

"Hey Remy," Lily smiled. Remy had big brown eyes and beautiful long brown hair. Some days she wore it curly but most days it was straight. "What's up? Do you have any big plans tonight?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could spend the night with you tonight?"

"Why sweetheart? Is something wrong at home?"

"I just get really sad when I see my dad. He's not like he used to be." Remy almost had tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course sweetheart…you can stay with me anytime you want." Lily gave her a hug. She was beginning to think that it was time to take care of Remy's father.

The scene changes to Lily standing outside of this rather large home. She pounds on the door profusely.

"Hello," a man walked out. He had a gruffy looking beard and messed up hair. "Do I know you?"

"No you probably don't, but I think it is a good idea for you to get to know me. Your daughter has been spending most of her time at my house."

"My daughter is in her room."

"Nope…she's at my house, but you would know that if you'd get off your ass and do something with yourself."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Where do you get off trying to tell me how to raise my daughter?"

"I'm the woman who has practically been raising your daughter the past few months…and I'm also someone that has been in your situation. I know what you are going through."

"You have no idea what I am going through." He yelled at her.

"I know exactly what you're going through Graham." She sighed. "I lost my husband six months ago…almost the same time that you lost your wife." Lily held back her tears. "I could have done exactly what you're doing now, but I chose to be better than that."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Remy has been bothering you. I'll make sure that she stays away from you."

"Please don't do that. I didn't come here to complain about your daughter. The truth is she is amazing. And she has really helped me so much these past few months. And I know if she has helped me then she can help you too." Lily took a breath. "I love her…and I know you do too. You just haven't really shown it lately."

Graham just stood there.

"I didn't know your wife, but I'm almost positive that she wouldn't want you to neglect your daughter…She wouldn't want her death to break the two of you apart. She would want better for both of you…I know that's what my husband would want for me and my family." Lily looked at him. "I'm sorry about your loss. I don't know when it gets better…when I figure that out I'll let you know." She turned around.

"Thanks for helping Remy…" Graham smiled.

Lily could tell that he was hurting. She knew the feeling all too well, and it sucked.

…..

Jessica was pacing back and forth in the park.

"Jessica," Mark bumped into her. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Just thinking…"

"I find myself doing that a lot lately."

"Do you know about Hunter and McKenzie?"

"Yeah…I've known for a while actually."

"I guess I'm the last to know."

"I'm sorry Jessica."

"I cant believe he did this to me."

"Are you going to be able to forgive him?"

Jessica didn't say anything.

"I guess I owe Hunter a lot."

"What does that mean?"

"If he wouldn't have slept with McKenzie…we probably wouldn't be together now…He broke her heart because he told her that it was a mistake…he told her that he was madly in love with you."

"He did?"

"He screwed up Jessica, but he loves you. He really loves you."

Jessica nodded. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she did know that she loved him…probably more than she should.

…..

A month had passed and Lily had seen less and less of Remy. She took that as a good thing. It meant that Remy was spending time with her father.

"Lily," Scarlet ran downstairs.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I think Scott is sick."

"What?"

"He just threw up."

Lily rushed upstairs. "Scott…baby are you okay?"

"Feel bad mommy…" 

She felt his forehead. "It's okay sweetheart. Mommy is going to take really good care of you."

The scene changes to Lily and Nathan in the emergency room with Scott. "Thank you for coming with me Nathan. I don't think I could have done this alone."

"I told you Lily…I'm always going to be here for you."

Lily nodded.

"Scott Roberts," a nurse called out.

"Come on baby boy let's go."

"I'll wait right here Lily."

"Thanks Nate." Lily walked into the room with Scott.

She explained his condition and the nurse promised that the doctor would be in shortly.

The doctor walked in.

Lily smiled, "Graham?"

"Hi," he smiled. He looked a lot better than he did that night they had first met. His beard was shaved and he had a big smile on his face.

"I'm Lily…"

"Yeah I know Remy told me."

"Well she didn't tell me that you were a pediatrician."

"Yeah…I'm one of the best."

"Good because my little man isn't feeling too well, and he hasn't been sick since Spencer died. And I'm a total mess when my kids get sick."

"My wife was too." He walked over to Scott. "Hey big man…can I take a look at you?"

Scott held onto his mama.

"It's okay baby…Doctor Graham will take care of you." Lily smiled.

Scott let him look at him.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I think he's going to be just fine. I think he has a little stomach bug. I'll write you a prescription and give you some samples for tonight."

Lily was relieved. "Thank you…I was probably overreacting."

"No…you were just being a great parent." He handed her the prescription. "I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me see the man I had become…The person you saw was not who I wanted to be."

Lily nodded. "I kind of figured that."

"You and your family should come over for dinner sometime. I'll cook. Remy talks about you guys all the time."

Lily smiled. "I might have to take you up on that offer…I hate cooking sometimes."

"Well I love to cook…and thanks to you I'm cooking all the time now."

Lily smiled. Graham wasn't such a bad guy.

….

Hunter was sitting in the waiting room.

McKenzie had gone into labor and given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She wouldn't even let him in the delivery room.

Jessica walked in. She had been avoiding him like the plague.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you have a son."

"Yeah I haven't gotten to see him yet, but McKenzie named him Grayson after her mom."

"That's a pretty rocking name."

"Yeah…I can't believe I have a son."

"Hunter I love you."

"I love you too Jessica."

"I forgive you." She kissed his cheek. "I want to help you raise Ally and Grayson. I want be apart of your life and theirs."

Hunter nodded. "That's exactly what I needed to hear." He kissed her. If she was by his side he could face any problems that came his way.

….

**Okay so I know that there is not much to this episode, but I felt like it was needed. The next two chapters are all about Lily. **

**Please let me know what you thought! **


	9. Ep2Ch4 Memory Lane

**Episode 2 Chapter 4 Memory Lane **

Jenny, Lily, and Summer were sitting at the café. "Okay Lily Roberts why did you call this emergency girl meeting?"

"I think a hot doctor asked me out."

"What?" Jenny couldn't believe it. She had been single for almost a year and couldn't get a date. Lily hadn't even been trying to get a date and she was already getting asked out.

"Well…Remy's dad."

"Remy's dad is a doctor? I never would have guessed after the way she talked about him."

"He was grieving just like I have been."

"Yeah but you didn't self destruct." Summer reminded her.

"No…because of Nate and you guys…You guys got me through this." Lily smiled.

"Anyway get back to the story." Jenny wanted to hear more.

"We went over to his house for dinner the other night and he said that we should do it again sometime."

"Okay not a big deal Lily." Jenny was kind of disappointed. Her story wasn't as good as she thought it would be.

"Alone…he said we should go out together….alone."

"Whoa…that's definitely a date."

"I know." Lily looked down. "I don't know if I'm ready to date. I think it might confuse the kids. Hell I think that it is probably going to confuse me."

"Lily," Summer started. "I know that it is going to be hard to get back out there, but Spencer would want you to be happy."

"That's what everyone says, but Spencer wanted me to be happy with him."

"Yeah but even when you and Spencer weren't together he wanted you to be happy. It's been almost a year." Jenny reminded her.

"I know…" Lily closed her eyes. "I just I don't know if I'm ready. It wouldn't be fair of me to date Graham. He's been through the same stuff that I've been through and we would probably use each other as rebounds…I don't want to hurt him like that."

"First of all it is just one date." Jenny smiled. "And second of all who better to go out with…he's been through what you've been through. He probably knows exactly how you are feeling."

"I know." Lily sighed. "I don't want to get hurt…for so long Spencer has been the only man that I have loved…He was the first man that I loved…I..I'm afraid."

"Lily I've been there…it was easier for me because I had Jamie…but I had the same thoughts that you are having right now…I didn't want to hurt Jamie…but look at us now…We are happily married and trying our best to have a baby…I mean really trying our best."

"Thanks for the vivid details…I'm glad someone's sex life is going good for them." Jenny moaned. "Mine totally sucks."

The girls both laughed at Jenny.

"Well it does."

Lily smiled. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for."

"We know," Jenny laughed.

…

A week passed and Lily finally agreed to go on a date with Graham.

At first they were both quiet and not sure what to say.

Graham finally broke the silence. "I haven't done this since I was eighteen years old."

"Really?" Lily smiled and played with her food a little bit.

"Yeah…My wife was my high school sweetheart."

"My husband was my high school sweetheart."

"I knew the moment that I met her that I wanted to be with her…We got married right after high school and then when I was nineteen Remy was born…That was the best day of my life."

Lily smiled, "I like the name Remy by the way. It is so unique."

"It took us forever to decide on a name. I wanted to name her Rebecca after Kelly's mom…Kelly was my wife. But Kelly wanted to name her Emily after my mom. We argued and argued for days. And then one day we sat down and wrote all the names out…We even wrote our names down." His face lit up talking about his wife and his daughter. Lily liked that. She felt like her face probably lit up every time she mentioned Spencer's name.

"Kelly wanted her to be unique and special…we figured there were a lot of Rebecca's and Emily's out there…So we took the first letter of each of their names and the last letter in both of our names."

Lily smiled. "That's an amazing story. I never would have thought about that."

Graham smiled. "It just kind of fit."

Lily nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I'm probably boring you to death. All my friends told me not to talk about my wife the whole night…They said it would be a total turn off."

"Not for me…maybe for some other girl, but not for me…I love hearing about your wife…I know what it's like, and to be honest with you I was really nervous about tonight, but you are making it so much easier."

"Thanks…I just want you to have a nice time."

"You don't have to worry about it because I am." Lily smiled and touched his hand. He didn't pull away and neither did she. She felt a rush of energy going through her body. She thought she would feel guilty, but she didn't. For some reason with Graham she didn't feel guilty. It just felt right.

The date only got better and better. Lily was actually sad to see it.

"I had a really good night tonight Lily." Graham smiled.

"I did too…It was a lot of fun."

Graham looked into her eyes. "I know that this is the part where I am supposed to kiss you goodnight, but I think we should take it slow. We've both been through a lot and I don't want to rush it. I have a strong feeling that I could really care about you."

Lily smiled and extended her hand. "Okay…well I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

Graham walked away.

Lily was extremely excited. She felt guilty for going on a date, but then again she knew that Spencer would want her to be happy.

Two months passed and Lily and Graham went on several dates alone. Every time they ended the date with either hug or a hand shake. Lily had never taken anything that slow.

But on the eighth date…

"Tonight was fun Graham."

"I always have a great time with you." Graham went to hug her, but Lily intervened and kissed him.

Graham pulled away. He was shocked.

"Oh God…you didn't want to kiss me did you?"

"No…" He shook his head. "Of course I wanted to kiss you…I've been wanting to kiss you since the first date. I just didn't know how."

"I'm scared too Graham…"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes," Lily smiled.

Graham leaned in and kissed her.

It was an amazing first kiss.

…

Graham and Lily had been dating for over a year.

"Alright guys it is time for bed." Lily looked over at Scarlet, Ansley, and Scott.

"Can Remy spend the night?" Scarlet asked.

"Please daddy," Remy looked over at Graham.

Graham looked at Lily. "Of course she can."

"Yay," Scarlet and Remy ran upstairs.

"Alright Annie and Scott…Let's go to bed." She looked over at Graham. "I'll be right back."

He nodded.

Lily came back about ten minutes later. "Sometimes it takes forever to get them into bed. I told the girls they could watch a movie to help them fall asleep. I love how Remy has taken Scarlet under her wing. Scarlet really needs someone right now. She has lost so much in her young life."

"She has you Lily…You are the strongest person I know."

"Thanks Graham…I think you're the sweetest guy I know."

He smiled and kissed her. "I never thought that I would feel this way again. You make me feel whole again."

Lily didn't say anything.

"You make me want a smile. You give me butterflies…My wife was the only person that could ever do that…And you make me want to be a better man. Lily…I'm in love with you."

Lily shook her head. She didn't know what to say. She froze.

"Um..was that too soon?"

"I just…I think maybe you should go Graham. I have long day tomorrow…I need to get some rest."

"Oh okay," Graham was confused. Maybe she didn't really feel the same way about him. "I'll pick Remy up in the morning."

"Sounds good," her heart was racing.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

She closed the door. Why couldn't she say it back? She thought that she felt the same way. She was scared…scared to fall in love again.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought. I will update soon. **


	10. Ep2Ch5 Memory Lane

**Episode 2 Chapter 5 Memory Lane **

Present Time

Lily is sitting on her couch thinking about the past two years and how so much had changed.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Nathan…what are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking about you and thought that I would stop by. I know yesterday was a pretty hard day for you."

"Yeah it was…I spent most of the afternoon at the graveyard and then I spent a good portion of the night with Graham. It's so strange."

"How are you and Graham? You know I think that he is a good guy." Nathan sat down. Lily sat beside him.

"There is a big elephant in the room."

Nathan looked at her.

"He told me that he loved me about two weeks ago. I didn't say anything and we haven't really gone out since. He didn't push me to say it or anything…but I know that he wanted to hear it back."

"Do you love him?"

Lily looked down and then back at Nathan. "When Spencer died I didn't think that I could ever love anyone again. I mean he was my soul mate. He was the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And then he died and everything changed. I had to re-evaluate my entire life." She shook her head. "Graham is amazing. He is everything that I want, but if I tell him I love him does that mean that I don't love Spencer. I feel like I am betraying him in some way."

Nathan smiled. "You are not betraying Spencer….I always thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Haley…and when she died I was at loss…I didn't know which way to turn…and I obviously chose the wrong path at first…" He sighed. "I never thought that Brooke Davis and I were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, but now I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with Brooke. Life is all about taking chances and taking risk. If we just sit back and watch life is going to pass right by us…I know that's not what you want. And it is not what Spencer would want for you."

"I know. I know that. You know for the first year without him I thought that he was going to come back. I could feel him still with me…I didn't feel like he was dead, but I know now that I was in denial. I get that…and I get that he's not coming back. And I know that God puts people in your life for a reason…I know that Graham came into my life for a reason, and I don't want to lose him."

"Then you should go to him and tell him how you feel. Because if you don't then you may lose him…" Nathan hugged her. "You are a very strong woman Lily Scott…You're getting through this like a champ."

"I couldn't have gotten through this without you Nathan…you've been my rock throughout it all…Thank you for that."

"That is what brothers are for."

…

Lily walked up to Graham's house. Nathan had agreed to stay with the kids.

"Hey Lily," he was surprised to see her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" She smiled, "I am better than fine. I'm great."

"That's good."

"I'm great because an amazing man loves me."

Graham smiled. "I thought you didn't want to talk about this."

"I thought that I didn't want to talk about it, but I'm okay with talking about it now." She couldn't stop smiling. "Spencer was the love of my life just like Kelly was the love of yours, but they are both gone. I know that they would both want us to be happy….And maybe they planned this. Maybe they are in heaven and they are smiling down on us now. I don't know why we were brought together, but we were. And this last year you have saved me. You have made me stronger. And for that…For that Graham Kyle I love you. I am in love with you in every way."

Graham smiled, "Really?"

"Yes…I love you. I love you and I love you."

He picked her up and they kissed passionately.

"For the record," he laughed. "I love you too."

She kissed him again.

…

The scene cuts to a man lying in a hospital bed. He has bandages all on his face and machines surrounding him. You can't really see his face…Only his eyes.

A woman with dark black hair is sitting next to his bed.

He starts to move his hands.

"Baby," the girl stands up. "Come on baby…wake up…please wake up…"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Lil…Li…" He tried to speak.

"Yeah sweetheart that's it…I'm right here…You're Lila is right here…" She jumped up and down. "I knew that you would wake up and come back to me."

"Li…Lil…Lil…" He could barely speak.

"Oh I love you so much." Lila touched his hand. "I'm so glad that you are finally awake. You've been sleeping for two years now….I knew you'd come back to me…"

…

**Okay so dun, dun, dun. What does that mean? **

**I have to say that won't be brought up again for a while so you will have to imagine what it means. **

**I hope you guys liked this episode. **

**I will be posting the next episode soon. **

**Let me know what you thought!**


	11. Ep3Ch1 Catch Me Baby

**Episode 3 Chapter 1 Catch Me Baby**

"_Life is about taking chances and believing in the chances that you take." Lily's voice can be heard. _

Lily opened the door to see Graham dressed in his fishing gear. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm going fishing today. I want to look the part."

Lily laughed. "You look like a nerd."

He looked at her.

"I'm serious. My brothers are going to laugh their asses off." She kissed his cheek. "But I love you anyways."

"Good…where are the kids?"

"Ansley and Scott are at play care today. And Remy and Scarlet are upstairs. I told them that they could hang out here today if they promised not to do anything stupid."

Graham nodded. "And what are you going to do today?"

"I'm hanging out with my two best friends. I definitely need some girl time."

"So why is it that you want me to hang out with your brothers?"

Lily smiled, "It was their idea. They want to get to know you better."

Graham nodded. "I want to get to know them better too, but I haven't been fishing in years. They are going to think I'm loser."

"They are going to love you Graham. I mean they kind of already do."

Graham shook his head. "They just want to take me out of my element."

"You'll be fine..." She kissed his cheek. "You are going to have a great time."

"Can we have dinner tonight?" He had a puppy dog face.

"Yes…you bet…if you promise to have a good time."

"I promise."

Lily smiled. She just wanted her family to love Graham the way that she did.

…..

Lucas walked downstairs with his rod and reel.

"Are you excited?" Peyton left Brody in his high chair and walked over to her husband.

"Yeah I kind of am…I think I know him pretty well, but it'll be fun to see what he's like when he is not around Lily."

"Well don't be too hard on him. He's a good guy, and Lily really cares about him."

"I know…I'll go easy on him." Lucas smiled as hit his fist against his other hand.

"Whoa…whoa," Riley ran downstairs. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Lucas just looked at him. "I'm going fishing."

"No…you can't. You promised that you would drive me to the library today. My license is suspended remember."

"How could I forget? I was the one that bailed you out of jail."

"What am I supposed to do? I planned on studying all day."

"I'll take you." Peyton told him.

"You know what I will just walk." Riley sighed and walked back upstairs.

"Damn," Lucas looked at Peyton. "I can't win with him. I actually thought we were doing better."

"You are. He's just a little moody."

"Yeah well I hate moody teenagers."

"Well technically he's twenty, but whatever." Peyton laughed. "Don't worry about Riley. I will take care of him. You just go and have fun with your brother and Graham."

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him.

"Yucky," Brody shook his head. "Goss mama."

They both laughed at him.

…

Nathan walked downstairs.

"Hey hotty…"

"Hey wifey," he kissed her. "Did I tell you how happy I am that you are back?"

"Every day since I got back, but I like hearing it." She kisses him again.

"Ewe," Sophie walked into the room. "Kid in the room."

"Well you weren't in the room when we first started kissing…Could you please exit?" Nathan laughed.

"I'm hungry," Sophie grabbed some cereal. "Daddy," She smiled.

"What Sophie Beth?"

"Millie called me last night. I haven't talked to her in forever."

"You talked to Millie?" Nathan questioned. "I haven't talked to her in a really long time."

"She just wanted to talk to me."

Nathan looked at Brooke. "Maybe I should go to her school. Maybe I should bring her home."

"Nate…" Brooke spoke nervously. "Millie's fine and soon enough we will be able to bring her home."

Nathan sighed. "I know. I just miss my little girl."

"Millie's happy. That is all that matters."

"Okay…" Nathan leans in and kisses her. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Sophie Beth and I are going shopping with Isabella. She wants to do some wedding shopping."

"Oh right," He looked at her. "Are you okay with her marrying Daniel?"

"I think they are rushing it, but it's her life. I have to let her live it."

"You are a good mom."

"I try." Brooke smiled. She wasn't really happy about Isabella and Daniel, and she didn't know if she ever would be.

….

Isabella and Daniel are lying in bed. "Waking up next to you is my favorite part of the day."

Isabella smiled and kissed his neck. "My favorite part is bedtime."

"Oh bedtime is pretty fun too." He rolled on top of her. "We could practice that right now."

"No we can't because you have to get to the gym, and I have to meet my mom. We're shopping for wedding stuff today."

"Yay," he looked at her. "I think we should elope."

"I think I should get my dream wedding. I've been planning it since I was a little girl."

"Okay you can have your dream wedding if I can have my dream honeymoon."

"That's easy," she laughed. "All I have to do is show up naked."

"So true…" He laughed and kissed her again.

…..

Jamie walks into the living room where Summer is sitting with Kaley. "Are you sure that you are okay with me taking her for the day?" Jamie asked for the tenth time.

"Yes…I will miss her, but you are only going to be gone for a couple of hours. I'll be okay…Besides I need some girl time."

"And I am really excited about daddy daughter time."

"Kaley is too…Can't you tell?"

"Totally," he picked the little girl up. "Hey princess….you are absolutely amazing. I can't believe how big she is getting."

"She's only going to get bigger and bigger…they grow up so fast."

"Yeah I know…I guess it is different with boys. I'm ready for them to grow up, but I want Kaley to stay like this forever."

Summer smiled, "You are such a good man Jamie Scott."

"It's because I married such an amazing woman." He kissed her cheek. "Have fun with the girls, and I'll pick the boys up from Breanne and Jeremy's."

"Thanks…you really are the best." Summer loved her husband and her life. It just couldn't get any better.

….

Connor and Charlie are at the river court. "That was an incredible run." Charlie was out of breath.

"Yeah you kicked my butt."

"Yes this I know…but it was probably because you couldn't get a certain girl off of your mind."

"What are you talking about?" Connor sat down.

"Remy Kyle…I know you have the hots for her."

"No…she's pretty, but no way."

"We should ask her to spend the day with us. It is Saturday after all."

"Charlie…"

"Come on Connor…don't be a wimp." Charlie takes Connor's phone. "I'll text her."

"Wait Charlie…"

"Already sent…I told her to meet us at the café…I'm totally going to hook you guys up."

"You're an ass."

"Yeah well you'll thank me later when you're getting ass." Charlie laughed and Connor just shook his head.

…..

Chloe is sitting on her bed.

Mouth walks in. "Chloe, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Nothing…"

"Chloe…"

"Dad just get out please," she begged.

Mouth shook his head and walked out.

…

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. "Are you excited?"

"I can't believe we are going to get to see the baby."

"I know."

"Mommy," Emma ran into the room. "Can I see the baby?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I thought you wanted to wait until the baby was born."

"What does that mean?" Emma put her hands on her hips.

"Well pretty girl that means that one day your mommy is going to go into the hospital and she is going to come out with a baby."

"Oh wow," Emma smiled. "Okay…I'll wait until then. Do I get to see nana today?"

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth hugged her little girl.

"Yay…I wove her a hoe lot."

Elizabeth and Noah smiled. She was absolutely adorable.

….

"Daddy," Rosi ran around the house. "That is kind of weird."

"What is kind of weird?"

"I think she is referring to the fact that you are take her teacher out on a date."

"I happen to like Miss Daisy."

"She's my teacher."

"Sweetheart is just one date…it is not a big deal."

"I like Mia….Mia was supposed to be my mommy."

Jake looked over at Max.

"Well it's true dad."

"Well Mia didn't want to be your mommy."

"Yeah she did. She just got scared. She's back now." Max yelled. "Why are you being such a coward?"

"I suggest you go to your room now before you get yourself into trouble."

"Fine…you're not listening anyway…come on Rosi."

Rosi looked at Jake and shook her head.

Jake sighed. He was trying to move on the best way he knew how.

…..

Jacey walked into Keith's apartment with Sawyer and Jones. They both had light blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked a lot like Keith.

"Daddy," they jumped into his arms.

"Hey boys…I missed you guys so much."

"Can we play?" Sawyer asked.

"All day…" He smiled. He looked at Jacey. "Thank you for letting me have them."

"They are your kids too." Jacey walked to the door. "I'll be back around five to get them. Try to be as responsible as possible. I know you forgot how."

"Jace," Keith tried to say something that would make it all better, but he couldn't find the words. "I'll see you at five."

Jacey walked outside of the apartment. Her heart ached every time she saw his face. She truly missed him.

…

**Okay there is the start of episode 3. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. You guys truly are the best reviewers ever!**

**I Think ur Superman: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you are excited. That whole storyline is going to come back into play very soon. You know me so well. I got the name from cougar town. I don't watch it very often, but every time I see the commercials I get excited cause he is fine. **

**Chan2014: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you fall in love with the story every time you read it. That makes me excited. **

**Lift-me-up: Thanks for reviewing. That's a good idea about nanny Carrie. I wish it would have been mine. I'm sorry I made you cry, but I think that means I'm doing a good job at writing. Oh and there is going to be some Jake and Mia in this episode. I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked Lily's emotion**

**AffinityFrequency: Thanks for reviewing…There is so much coming up with that storyline. Everyone has such great ideas. I'm excited to keep posting. **

**SuperSamNatural: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry that you are still not a fan of Summer and Jamie, but they are my end game. I keep trying to write them in a way that will make you fall in love with him. I kind of always saw them together. Honestly, I was going to put them together when I did the five year jump, but then I changed my mind. But I am glad that you like Lily and Graham. That makes me happy. **

**Samiexx: Thanks for reviewing. Please don't stop reading. I promise it will get better for a little while. **

**Thanks again…You guys are amazing! **


	12. Ep3Ch2 Catch Me Baby

**Episode 3 Chapter 2 Catch Me Baby**

Summer, Lily, and Jenny are sitting on Summer's couch. "Summer you look amazing by the way."

"Thanks Lily…what makes you say that?"

"You just had a baby, and you still have a totally rocking body." Lily smiled.

"That is so true Summer. It took me like two months to get back to my pre-birth weight." Jenny told them.

"You guys are awesome. I've missed girl day."

"Well it is really hard to have girl day when you have as many kids as all of us do." Lily laughed. "Summer, where is that cute little girl of yours?"

"She is with her daddy."

"Awe," Jenny smiled. "I wish the boys could see Rob."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"He calls at least twice a month. I don't know what happened to him. He just…He changed so much." Jenny sighed.

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"No don't be sorry for me," Jenny smiled. "I'm happy. I just wish the boys could spend more time with Rob. They miss their daddy."

Lily nodded. "I know how you feel."

"Oh God Lily I'm sorry," Jenny started.

"No…I'm okay…I promise. Ansley and Scott barely ask for Spencer anymore…and Scarlet…She really is amazing. She's been through so much, and she's only twelve." Lily smiled. "I guess we have a lot in common."

"So Lily…I can't believe you let Graham go on a fishing trip with Lucas and Nathan."

"What? Why not?"

Jenny smiled, "What if Nathan and Lucas don't like him?"

"I've been with Graham for a year now. Nathan and Lucas like him."

"Yeah but they've never been around him when you weren't around. That makes a difference."

Lily shook her head. "They are going to love him."

…..

"Alright Graham so how many times have you been fishing?" Nathan asked. They were walking to the lake.

"Well um…I used to go all the time when I was a kid, but um since I became a doctor I haven't really been fishing."

"When was the last time you went fishing?" Lucas asked.

"I think I was ten." Graham admitted.

Nathan and Lucas chuckled. This was going to be really interesting.

…..

Jamie is sitting in the studio holding Kaley. "You are so cute baby girl. Yes you are."

"I love baby talk." Jessica said as she walked into the studio.

"Look Kaley there is Aunt Jessica."

Jessica smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Jamie handed Kaley to Jessica.

"She looks a lot like you."

"I think she looks like Summer."

"Of course you would…Daddy's always want the baby to look like the mom."

"Except for my brother," Jamie laughed.

"Yeah well lucky for us Grayson looks just like Hunter."

"How's that going by the way?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "McKenzie is a bitch. She is trying to make our lives a living hell."

"I'm sorry."

Jessica shook her head. "You know if Hunter was an ass he would keep Ally away from McKenzie. He still has that right you know."

"Yeah but my brother is a good guy."

"Yeah too good I think."

….

Brooke and Sophie are at COB. "Mom, where is Isabella?"

"She is coming sweetheart."

"Okay…okay…"

"Brooke," Mouth walked in.

"Hey Mouth…what brings you by?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Chloe…she's out of control."

"I don't know what I can do Mouth."

"She needs a motherly figure, and I was really hoping that you could help me out."

"Hey mom," Isabella walked in. "Are you ready?"

Brooke looked over at Mouth. "Honey, I'm sorry. I have to go help Mouth with something, but I'll be back. You and Sophie can start without me."

Isabella was a little disappointed. "That's fine…Come on Sophie Beth." She took her hand. "Let's go find the perfect dress."

"Sounds awesome," Sophie stood up.

Brooke looked over at Mouth. "Let's go help your daughter."

"Thank you Brooke…You are an amazing friend."

"I would do anything for you Mouth." She hugged him.

…..

Riley is sitting at the library. He was trying his best to get some studying done.

"You know when a girl gives you her number she expects you to call her." Mallory sat down beside him.

"Mallory…hi…I'm sorry. I've been really busy."

"Every guy says that…I should have known you were no different." She laughed and then stood up.

"Wait…don't go…" He closes his book. "I'm not really that busy right now…We could hang out."

"What if I'm busy now?"

"You wouldn't be at the library if you were busy." Riley laughed. "Come on I'll buy you lunch or something."

"Sounds good," Mallory smiled.

…..

Remy and Scarlet meet Connor and Charlie in front of the café. "Hey guys," Remy smiled.

"Hey Remy," Charlie gave her a hug. "We're so glad that you guys wanted to hang out with us…Right Connor?"

Connor smiled. He was a little nervous. Remy was so beautiful that she made him nervous. "Hi…"

"Hey Connor," Remy smiled. "We had nothing else to do."

Scarlet smiled. "Yeah we thought it would be fun." Scarlet liked hanging out with kids that were older than her. She felt popular and accepted.

"We don't have to eat at the café." Charlie suggested. "We could go somewhere else."

"Or we could just get to go and have a picnic." Remy smiled.

"Yeah Lily owns the place so we kind of get to eat free." Scarlett admitted.

"Great," Charlie smiled. "Come on Remy," He took her hand. "We're going to have so much fun."

Connor shook his head. He thought Charlie was supposed to be helping him out…Instead he was helping himself.

…

Drake and Savannah are standing outside of the gym. He gives her a kiss. "Can't we hang out today?"

"Yes…after I get done at the gym."

"I can come work out with you. I'm going to miss you too much."

"I would love that, but you're mom needs your help at home…remember."

"Yeah but I was hoping you had forgotten."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I never forget. I'll see you after I get done." They kissed one last time and then she walked into the gym.

…

Jake knocks on the door. A woman walks outside. She has long blonde hair and is dressed pretty simple.

"You look great Daisy."

"Thanks Jake. You don't look so bad yourself. I'm really glad that you asked me out. I've always thought you were pretty cute."

"Well I have always thought you were pretty cute too, and Rosi happens to love you."

"I love Rosi. She is my favorite student, but don't tell anyone else. I'm not supposed to have favorites."

"Your secret is safe with me." He took her hand and they walked to his car. She wasn't Mia but she would do.

….

Rosi ran into Max's room and jumped on the bed. "I don't want daddy to marry Mrs. Daisy. I want him to marry mommy Mia."

Max nodded. "Yeah Rose me too…"

"I didn't think you liked mommy Mia."

"Not all the time, but you and dad love her and that is all that matters."

"Let's ruin his date." Rosi smiled.

"What do you know about ruining a date?" Max questioned.

"I was hoping you could help me." Rosi smiled again.

Max nodded. "I'm in." Max and Rosi hit their fist together.

…..

Chloe was sitting in her room. She heard a knock on the door. "Dad go away."

"I'm not your dad." Brooke walked in.

"Brooke," Chloe rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Because I love your dad…and I love you."

"You barely know me."

"I know enough to know that you are better than this. Black hair…bad grades…that's not you."

Chloe rolled her eyes again.

"I know what it is like to miss your mom…I've been there done that…and it sucks…but the best thing that you can do is prove that you don't need her. Be the best you that you can be and don't worry about her…"

"She's my mom…She left me."

"Yeah but you have a dad that loves you so much…I know that."

Chloe shook her head. "He left once too."

"He made a mistake…but I know he loves you, and I know that he only wants what is best for you."

Chloe bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not your mom, but I can be your go to girl if you ever need someone."

"Thanks Brooke…."

"So what do you say we go get your hair changed back to its natural color?"

Chloe nodded. "That might be a good idea…." Chloe looked at Brooke. "I'm still mad."

"Yeah that takes a while, but you can be mad with blonde hair and a lot less eyeliner."

Chloe smiled.

"Oh wow you do know how to smile." Brooke smiled. "That's my favorite thing to do." Brooke and Chloe walked out of her room.

Chloe didn't say anything to her dad. She just walked out of the house.

Mouth looked at Brooke. "How did it go?"

"We're going to dye her hair back."

"Thank you…"

"It's going to take sometime, but I think that she is going to be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"She has you as a father." Brooke hugged him. "She'll be just fine."

"Thank you Brooke."

"Anytime Mouth."

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought!**


	13. Ep3Ch3 Catch Me Baby

**Episode 2 Chapter 3 Catch Me Baby **

Elizabeth is lying on the bed in the doctor's office.

Noah is sitting by her side. "I'm really excited about this."

"I know me too." Elizabeth smiled.

"We're having a baby." He squeezed her hand.

"I couldn't be happier."

The doctor walked in. "Hi guys….Are you ready to see your baby again?"

Noah looked at Elizabeth. "What do you mean again?"

"Um…I saw the baby a month ago."

"What?" Noah was confused. "Why would you do that without me?" He shook his head. "How far a long are you?"

The doctor was standing in the room awkwardly.

"Maybe we should talk about this later Noah."

"No I want to know now." He looked over at the doctor. "How far a long is my wife?"

"She's three months pregnant."

"You waited that long to tell me." Noah was confused.

Elizabeth looked at the doctor. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure," the doctor walked out of the room.

"Noah…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"Because I was worried that something bad would happen. Noah…last time…" She had tears in her eyes. "We were so close to adopting and then the girl changed her mind. I was never supposed to get pregnant, but I did. Somehow I did, and I was afraid that something would happen. I was afraid that we would lose the baby. And I couldn't do that. I'm sorry."

Noah kissed her forehead. "We're a team and you should have told me. This is meant to be Elizabeth. We're gonna have a baby. Everything is going to be okay…But we have to get through this together."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Noah smiled. "I'm ready to see our baby."

…

Keith is sitting on the floor playing with Sawyer and Jones.

"Daddy you have fun?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah buddy. I am having the best time."

"Me too," Jones played with his truck.

Keith he smiled. He really missed his boys.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I get it," Sawyer ran to the door. "Nana," he hugged Peyton as she walked into the room with Emma and Brody.

"Hey cutie…"

"Nana," Jones stood up and ran towards her.

"Hey my other cutie."

"Jones…Sawyer," Emma hugged her cousins. "Let's play." She grabbed Brody's hand. "Come on Brody."

Keith shook his head. "I love that he changed his name."

"Technically Brooke did that."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"You have been checking on me nonstop lately."

"I just want you to be okay."

"I'm fine. I have my boys today."

"We will just leave…I want you to have time with your boys."

Keith looked over at the kids. They were all playing together.

"No mom…you guys should stay…Sawyer and Jones love playing with Emma and Brody."

Keith smiled. "And I love spending time with my mom."

Peyton hugged him. "It's going to be okay."

"I only believe that when I look into their eyes…I know that everything has to be okay…for them."

…

Nathan and Graham are fishing. Lucas is on the other side. They each wanted to have time alone with Graham.

Graham had already caught three fish. Nathan and Lucas haven't caught any.

"I thought you haven't fished in a very long time."

"I haven't….I guess I'm just good at it." Graham smiled.

Nathan shook his head. "You seem to be pretty good at everything. I mean you are a doctor after all."

"It took a lot of work…" Graham smiled. "You were a star basketball player. That's pretty awesome."

"Yeah well that didn't last long."

"But you are still known as one of the best that ever played the game…I may never be known as the best doctor that ever lived."

Graham felt a tug on his reel. He reeled it in.

"That's number four." Nathan counted.

"It's just luck."

"Yeah….right…" No one could ever be that lucky.

….

Lily, Summer, and Jenny are still sitting around talking.

"So Lily…How is Graham in bed?"

Lily looked down and her face turned red.

Summer and Jenny looked at her.

"Oh my God," Jenny's eyes grew large. "You haven't slept with him yet?"

"Um well…I mean…" Lily sighed. "No….I'm just not ready."

"Lily….you were like queen of sex in high school."

"That was high school…Spencer was my whole life….I feel like I'm cheating on him…He's supposed to be the only guy that I sleep with…."

"He was Lily, but…"

"I know. I know he's gone. Maybe I'm just scared."

"Lily….you have nothing to be scared of…Graham seems to love you." Summer said

"I know he does and I love him too." Lily smiled. "I never thought I'd be happy again…I miss Spencer every day, but Graham does make it easier."

"You should buy some hot lingerie and surprise Graham tonight." Jenny said.

"Wait…what if he is not ready? He lost his wife too. When is it appropriate to sleep with someone else after your spouse dies?"

"You guys have been together for a year. I think it is okay for you to sleep with him." Jenny told her.

"I only waited a few days." Summer admitted.

Jenny looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Lily and Summer share looks.

"Who did you sleep with?"

"Jamie and I slept together right after Chase's funeral."

Jenny was shocked. "Wait…does that mean Landon is Jamie's?"

"No," Summer shot back.

"Are you sure? You know now that I think of it…Landon kind of looks like Jamie."

"He's not the father. We had the test done. Landon is Chase's in every way."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry…We didn't really tell a lot of people." Summer bit her bottom lip. She hated talking about Landon's paternity.

….

Graham was fishing alone.

"So…Graham," Lucas walked up behind him.

"Hey Lucas…"

"Caught anymore fish?"

"Oh just three more…have you caught any fish yet?"

"No," Lucas sighed. "So…"

"So…"

"Do you love my sister?"

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"I want to make sure that you are right for her. I don't want her to hurt again. She's been through a lot."

"I know….And you have to believe me when I say that I love her, and I am not going to hurt her." Graham smiled. "I know that you have been like a father to Lily, and I respect that. I'm really glad that she has had you in her life. I also know that she values your opinion, and I want you to be honest with her. If you don't think that I'm good enough for her then you should tell her that." Graham smiled again. "But if you think that I'm exactly what she needs right now I hope you'll tell her that…Because I feel like she is exactly what my daughter and I have needed. She saved me from myself. I don't know if you know what that feels like, but it is the best feeling in the world."

Lucas nodded. "I think I have an idea." He smiled.

…..

Isabella was looking through her mom's designs. "Maybe I should just wear one of mom's designs."

"Yeah," Sophie smiled. "But mom might not want to make you one."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't really want you to get married."

Isabella looked surprised. "Why not?"

"She doesn't think Daniel is the one for you."

"Hmmm…" Isabella bit her bottom lip. "She probably should have told me that."

….

Riley and Mallory are at the river court. "I can't believe you brought me to a basketball court."

"There is not a lot to do in Tree Hill."

"I guess I know what you mean. But I always find a way to stay busy."

"How?"

"I think that's second or third date information."

"What does that mean?"

Mallory smiled.

"I didn't know this was a date."

"It is," she smiled.

Riley nodded. He hadn't really been on a date since Ellie had gone to prison.

"I mean I deserve a date since you never even called."

"I'm kind of grounded."

"What? Aren't you in college?"

"Remember…I'm a screw up."

"Right? I forgot. But I kind of know what you mean. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life time too."

"Like what?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out." She laughed.

"Yeah…maybe…" He smiled. There was something about her that he liked.

….

Charlie is pushing Remy in the swing. "This is fun right…pretending like we are kids again."

"We are kids." Remy reminded him.

"I mean little kids."

"I know what you meant." Remy smiled. "Maybe we should go hang out with Scarlet and Connor."

"Listen Remy I…I was hoping we could just hang out the two of us."

"I thought Connor wanted to hang out."

"No actually he sent the message for me…I was too nervous to text you."

"You shouldn't have been." Remy smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah…"

"I kind of have a crush on you."

Charlie smiled, "I kind of have a crush on you too."

Connor and Scarlett were sitting on the park bench. "I thought you invited us here."

"Yeah me too," Connor said sadly.

….

Brooke walks into COB. "Are you guys ready?"

Isabella sighed. "Actually I am leaving."

"Why? We haven't even looked for a dress yet."

"I'll be looking for a dress on my own."

"Is this because I had something else to do?"

"No…it's because you don't want me to marry Daniel…You probably should have told me that little bit of information."

Isabella walks out.

"I'm sorry mommy….I talk too much." Sophie felt really bad. She hoped Brooke wouldn't be too mad at her.

"Maybe I don't talk enough." Brooke sighed.

…..

Jake and Daisy were walking hand in hand in downtown Tree Hill. "This is nice." Jake told her.

"Yeah it really is. You are a great guy Jake."

Jake smiled.

"Jake," Jake turned around to see Mia standing behind him with Rosi and Max.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I love you Jake."

"Mia…this is not the time."

"Dad, just listen to her."

Jake gave him a look.

Max knew he might get in trouble, but he didn't care. He knew that Mia made him happy.

"I have one regret in my life Jake. That one regret is walking away from you. We were perfect and I ruined it Jake." She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to do that. I was scared….and I love you…And I know that you love me too…I'm sorry to ambush your date…But I'm going to tell you that I love you until you remember how much you loved me."

"I've never forgotten how much I loved you Mia….but right now is not the time." He looked over at Rosi and Max. "The two of you need to go. We will talk about this later." He said sternly.

Mia didn't say anything else. She just walked away.

"Daisy…I am so sorry."

Max and Rosi walk away.

"Maybe we could take a rain check…I need to go talk to my kids."

Daisy smiled, "Jake I don't think we need a rain check."

"What?"

"It's obvious that you and that woman are very much in love with each other."

"Daisy…"

"It's okay…I understand and I'm totally okay with it. But don't let her get away if you still love her….a love like that does not come around that often." Daisy gave him a hug and then walked away.

Jake sighed. He didn't know what to do.

…..

Jacey is working out in the gym.

"Hey Jacey," Savannah smiled.

"Hey Vannah….it's so good to see you."

Savannah gave her hug. "I'm kind of sweaty."

"Yeah me too." Jacey laughed.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," Jacey was obviously lying. "You know we can work out together if you want."

Savannah smiled. "Sure…" She leaned over and picked up a barbell.

Jacey noticed bruises all on her back. "Savannah….sweetheart are you okay?"

Savannah jumped and pulled her shirt down. "What are you talking about? I am fine."

"You have bruises all over your back. How did they get there?"

"I'm clumsy…I probably bumped into something. They don't even hurt. It is no big deal."

"Savannah…"

"You know what…I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be…I'll see you later." Savannah ran out of the gym.

Jacey was worried about her. She knew exactly what she had to do.

…

**Okay so let me know what you thought!**


	14. Ep3Ch4 Catch Me baby

**Episode 3 Chapter 4 Catch Me Baby**

Max and Rosi were sitting on the couch when Jake walked in.

They didn't say anything.

"What were you thinking?" He looked at Max.

"Dad it was not my idea."

"Oh really Max…You expect me to believe that your little sister came up with that plan."

"She did."

"I did daddy. I wanted mommy Mia to come home."

Max gave him the look like he told him so.

Jake shook head. "You guys can't just do stuff like that."

"You still love Mia. We are just trying to help."

"Well you embarrassed me. That is what you did."

Max and Rosi just stared at him.

"You both can go to your rooms."

"I'm sorry daddy. I just want the best for you." She gave him a kiss and walked to her room.

Max looked at him. "You can ground us all you want dad, but you can't deny that you love Mia and that she makes you happy." Max started to walk to his room. "One day you're going to have to admit that you are wrong, and we're right."

Jake sighed. Why did life have to be so hard?

…

Lily, Summer, and Jenny walk back into Summer's house. "Lily that lingerie is so damn sexy."

"Graham is going to love you." Jenny added.

"He already does." Lily looked down at her bag. She was so worried that it wouldn't be everything she wanted it to be.

…

Lucas, Graham, and Nathan are still fishing. Lucas finally got a bite. "I finally got a fish." He starts to reel it in. "It's a big one. Guys I need some help."

"Get it Lucas…get it…" Nathan ran over to help him.

They start pulling it in. Nathan gets the net.

"Guys I think you're going to fall." Graham tried to tell them, but before they realized it they were both covered in water.

"Damn," Lucas sighed as he just sat in the water next to his brother.

…..

Elizabeth and Noah walk into their house. "That was amazing." Noah smiled. "I can't wait until we find out if we are having a little boy or a little girl."

"I know you want a son."

"I really just want a happy healthy little baby." He rubbed her stomach. "And if he happens to be a boy I will be okay with that."

He kissed her. "You just have to promise not to keep any secrets from me Liz."

"I know. I'm sorry. No secrets." She sighed. There was still one secret that she would never be able to tell him. He just wouldn't understand why she did what she did.

….

Isabella storms into her apartment. Daniel was in the kitchen. "Isabella, what's wrong?'

"My mother doesn't think that we should get married, but she didn't tell me that. I had to hear it from my little sister." Isabella was so mad. "I don't know why she wouldn't want us to get married. You are my soul mate. You always have been."

Daniel smiled, "Some people just don't understand."

"I don't care if they don't understand. I love you and we're getting married." She kissed him. "We're going to get married tonight."

"Wait what?" Daniel was a little surprised.

"I don't need a big wedding, and I definitely don't need my mother there trying to talk me out of it."

"I don't think that she would do that."

"Then you don't know my mother." Isabella huffed.

"Isabella…"

"Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course but you want a big wedding. You always have."

"I just want you. That is all I need." She kissed him. "I'll go pack our bags."

…

"Mom I am so sorry." Sophie apologized for the tenth time.

"It's okay sweetie…I should have talked to Isabella about it first."

"You know she loves him a whole lot."

Brooke smiled. "How do you know that?"

"Her face lights up like yours does when you talk about daddy…that's how I know it's love..."

Brooke smiled. Kids were pretty smart.

…

Connor and Charlie were standing outside of Charlie's house. "Now that Remy and Scarlet are gone do you want to go play video games?"

"I never want to do anything with you again."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you are a jackass…I thought you invited Remy over for me."

"Yeah well I realized how beautiful she was. She's more my type Connor."

"You could have any girl you want…Why do you have to have the one that I want?"

Charlie shrugged. "She wants me. She said so herself."

"You can have her, but our friendship is over." Connor walked away.

Charlie knew he couldn't stay mad at him forever.

….

Savannah walked into Drake's bedroom. "Drake…Your mom let me in."

"What's going on? You didn't even change your gym clothes."

"Jacey saw my back."

"Oh," Drake looked worried. "Do you think she knows?"

"Yeah…she acted like she did. Drake, what am I going to do?"

"We will think of something." Drake hugged her. This was exactly what he was worried about.

…

Peyton, Emma, and Brody had just left. Keith had put Sawyer and Jones down for a quick nap. Three year olds always got really tired in the afternoon.

He heard a knock at the door. "Mom…I…Jacey…"

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here? I still have a couple of more hours."

"I'm not here to take the boys. I think that your sister's boyfriend is abusing her."

"What?" Keith didn't understand. "Drake is a great guy."

"She has bruises on her back." Jacey explained. "She got really upset when I said something about it. It was like she was upset that I noticed, and she was being very defensive. I've been there Keith…I can see the signs."

Keith started pacing back and forth. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that someone hit my little sister. I will kill him."

"Wait…Keith I think you should talk to your mom."

Keith nodded. He was so angry. No one messed with his family.

…..

**Okay so let me know what you thought!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying One Tree Hill. I am loving the Thanksgiving Episode. **


	15. Ep3Ch5 Catch Me Baby

**Episode 3 Chapter 5 Catch Me Baby **

Summer is sitting on the couch when Jamie walks in with Kaley. "Look Kaley James…there is your mommy."

Summer smiled. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you. Did you have a good girl's day?"

"The best girl's day ever…" Summer smiled. "Lily is finally going to have sex with Graham."

"Really? They haven't slept together yet?"

"Nope…shocking I know…but after tonight….She bought some rocking lingerie."

"Did you buy some rocking lingerie?"

"Maybe? But remember we have to wait a whole other week before we can you know….have fun." She smiled.

"I know but I can fantasize about it…" He kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful Summer Scott."

Summer smiled. "I love you Jamie Scott."

He leaned in and kissed her. Kaley cued. "She loves us too." They laughed.

…

Charlie is lying on his bed thinking about his fight with Connor. They had been friends for two years. He couldn't believe it was over. It couldn't be over. They were best friends.

He would just have to leave Remy alone.

Charlie's phone beeped. It was Remy.

_I had a great time with you today. I hope that we can do it again soon…Maybe just the two of us…Remy _

Charlie smiled.

_That would be awesome….Charlie_

Connor would forgive him. He would have too.

….

Chloe and Mouth walk through the door. Chloe now has blonde hair.

"Whoa…you look different."

"Does it look better?" Chloe asked.

"Of course," Connor looked over at his dad.

Mouth shrugged. He was so happy that Chloe had changed her look back.

"I promise I am going to be better guys." Chloe smiled and walked to her room.

"Is she for real?" Connor asked.

"I sure hope so." Mouth couldn't thank Brooke enough. She was his life saver.

…..

Isabella was packing. Daniel wasn't sure that he agreed with her. He wanted to marry her, but not this way.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mom," Isabella answered. "What are you doing here?"

Daniel walked into the room. "I'm going to go out for a little while. You two need to talk." Daniel kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you how I felt."

"Yeah I guess you should have." 

"Where are you going?" She noticed the bag.

"We're going to Vegas. Daniel and I are going to get married without all the hassle."

Brooke shook her head. "I came over here to tell you that I will pay for the entire wedding."

"Mom…I can't be bought."

"I'm not here to buy you…Sophie made me realize that what you and Daniel have is real…and I would be stupid not to give you my blessing…So if you want to go to Vegas and get married go ahead, but if you want to get married here in Tree Hill then that is what I want, and I want to pay for the entire thing."

Isabella smiled. "I really do love him mom. He is an amazing man, and I know that we are meant to spend the rest of our lives together."

Brooke smiled. "You just have that feeling huh?"

"I don't think I have ever felt it before…not even with John…I love Daniel."

"Then congratulations sweetheart…I am so happy for you." Brooke hugged her.

…

Lily was standing outside of Graham's house when the boys pulled up.

Lucas and Nathan got out to help Graham with all of his fish.

Lily walked over to the truck. "Luke…Nate…why are you guys all wet?"

They both looked at each other.

Graham couldn't help but laugh.

"We fell in."

Lily chuckled, "You fell in. Oh my goodness…Graham you're all dry."

"I didn't fall in." He kisses her cheek.

"Yeah he was the perfect fisherman." Nathan told her.

She looked at all the fish. "Graham, did you catch all of these?"

"Every last one," Lucas told her.

"I'm so proud of you." Lily hugged him. "But you definitely need a shower."

"I'm going to go put these up." Graham walked away.

"So," Lily looked at her brothers.

"He's perfect," Lucas told her.

"I don't think he has one single flaw," Nathan admitted.

"And he definitely loves you." Lucas declared.

"Did he tell you that?" Lily was curious.

Lucas nodded. "He's head over heels for you." Lucas went to hug her.

"Don't come any closer…you are disgusting." Lily laughed as she backed away. "Horribly disgusting….both of you…but I love you both just the same."

Lucas and Nathan were definitely a pair.

…

Keith walked into his mom's house.

Peyton smiled. "Didn't I just see you earlier?'

"I have to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?"

"I think Drake is abusing Savannah. Jacey saw bruises all over her back. She said it is pretty bad."

Peyton was shocked.

…

Mia was at the studio. She thought that she would try to sing a song about sadness….that was exactly what she was feeling.

Jake walked in. "That song is depressing."

She turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been through hell in back. Every relationship I have ever had has ended in some kind of tragic way….When I met you I just I knew everything would be different….Or so I had hoped….I've known for a long time that we were supposed to be together…and even when you ran out on me I still knew that we were supposed to be together." He smiled. "I love you. I have never stopped loving you."

"Jake," Mia smiled.

He bent down on one knee. "I want to marry you Mia…We can get married at the courthouse if you want…I just I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Mia smiled, "Yes…I want to marry you too."

He stood up. "I have something for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out her ring. "This belongs to you."

"And so does the guy that gave it to me." She kissed him.

He placed the ring on her finger.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Yes…it is real…thanks to my kids for meddling in my life…"

"We have really great kids." Mia reminded him.

They kissed again.

…

Lily and Graham walk into his house. "Where are the kids?"

"They are staying with Jenny tonight."

"All of them."

"She's a great friend." Lily smiled.

"Well I can go take a shower, and then we can go see a movie or something."

"I was thinking we could stay in."

Graham looked at her. "Oh you want to watch a movie here. We should probably go to your house then. You have the best movies."

"No…I um…don't think that we should watch a movie."

Graham wasn't taking the hint. "Then what do you think we should do. You do want to hang out tonight don't you?"

"God Graham…I want to do more than just hang out with you." She unzipped her jacket to reveal a tight corset.

"Lily," he couldn't believe it.

"I want to be with you."

"Really want to be with me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "If you want to be with me….I don't want to push it, but we've waited a long time, and I love you and I know you love me and…."

Graham nodded. "I've wanted this for a while now. I didn't want to push you." He touched her face. "I should get a shower first."

"I could get a shower with you." She smiled. He kissed her.

"I'd like that a lot." He picked her up and carried her to the shower.

They were going to have hot shower sex and then they were going to make love all night.

…

Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the couch when Savannah walked into the house.

Savannah looked at both of them when they stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"Savannah please come over here."

Savannah walked over to them. "What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, has Drake hit you?"

Savannah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't believe you just asked me something like that. He would never hit me. He loves me."

"Savannah, do not lie to us."

"I'm not lying." She didn't understand why they would ever think that.

"Let me see your back." Peyton asked.

"Guys…Jacey just overreacted. I ran into a door…Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," Lucas told her. "Let us see your back."

Savannah sighed and rolled her eyes. She lifted her shirt to reveal huge bruises all over her back.

"Oh my God Savannah I will kill him." Lucas was furious.

"Honey this is a big deal."

"Drake didn't hit me. These bruises just appeared."

Lucas and Peyton both looked at each other. "What?"

"How long have you had them?"

"About a month," Savannah admitted. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought maybe I ran into something…I'm sure it is nothing."

"And I'm sure that is most likely something." Lucas held Peyton's hand. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

…

Daniel is standing in his office.

Elizabeth walks in.

"What do you want to talk about Elizabeth?"

"Noah is going to get suspicious. I can feel it."

"I thought you said there was no way that he could find out."

"My doctor let it spill that I had already been in for an appointment. Noah knows that I am three months pregnant…God Daniel…what if he figures out what we did?"

"That's not going to happen…It can't Elizabeth. If it does…I'll lose my brother forever."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "I'll lose my husband."

"Just remember that what we did was your idea…so if it falls apart…it is all on you." Daniel walked out of his office.

Elizabeth sat down and cried. She couldn't believe what she had done.

….

**Alright so please, please let me know what you thought! **

**The next episode is coming!**


	16. Ep4Ch1 Unbelievable Happening

**Episode 4 Chapter 1 Unbelievable Happening**

"_Life has a way of happening without our permission or input." Savannah's voice can be heard. _

Peyton is knocking persistently on Savannah's door. She had been knocking for three minutes. "Savannah, please come out. You have a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes."

"I'm not going," she yelled. She was sitting on her bed holding her favorite stuffed animal she got when she was three. Her dad told her that it would protect her from all of the monsters because it was a protector bear. She knew it wouldn't be able to protect her from her test results. She already knew the answer.

"Yes you are," Peyton yelled back. "This is not an option," Peyton yelled angrily.

Savannah sighed. She didn't want this. When the doctor told her three days ago what she might have, she didn't want to believe him. She was too young…She wasn't ready for the pain she was about to feel. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

"You are going to the doctor whether you like it or not. I don't care if I have to knock the damn door down." Peyton walked away. She needed a few minutes to calm down.

The stress was getting to her, but she was also ready to know the truth. If something was wrong with her little girl she wanted to know so that they could fix it. They would be able to fix it.

…

"Maybe I should stay home from school," Charlie told his dad as he took a seat at the table.

"No…You are going to school." Lucas told him. "Skipping is not an option."

"I'm only going to be thinking about Savannah the whole day. It is a waste of time."

"Listen Charlie, I know that you are worried about your sister. We all are, but we have to continue living our lives like everything is okay. If we don't it could put more stress on her."

Charlie sighed, "I don't understand. Savannah's the best person I know. Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"That's the million dollar question, son, and no one will ever know that answer."

Lucy and Natalie walked downstairs. "Daddy, can we go to the doctor with you?" Lucy asked.

"No…everyone is going to school."

"Why?" Natalie asked. "Savannah is sick. I don't want to go to school."

"Too bad," Lucas looked at both of them and smiled. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah last night dad," Natalie told him. "You helped us, remember?"

"Yeah," Lucas didn't remember though. His mind had been a thousand places, mainly on Savannah's test results and what would happen if they were positive. Everything would change.

….

Elizabeth pulls Emma's sweatshirt over her head. "You look so cute sweetie pie." She kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mama, can I watch cartoons before we leave?"

"Yeah sweetheart." Elizabeth smiled. She loved her little girl so much.

"You know what mama? Soon I will be able to watch cartoons with my baby brother."

Elizabeth looked at her. "Sweetie, how do you know that you are going to have a baby brother?"

"Because when I say my prayers at night that's what I ask God for, and daddy Daniel said that God answers prayers."

Elizabeth smiled, "He sure does sweetheart."

"Hi," Noah said as he walked out of the bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…just worried about Savannah. I'm going to go over there later and check on her. She gets the test results back today."

"I'm sure they are going to be negative. The doctors are probably worried over nothing." He kissed her cheek.

"Yeah…Well I sure hope that you are right."

…

"Damn it," Keith threw his shirt on the floor. Nothing seemed to be going his way. All he could think about was Savannah and what she was going through. He should have been a better brother. He should spend more time with her. He shouldn't have gotten addicted to porn. He shouldn't have cheated on his wife. He shouldn't be living in an apartment without her.

And if he didn't stop thinking about his screwed up life he was going to be late for work….another thing that he could not afford to lose.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Jacey," He was surprised to see her.

She was surprised to see him without his shirt on. She half expected to see a girl walk up behind him.

He realized what she was thinking about. "I'm trying to get dressed for work. I should put a shirt on."

"No…I mean yes…I mean I don't have to stay long." She was at a loss for words. "I…I just came to check on you. I thought today was the day that Savannah gets her test results."

"It is…I'm glad you came by. I'm actually a huge mess."

Jacey walked in. Keith was still shirtless. "You should call in sick."

"Yeah but if I stay here by myself I'll just worry like crazy. I need to keep busy."

"I could stay with you. I don't have to go to work today. I'm sure Brooke will understand."

"Jace, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want too. I have no idea what you are going through, but you shouldn't have to go through it alone."

Keith smiled, "Thanks Jacey…" He went to give her a hug, but she pulled away and looked at his bare chest. "I'm going to go get dressed."

"That's probably a good idea."

…..

Lily is in her kitchen baking. She had made a dozen cookies, a dozen muffins, a dozen cupcakes, and was working on a batch of brownies.

Graham walked into the house. He was shocked at what he saw. "What is going on here? Were you entered in some kind of baking contest? Or are you trying to break a world record?"

Lily just stares at him and then finally breaks a smile. "I'm worried about Savannah and Lucas and Peyton and when I'm worried I bake…and I've been baking all morning….I only took a break when I dropped the kids off and then I came back and I've been baking ever since…"

"Do you ramble when you are worried too? Because I can't tell."

Lily glares at him. "You are not funny."

"I'm a little funny," Graham finally wraps his big strong muscular arms around her.

"Okay…maybe…but what are you doing here? Don't you have lives to save?"

"I'm taking a personal day."

"Okay…Why?" Lily was a little confused.

"I know that Savannah's test results are coming in today, and I know that you were freaking out last night…I wanted to spend the day with you. I want to try and distract you." He kissed her cheek.

"I don't know if that kind of distraction is going to work." She smiled.

"I didn't mean sex Lily…I think that we should just be together today, and then later I can take you over to Lucas'…Hopefully we will be celebrating good news."

Lily smiled. "You are so reassuring and helpful. Where did you come from, and how did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that same question everyday, but about you." He leans in and kisses her. He had only been in love two times his entire life and both times he had hit the jackpot.

…

Nathan was sitting at the table. Brooke smiled when she walked in. "Pancakes," she smiled. "I love pancakes."

"I know."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You are the best husband I know."

"I try." Nathan smiled. "I talked to Lucas this morning. They are going to get the results today."

"I know. That's what Peyton told me last night. I can't imagine what they are going through. If we found out one of our kids could be sick like that I don't know what I would do."

Nathan sighed, "I know I've been thinking the same thing."

Brooke sighed. "All we can do is pray that everything is going to be okay."

….

Savannah climbed down the balcony.

Riley was waiting for her at the bottom.

"God, Riley, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm pretty sure mom has been banging on your door for the past twenty minutes."

"I'm not going to that appointment."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to know….is that so bad? I'm only fifteen years old. I'm not ready to hear that I'm going to die."

"You don't know that Savannah. Even if you do have it…that doesn't mean you are going to die. There are treatments."

"Yeah but what if we didn't catch it soon enough. I should have told mom and dad the minute that the bruises started appearing. All of this is my fault. If I die I am to blame."

"You are not going to die." Riley told her. "But you have to go to this appointment so you can learn you options…and hey maybe it will be good news. You know maybe there is nothing wrong with you."

Savannah pulled up her shirt to reveal the bruises on her back. "There is something wrong with me." A tear slipped from her eyes.

Riley pulled her into a hug. If he could make it better he would, but he couldn't. He didn't know if anyone could.

…..

Peyton walks downstairs as if she had been defeated. "She won't come out."

"I'll go try," Charlie told her. He headed towards the stairs.

The front door opened. Savannah and Riley walked in.

"Savannah," Peyton was about to speak.

"I'm ready." Savannah tried to hold back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. "I'm ready to find out if I have cancer."

Peyton and Lucas both quince at the sound of that word coming out of their fifteen year olds mouth. It wasn't fair.

….

**Okay so here is the first chapter of this episode. I hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys rock!**

**SuperSamNatural- you're reviews always make me smile**

**AffinityFrequency- thanks so much for reviewing...Alot of drama about to unfold. I hope you'll enjoy. **

**Lift-Me-Up- I love that you love Jake and Mia so much. I really wish he would come back to the show. I always thought he would be good with Brooke. He was supposed to end up with her in this story but you guys liked her and Nathan better. **

**Arubagirl0926- You'll have to tell me if you really do have all my secrets figured out. **

**Suze18- I will try to explain Keith and Jacey's downfall in a flashback soon. **

**Saints and Sailors- I can't wait to see if you're right. Good luck with your novel. I'm sure it is going to be awesome. **

**HaleyDavisBaker- Julian was in the fic early on. I can't remember which part it was but he helped Peyton start the art gallery and then he tried to break Nathan and Brooke up. I'm pretty sure he left with Taylor, Haley's sister. And I really don't think I'll be bringing him back. But I love Julian in the show. **

**kit147- I am planning a party, but it will be later on in this part. **

**I am sorry if I missed someone. If I did let me know, and I will thank you extra hard in the next chapter. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **


	17. Ep4Ch2 Unbelievable Happening

**Episode 4 Chapter 2 Unbelievable Happening **

Charlie is about to walk into class. "Charlie," Drake stops him. "How's Savannah?"

"She's going to find out today."

"I wanted to go with her, but she told me not too. I can't even think straight."

"I know man…me either…I can't believe this is happening….You know what…I've got to go…" He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Remy asked him. "Our class is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"I can't be here right now. I've got to get out of here."

"I'll go with you."

"Remy…"

"Please let me…I want to be there for you Charlie." She took his hand.

"Okay…let's get the hell out of here."

Connor watched as the two of them walked out of the building. He couldn't believe Charlie had taken Remy away from him. He just shook his head and walked away.

….

Keith hands Jacey a glass of tea.

"I can't believe you actually have tea." Jacey smiled.

"I know. I'm trying to get the hang of it. I also have juice too, but that is mainly for the boys. They love juice."

"Yeah I know. Sawyer's favorite is chocolate milk though. He can't live without chocolate milk."

"I know. He has to have it before bedtime."

Jacey smiled. "He misses you. So does Jones."

"I miss them too Jacey…If I could take back what I did to the three of you I would."

Jacey nodded. "I know….Listen Keith today isn't about us. I don't want to spend the day arguing. I want to be here for you. I want to help you in anyway that I can."

"You just being here is helping Jacey." He smiled.

Jacey smiled back. She loved the way he smiled. She loved everything about him…everything but the way that he had betrayed her.

….

Brooke opens the door to see Jamie and Summer standing in front of her with Landon and Kaley.

"Grammie," Landon jumped into her arms.

"I will never get used to that." Brooke told the two of them. "Hey precious boy…I've missed you."

"I miss you too," he hung onto her for dear life.

"Hey….there is my favorite little man."

Landon jumped down and ran into Nathan's arms. "You're getting so big."

"Weal Big," Landon corrected him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Dad wanted to have a guy's day. Hunter doesn't have class today, and Eligh is still unemployed in Tree Hill."

"That'll be fun."

"And the girls and I thought it would be fun to hang out with you and get all the little ones together."

Brooke smiled. "That actually is exactly what I needed today."

…

Mia and Jake walk into the studio. "Thank you for bringing me to work today." Mia kissed his cheek. "It feels so great to be with you again."

"Yeah it is perfect…Absolutely perfect." Jake squeezed her hand. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's get married today."

"What?" Mia was a little confused.

"I don't need a big wedding to know that I want to be with you forever…let's just do what we have to do…let's go to the courthouse."

"You are serious about this." Mia was finally catching on.

"I am very serious about this Mia…I want to be with you…We can get the kids out of school and we can do it….we can get married."

Mia smiled. "Let's do it. Let's get married." She smiled. She was so excited. She was finally going to be Mrs. Jake Jagelski.

….

Lily and Graham are sitting on the couch. He is massaging her feet.

"You are too sweet to me." Lily told him as she relaxed.

"I love my job but being here with you is so much better."

"I could stay like this forever." Lily smiled. She stood up and sat in his lap. "I really could."

He leans in and kisses her beautiful lips. He slowly places her down on the couch and positions himself on top of her…kissing her gently.

"I thought we said today wasn't about sex." Lily spoke.

"Okay…we don't…"

"I like this idea better." Lily pulled him back on top of her. "Way better."

…

Riley walks out of class. "Hey," Mallory stops him. "What's up?"

"Nothing really…I probably just failed a test which is the last thing that I need."

"I'm sorry. Are you done with class for the day?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Then we should hang out."

"I don't know. I'm probably not going to be much company."

"You'll be great company…and I will try to take your mind off of all the bad things in the world."

Riley nodded. "Okay…let's do it."

…

Lucas, Peyton, and Savannah are sitting in the car. Neither one of them really know what to say.

Lucas sighed, "We could go grab something to eat Savannah. I know that you are probably hungry."

"I'm not hungry."

"Honey…you have to eat something."

"No," Savannah yelled at her. She didn't really mean to though. "I'm not hungry."

"I think we should talk about our options."

"I don't want to talk about my options." Savannah snapped. "I just want to go home."

"Savannah," Peyton started to talk to her.

"Please, dad…just take me home…I have had enough for one day."

Lucas nodded and cranked the car. He knew everything was only going to get harder.

….

**Let me know what you guys thought! I'll try to update soon! **


	18. Ep4Ch3 Unbelievable Happening

**Episode 4 Chapter 3 Unbelievable Happening **

Lily is lying on the couch. She picks up her phone off the table. She dials Lucas' number. She gets his voicemail. "Hey Luke, I was just calling to check on Savannah. Call me when you get a chance. I love you guys."

"Hey," Graham smiled when he walked back into the room. "I love that you call your brother after we make love."

"Haha," Lily smiled. "Come sit with me."

He sits down and she rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm just thinking about what they are going through. I've been there."

"With Spencer right?"

"Yeah he had a tumor…It was miserable, and I know that they are probably going through the same thing that I went through….It's awful…I just want to be there for them."

"I know…I'm sorry that you ever had to go through any kind of pain….I never want that for you again."

Lily smiled. "I love you Graham Kyle."

"You better…Lily, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you are happy and safe." He touched her face. "I am so in love with you."

"That's a good thing….You know what we should go out."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Let's have a picnic at the park. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"That sounds like the best idea." He leaned in and kissed her.

…..

Elizabeth was at COB. She wasn't having any luck with her sketches. All she could think about was her sister.

"Hey," Daniel walked in. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Savannah. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. My husband has been comforting me."

"Elizabeth I don't want to fight. I'm trying to be nice."

"I know." Elizabeth sighed. She stood up. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm on edge. I'm really just worried about everything."

"Well you don't have to worry about the baby. I'll carry that secret to my grave."

"Daniel…"

"No…I promise Elizabeth. I'll never tell."

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't plan on telling anyone either."

"Good…then it will be our little secret." He leaned in and kissed her. "I can keep Emma tonight. I know it is not my night, but I figured you might want to be with your sister."

"Thanks," Elizabeth hugs him tighter.

"What's going on here?" Noah walked in and saw them together. Elizabeth and Daniel just looked at him.

"Nothing sweetheart," Elizabeth walked over to him. "Hi," she kissed him.

"She was telling me about Savannah…and I told her that I would keep Emma tonight."

Noah nodded his head. "Thanks Daniel…I appreciate that."

….

Brooke places cookies on the table. Jessica, Summer, and Lexie are sitting at the table.

"Thanks for the cookies sis," Lexie took a cookie from the tray.

"No problem...Nathan taught me how to bake."

Kaley starts to cry. Summer gets up to get her.

"I'll get her Summer." Brooke smiled and picked up the adorable little girl.

"Mommy," Landon ran into the room. "Grayson mean," he pointed to the little boy with the toy truck. "My truck," Landon walked over to Grayson and took the truck away from him. Grayson started crying.

"Landon Scott," Summer yelled at him. "That's not nice."

"My truck," Landon held the truck.

"It's okay Summer. Grayson, that is Landon's truck." Jessica told the cute little boy.

Grayson continued to cry. "Come on man…it's time for a nap." She picked Grayson up. "Brooke, can I lay him down for a nap somewhere?"

"Yeah you can put him in Sophie's room."

"Thanks…I'll be right back."

Brooke smiled, "She is so good with him."

"Yeah I'm really glad that she stayed and worked it out with Hunter." Summer took a sip of her drink. "Jamie said that she had a hard time choosing."

"Hunter is lucky to have her." Brooke nodded. "And so are Ally and Grayson."

Lexie was rocking Avery. "She loves to be held. I think she is a little spoiled."

"She's beautiful Lexie. I am so excited that she and Kaley are going to get to grow up together. I have a feeling they are going to be best friends just like me and Lily and Brooke and Peyton."

"I hope so." Lexie looked down at her beautiful girl. She hoped that she would be able to keep her little girl forever…The thought of Millie coming back scared her to death.

…

Nathan, Hunter, Eligh, and Jamie are at the river court.

"This was a good idea, dad." Jamie shot the ball and scored. "I rock."

"Yeah," Hunter took the ball. He shot the ball and missed. "That's why I never played basketball in high school."

"I thought that was because you had a daughter?" Eligh looked at him.

"Well that too." Hunter laughed.

"How's McKenzie doing anyways, Hunter? Is she still being a bitch?" Eligh asked.

"She's pretty much a bitch, but I guess that's what I get for sleeping with her when I wasn't in love with her."

"Hey…Hey…This is not a conversation that a father wants to be a part of." Nathan laughed.

"You know dad if you would have had the sex conversation with Hunter he might not have ended up with two kids before he graduated high school."

"I was about to start college when Grayson was born thank you." Hunter smiled. "And I wouldn't change anything about my life. I love my kids."

"I will have to say kids are pretty amazing." Nathan smiled. "I don't know what I would do if I thought I could lose any of you."

"Are you talking about Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked.

Nathan nodded. "I can't imagine what they are going through."

…..

Remy and Charlie are walking down the street. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"I don't think I'll feel better until I find out Savannah is okay. But having you with me is making it a little better."

"I was thinking Charlie…I really like you." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. "I really like you too Remy Kyle." He leans and kisses her cheek.

"I'm never going to wash that cheek again."

…

Drake is standing outside of the school. He calls Savannah. She doesn't answer. "Savannah…I love you. And I really want to know the test results. I promise I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I love you…I really do."

He hung up the phone. He really hoped that she was going to be okay.

…

Lucas was sitting on the couch brooding.

Peyton walked in. "I thought you might want a sandwich."

"Thanks…"

Peyton sat down. She didn't really know what to say.

"She has to start chemo soon." Lucas looked down at the sandwich.

"I know. I can't believe her cancer is progressing so fast. It isn't fair, Lucas."

He touched her hand. "She's going to be okay. The doctor was positive that the chemo would work."

"What if the chemo doesn't work?"

"It will Peyton. We have to believe that it will."

….

Keith is in the kitchen.

Jacey is sitting on the couch. She opens the drawer of the table sitting next to the couch. She pulls out a photo album. She sees a picture of her and Keith at the beach. They were in their swimsuits.

Keith walks into the room.

"I love that picture."

"Yeah me too…That whole weekend was one of my favorite. We didn't have the boys with us."

"I know. It was pretty amazing." She smiled, "But I remember we were actually supposed to stay a week, but after two days we missed our boys way too much."

"Yeah those were good times." Keith sat on the couch. He was about to speak, but Jacey dropped the photo album on the floor. They both went to pick it up.

Keith touched her hand. She looked at him. He went to pull it away but she stopped him. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"I love you." Keith told her.

"Don't speak," she touched his lips. "Just kiss me."

He leaned in slowly and kissed her.

"We should take this to the bedroom."

"Okay," they both stood up and he led her to the bedroom.

It had been a long time coming.

Jacey had missed his skin against hers.

And Keith had missed her gentle touch.

They were supposed to be together…That was how it was always supposed to be.

….

**Okay so please let me know what you thought!**


	19. Ep4Ch4 Unbelievable Happening

**Episode 4 Chapter 4 Unbelievable Happening **

Remy and Charlie are walking through the park. "You have been a big help today Remy. You have really taken my mind off things."

"Good…That was my master plan."

Charlie smiled, "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Remy Kyle?"

Remy's smile grew larger. "Yes…I would love to be your girlfriend."

He leaned and kissed her.

"REMY," they pulled apart to see Graham and Lily standing beside them. "What are you doing here? You should be in school." Graham yelled.

"Dad…"

"Let's go now." Graham took Remy's hand and walked away.

Lily looked at Charlie.

"I guess you have to take me home now."

"Yeah probably," Lily touched his shoulder. "You better go home and face the music."

Charlie sighed. "I was hoping they wouldn't find out."

"Yeah I used to hope the same things, but your dad is pretty perceptive, and he always finds out."

"That's a good thing to know." Charlie chuckled. He knew that he was going to be in trouble when he got home, but he was also scared that he was going to find out that his sister had cancer and could die. That was his biggest fear. She was his best friend.

….

Mallory and Riley are eating at a place called The Deck. "This has been a pretty great day. You've been a pretty awesome distraction."

"I'll take that as a complement." A smile came across her face.

"You should because it was one. You are a great girl Mallory."

"You are a pretty great guy…Riley…." Her phone started to ring. "Hello…what? But you said you…okay I know…Yes I know. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye…" She hung up the phone. "I have to go."

"Oh come on…I'm not ready for you to leave."

"You can come with me…There is someone that I think you should meet."

Riley just looked at her. Did she have another boyfriend? Or was she one of those crazy obsessed cat ladies? He was about to find out.

….

Keith and Jacey are lying in bed together. They are both silent.

His phone rings. "It's my dad." He answers it. "Hello…"

"Hey Keith," Lucas' voice was low.

"How did the appointment go?" Keith almost didn't want to ask.

Lucas sighed, "She has to have surgery so that they can put a port in her. She starts chemo soon after that."

Keith shook his head and sat straight up in bed. "I'm…I don't know what to say."

Jacey stands up and searches for her clothes.

"There really isn't anything that you can do Keith."

"Okay dad…Please keep me posted." Keith hung up the phone.

Jacey was buttoning her pants. "From the sound of your voice…the results weren't what we were hoping for."

"No…She has cancer. I didn't get too much into it. I'm going to go over there later. You should come with me."

Jacey shook her head. "No that's okay…I've got to go."

"Wait…Jacey…what we just did was amazing."

"Yeah," She nodded. "But it doesn't change anything." Jacey had tears in her eyes. "You still cheated on me. I can't get over that…at least not yet…I'm sorry."

"I love you," Keith stood up and took her hand. "Please…I'll do anything…don't leave me…I need you." He got down on his knees. "If it is groveling you want…then it is groveling I'll give you. I'll do anything…." He had tears in her eyes. "You are everything to me Jacey, and I am so sorry for hurting you…I need you."

Jacey was also crying. "I'll call you later Keith…" With that said she walked out of the apartment.

Keith was heartbroken.

…..

Elizabeth is working on her sketches. The boys finally left, and Noah promised he would pick her up after he finished at work.

Her phone rang. It was her mom.

"Hey mom," Elizabeth already knew without even hearing her voice.

"Honey…I um…I have some bad news."

"She has cancer doesn't she?"

"It's Leukemia…and it's progressing at a fast rate." Peyton's voice broke. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was all unbelievable.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure sweetheart…I'm sure Savannah would love to see you."

"Mom is everything going to be okay?"

"Yeah…all we can do is pray." Peyton felt tears falling down her face.

Elizabeth also had tears falling down her face. How could her little sister be so sick? It wasn't fair. It never would be.

….

Savannah is sitting on her bed. Her phone keeps ringing. It is Drake. She doesn't answer.

She gets up and walks downstairs. She doesn't see her mom anywhere. She grabs the keys off of the table and walks out of the house.

….

Nathan throws the ball to Hunter. He shoots and scores. "Whoo hoo," Nathan jumps up and down. "We won…we won…"

Jamie and Eligh both look at each other and shake their heads. "We let you win. We felt bad for you guys." Eligh laughed.

"Yeah…I mean come on…you're old and he's not really that good."

"Yeah but we still beat you. And the two of you are supposed to be the best." Hunter shot back.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled. "We rock…We are the best Scott's."

"No that would be us." Eligh took the ball. "We want a rematch….Right Now…"

Nathan smiled, "You are on."

Eligh threw him the ball.

"Bring it dad," Jamie laughed. "We will bring you down."

"Yeah I'd like to see you try." Hunter shook his head. "We got this."

Nathan smiled. Being with his boys made him very happy. This was a really good day.

….

Lexie is changing Avery's diaper. Brooke walks into the room. "How's our little angel?"

"Perfect," Lexie smiled. "She has Millie's eyes." Lexie admitted. "Sometimes when I look at her Millie is all that I can see."

"Lexie," Brooke touches her shoulder. "We did the right thing. This little girl belongs with you."

"But when Millie comes back…She's going to know the moment she looks at this baby…What if she changes her mind? What if she wants her back? And Eligh…poor Eligh….He already loves her so much. He may never forgive me for this."

Brooke took her in her arms. "You can't feel guilty about this. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You did nothing wrong. Millie put her up for adoption. This baby is a Scott and she needed to be with us." Brooke smiled, "We did the right thing, and I will never think otherwise."

Lexie nodded her head. She could sense that it was all going to fall apart.

….

Peyton opens the door to see Lily and Charlie standing in front of her. "What's going on?"

Lily looked at Charlie. "Should you tell her or should I?"

"Lil," Lucas walks downstairs. "Did you hear about Savannah? Is that why you are here?" He looked over at Charlie.

"What's the news? She has cancer, doesn't she?"

"Okay first," Peyton tried to focus.

Charlie could tell she had been crying. She wiped away a tear that had managed to escape. She didn't even know it was forming.

"What's going on here? Why did Lily have to bring you home?"

"I skipped school today."

"What?" Lucas raised his voice. "I told you that you had to go to school."

"I'm worried about Savannah, and I couldn't focus."

"I found him at the park with Remy."

Peyton shook her head. "I know you are upset. We all are pretty upset, but that doesn't mean that you get to misbehave."

Charlie shook his head. "Could you guys please just tell me if my sister has cancer?"

Neither one of them said a word.

"Great…is she going to be okay?"

"She starts chemo in a few days. It is going to be tough but she's going to get through it. Everything is going to be okay."

Charlie shook his head. "No it's not…it's not going to be okay." He ran upstairs.

Lucas looked over at Lily. She walked over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

"She's a fighter. She will be okay." Lucas was sure of it. He had to believe that the chemo would cure her.

Peyton sighed, "If he thinks that he is getting off the hook for skipping class he has another thing coming."

Lily walked to the door. "Hey does Riley have your car today Peyton?"

"No," Peyton walked outside. "Luke, what happened to the car?" She looked on the table. "My keys are missing."

"Savannah," he ran upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later. "Savannah's gone."

….

Remy and Graham walk into their house. "What were you thinking? This is not like you. You are usually so smart."

"I'm still smart dad. I was worried about Charlie."

"He made you do this."

"He didn't make me skip class. It's not that big of a deal. I can make it up tomorrow."

Graham was furious. "You're not seeing Charlie anymore."

"What? Dad that is so stupid." She yelled at him and walked towards the stairs.

"Young lady…you do not talk to me like that." He shook his head. "You go to your room. We will talk about this when Lily gets here."

Remy sighed and ran to her room and slammed the door.

...

Savannah climbs through Drake's window. "I'm glad you leave this thing unlocked for me."

"Savannah, thank God," he held her in his arms. "Do you…well um…"

"Yeah," Savannah kissed his lips. "I just need to know that you are going to stick by my side. I need to know that you are going to love me no matter what…Even when my hair is falling out, and I throw up more than I get to eat…I need to know that…."

He touched her face gently. "My love for you is unconditional and never ending. I promise you that I will hold your hand while you're throwing up…I'll get you a cold rag…and I happen to think that bald girls are extremely sexy."

"I love you Drake."

"I love you too, Savannah…I promise I will never leave you…but you have to promise me too…You have to fight…you have to fight like you have never fought before…Okay…" He looked into her eyes. "Promise…"

She shook her head. "Promise."

He kissed her slowly and passionately. She was the love of his life, and he would never let her go.

…

Mia, Jake, Max, and Rosi are at the courthouse.

Mia is wearing a simple white cocktail dress, and Jake is wearing blue jeans and a blazer. The kids are all smiles.

Mia spoke first, "I never thought that someone could know me as well as you know me. I never thought that someone could smile and make my whole day better. And I never thought that I could get lost in someone's eyes they way I do when I look at you." She smiled. "I promise that I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you. I will be your best friend, your lover, and you can rely on me for anything." She giggles, "We all are going to have a wonderful life…All of us forever."

The kids smiled.

"Dad it is your turn." Rosi told him.

"You always seem to amaze me. You're smile. You're beauty. You're voice. Everything about you is amazing. I even love the way you say my name." He touched her face gently. "I promise I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how much you mean to me. I am going to protect you…I am going to make sure that your life is everything that you have always wanted it to be…Because Mia Catalano you are everything to me…and you are the missing piece to our perfect family…You complete us."

They exchanged rings.

The judge smiled. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"It is about time." He leaned in and kissed her.

Rosi ran up to them and hugged them both. "We're a family. A real family…with a mommy…a daddy…a big brother…and me…" She touched Mia's stomach. "And then maybe you can have me a baby sister."

Mia and Jake both look at each other and smile. They really were a family.

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought. **

**Sorry the review is so late. I will try to update tomorrow. **


	20. Ep4Ch5 Unbelievable Happening

**Episode 4 Chapter 5 Unbelievable Happening **

Lucas and Peyton are pacing back and forth. "I tried her cell. She is still not answering."

"Hi," Savannah walks into the house and places the keys on the table. "I had to borrow the car."

"Savannah," Peyton tries not to yell. "Why would you sneak out?"

"I needed to talk to Drake in person."

"I could have driven you." Lucas told her. "You don't even have a license. What if you would have gotten caught? You would have had to wait for a year before getting your license."

"Yeah well I may not have a year dad."

"Savannah don't say that." Peyton warned her.

"It's the truth mom. You heard the doctor…The chemo may or may not work….There is no use in creating false hope."

"I'm not creating false hope." Peyton told her.

"You are going to be okay." Lucas couldn't think of anything else.

"Denial…that's the first stage…but I think I've already passed that one…I'm facing reality now, and it will be best for all of us if the two of you do the same thing." She ran upstairs.

"Luke," Peyton was at a loss for words.

Lucas pulls her into a hug. He held her tight. They just needed each other. They could get through it as long as they had each other.

….

Lily walks into Graham's house. "Thank God you are here. My daughter is being unreasonable."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs…she doesn't think that she did anything wrong…" Graham looks at her. "Oh my God you are crying…"

Lily nods, "Yeah….Savannah has leukemia."

Graham takes her in his arms. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay…I just…I don't want to be alone. I'm going to go pick up the kids…Can we stay here tonight?"

"Yeah…I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

"Good…I don't know what I would do without you." She kissed his cheek.

…..

Mallory and Riley are standing outside on an apartment. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes," Mallory smiled. "But I don't live here alone."

"Are you a cat lady?"

"No…I'm a mother."

"What?"

"Yeah…I have a son….He's almost a year and half."

Riley smiled. "And you want me to meet him."

"Only if you want too…"

Riley nodded. "Yeah…"

Mallory opened the door. The babysitter was sitting on the couch.

"Thank God you are here…I got to go." She ran out of the apartment without even getting paid.

"She's lovely," Riley laughed. He looked over at the playpen. "Is this your son?"

"Yes…that's Mason…" She picked him up. "Mason I would like you to meet my friend Riley."

"Ri," The little boy looked at Riley. He had curly blonde hair and he was absolutely adorable.

"He's awesome Mallory…." Riley couldn't stop looking at his eyes. "I'm glad that I got to meet him. I hope I'll get to see him a lot."

"Yeah you will…Because I hope that too." She leaned in and kissed him. Riley kissed her back.

…..

Nathan walks into the house. Brooke smiled. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." He kisses her. "You are so damn sexy."

"Yeah well you are pretty hot when you're sweaty. It kind of turns me on." She kissed him again. She pulled away. "Is it bad that we are so happy? Peyton and Lucas are going through a lot. We…"

"They won't care…We're going to be there for them every step of the way."

"Yeah…I can only imagine."

"Yeah me too."

…..

"Hey wife," Jamie walked in. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Did you have fun with the guys?"

"It was perfect. I wish we got together like that more often."

"Well you should."

Summer kissed his cheek. "I think that we should go pick the boys up, and then we should order pizza. And spend the rest of the night watching movies and laughing."

"That is the best idea you have ever had."

"I thought marrying you was the best idea I ever had."

"Yeah that was a great idea." Jamie kissed her.

…

"Honey, I'm home," Eligh said as he walked into the small apartment.

"Hi," Lexie smiled. "Avery is sleeping, but she can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see her." He kissed her cheek. "I missed my precious little girl." He hugged Lexie. "I missed you too…"

"I missed you. But I'm glad you had a good day…I had a good day with the girls. It's amazing to be apart of such a wonderful family…And I am so happy that you are my husband and we have a beautiful little girl. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Me either," Eligh leaned in and kissed her.

….

Charlie was lying on his bed. Lucas knocked on the door and walked in.

"I think that we should talk."

"Is she dying?"

"The doctor seems to think that the chemo will help."

"I can't lose her dad." Charlie sighed. "I love her. She's my best friend."

Lucas touched Charlie's shoulder. "I know…Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't think you can say that. You don't know that dad."

"I know that we are Scott's. And we have been through a lot in our lifetimes, and we always get through it. And we will get through this too."

Charlie shook his head. "Yeah…"

"I was supposed to come up here and ground you for the rest of the week for skipping class."

"Are you?"

Lucas shook his head. "No but if your mom asks tell her that I gave you a stern talking too, and you're going to be doing some extra choirs around the house."

Charlie nodded, "Thanks dad."

"We're going to get through this. I have faith in our family and in God."

Charlie sighed. He didn't say anything.

…..

Keith and Elizabeth walked up to their parent's house at the same time. Keith hugs her. "I guess you heard."

"Yeah…I…I can't believe it. I can't believe our little sister has cancer."

"Hey," Peyton opened the door. "I thought I heard voices." She looked like she had been crying.

"Mom," Elizabeth hugged her. "I am so sorry."

"It's no one's fault. It is just one of those things."

"We're going to get through this….together." Keith told them. He was going to be there for his family. They deserved that much from him.

….

Lily, Graham, Remy, Scarlet, Scott, and Ansley are all cuddled together watching a movie.

"Thank you for making me feel safe."

Graham kissed her forehead. "Thank you for making me happy again."

….

Jacey, Sawyer, and Jones walk into their apartment. "Alright guys what are we going to have for dinner?"

"Can we see daddy?" Sawyer asked.

"We miss him mommy," Jones complained.

"I know boys." She walked into the kitchen. "I miss him too," she whispered.

…..

Mia and Jake walk into their bedroom. "Welcome home Mrs. Jagelski."

"I really like the sound of that….It is definitely about time."

"Yeah…I am so grateful that you are apart of my life."

She kissed him. "Thank you for loving me."

…..

Savannah is sitting in her room on her bed. Charlie walks in. He doesn't say anything.

She pats the seat beside her.

He sits on the bed next to her.

Neither one of them say anything. They sit in silence.

….

Lucas walks onto the river court. Nathan is there. Before Nathan can say anything Lucas begins to cry.

Nathan hugs his big brother tight. "I'm so sorry man. I'm so sorry."

…..

Brooke is trying to call Peyton but she doesn't answer. "Hey Peyton…I wanted to check on you. I wanted to know that I love you. And call me whenever you have time. You are in my prayers." She hangs up.

She hears a knock at the door.

"I'm coming." She opens the door. "Chandler…"

"Hey Brooke," He smiled. His face was clean shaven and he didn't reek of alcohol. He looked just like Chase. "It is nice to see you again."

…

**Most of you predicted that would happen. Or at least hope Chandler would come into the picture. **

**I hope you guys liked the story. I am trying really hard with the cancer storyline. It is a tough one to write, but I think it will be worth it in the end. And I'm getting some help from Lift Me Up. **

**Please let me know what you thought about this episode as a whole. **

**Spoilers: Savannah deals with her cancer. Lily and Nathan try to comfort Lucas. Remy and Graham argue. Jason meets Mallory and doesn't seem too fond of her. Summer is angry. **


	21. Ep5Ch1 The Starting Line

**Episode 5 Chapter 1 The Starting Line**

"_Life is about taking chances and never losing hope." Lucas's voice can be heard. _

Peyton and Savannah are sitting in Peyton's car. Peyton was biting her bottom lip, and Savannah was staring at the hospital. Today was the day that she had to start her chemo. She had already had surgery to put a port in….They were all just scared.

"I don't want to go in there." Savannah spoke. "Please just take me home."

"Sweetheart, we can't go home."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm about to have poison running through my veins."

"I'm going to be there for you the entire time. I promise."

"I'm glad dad didn't come. I don't want him to see me like that."

Peyton reached over and grabbed her hand. "We are all going to get through this Savannah. We are all going to do it together."

"Yeah but you're not going to be the one that has to have a needle stuck in her arm. You aren't going to be throwing up every second and you're not going to lose your hair. That is all me…And I'm scared. I'm really scared."

Peyton squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm scared too baby girl."

….

Lucas was tapping away at his computer. He had been on a roll with his writing lately.

Lily knocked on the door and walked in. "Luke…"

"Oh hey," Lucas looked up from his computer. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on my brother. And by the way Brody was downstairs coloring on the wall."

"What?" Lucas stood up.

"Don't worry…I took away his crayons and put in a movie."

"Thank you…"

"You should probably watch him."

"I know…I…My mind has been a million miles away lately."

"Yeah well I can imagine."

"Yeah…Savannah has been a mess. She cries herself to sleep at night…I guess I'm just on edge."

"Luke if you need anything at all you have to do is ask. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

"I know that. I do know that. Lily, life just isn't fair. I…I don't understand why bad things keeping happening to all of these people that we love. It isn't fair."

"I ask myself that same question constantly. But then I look at all the good in my life…And although there is a lot of bad God has given me a lot of good too."

Lucas nods. "Savannah is just so young. She has the rest of her life ahead of her. It's not fair. I can't fix this for her. I can't help her."

"All you can do is be her dad Lucas. That's all she needs right now. She needs her dad."

Lucas shakes his head. "I know."

"And you will always have me. I happen to be the best sister in the world."

"I can't argue with you on that one." Lucas smiled and Lily walked over and hugged her brother.

"I can't promise you that everything is going to be okay, but I can promise you that you will always have me…and you will always have Nathan and everyone that loves you. We are all going to get through this together."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear."

…..

Charlie and Remy are standing next to his locker. "I can't believe your dad doesn't want us to hang out."

"Yeah well he doesn't have a say in who I hang out with." She kissed cheek. "I choose to hang out with you."

"Good…Because I need someone like you in my life."

Connor walks right passed them without even saying anything.

"Why is he so mad at you?"

"I have no idea." Charlie lied.

….

"Hey Drake," Chloe stopped him. "How's Savannah?"

"Wow you look better."

"Thanks…"

"She's going through her first round of chemo today. I wanted to be there for her, but she told me no."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something that I could do."

Drake shook his head. "There isn't anything that anyone can do." Drake walked away.

Chloe felt so bad for him and Savannah. It all was really sad.

…

Riley walked into Jason's apartment. "Jason," Riley looked in the bedroom.

Jason walked out of the bathroom. "Riley, what are you doing here?"

"I miss my friend." Riley told him. They hadn't spent a lot of time together lately.

"Yeah well you have been really busy with your new girlfriend."

"I had an idea."

"Okay," Jason looked at him.

"We should go on a double date."

"No," Jason walked out of the bedroom. "I'm not going on a double date."

"Please…I want you to meet Mallory. I think that you are really going to like her. She's great and so is her son."

"Son?" Jason questioned. "She has a kid?"

"Yeah he is awesome."

"You're okay with the fact that she has a kid."

"Yes…please Jason call Rita and invite her to lunch with us."

Jason sighed. "Fine…whatever…Rita likes stuff like that."

"I know and so does Mallory. I think that they are going to be great friends."

….

Nathan is standing in the kitchen. Brooke walks in. "Hey sweetheart…I have great news." Nathan spoke first.

Brooke looked stressed. "What is it?"

"I'm going to call the school today. I am going to get them to send Millie home. I miss my baby girl."

Brooke looked shocked. She had to think quick. "I am one step ahead of you sweetheart."

"What does that mean?"

"I knew how much you were missing her. I called the school yesterday and Millie should be home tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Won't that be great."

"You are the best wife in the world." Nathan kisses her.

Brooke's phone rings. "Hello…"

"Mom, hey…I was wondering if you had that dress designed yet?"

"I'm working on it sweetheart."

"Okay well hopefully I can see it today. I'm so excited mom."

"I know sweetheart…I promise I'll get it done."

"Thanks," Isabella hung up.

"Wedding drama," Nathan asked.

"Yeah probably…I don't know." Brooke sighed.

"Hey guys," Chandler walked in without his shirt on.

"I think you should get dressed."

"Okay…I planned on it. I'm going to get a job today…or well I'm going to look for a job today."

"Wait," Brooke shook her head. "You can't do that."

"Why not? I figured you guys wanted me out of your house."

"We never told Summer about you. I meant to do it, but I've been busy and distracted."

"Wait…Summer?"

"Summer Scott…She married Chase…and she's now married to Jamie."

"My son…"

"I can't believe you never told her about me."

"Listen I will tell her today. I promise." Brooke had so much to do and not enough time in the day to do it. "But until I tell her you have to stay here."

"Okay," Chandler smiled. "I'm going to go watch some TV."

Nathan looked at Brooke. "I've got this." Brooke told him. "Everything is fine."

"Daddy," Sophie ran into the room. "I'm late for school."

Brooke looked at Nathan. "Oh I forgot to take her."

"I've got this." Nathan kissed her cheek and walked over towards Sophie. "Come on sweetheart let's get you to school."

Brooke picks up her cell phone. "Hi…I need you to send Millie home right now." Brooke hung up the phone. Her life was way too complicated.

…

Isabella and Daniel are sitting on their couch.

"You know I have to get to the gym. I am the manager."

"You are also the owner and you set your own hours."

"I know this…but…"

"No buts…I want to kiss my fiancé a little longer…Is that too much to ask for."

"No not at all." He leaned in and kissed her. He knew that he didn't want to lose her. She was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

…

Savannah is sitting down. Peyton is by her side. The nurse sticks the needle in. Savannah closes her eyes and prays that it is all just a dream, but when she opens her eyes she knows that it is her reality.

…

**Okay guys there is the beginning of the episode. I hope you guys liked it. This wasn't really my favorite episode, but it is needed to move the story forward. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **

**Oh and I am sooo sorry about Keith and Jacey. Everyone was soooo excited. But all good things come to those who wait.**

**And I was really really worried about the Savannah and Cancer storyline. It is a tough story to tackle and I hope I can do it justice. **

**By the way I know I have already told you all this, but you are all fabulous, and thanks so much for the reviews! Amazing!**

**Lift-me-up: Thank you so much for all the help. You really have inspired me with this storyline. And I can promise that Mia and Jake are going to be happy for a good long while. **

**AffinityFrequency: Thanks for encouraging me. I am really worried about the cancer storyline. I am really trying my best. I'm glad you like Lily and Graham. They are so much fun to write. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks, I promise there is going to be a Breyton scene soon. It is not in this episode, but the next. I think. **

**I think ur Superman: Thanks for your enthusiasm. I could never forget how much you love the story, but I love it when you remind me. It makes me feel good. I really like the name Landon too. I think that I did get it from A Walk to Remember. I can't remember. But I do love Shane West. Soooo cute. You were right about Mallory. Good job. **

**SuperSamNatural: Like always your reviews make me smile. I'm sorry I make you cry, but maybe that is a good think in away. And you are not a bad person for wishing Drake was hitting Savannah. I made it seem that way for a reason. **

**Suze18: I'm glad you like Savannah and Drake. I like them too. They are my little couple that could. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks for the review!**

**A Amanda A: thanks so much for reviewing!**

**RockieWriter: I'm so sorry about your accident. I think that I explain the Daniel and Isabella thing in this chapter. Thanks for letting me know that I hadn't done that. Thanks so much for the review. I always enjoy them. **

**I think I got all of you guys in there. Thanks again. If I left anyone out just let me know and I will thank you a whole in the next chapter. **


	22. Ep5Ch2 The Starting Line

**Episode 5 Chapter 2 The Starting Line **

Peyton holds Savannah's hair while she throws up.

Savannah rests her head.

"Sweetheart is there something that I can do for you?"

"You're doing it mom." Savannah holds her hand. "You're doing it."

….

Drake and Charlie are standing in the hall. "My mom just texts me and told me that they started the chemo."

"Yeah I know…Savannah texts me. I want to be there for her."

"Then you should go."

"She doesn't want me there."

"My sister is stubborn…I know that she wants you there."

Drake shook his head. "For some reason she doesn't want me to be a part of it…I guess I have to be okay with that."

"The two of you have come a long way. I know that you'll get through this."

"Yeah," Drake bit his bottom lip. "I don't what I would do without her."

"We're never going to have to find that out." Charlie was sure of that. "She's going to be fine."

…

Chloe walks into the library and sits next to Max. "Hey," She smiled.

"Wow…Your hair looks so much better."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"And you're smiling. That's a new development."

"Yeah I guess so…You're smiling too…Did something good happen?"

"Yeah well my dad got married."

"That's pretty big."

"Yeah…"

"I wish my dad could find someone, but my mom pretty much screwed him up."

Max didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry…I am probably a total drag."

"No…it's fine…I'm glad to see that you look normal again."

"Yeah…me too."

….

Nathan walks into Lucas' house. Lily and Lucas are walking downstairs. "What's going on here?" Lucas asked.

"We thought you could use some brother and sister time."

"Uncle Nate," Brody ran into Nathan's arms. Nathan sat down the pizza. "Hey big man…Do you want some pizza?"

"Yeah," Brody smiled. He loved pizza.

Lucas looked over at the wall that Brody had colored on. "Great Peyton is going to love that."

"Don't worry I know exactly how to fix it. Ansley colored on my walls a couple of months ago. It'll come right off."

"Good…" Lucas smiled. "You know guys I'm okay."

"Please don't kick us out Luke. I really want some pizza."

"Okay…" Lucas smiled and grabbed the pizza box. "Let's chow down."

….

Brooke is sitting in her office. "Millie sweetheart," she spoke through the phone.

"Hey Brooke, I'm at the airport…I'm catching the next flight."

"Your dad will be so happy to have you home."

"And you're sure that he has no idea what we did."

"I'm positive sweetheart. No one knows the truth."

Millie smiled. "Then I can't wait to be home."

"Call me as soon as you get to Tree Hill and I will pick you up."

"Thanks…mom…" Millie said as she hung up the phone.

At least Millie's pregnancy had brought them closer together.

Brooke picked up the phone to call Lexie.

"Mom," Isabella walked into the office and Brooke hung up the phone.

"Hey honey…"

"Did you sketch my dress yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"I thought you said that you were excited about my wedding now."

"I am excited." She lied. She wasn't happy. She had a bad feeling about Daniel.

"You're not acting like it. If you don't want to design my dress you don't have too. I understand."

"No I do…I will have it designed for you tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay," Isabella smiled. "I'm just so excited. I can't wait to be Mrs. Daniel Colby. All my dreams are coming true." She hugged her mom.

….

Daniel walks into the restaurant kitchen. "Hey Noah, do you got a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well I know that we haven't been close lately, but…"

"We're better now." Noah told him.

"I would really like you to be my best man Noah."

Noah smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah…I wouldn't want anyone else to stand by my side."

"Then I'll be there….and I'll try to be the best man that I can be."

"You always have been." Daniel told him. "Even when I didn't deserve it…You have always been there for me."

"We're brothers and that's what I'm for."

Daniel hugged his brother.

"Besides we share Emma and I know that she would want me standing next to her Daddy Noah."

"Yeah…she would…She's going to be the best flower girl in the world."

…

Elizabeth was at COB in her office. She couldn't think about work. She couldn't think about anything other than the baby she was carrying and the secret she was keeping. She knew that she was taking a risk when she turned to Daniel, but she wanted Noah to have a baby. She needed to have a baby in order to save her marriage.

"Elizabeth," Jacey said as she walked into her office.

"Hey Jacey, how are you?"

"I'm good…well actually there is something that I wanted to discuss with you."

"Okay sit…what's up? Does it have to do with my brother?"

"No…well…kind of."

Elizabeth just looked at her.

Jacey sat down. "The New York office called this morning. They need someone up there running the store."

"Okay well we will hire someone."

"They want me to do it. I haven't talked to Brooke yet, but in all honesty we don't need all three of us here running this store."

"You really want to leave Tree Hill?"

Jacey looked down. "I'll never be able to get over your brother if I don't leave."

"Then don't get over him. You fell in love with him once…you can fall in love with him again."

Jacey shook his head. "I never fell out of love with him. I'll always love Keith, but he broke my heart."

"People always make mistakes Jacey…"

"Yeah but Keith made several mistakes…"

"He still loves you…Don't take away his kids…Don't go to New York."

Jacey sighed. "A change of scenery might be just what I did Elizabeth. I was hoping that you would agree with me." Jacey stood up. "I haven't made my decision yet. I still have to talk to Brooke, but as of right now I'm leaning towards New York."

"I hope you will change your mind. You and Keith are the real thing, and I know that if anyone can get through the bad stuff it's the two of you."

Jacey shook her head, "I used to think that too, but now I'm not so sure." Jacey walked out of the office.

…..

Peyton is standing in the hospital waiting room.

"Hello," Lucas answers.

"Hi honey…I wanted to let you know that Savannah is strong. She's a fighter."

"So she's doing okay?"

"Yeah she's thrown up a few times, but she's staying strong."

"I want to be there Peyton."

"I know that Lucas…Maybe next time she will let you come with her."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm being strong."

"I love you Peyton Scott."

"I love you too Lucas Scott…Everything is going to be okay."

Peyton felt a tear fall out of her eye. She hoped that Lucas was right. She needed him to be right.

…..

Summer is standing in front of Brooke and Nathan's house. She had Kaley in her stroller. "We're going to see grandpa today baby." She wanted Nathan to spend a little time with Kaley while Landon was at daycare and Drew and Carter were in school.

She knocked on the door.

Chandler was sitting on the couch looking through the classifieds. He was hoping to find a job and an apartment very soon. He wanted to prove to Brooke that he was a good guy.

"I'm coming," he yelled. He walked to the door and opened it. "Hey…"

Summer's eyes grew large and her face turned pale white as if she had seen a ghost. She couldn't seem to form words in her mouth. Before she knew it she had fell to the ground.

"Oh my God," Chandler was shocked. He looked at the baby. "I'm guessing your mommy is Summer."

…

**Okay so there is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	23. Ep5Ch3 The Starting Line

**Episode 5 Chapter 3 The Starting Line**

Little baby Kaley is crying. Chandler is holding her in his arms. "It's okay baby girl. Mommy is just taking a nap."

Summer is lying on the couch. Chandler was sure that she would wake up. She was after all still breathing.

Brooke walked into the house. Chandler had called her. "What happened?" Was all she could say.

"She kind of fainted."

"I can see that." Brooke walked over to the couch and touched Summer's head. "Summer, sweetheart, wake up," she continued to rub her head until Summer's eyes opened slowly.

"What happened," she was weak.

"Well," Brooke didn't know how to start.

"Oh my God," Summer looked over at her daughter being held by someone that looked exactly like Chase. "You're dead."

"Nope," Chandler chuckled. "Last time I checked I was alive."

"Chandler," Brooke snapped at him.

"Chandler?" Summer questioned. "Why does he look so much like Chase?"

"He is Chase's twin brother." Brooke told her.

"Chase has a twin brother." Summer was so confused. "I don't understand. Chase didn't know about you." She looked over at Chandler.

"No he didn't." Chandler told her.

She stood up slowly. "Come here sweetheart." She took Kaley away from Chandler and sat back down. "Why didn't we know about you?" She was still freaked out about how much he looked like Chase. "You look just like him."

"They are identical Summer."

"Why didn't we know about him, Brooke?"

"I never told Chase because Chandler was adopted into a great family, and I didn't want to upset Chase. He didn't remember Chandler at all."

"You've always known about him?"

Brooke nodded.

"You should have told us. You should have told me he was in town."

"I haven't been here very long."

"You've been here long enough." She shook her head. "You have his eyes," She had tears in her eyes. "And his nose…and God this can't be happening. You can't be here." Summer was upset.

…..

Riley is sitting on Mallory's couch playing with Mason.

Mallory walks into the living room. "I don't want to go to dinner."

"I want you to meet my friends. I think that you are really going to like them."

"I know that I will, but I think it is too soon."

"It is not too soon. I've been spending all of my time with you." He looked over at Mason. "Isn't that right big man?"

Mason made a noise. "Yes…"

"See Mason loves me."

"I know that. He's always talking about you." Mallory smiled. "But I'm not ready to meet your friends."

"Please," Riley made a pouty face. "I promised them we would come."

Mallory sighed. She didn't want to meet his friends. She especially didn't want to meet Jason.

"Fine…We will go." She would just have to take her chances.

"Yes, you are the best." Riley smiled.

"Yes," Mason spoke.

"See he totally agrees with me."

…

"Summer," Jamie walks into Brooke's house. He looks at Chandler. "Oh my God…What…What is going on here?" He couldn't believe the resemblance.

"Hi," Chandler extended his head. "I'm Chandler…Chase's twin brother."

Jamie looked over at Brooke. "I don't understand.'

"Join the club," Summer stood up. "I don't either."

"Chase had a twin brother that did not get adopted…This is him…Chandler."

Jamie shook his head. "Wow…you look just like Chase."

"I've heard that I'm the spitting image of him." Chandler smirked.

"Yeah…" Jamie was still in shock.

….

Nathan and Lily were standing outside of the café. "At least we got Lucas to eat some pizza with us before he kicked us out." Nathan told her.

"I know. I'm worried about him Nathan. I know he's trying to be strong for Savannah and Peyton, but I know that this is killing him inside."

"I know." Nathan sighed. "But the only thing that we can do for him is be there."

Lily smiled. "Well you know a thing or two about being there for your loved ones."

"Yeah and so do you." Nathan hugged her.

…..

"Hey dad," Keith walks into Lucas' office.

"Hey," Lucas was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay…What's up?"

"Tell me how I can get my wife back."

Lucas looked down and then back at Keith. "Keith, I…"

"Please dad…don't say that you don't know how. You were able to get mom back after all those years. How did you do?"

"I wish that I could say that it was something I did, but it was just fate. We were meant to be together."

"Do you think that Jacey and I are meant to be together?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes…"

"Do you think that fate will step in sooner rather than later? I miss my family."

"I'm almost positive that Jacey misses you just as much as you miss her."

"I hope you're right."

…..

Savannah is about to walk out of the hospital room when she sees a little girl walking in.

"Come on mommy…hurry." She tugged on her mom's arm. Her hair was already gone.

"Hi," Savannah stopped her.

"I'm late," the little girl told her.

"Well I'm Savannah….I wanted to tell you that you are very pretty."

The little girl smiled. "I'm Abby." She seemed very happy. "And you're very pretty too."

"Thank you." Savannah smiled. "Do you have to have a chemo treatment today?"

"Yeah….I do this almost everyday." Abby told her. "Is this your first day?"

"Yeah…Does it get any easier?"

"It's only bad if you let it be. You just have to think happy thoughts." Abby smiled. "And always keep a smile on your face."

Savannah smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Peyton was standing next to the little girl's mom.

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Peyton." Peyton could tell that Alice was tired and had been through a lot. "How long have you been going through this?"

Alice smiled, "For three years now…on and off." Alice sighed. "She's a real trooper."

"She's going to get better right?"

Alice shook her head. "We just try to enjoy every minute that we have with her. The chemo…It really is just prolonging the inevitable, but Abby is not afraid of death. She embraces it…better than I think that I could."

"I'm so sorry."

"She's been a blessing and we know that whenever it is her time to go she'll be in a better place singing with the angels and smiling with God." Alice had tears in her eyes.

Peyton wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for any of it. She didn't think that she could be as strong as Alice. She didn't have it in her.

…

Elizabeth is sketching.

"Hey," Isabella said as she walked into her office. "What are you working on?"

"Just some sketches…what's up Isabella?"

"I wanted to tell you that I think Emma is amazing."

Elizabeth smiled, "We're pretty fond of her."

"And I'm excited that she's going to be apart of my life."

"Yeah…She really likes you."

"Well I know she was really attached to Miranda, but I can promise that I'm going to be with Daniel for the rest of my life."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I love him more than I ever thought possible."

Elizabeth really didn't know why they were having this conversation.

"Anyway I just wanted you to know that I care about Emma, and I'll always be there for her."

"Okay Isabella that is great…"

"And I would love it if you would be my matron of honor."

"What?"

"Well Emma is going to be in the wedding and Noah is going to be the best man and I think it is a perfect idea that you are in it too."

"But I'm pregnant and fat and…"

"You're beautiful Elizabeth and you can design the dress and it'll be perfect."

Elizabeth nods. "I guess I can't say no."

"Ah…Thank you soooo much….It really is going to be great, and we are all going to be one big happy family."

…

Remy and Charlie walk outside of Tree Hill High. "Can we see each other later?" Charlie asked. "Because I really like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too Charlie. You're a great guy."

Connor is watching. He shakes his head and walks away.

Charlie leans in and kisses Remy unexpectedly.

Graham was walking towards them. "Remy Kyle…"

Remy looked at her dad. She could tell he was mad, but he had no reason to be mad at her.

…..

Summer shook her head. "Jamie, I have to get out of here." She walked towards the door. "You can bring Kaley home. I can't take this." Seeing Chase's face again was just too much.

Jamie looked at Brooke and sighed.

Chandler smiled. He liked a little bit of trouble.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought. I will update tomorrow. **


	24. Ep5Ch4 The Starting Line

**Episode 5 Chapter 4 The Starting Line **

Jamie walked into the house to see Summer sitting on the couch. He sits Kaley in her basinet.

"I was worried about you."

"I cannot believe Brooke didn't tell me about Chandler." Summer closed her eyes. "I don't want him in Tree Hill."

"He's Chase's brother. Why wouldn't you want him here?"

"Because it is too creepy…He looks too much like Chase. I can't take it."

"Summer…"

"I want to be alone…Too many memories." Summer stood up and walked upstairs.

Jamie really didn't understand why she was so upset. It didn't make sense to him.

….

"I should have told her." Brooke was pacing back and forth. Nathan stopped her and rubbed her shoulders.

"This isn't your fault Brooke."

"She was so mad at me Nathan."

"She has no reason to be mad at you. You did nothing wrong Brooke."

"What are we going to do about Chandler?"

"He's family."

Brooke looked at him oddly.

"He was related to Chase, and Chase was our family. That makes him our family."

"You are such a good man Nathan…I've done so many things in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You're perfect Brooke." He kissed her cheek. "And as far as Chandler...I think I know exactly what we can do for him."

….

Lucas opens the door to see Drake standing in front of him.

"Drake, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could see Savannah."

"They aren't back yet, but they should be soon. But I'm sure she is going to be tired. She probably needs to rest."

"I know that. I just…I just need to see her. I want her to know that I'm here for her…And that I love her."

Lucas opened the door wider and let him come in.

"Thank you," Drake took a seat on the couch.

Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down. "Don't let her push you away."

"Sir," Drake looked at him.

"She's a Scott and usually when the going gets tough we get going."

Drake nodded his head. "I'm not going to let her do that. I love her."

"I know you do." Lucas was happy that he could admit that. He knew a lot of fathers couldn't. "And she is very lucky to have you in her life."

"I'm the lucky one." Drake smiled. Savannah was his greatest blessing.

…

Lily walks into Jamie's house. "Hey…what's up? Your voicemail sounded urgent. Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah they are fine…This is about Summer…She found out that Chase had a twin and that he is here in Tree Hill."

"A twin? Does he look…"

"Identical," Jamie interrupted. "It's kind of freaky. And Summer isn't taking it well."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Please…"

"Of course," Lily walked towards the stairs.

Jamie hoped that she could help.

The scene changed to Lily knocking on Summer's bedroom door.

"Come in," Summer was sitting on the bed looking at pictures.

Lily smiled at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at pictures."

"Oh…" Lily sits on the bed next to her. "I love this one." She points to a picture of Summer and Chase. "You guys looked good together."

"Thanks…You are not going to believe your eyes when you see him. I thought Chase was back. I thought the last couple years were all a dream."

"Did you want them to be a dream?"

"No…I love my life now, but I miss Chase every single day…I..I um…"

"Does this guy act like Chase?"

"Chandler…his name is Chandler and he seems arrogant and smug."

"Then he is definitely not Chase."

"Jamie is good to me. He is so good to me…But for a split second when I thought Chase was back…I don't know. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I love Jamie with all my heart, but Chase, he was my soul mate. I was made for him. What would you do?"

"What?"

"If Spencer came back…What would you do?"

"I would be thrilled. I loved Spencer so much."

"But what about Graham?"

Lily sighed, "Spencer was my soul mate. He was the man that I was supposed to be with, but God had a different plan for me. If Spencer came back to me I would be excited. My kids would have their father back." Lily smiled. "But I also know that I love Graham and he makes me happy. So although I would be excited I would also be confused…Because I would be in love with two men…and I truly believe that Graham was sent to me by God…And I feel like we're supposed to be together." Lily shook her head. "So to be honest with you I really have no idea what I would do."

"It was okay that I was excited to see Chase…Chandler…"

"Yeah that's natural. You lost so much when Chase died…but Jamie brought you back to life…and he loves you so much."

Summer smiled. "I love him too. And I love you too…You are a great best friend."

"I know…but so are you."

…..

Elizabeth walks into Daniel's office.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be in your wedding."

"What?"

"The matron of honor…Daniel…this is starting to get a little awkward for me."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. You could have told her no."

"Then that would look suspicious."

Daniel shakes his head. "You are taking this to a whole new level. I am never going to tell. You need to stop feeling guilty."

"I don't feel guilty."

"Yes you do Elizabeth…You feel guilty. When we did what we did we were never supposed to speak of it again…So stop worrying about it."

"I know…I know that…But I feel like Noah is going to find out."

"He's only going to find out if you tell him, because I know that I am not going to tell him."

Elizabeth just stood there.

"You should leave." Daniel walked out of his office and soon after Elizabeth followed.

She was having a hard time keeping their secret.

…..

Remy and Graham walk into their house. "I can't believe you disobeyed me."

"I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Charlie is a bad influence on you. I don't want you hanging around him."

"You can't choose who I hang out with. I choose my own friends."

Graham shook his head. "You're grounded."

"What? I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Yes you did…Now go to your room."

"I hate you." She ran upstairs.

Lily walked in with Scarlett, Ansley, and Scott. "Wow…"

Graham just looked at her and shook his head.

…

Savannah walked in to her house. Drake was sitting on the couch. He stood up when she walked in. "Hey…"

She walked over. She was a little weak.

"I'm not going to ask you how you are."

"I'm okay Drake…I have a whole lot of life left to live. I'm not going to let this disease get me down." She kissed his cheek. "You can come with me next time…I mean if you want to come with me….you can."

"I do. I want to go with you. I want to be there for you every step of the way."

He leans in and passionately kisses her.

…

Jason and Rita are sitting down at a booth in the café.

Riley and Mallory walk in. "Hey guys…This is Mallory."

"Hi…"

"Mal this is Jason and Rita."

Jason kept staring at her.

"It is so great to meet you guys."

Mallory and Riley sat down.

"Yeah we have heard a lot about you Mallory….Riley really likes you." Rita told her.

"Well I really like Riley too."

"You have a kid," Jason spoke.

"Yeah," Mallory smiled.

"I bet he's cute."

Rita and Riley both looked at him.

"He's adorable."

"How old is he?"

"He's a little over a year."

"What his birthday?"

"What's with all the questions Jason?"

"I'm just curious…That's all."

Mallory had a feeling that it was much more than that.

…

Brooke walks back into the office.

"Hey," Jacey walked in. "I'm glad you're back."

"Only for a few minutes…I forgot my sketch pad."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay what's up?"

"I want to work at the New York store."

"Jacey…"

"Please Brooke…I need to get away from Tree Hill and the drama that has become my life."

Brooke didn't know what to say.

….

**Okay so let me know what you thought! **

**Sorry for the delay. I will try to be better at updating. **


	25. Ep5Ch5 The Starting Line

**Episode 5 Chapter 5 The Starting Line **

Peyton walks into Lucas' office. "Hey," she sits in his lap.

"Savannah didn't look as bad as I thought she would."

"She was a real trooper."

"I'm proud of her."

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner."

"I don't know if Savannah would be up for that."

Peyton smiled. "She and Drake are going to stay here."

"We're going to leave our teenage daughter and her boyfriend here by themselves."

"They are going to watch a movie and eat take out. I think we can trust them."

"I know we can."

"Besides we have to focus on our other kids too…"

"You're a good woman…and amazing mother…I love you."

"I love you too Lucas Scott." She kisses him.

"Mommy," Brody walked into the office with marker all over his hands.

"Wow…daddy did a really good job of watching you today." Peyton laughed.

Lucas smiled.

….

Chandler was in the guest room.

Nathan knocked and walked in.

"Hey Chandler, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…"

"I'm offering you a job."

"What?"

"I want you to help me down at the dealership."

"Really?"

"Yes…and you can stay here as long as you want."

"That's…why are you doing this?"

"You're family." Nathan smiled. "And we stand behind family in this house."

Chandler smiled. He was really going to like Tree Hill and the Scott family.

…..

Lily and Graham are alone in the kitchen.

"So do you want to talk about what we walked in on?"

"No….not really."

Lily looked at him.

"I don't want her hanging around Charlie. She didn't listen to me. I grounded her."

"Of course you did…."

"What does that mean?"

"You can't tell your daughter who to like."

"She's my daughter."

"You are only going to push her away." Lily told him. "I know from experience."

Graham sighed. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Because she's a teenager and they don't come with manuals."

"I wish they did."

"Life would be easier, but life is never easy." She wraps her arms around him.

"You make it easier. I'm so glad that I found you."

"Actually I found you, but that doesn't matter…at least we have each other."

...

Remy texted Charlie.

_Remy: I can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

_Charlie: Me either…You're the best. _

_Remy: So are you. _

Remy smiled. Charlie was a great guy and her dad wasn't going to stop them from hanging out.

….

Daniel walks into his house and sees Isabella sitting on the couch.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking about our life together…and how we got back together."

"It's a great story."

"I'm glad you didn't go to Tennessee with Miranda."

Daniel nodded. "I thought about it, but then you knocked on my door."

"I told you that I left John. Although I loved him, he wasn't you."

"I can't believe you left him….I'm glad you did though."

"He was always working….and he could never be you. You are my soul mate…the love of my life, and I am so glad that we're together." She leans in and kisses him. "I can't wait to be your wife."

…

Summer walks downstairs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have the best husband in the entire world." She leans in and kisses him. "I love you with my whole heart Jamie Scott."

"I love you too." Jamie kisses her again.

….

Jason and Rita walk into their apartment. "Would you like to explain your obsession with Mallory?"

"I was just curious. I wanted to know the girl that my best friend is falling for."

"Why do you seem upset?"

"I'm not upset." He lied. He really was upset.

"Jason…"

"It's nothing Rita…nothing at all."

…

Mallory walks out of the bedroom. "Mason is fast asleep."

"That's good."

"Do you think the dinner went okay?"

"Yeah…I think Jason and Rita liked you." He smiled. "I know that I really like you." He leans in and kisses her.

"I really like you too."

They continue to kiss.

Mallory falls back onto the couch. Riley falls on top of her, slowly, "Are you sure?" He whispered in her ear.

"Absolutely," she continued to kiss him.

…

Nathan, Brooke, and Sophie are standing in the airport.

They see Millie in the crowd.

"Millie," Nathan was so happy to see his daughter. He ran towards her. "My baby girl is finally home."

Millie smiled. She was so happy to be home.

Brooke smiled. Millie was exactly where she needed to be.

….

Jacey opened the door to see Keith.

"I'm glad you called Jacey."

He noticed that there were bags everywhere.

"What's going on?"

"Daddy," Jones ran into his arms.

"Daddy," Sawyer followed suit.

"Hey boys…"

"Guess what daddy?"

"We're moving," Sawyer told him.

"What?" He looked at Jacey.

"We're going to New York Keith."

Keith's heart broke into a million little pieces. He was really losing his family.

* * *

**Alright so there is the end of the episode. Let me know what you thought. I will update soon I promise. **

**I wanted to say Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you. **

**The next episode a bunch of secrets are going to come out. Yay! **


	26. Ep6Ch1 Secrets Come Out

**Episode 6 Chapter 1 Secrets Come Out **

"_When a man has a family, they are supposed to be his entire life, but when a man screws up he loses everything…He loses his life." Keith's voice can be heard. _

_Keith is standing in the airport. He gives both Sawyer and Jones a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to come visit both of you the first chance that I get." Keith had tears in his eyes. "New York is going to be a lot of fun." _

"_I alweady miss you daddy." Sawyer told him. _

"_Me too," Jones chimed in. _

_Jacey also had tears in her eyes. Keith hugs his boys and then stands up. "I guess this is goodbye." _

"_Keith you can come and visit, and I'll bring the boys back as much as I can." _

"_It won't be the same. I can't believe you are taking my boys away from me." _

"_Keith we have already had this discussion." _

"_You've had this discussion. I've just had to listen…Jacey, I love you. I love my family, and I just want you guys to come back to me." _

"_We've got to go Keith. I'm sorry." She looks down at the boys. "Say goodbye to daddy." _

"_Bye daddy, I love you." _

"_I love you daddy." _

"_Bye Boys…I love you too." _

_A tear falls down his face. He was losing his family. He was losing his life. And there was nothing he could do to get it back. _

Two Weeks Later…

Keith is sitting on his couch. He had talked to his boys every day since they had left, but it wasn't the same. He missed them. He missed them with every fiber in his being, and he wanted them back. He needed them to come back to him.

A knock on the door, he is too sad to answer. "Come in…It's unlocked."

Jamie pushes the door open. "Wow! You look like hell."

"Thanks, Jamie. I appreciate it. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to invite you to Isabella and Daniel's joint bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"I'm not really in the mood to party Jamie."

"Come on…It'll be fun. You need to get out of this place…Your dad said that you've been moping around here for days."

"Yeah…so…My wife and kids are gone….My marriage is over…I…"

"Jacey will come back to you. She'll realize that the two of you are supposed to be together."

Keith shook his head. "I doubt it. I tried to convince her…We even slept together, but that didn't even convince her. She's in New York, and I'm in Tree Hill…It's over…"

…

Jacey was sitting in her new office. She really liked New York. It had everything…everything but Keith.

Her phone beeps. "Yeah Sarah," she even had a secretary.

"There is someone here to see you…A man…"

"Send him in," Jacey's heart stopped a little. Maybe it was Keith…Maybe he really had chased her to New York.

"Jacey," Lucas walked into her office. "It is so good to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

Lucas walked into the office a little more and smiled. It was really good to see her. "I had a meeting with my editor. They are concerned that I am becoming a has been. I can't seem to write anything as of late."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay…Maybe I am. But I had a few minutes before I have to catch my plane, and I wanted to see you….You're my favorite daughter-in-law."

"I am your only daughter-in-law, and with the way things are going I may not be your daughter-in-law for much longer."

Lucas shook his head and smirked. "I'm here to change that."

"Really?"

"I'm going to fix it." Lucas was sure about that. Jacey and Keith belonged together.

….

"Lucy…Natalie," Peyton semi yelled when she walked into her two twin daughter's bedroom. "What is with all of the mess?"

Lucy and Natalie just looked at her.

Natalie's paints were thrown all over the bedroom, and Lucy's clothes are everywhere.

"Why is this room so messy?"

"I'm trying to find something cute."

"And I'm trying to paint."

Peyton shakes her head. "I want this room cleaned up immediately or the two of you are going to be in big trouble."

They both sighed.

"I mean it." Peyton walked out of the room. Brody ran up behind her.

"Mommy," he was covered in chocolate.

"Oh my goodness," she couldn't believe how messy he was. "You go in the bathroom, okay…I'll be right there."

The two year old ran into the bathroom.

"Charlie," she knocked on the door before opening.

He was sitting on his bed with lap top.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to Remy."

Peyton gave him a look. "I thought her dad didn't want the two of you to have anything to do with each other."

"He changed his mind." Charlie lied.

Peyton could see right through him. "I don't think so. Charlie if Graham does not want you to see Remy then you aren't seeing her."

"Mom…"

"You are not going to cause problems for Remy and her dad."

Peyton walks over and shut his lap top. "I'll be keeping this for a few days."

Charlie bit his bottom lip. He didn't care if his mom took his computer. He and Remy were going to be together if they wanted to be together whether anyone liked it or not.

Peyton walked out of the room with the computer and walked over towards Savannah's room and knocked. "Sweetheart…"

"Hold on mom," Savannah was standing in the mirror. Her hair was slowly starting to fall out.

Peyton walked in. "Savannah…oh sweetheart." She saw the few strands of hair in the hairbrush.

"It's okay. It is not a big deal….We knew this was going to happen."

"Honey we can go ahead and shave it…That's what most people do."

Savannah shook her head. "I want to see Drake first. Is that okay? Can I go see him?"

"Yeah sweetheart…" Peyton couldn't believe this was happening. "I love you Savannah."

"I love you too mom." She hugged her. "I'll be back in time to watch the little ones so you can go to the party thing." Savannah grabbed her head.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just tired." The chemo was beginning to get to her.

…

Millie is in her room.

Nathan walks in. He smiled. "Are you okay?"

Millie looks up from her book. "I am fine. Is there a reason that I shouldn't be?"

"No…Ever since you got back…this is the only place you have gone."

"Well I can't go to school until the semester ends so what else is there to do?"

"You could go with us tonight to the party."

"I don't think so dad."

"Millie," he sat down on the bed. "Are you happy to be home?"

"Yeah…I'm really happy…I…just…I guess I need some time to adjust to being back at home."

"You should get out of the house…go for a run or something…You could always go see Lexie and Eligh…You haven't even seen Avery yet."

"I know…I'm sure I'll meet her soon."

"Please…just do something and make me feel better."

Millie nods. "Okay dad…I'll go for a run or something."

"Maybe you could see Max."

"Or not…I haven't talked to Max in two years…Dad don't play match maker please…I'm not home to date…I just want to get through high school alive." Millie stands up and walks to her bathroom.

…

Lexie walks into Brooke's office. "Brooke we need to talk."

"Lexie I am kind of busy…My daughter is getting married tomorrow."

"I can't keep avoiding Millie….I need some kind of plan."

"Where is Avery now?"

"With Eligh…He wanted some father/daughter time….Brooke you have to help me."

"Millie is not going to know that Avery is her daughter…She never even saw her…So stop worrying…Go shopping…have some fun and stop avoiding Millie…People are going to start getting suspicious."

"I don't want to lose my daughter…or my husband."

"That's not going to happen." Brooke reassured her. "We covered our tracks. Everything is going to be fine…Now go have some fun."

Lexie sighed. She was so afraid that her perfect little family is going to be taken away from her.

….

Millie is knocking on a door. Eligh opens the door. "Hey little sis." He hugs her. "It is so good to see you."

"Yeah you too…I…um…I love the new house."

"Yeah it's perfect…at least I think it is….and I've gotten a new job too…I'm working at the gym as a trainer…for now."

"That's awesome…but I thought basketball was your thing."

"I'll find another basketball job soon enough….the trainer job pays good money though…"

Millie walks into the house. "I heard you have a baby now."

"Yeah she's absolutely perfect…Her name is Avery."

"That's a great name…." Millie thought about her baby. She could still see the beautiful little baby girl's face in her mind. She would always remember her.

"You know she's asleep, but you should stay and see her….We can hang out."

Millie nods… "I'd like that."

…..

Mallory and Riley are walking down the streets of downtown Tree Hill. Riley is holding Mason. "Are you having fun little man?"

"Dada," Mason kisses Riley's cheek.

Riley and Mallory both share looks.

…..

Jason is sitting on his couch. He was stressed…for very many reasons.

"Baby, are you okay?" Rita rubs his shoulders.

"Just thinking."

_Flashback _

_Jason is sitting at a table. A guard leads Ellie to the table. Jason stands up and hugs Ellie. "It is so good to see you." She looked so different. _

"_Yeah you too…You haven't been here in awhile. What's up with that?" They both sit down. _

"_The last time I was here we had a big fight." _

"_I know. How could I forget? That's all I have to think about." _

"_So you remember exactly what the fight was about?" _

"_Yes…I was pregnant and you thought I was making a big mistake keeping it from Riley." _

"_You were…" _

"_Jason," she sighed. "I made the best decision for my son. He is with a good person now." _

"_He's with Mallory Miller…" _

_Ellie looked at him strangely. "What…How did you know that?" _

"_Because she's dating Riley." _

"_What? I don't understand…she was supposed to leave town." _

"_Yeah well she didn't. And I'm pretty sure she's not going too." _

"_Riley has seen the baby." _

"_Riley loves the baby…Mason, by the way…his name is Mason." _

_Ellie shakes her head. "That was not part of the plan." _

"_Yeah well it happened Ellie…and I need to know what you want me to do about it." _

"_I'll be out of here soon. I'll take care of her." _

End of Flashback

"Are you okay?" Rita asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Jason lied. He was definitely not fine.

….

**Okay so there is chapter 1 of this episode. I hope you guys liked it. And I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a happy holiday. **

**I wanted to say thank you to all of you guys. You are all amazing. **

**Lift-me-up: Thanks so much for all the help. You are amazing. That's funny about Jacey. She is one of my favorite characters. Well besides lily. She's my absolute favorite. Anyways thanks so much. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks for the reviews. You are too nice. **

**AffinityFrequency: Thanks. I'm writing Graham and Lily like that because Lily was a wild child so she knows what it is like. I am glad you noticed that. I'm glad you like Summer and Jamie too. They are one of my favorites. I think in like episode eight that Lucas and Peyton are going to have some children problems. I can only imagine that they would be jealous of the situation. Savannah is getting a lot of attention. Chandler is going to be a huge part of this story. Thanks so much for all the nice comments. You are too sweet. I work really hard to make this the best that it can be. So I am so glad that you think it is really good. You give me great motivation. You should definitely post a story. I'm sure they are great. Sorry for the long feedback. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate your long reviews. They make me soooo happy. **

**SuperSamNatural: I love your reviews. There is definitely something up with Jason. Chandler is a huge part in this story or at least he is going to be. Graham is just being protective….Kind of like Lucas was with Lily. And I am so glad that you review when you can. I hope you always read. I would be sad if you didn't. And you rock by the way. I just thought that you should know that. **

**I think ur Superman: Thanks for reviewing. You can totally email your idea. I would love to know what it is. **

**Thanks again. You guys are totally awesome.**


	27. Ep6Ch2 Secrets Come Out

**Episode 6 Chapter 2 Secrets Come Out **

Isabella and Daniel are on the couch laughing. "God…I am so in love with you…Every single part of you." Daniel smiled. He was so lucky to have Isabella back in his life.

"Well in one day we will be Mr. and Mrs. Colby."

"Thank God…I heard sex is so much better when you're married." He kisses her neck gently. "So…so…much better…"

"I don't know if it can get any better….It is pretty good now." He kisses her again.

"We should probably get ready for our party tonight."

"No….they can start without us." He laughed.

Isabella giggled. "We are going to be the happiest couple in the world."

"I'm going to hold you to that…Mrs. Colby."

"Not until tomorrow, but after I say I do that's going to be my last name forever and ever."

…..

Elizabeth is staring at her bridesmaids dress. Noah walks in. "You are going to look so hot in that dress."

"And you are going to look so hot in your tux..." She turns around and kisses him.

"You are the best wife in the world….I love you." He touches her stomach. "And I love you too little guy or girl." Noah was hoping for a son.

Elizabeth smiled. Noah was an amazing father.

….

Breanne walks downstairs to see roses sitting on her kitchen table. "Jeremy," Breanne walks into the living room.

Jeremy, Carter, and Drew are holding presents. "Happy Birthday!"

Breanne smiled. "I thought you guys forgot."

"We would never forget." Jeremy kisses her cheek.

"Mom, we want you to have the best birthday ever."

"I already have." Breanne smiled. "Come give me a kiss…both of you…I love all my boys."

"And we love you." Jeremy kissed her.

"What did you guys get me?" Breanne loved birthdays.

"A bunch of stuff mommy….but you have to open Jeremy's first." Carter told her. "It'll be the best."

"Of course…" Breanne pulled out a small box. She smiled. She had been waiting for Jeremy to ask her to marry him again. She was finally ready to say yes. She opened the box and was surprised to see beautiful diamond earrings.

"Do you like them? I thought they looked like something you would wear."

"I love them," she was a little disappointed. "They are perfect."

…

"Hey Graham," Lily walks out of her closet. "How does this look?"

"Great…but everything you wear looks great."

"Well…I want to look beautiful for the party tonight."

"I thought we weren't going."

"I know but I changed my mind."

"That's okay…I like last minute plans."

"Great…That's why I am so in love with you." He kisses her.

"So should we take the kids to your house or let them stay here?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter."

"Well we have to pick a house. Mine or yours…"

Graham smiled. "How about yours, tonight and maybe mine tomorrow?"

"Sounds good…Because I absolutely love waking up next to you in the morning."

….

Riley and Mallory are not at her house. Mason is taking a nap.

"So maybe we should talk about him calling you daddy earlier today."

"Yeah that was…I wasn't expecting that."

"He's never known his father…And I think he really loves you."

"I love him too Mallory. He is a great little kid, and he has a great mother."

Mallory smiled…. "I hope you'll be a part of his life for a long time Riley. He deserves someone like you in his life."

"Who is his father, Mallory?"

"That doesn't matter….He has never been apart of his life because I never told him about Mason…I was okay with being a single mother."

"So he doesn't know? Would he want to be a part of Mason's life?"

"He would be a great father, but…" She shakes her head. "None of that matters now…as long as we have you that's all that matters to us." She kisses him.

…

Jessica opens the door to see McKenzie and the kids.

"Hey guys…" Jessica is really happy to see them.

Ally runs into her arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweet girl." She looks at Grayson and takes him from McKenzie. "And I missed you too. You've gotten so big."

"It's only been two days." McKenzie reminded her. "They haven't grown that much."

"Well two days is a long time…in my opinion." Jessica could not stand McKenzie.

"I'll see you guys in a few days…okay…"

"Bye mommy, see you later." Ally runs off to her bedroom.

"I guess that means you can go."

"Yeah I guess so." McKenzie gives Grayson one last kiss before leaving.

"I missed you buddy…I love you so much."

"Wove ooo too." Grayson kissed her cheek.

…..

Charlie and Remy are at the river court.

"I can't believe our parents are trying to keep us apart." Remy kissed him on the cheek.

"Actually your dad is trying to keep us apart…I think my mom and dad would be okay with it if your dad was okay with it."

"He's just overprotective."

"I wish he wasn't so overprotective."

Connor walks up and sees them and then decides to walk away.

"Wait…Connor come back."

"No…It's okay…I don't want to be around you."

"Connor," Remy walks over towards him. "Why do you keep avoiding us?"

"Why don't you ask your dear boyfriend what he did?" Connor walks away.

"What is he talking about?'

"Nothing…it's not a big deal."

"He's been avoiding us like the plague lately…Why would he be avoiding us? What did you do?"

"Connor liked you and I like you…So I kind of stole his thunder…He's mad at me…please don't tell me that you are mad at me too."

Remy smiled. "That's the sweetest thing ever. You would risk your friendship to be with me….that's amazing." Remy kissed him.

That was not what Charlie was expecting.

…..

Brooke is about to walk out of the office.

"Brooke," Peyton walks in.

"Peyton…I got to get to TRIC."

"I just need my best friend."

"Peyt, what's wrong?"

"My daughter is losing her hair…and there is nothing that I can do to make it better."

Brooke holds Peyton in her arms. Peyton just needed her best friend to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Brooke always knew how to make everything better.

….

Savannah and Drake are sitting outside on his porch.

"Are you sure that you're going to love me when my hair falls out?"

"I'm going to love you forever Savannah Scott. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." He kisses her cheek. "The very best thing…"

"Do you think that I should go ahead and shave my hair?"

"I think that if you want too I will shave it for you…Because I promise that I am going to be there for you through all of this…" He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

….

Keith walks out of his bedroom. Jamie is sitting on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?'

"I want you to go to the party with me and Summer."

Keith shook his head. "I don't want to do anything without Jacey…She's my entire life."

"Yeah well she's not here and you need to get out of this house."

"I can't….I have no desire to move…"

"I'm not giving you a choice…I've been a lousy friend and cousin in the past, but not anymore…That's done with…Now get off your ass and go get dressed…I'm not taking no for an answer."

Keith huffed. He hated when his friends were pushy.

…

Jacey and Lucas walked into her apartment.

"This place is nice."

"Brooke made sure that the boys and I had the best."

"Got to love Brooke…"

"I still don't understand why you are here. If you want to see the boys I can pick them up from daycare."

"No that's okay," Lucas sat down on her couch. Jacey got the feeling he wasn't leaving anytime soon. "I told you before Jacey I came here to see you."

"That doesn't mean I understand Lucas."

Lucas smiled. "I know you're mad at Keith. You have every right to be mad at him, but when the two of you were united in marriage you said through the good and the bad you would be there for each other…I know better than anyone that you can't give up in a marriage."

Jacey sat down. "Keith cheated on me Lucas. He was addicted to porn. I don't know if we can come back from that."

"I shouldn't be here meddling. That's one thing I promised myself that I would never do, but as a parent, no matter how old your kids get, you want to protect them and help them….and right now I can see that Keith is hurting. He knows what he did was wrong and I feel like he is worth a second chance."

"Keith and I have had our fair share of second chances…I don't think they are called second chances with us anymore."

"So have Peyton and I, but we're still together….Still fighting the good fight…We made it through all the pain and sorrow…I know that you and Keith can too."

"Give me one reason to go back to him."

"I can give you at least three."

Jacey smiled slightly. "Okay…"

"Sawyer and Jones…those are the first two…and then you're the third reason…"

"How am I the third reason?"

Lucas smiled and shifted in his seat. "The look in your eye when you talk about him…I can tell that you still love him and that no matter how much he hurt you, you can't imagine your life without him in it." Lucas sighed, "I'm not saying that it's not going to be hard. Nothing in life is ever easy. But you and Keith you have something worth fighting for. You have something worth building a life for. The two of you were made for each other."

Jacey just sat there thinking about her vows to Keith and how she was supposed to love him no matter what happened. They were supposed to be together.

….

Millie and Eligh were sitting on his couch.

"So how is being a dad?"

"It is so much better than I thought it would be. The moment I held her in my arms I knew that I would love her forever."

Millie laughed. "You know it's funny I didn't even know Lexie was pregnant."

"Oh Lexie can't get pregnant."

"What?"

"We adopted….But Avery is ours in everyway that counts. You know sometimes I even think she looks a little bit like me. I know it's impossible, but a guy can dream."

"Wow…I didn't know that Lexie couldn't conceive. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay…God had a plan for us…We're supposed to be Avery's parents. It was all meant to be." Eligh's phone starts to ring. "Oh I've got to get this. I'll be right back."

"Kay…" Millie looked over at the fireplace. Her brother seemed to have the perfect life.

The baby started crying. Millie could hear her through the baby monitor. "Eligh," she called out for her brother. He didn't come. "I guess I'll get her."

Millie walked straight down the hall. She saw the door that had Avery's name on it. "This must be the baby's room." She opened the door. It was so beautiful. Lexie had decorated it in pink and purple and yellow. It was perfect.

She was still crying. "Alright pretty girl…come…" She picked her up. "Hi…"

Avery immediately stopped crying.

"Hi…you…are…"

The little girl looked into Millie's eyes. "You are so beautiful…sweet little Avery Scott."

* * *

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. I will update soon. I promise. **


	28. Ep6Ch3 Secrets Come Out

**Episode 6 Chapter 3 Secrets Are Out **

As she held the little girl in her arms, Millie felt love and also heartbreak. She felt heartbreak for the baby that she would never know, and love for the little girl that she would call her niece. She was absolutely beautiful. Avery reminded Millie of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You are so beautiful." If she wouldn't have given her daughter away, Avery would have a cousin to grow up with. Millie regretted her decision every single day. "Come on baby girl. Let's go find your daddy." Millie walked out into the hall with Avery and into the living room.

"Eligh…I'm," Lexie looked shocked to see Millie holding her daughter. She dropped her shopping bags on the ground. "Millie, what are you doing with my daughter?"

"I…she was crying…I just picked her up."

"I'll take her," Lexie walked towards them and took Avery away from Millie.

Millie didn't understand. "I was just getting to know my niece." Millie told her. The moment Lexie took Avery from her, Millie felt depression. She felt the same way she had the day she gave her baby up. She was sad.

"I know. Avery doesn't do well with new people."

"She stopped crying immediately."

"Well," Lexie couldn't think of lie. This was just too much for her.

Millie was beginning to get suspicious. "Are you okay, Lexie? Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not…I'm not acting strange at all."

"Hey honey," Eligh walked into the room and kissed his wife's forehead. "Someone was ready to wake up." He smiled at his precious little girl. "I have bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"The babysitter cancelled. I guess we're not going tonight."

"I could watch Avery…I'm not really in the mood for a party."

"No," Lexie answered immediately. "I don't have to go to the party."

"Oh come on sweetheart. We haven't had a night out in forever. I want to spend some time with you."

"I…I just…"

"I'm not going to hurt her Lexie. I'm pretty good babysitter."

"It'll be perfect. Thank you so much little sis. I'm so glad that you are home." Eligh walked over and hugged her. "I really have missed you."

"I've missed you too." Millie smiled. She looked back at Lexie. Millie had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach….Avery was adopted…Her eyes were so familiar….She stopped crying immediately like she knew who Millie was….Lexie was freaking out…

Millie had to find Avery's birth certificate.

…

Remy walked into her house. Graham was sitting on the couch.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" She was expecting him to be at work or at Lily's.

"It's Saturday. I'm not on call this weekend, and I came home to get you so that you could go to Lily's….Why am I answering your interrogations? I am the parent in this situation."

"I liked you better when you were drunk and didn't give a damn."

"Watch your language young lady, and explain to me where you were?"

"You don't want to know the truth."

Graham shook his head. He knew exactly where his daughter had been.

"You're going to be grounded for the rest of your life…That's the only thing I think of."

"Why won't you let me see Charlie? He's not a bad guy."

"He's not a good guy. I know his type."

"Why? Because you were his type…"

"That's enough," Graham was stern and stood his ground. "I don't like your attitude or your tone. Go upstairs and pack a bag. We're staying with Lily tonight."

"Thank goodness I wish she lived here instead of you. I like her so much better." Remy said as she stomped up the stairs.

"Well right now I like her better too," he yelled. He was tired of the constant disobedience. It was really beginning to get to him.

….

Charlie knocked on the door several times. He was sure Connor was avoiding him. He hated him, but Charlie didn't want that. He wanted his friend back.

Chloe opened the door.

Charlie smiled. She looked so much better after she had a much needed makeover. "Hi…"

"Hey Charlie, what brings you by?" She smiled.

Charlie couldn't help but notice what a beautiful smile she had. He had honestly never noticed it before. He had become distracted by her smile and her eyes. There was just something about both of them.

"Charlie," she snapped him out of his trance. "What's up?"

"Is your brother here?"

"I think he is avoiding you like the plague."

"Yeah I don't blame him….I was an ass."

"But isn't that your thing? I mean you are kind of known for being an ass." She laughed.

"Thanks a lot Chloe."

"I'm just going by what I've heard." Chloe smiled again.

Charlie wished that she would stop smiling. It was distracting…very distracting.

"Charlie," she waved her hands. "You're kind of spacey too."

"Sorry…I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry about Savannah. If there is anything that I can do…please let me know."

"Yeah I will for sure…I guess we just need prayers…a lot of prayers."

"What are you still doing here?" Charlie said as he walked downstairs. "I told you to get rid of him Chloe. I didn't want you to have a conversation with him."

"Connor shut up…You're mad at Charlie…not me…" She looked at her watch. "I've got to go anyways…boys, please try not to kill each other…thanks…" She walked out of the house.

Charlie stared at Connor, and Connor stared back at him. Neither one wanted to start. Charlie wanted to talk about their problems, but Connor just wanted to punch Charlie in the face. He didn't because it would be childish, but also because Charlie was much stronger and could probably kick his ass in one swift push.

"Connor…"

"Why don't you just save it for someone who cares? Because I stopped caring the moment you screwed me over."

"I did you a favor. Remy is not your type."

"But she's your type? Yeah I don't think so."

"She didn't like you. She liked me."

Connor shook his head. "Well now you have exactly what you wanted…You have the perfect girlfriend. I am so happy for you."

"She didn't even care that I tricked her. She was glad that I did…Which shows you that we're supposed to be together."

"Yeah well I hope she was worth it…we had a two year friendship and you threw it all away."

"I'm not the one who threw it away…you are…All you have to do is forgive me." Charlie yelled at him.

"When hell freezes over."

"I need you."

"Yeah well you should have thought about that…Get the hell out my house." Connor said as he slammed the door in his face.

Fail….epic and total fail….

….

Savannah is sitting in Drake's bathroom. Drake walks in. "Savannah," He said her name as he walked closer to her. He was afraid for her. He was afraid for both of them. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Savannah let out a smile. "I want you to do this." She touched her hair slowly. "It'll grow back eventually."

"And you are definitely going to rock the doo rags and wigs. And I have to tell you a little secret."

"What's that?" Savannah smiled.

"I really like girls with shaved heads. I have always wanted to date a girl with a shaved head. It has been a dream of mine, and now it is finally coming true because of you." He kissed her forehead gently.

Savannah felt a tear fall down her face. It was strange, but the tear was not falling out of her eye because of sadness…it was joy…Weird as it may seem…She was so lucky…Drake was the best thing that ever happened to her…And most girls would love to have someone like him, but they couldn't have her Drake. He was all hers.

"If I shave yours, will you shave mine?" Drake asked.

"You don't have to do that."

"I think I am going to look pretty damn sexy with a bald head."

"Drake," she sighed.

"Don't do that…Don't sigh….That's the only way that I am shaving your head…You have to shave mine too…We will having matching style…not many couples can say that." He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know…I can't really figure that out." He laughed again.

"Don't stop."

"What?"

"Don't stop laughing…It makes me feel better." She kissed his lips gently. "You make me feel better."

"I'll do anything for you…and as far as my hair goes I'm not really that crazy about it…."

"I love you."

….

Peyton was sitting in Brooke's bathroom.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Brooke asked her best friend. She knew that this was a pivotal moment in her life, and she was afraid for her.

Peyton nodded slowly. "Yeah go ahead. I'm ready."

"Peyton," Brooke hesitated.

"Just do it okay…I have to do this."

"You are such a good mom."

"You are a really good friend." Peyton smiled as tear slipped out of her left eye. She watched as it trickled down her face.

…..

"Go to Scarlet's room and no TV." Graham fussed at Remy as she walked to Scarlet's room.

"Are the two of you still fighting?" Lily asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow you look beautiful." He smiled.

"You changed the subject. What's going on?"

"She's grounded for life." Graham shook his head. "And I mean it."

"You are too funny…" Lily giggled. "And way too hard on her."

Graham looked down. He didn't think that he was being too hard on her. He was doing what any parent should do.

"But…I am not going to meddle because she is not my kid, and I am just the girlfriend."

"I was thinking about that."

Lily looked at him strangely.

"I don't think it is a good idea that we keep changing houses on the kids."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think that you and Scarlet and Ansley and Scott should move in with me and Remy."

Lily just stared at him. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know if she was ready to move in with him. She didn't know if she was ready to get rid of her house and the memories of Spencer.

"I want you to be apart of every decision that I make….I need you." Graham's smiled quickly changed when Lily shook her head and turned away. She was really good at trying to change the subject too.

…

"Come on Izz…We've got to get going." Daniel shouted at his bride to be.

He heard a knock on the door. Daniel opens the door. "Mom," he hugs her. "Andy," he was so excited. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We would never miss your wedding."

"I know…but I didn't know that you were coming tonight. I'm so glad that you're here. I've missed you guys so much."

"Daniel, who is…" Isabella walked out. "Michelle…Andy…It is so good to see you guys."

They hug her.

…..

"Hello," Breanne answers her phone.

"Happy Birthday to my very best friend in the whole world," Jacey sang.

"I thought you forgot."

"I would never forget my best friend's birthday…I'm sorry I'm not there to celebrate with you."

"It's okay…I have Jeremy."

"So did he ask you to marry him for the thousandth time?"

"No," Breanne was bummed.

"You sound upset."

"I would have said yes this time." Breanne admitted.

"That's great Breanne…I'm sure he will ask you again."

"What if I missed my chance? What if he will never ask me again?"

"He will…What you guys have is true love."

"Just like you and Keith."

Jacey sighed. "Yeah…just like me and Keith." Jacey admitted.

Breanne smiled. She could feel a reunion in the near future.

….

Grayson and Ally were in their bedroom. Ally had two twin beds and Grayson still had a crib. Hunter was too afraid to let him sleep in a big boy bed. He didn't want him to get hurt.

"Grayson watch," Ally jumped from one bed to another. "This is so fun. So much fun…I'm a big girl and you are still a baby."

"No baby," Grayson pouted. He hopped onto the bed. "I try."

"No, you are a baby."

"No baby," Grayson took the liberty to jump from one bed to another. But unlike Ally he did not make it to the other bed. He hit his head on the foot of the bed and fell to the floor.

"GRAYSON," Ally screamed. "GRAYSON…"

"Oh my God what happened…" Jessica ran into the room. "Grayson, sweetie wake up…Sweetie talk to me."

…


	29. Ep6Ch4 Secrets Come Out

**Episode 6 Chapter 4 Secrets Come Out **

"Jessica," Hunter walked into the hospital room. "What happened?"

"He's okay." Jessica was a mess. She couldn't believe Grayson had gotten hurt on her watch. "He was jumping on the bed with Ally. I should have been watching him closer. I took my eyes off of them for like two minutes."

"Hey it's okay." Hunter kissed her forehead. "This is not your fault. Is our son going to be okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He hugged her. "Where are the kids?"

Before Jessica could answer, Ally walked in followed by two nurses, one of which was carrying Grayson.

"Daddy," Ally jumped in his arms. "We got to see the x-ray sheen."

"That's great sweetheart. When we get home we're going to talk about jumping on the bed."

"Okay daddy."

"Are you okay baby boy?" He took Grayson in his arms. "Were you good for the doctors?"

Grayson rested his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"How is he?" Hunter asked again.

"He is going to be fine. We thought that he might have a concussion but he doesn't. He is going to be just fine…nothing is even broken." The nurse reassured the worried father.

"Thank you…see sweetie everything is fine."

"What did you do?" McKenzie said as she walked into the room. She was mad. She was mad at Jessica. She hated her.

…

Nathan walked into TRIC with Chandler. It was decked out in honor of Isabella and Daniel.

"Wow you guys really know how to throw a party." Chandler told him.

"Yeah and we usually know how to ruin them too." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I used to too." Chandler smiled. "I used to be a total drunk. By the way, is it an open bar?'

"Ha, ha…Not for you," Nathan told him.

"Got it boss." Chandler walked away.

"Hey," Brooke kissed Nathan. "I am so glad that you are finally here."

"Yeah me too. This place looks incredible."

"Yeah well I had a lot of help." Brooke hugged him. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"I think that means we're getting old."

"Oh honey Brooke Davis-Scott doesn't get old…She gets better with age."

Nathan smiled. "I would have to say that I agree."

…..

Isabella and Daniel walked in hand in hand.

They immediately bumped into Elizabeth and Noah.

"Hey guys…" Isabella hugged both of them. "Daniel, we have the best matron of honor and best man in the world."

"Yeah," Daniel smiled. He looked over at Elizabeth. Her baby bump was getting larger and larger. Maybe what they had done was wrong.

"We're happy for the two of you. I'm glad that we get to stand up for you." Noah told him. "I'm going to go get us some drinks."

"Okay…"

Noah walked away.

Elizabeth stood there for a few moments before following Noah.

Isabella could sense that something was up with the two of them, but she had no idea what it could be.

…

Lily and Graham walk into TRIC.

"You never did answer my question earlier."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes…I mean you are there just as much as I am." Graham really wanted her to move in with him. "It is the perfect idea."

"Can we just talk about it later?" Lily walked away from him.

This might have been their first fight….But technically not a fight...Lily was being silent…She was never silent.

…

Summer and Jamie walk in with Keith following behind them.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this. I just want to be home."

"No," Summer chimed in. "You needed to get out."

"I was perfectly fine in my apartment." Keith pouted.

"Stop complaining Keith…." Jamie warned him. "This night is supposed to be fun."

Keith sighed.

"Stop being such a drama king Keith." Summer told him. "This is about Isabella and Daniel."

"Yeah they are about to embark on their future together…" He points to himself. "Look where that will leave them." Keith walked away.

Jamie kissed Summer's cheek. "I'm sorry. Maybe we should have left him at home."

"No," Summer smiled. "This is probably really good for him. He needs to stop sulking and embrace the hand that God has given him."

"I'm so glad that I married you."

"You better be."

…..

McKenzie and Hunter were in the waiting room. "I'm taking my children home with me. I thought that bitch was supposed to be watching them."

"Don't you dare call her a bitch…She is not a bitch. She is the best thing that ever happened to this family."

"Says the guy that is screwing her." McKenzie yelled.

"Please don't make a scene."

McKenzie shook her head. "I can't trust her to take care of my kids. What if he would have been hurt even worse?" McKenzie hated Jessica with a fiery passion. "I don't want her anywhere near my kids."

"That's stupid McKenzie. Jessica is amazing with our kids. They love her." Hunter smirked. "You're just jealous that my kids love her more than they love you."

"As long as you are with her Grayson isn't allowed at your house."

"You can't keep my son away from me."

"Oh yes I can." McKenzie started to walk out of the waiting room.

"Then you'll never see Ally again."

"Excuse me."

"We never went back to court. I have full custody of Ally…You're not supposed to see her."

McKenzie glared at him. "If it is a fight you want Hunter then it is a fight you're going to get."

"Bring it on." Hunter wasn't afraid of her.

…

Chandler is standing at the bar about to take a drink.

"I think that is a bad idea." Brooke takes the drink away from him. "A very bad idea…"

"It is just one drink."

"That is how it starts my friend."

Chandler nodded. "I feel like a teenager again." He complained.

"I'm just trying to help." Brooke reminded him as she walked away.

"I know."

"Chandler," Summer walked up to him. She still couldn't believe how much he looked like Chase. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Hi…You look great Summer."

"Thanks…Chandler this is my friend Jenny." Jenny walked up behind her.

"It's nice to meet you." Chandler extended his hand. She was very beautiful.

"Yeah you too." Jenny was amazed at how much he looked like Chase. "The resemblance is unbelievable."

"That's what they tell me." He looked at Summer. "I would love to get together and talk about my brother. I heard he was a good man."

"The best man that I knew." Summer smiled. "You would have loved him."

"I'm sure I would have."

…..

"Hey man," Riley says when he sees Jason. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Yeah I can't miss a good party."

"Yeah I know man."

"Where's Mallory?"

"She is somewhere around here."

"Are you sure about her man?"

"Yeah…Mallory is an amazing girl."

"But…"

"No buts Jason…She's amazing. I love her."

"What?"

Riley smiled. "I can't believe I just said that out loud but I do. I love her. And I love her son. I haven't felt this way since Ellie."

Jason shook his head. "I think you're making a mistake. I think she's up to something."

"No….She's a great girl. I think you're just jealous that I've been spending all my time with her. I promise we can start hanging out more." He looks across the room to see Mallory. "I got to go. I don't want anyone to steal my girl."

Jason sighed. He was worried about Riley and he was also worried about his sister.

…..

Eligh and Lexie are dancing. "I think we should go home." Lexie didn't want Millie spending too much time with her daughter.

"Honey…Avery is fine. We have to trust my sister. I'm sure Avery loves her."

"Yeah…"

"Lex…just try to have fun." He kissed her cheek. "This is a party after all."

…

Millie is holding Avery in her arms. "Alright baby girl…I definitely need some answers. Why was your mommy so nervous about you being around me?"

…..

Peyton walked into her house. She was wearing a scarf on her head. "Savannah…sweetheart…"

Savannah walked down the stairs slowly. She was tired. She also had a scarf on her head.

"Mom, what did you do?"

Peyton took the scarf off of her head. "We're going through this together." Her head was completely shaved.

"Oh my goodness mom," Savannah was shocked.

"I think it looks great."

Savannah takes her scarf off. "What about mine?"

Peyton walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

"I love you so much mom," Savannah had tears in her eyes. Her mom had done the nicest thing she could ever think of.

…

**Okay so most of you predicted that was going to happen. I definitely thought that it was a Peyton thing to do. She loves her kids so much. **

**Anyways I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I was home for Christmas Vacation and my computer doesn't get internet there. So it is a task to get them uploaded. I promise to do better this week. **

**Let me know what you thought! I can't wait to hear from you guys! **


	30. Ep6Ch5 Secrets Come Out

**Episode 6 Chapter 5 Secrets Come Out**

Avery is in her basinet. Millie is looking in cabinet drawers. "If I was a birth certificate, where would I be?"

Millie was determined to find out who Avery's real mother was, and why she felt so connected to the little girl.

….

Peyton is wrapping a scarf around Savannah's head. "We will go wig shopping tomorrow."

"I can't believe you did this for me. You are amazing mom." Savannah hugged her mom again.

"I love you baby girl."

"Knock, knock," Drake and Charlie walk into the house sporting shaved heads.

"Charlie," Savannah couldn't believe it. "I…I had no idea you were going to shave your head too."

"I have always wanted a bald head. It really has been my dream."

"I have the best family in the world." Savannah hugged him.

"Wow," Natalie and Lucy walked downstairs with Brody.

"Do we get to shave our heads too?" Lucy asked.

Savannah looked at her beautiful little sisters. "No," Savannah smiled. "But you guys can watch movies with me after chemo treatments."

"Okay," Natalie was satisfied with that.

"Mom, I like your head," Lucy told her.

"Thank you sweetheart…I'm growing fond of it too."

Peyton walked over to Charlie. "You are a good boy."

"I'm your boy." Charlie told her.

Peyton hugged him.

Savannah smiled. She had such an amazing family and an absolutely wonderful boyfriend. She was lucky that she had all of them to go through her cancer with.

…

Isabella is standing by the bar. Nathan walks up to her. "Where's your fiancé? You shouldn't be partying alone."

Isabella smiled, "I'm not sure. Where's my mom? I know the two of you have been attached at the hip lately."

"She's the party planner. She's off doing the party planner thing." Nathan laughed. "I wanted you to know that I am very proud of you. And I am so happy that you found true love."

"Thank you Nathan…I know that Daniel wasn't always your favorite person."

"That was because I was being an overprotective father…I love you like a daughter Isabella."

"Good," She smiled. "Because I love you like a father."

He hugged her. He was so proud of her.

…..

Summer and Jamie are dancing. Summer looks over at Chandler. He is sitting alone. "Are you okay?" Jamie noticed that her mind was drifting away.

"Yeah…I was just thinking about Chase."

Jamie didn't say anything.

"It is kind of weird seeing Chandler. He makes me feel like Chase is still here."

Jamie was still silent.

Summer was still staring at Chandler. "We have to make him feel like he is part of the family. That is what Chase would want."

Jamie kissed her forehead. She was a very good woman. She was his woman.

…..

Jenny walked over to Chandler's table. "May I sit?"

"Sure…You're…." He couldn't remember her name and he felt bad about it.

"Jenny…my name is Jenny…And you are Chandler."

"Yeah that would be correct…I'm surprised you didn't call me Chase. Everyone calls me Chase."

"Chase is dead."

"Yeah but I look so much like him. Identical." He smiled.

"You sound a little bitter."

"I don't mean to sound bitter. I'm beginning to think coming to Tree Hill wasn't such a good idea."

"Why?"

"I'm a constant reminder of what they lost. I feel bad about it." Chandler stared at Jenny. She had absolutely beautiful eyes.

"Don't feel bad about it. Chase would want you to be apart of his family. He would have welcomed you with open arms."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Jenny smiled. Chandler might look a lot like Chase, but they were definitely different.

…..

Breanne and Jeremy are on the dance floor. "Are you having a good birthday?" Jeremy asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah," Breanne sighed.

"That didn't seem very convincing."

"Jeremy, what is wrong with you?" Breanne asked him.

"I don't know." Jeremy was a little confused. "What is wrong with me?"

"I love you. You are a great and loving man. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Without thinking Breanne bends down on one knee.

"Breanne, what are you doing?"

"Will you marry me, Jeremy Williams?"

Everyone is now staring.

Jamie and Summer are a little surprised that Breanne was the one proposing.

Jeremy smiles and helps Breanne stand up. "It is about time."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Every single time I proposed you said no. I was tired of hearing no so I decided not to ask you again until you decided to ask me."

"What?"

Jeremy bends down on one knee and pulls out a ring. "I've been holding onto this forever."

Breanne can't help but smile.

"I love you so much Breanne. I know that we started out as nothing more than casual, but I fell in love with you along the way. And I want to be your husband desperately. So will you marry me?"

Breanne nods her head. "Yes…Yes of course."

Jeremy places the ring on her finger and stands up. He kisses her lips gently. "Finally…"

"You are a very tricky man Jeremy Williams. I thought you didn't want to marry me anymore."

"Oh no honey I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to marry me."

"Yes I do…I absolutely do."

…

"Elizabeth, what's wrong now?" Daniel and Elizabeth walked into the office.

"I'm worried."

"You are always worried. That is nothing new."

"Every time this baby kicks and Noah smiles I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. We knew what we were getting ourselves into."

"Yes but now you're getting married and…"

"Nothing Elizabeth….Noah is the father of your baby. That's all anyone ever has to know."

"Thank you."

"What?" He was confused.

"You're the father of my baby and you did it because you wanted your brother to have the baby he always wanted. You are an amazing brother…I'm just scared."

"Don't be. Everything is going to work out perfectly." Daniel hugged her. "No one ever has to know."

Brooke is standing on the other side of the room. They didn't know she was there. And they didn't know that she had heard everything. Their secret was no longer safe.

…

Mallory walked to the door. She couldn't find Riley.

Jason grabs her arm.

"Jason, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave town."

"That is not going to happen. I like it here." Mallory told him.

"You are lying to Riley, and he deserves to know that truth."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mallory tried to play coy.

"Mason is Riley's son. If you don't tell him my sister will."

"I thought your sister was in jail."

"Yeah you know my sister Mallory."

"Just leave me alone Jason."

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave Riley alone. He deserves better than your lies."

"Whatever Jason…Riley is falling in love with me, and he is falling in love with Mason…So you just need to leave us alone." Mallory walked out of TRIC.

…..

Millie is in Lexie and Eligh's bedroom. She looks in one more drawer. She sees the paper she had been looking for. "Avery's birth certificate," she reads. "Oh my God…" Millie sits on the bed. She noticed that Avery was born on the exact day that her baby was born. "Avery is my daughter."

…

Hunter and Jessica walk into their apartment with Ally.

"I can't believe she took Grayson." Jessica whispered as he laid Ally on the couch.

"We had a big fight. I have a feeling she is going to take me to court."

"What?"

"She wants custody of Grayson…full custody."

"She can't do that."

"Yeah well she thinks that she can." Hunter sighed. "But I'm not going to let that happen. And don't blame yourself for what happened today. It was not your fault."

Jessica sighed. She felt like it was all her fault.

…

Lily and Graham walk into her house. "I think the kids are all asleep."

"That's good." Graham smiled.

"I better start packing."

"Huh?"

"If I am going to move in with you I better start packing."

"You're going to move in with me?" Graham was a little surprised.

"Yes," Lily smiled. "I love you, and I want to spend every day with you." She sat down on the couch. "I was worried that if I moved in with you I would forget Spencer and the love that we had, but I know that I will never forget him. He will always be apart of my life. But you are apart of my future, and the first step is making a home together. That is what I want to do."

Graham sat next to her. "That's what I want too."

…

Lucas walks into his house carrying Sawyer and Jones.

"Dad," Charlie was surprised to see the boys.

"Shhh…Sit them on the couch." Lucas handed Sawyer to Charlie and they both took the boys over to the couch. "Where's your mom?"

"Right here Lucas," Peyton walked slowly down the stairs. She didn't know how he was going to feel about her hair. They hadn't discussed it. She had just gone for it without any thought.

Lucas smiled his biggest smile. "Peyton," he was so proud of his wife. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Luke," Peyton was surprised by his response. But she shouldn't have been. That was just how Lucas was. He was a kind man…a loving man…he was her man… "I didn't know if you would like it or not."

"It's beautiful. You are beautiful." He walks over towards her. He pulls her closer to him and slowly kisses her forehead. "You look amazing." He couldn't stop smiling. "You look more beautiful than ever."

Peyton smiled. She then looked over at the couch. "What are the boys doing here?"

"True love always prevails." Lucas smiled and then hugged his wife.

…

Keith walked to door of his apartment. Needless to say he didn't have a good time at the party. He was done with happy endings and made up fairytale worlds.

He went to unlock the door but instead the door opened right up. "What the…"

"Keith," Jacey was sitting on the couch. She stood up. "Don't be alarmed. I knew where you hid the spare key."

Keith didn't know what to say. He was confused but also happy to see her.

"I…I…"

"No let me….You have made a lot of mistakes, but we all make mistakes. We all screw up. That is just apart of life. I can't hold that against you any longer. I know that you are trying. I know that you love me, and that you are sorry for what you did." She smiled. "I also know that a life without you is no life at all. I can try to hide how I feel, but there is no point. You see we are supposed to be together. I made vows to you, and in those vows I said that I would stand by you through the good and the bad….We've been through the bad and now I am ready to go through the good with you."

Keith was so happy. He didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything Keith." She walked closer to him. "I don't want to say anything else except that I love you. I love you with all of my heart, and I no longer want to be apart from you." She leaned in and kissed him.

Keith didn't ask any questions. He just led her to the bedroom.

…..

Millie is sitting on Lexie and Eligh's couch. They walk in. "Hey Mill, was Avery a little angel?"

Millie rubbed her eyes. She had been crying. "She was perfect." Millie grabbed her bag.

"Mill, are you okay?" Eligh asked.

"Yeah," Millie looked at Lexie and shook her head. She ran out of the house.

Eligh didn't know what to say. "Should I go after her?"

"No…I think she will be okay." Lexie lied. She knew that Millie knew the truth. Lexie was not going to let her take Avery away. Avery belonged to Lexie in every way that mattered.

…

**Okay so finally that is the end of the episode. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I will update tomorrow. **

**Spoilers: Elizabeth has pains. Daniel and Isabella's wedding day is here. Millie doesn't know what she is going to do with the truth. Brooke deals with the truth. **


	31. Ep7Ch1 Happiness

**Episode 7 Chapter 1 Happiness**

"_Happiness…My happiness is only found when I am with you." Isabella's voice can be heard. _

Isabella was standing in front of her mirror staring at her beautiful wedding dress. She couldn't believe her day was finally here. The biggest day of her life was finally here. This was the day every little girl dreamed of. Isabella felt so lucky because she was marrying the man of her dreams. She was marrying the best man that she knew. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Daniel Colby.

…

Brooke was sitting at her vanity. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. Her little girl was finally getting married, but Brooke didn't feel happiness. She felt anger most of all. Daniel was lying to her daughter, and she wanted him to stop.

"Brooke," Nathan walked up behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lied.

Nathan knew she was lying. He always could tell.

"I know what is wrong."

"You do?" Brooke didn't know how he could know.

"Yeah…You're sad. You're little girl is getting married. She's all grown up." He kissed her forehead. "I'm kind of sad too."

"That's sweet Nathan." Brooke stood up. "I've got to go."

"What? I thought we were going to ride over to the church together. Isabella is in her room."

"I'll be back. There is something that I have to do."

"Brooke, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah…I'm going to be just fine." She walked out of the bedroom.

Nathan could sense that something was definitely wrong with her, and he had a feeling it wasn't just about Isabella's wedding.

….

Peyton walks out of the bathroom with her scarf wrapped around her head.

Lucas smiled. "I don't know how Brooke is going to feel with you missing her daughter's wedding."

"I already called Brooke, and I told her that I am going to do my best to make it. She said that she understood." Peyton smiled. "But she said that you have to be there."

"You know I'm not a big fan of weddings." He sighed, "Especially if you are not with me."

"I'm going to try. Besides Savannah and I need to get wigs."

"Last night was amazing by the way. I like your new look."

Peyton smiled, "I thought that you might."

"I'm thinking that I should shave my head like Charlie and Drake. They are pretty stylish."

"I like your head just the way it is." She rubbed his thick head of hair. "I had to do this for Savannah. I didn't want her to go through this alone."

"She's not alone. None of us are alone." He kissed her forehead. "We are one tough family, and everything is going to be okay."

"You keep saying that."

"And it is true. As long as we have each other everything will be okay." He kissed her cheek. "I mean look at Jacey and Keith. They are back together."

"Yeah I have a feeling that has to do with you."

"Yeah well…true love…it can really get you through anything."

Peyton nodded. She really wanted to believe that.

…..

Keith and Jacey are lying in bed together. "Were you watching me sleep?" Jacey asked as she nestled her body next to his.

"Yeah…that was a luxury I really missed." He kissed her forehead. "I missed everything about you."

"Well we still have things to work out and decisions to make, but for now on we are making them together…just the two of us."

"Don't you mean the four of us? I can't wait to see my sons."

"They can't wait to see you…They were so happy when I told them that mommy and daddy were getting back together."

"This is for real right Jacey? I wasn't just dreaming. You aren't going to leave me?"

"No…I promise this is the real thing…We're going to be okay…Thanks to your dad."

"My dad?"

"He's the one that convinced me that it was time that I stopped being mad and time for me and you to work on our marriage…"

"Thank God for my dad."

…

Lily walks out of her bathroom. Graham is lying in bed. "What are you still doing in bed?"

"Well when you got up to take a shower I went and checked on the kids, and then I decided to lie back down…and think about our life together."

"Really?" Lily walked over to the bed. "Let me know what you were thinking about."

"Well I think that all of the kids should have their own rooms."

"Really?"

"Yeah Remy can keep her room and Scarlett can have the room right next to hers….It is connected by the bathroom. And then Annie and Scott can have the two rooms next to our room…Wow our room…I like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of that too." Lily kissed him. "I like the sound of all of it."

"When are you going to move in?"

"We can start packing as soon as possible."

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too…roommate…I'm really going to love waking up next to you every single morning." She leaned in and passionately kissed her new roommate.

…..

Elizabeth is standing in front of the mirror staring at her baby bump. She has a pain in her stomach. "Oh…"

Noah walks into the bathroom. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine. I'm just getting ready for the wedding."

"Me too…I'm so excited for my brother. He and Isabella are going to be very happy together."

Elizabeth nodded. They would be if her big secret wouldn't get in the way.

…

Daniel opens the door to see Brooke standing in front of him. "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Don't play stupid with me Daniel. I know you're secret…and I think it is high time that you tell the truth."

Daniel was flabbergasted. No one was supposed to know his secret.

…..

Millie is sitting in her room looking at picture albums. She stole one of Avery. She couldn't believe that her little girl was living with her brother. She wasn't sure how they got her daughter, but she was going to figure it out.

….

**So this is a really big episode. I hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**SuperSamNarural: Okay so I just noticed that your username is not SuperSamNatural but SuperSamNarural. Did you change it? Or did I imagine that it was a t instead of an r. Oh well, anyways thanks so much for reviewing. I always love your reviews. They make me smile. Jacey and Keith are meant to be together. I'm glad you are warming up to Summer and Jamie. I really want you to like them, but I can say that it won't all be smiles for them. They have a storyline coming up soon. They are kind of on the back burner right now. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thank so much for the reviews. **

**Lift-me-up: Thanks so much. Lexie and Millie are going to have some major issues with each other. But I'm trying to show that Millie has changed and that Lexie is just a mother that doesn't want to lose her daughter. I think you are going to like this chapter because of the stuff I'm doing with Natalie and Lucy and Charlie. I wrote it into the story because of all your wonderful ideas. They are the best and have really helped this storyline. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks so much!**

**RockieWriter: So glad I found your story. I will try to review regularly. Things are moving fast and are only going to get faster. I'm trying to speed up stories so that I can get to my biggest story. I can say that Rob is gone for now and I don't have any plans to put them back together. I'm not really sure about Jenny and Chandler yet, but we will see what is going to happen. **

**AffinityFrequency: I love your story by the way. Just thought I would throw that out there. I thought about having Millie run with her, but I wanted more story with this. So we'll just have to wait and see. I'm glad you liked the Peyton part. You totally had me figured out on that one. I felt like it was something that she would do and I felt like Lucas would love her even more for it. I'm glad that they have made Nathan so parental in the show. I kind of feed off that when I'm writing his character. I will try my best to write more of Lily and Graham. I love them too. They are kind of going on the back burner for this episode and the next one, but then after that they have some big stuff coming up. Lily is the main character after all. Lucas is a good dad. Thanks so much for the encouragement. **

**I think ur Superman: I'm glad you guys like Chandler and Jenny. I'm not even sure that I'm putting them together. I never know until it happens. I think the Daniel and Elizabeth thing may be ending very, very soon. It is after all a Tree Hill wedding. They never end well. (Hint, hint) I don't know what happened to my send a message button. People used to send me emails to my account all the time. I will try to figure out what happened. I really want to know your ideas. I have a feeling you are probably right. You usually figure me out. And yeah you did know about Ellie. I remember you reviewing about it. That one was kind of obvious too. **

**BLADESOFS2: Thanks so much for the review. Spencer died in an airplane crash. His body was never found. Keep reading. It could get very interesting. I hope you keep reading and I hope to see another review from you. Let me know if you have any more questions. I will try my very best to answer them. **

**Haleydavisbaker: Yes Millie knows. Thanks for the review. **

**I hope I got everyone who reviewed. If not let me know and I will totally leave you an extra long comment at the end of this episode. **

**Thanks again you guys for all of the support. I could not do this without you guys. **

**Let me know what you thought. I think things are about to get interesting. **


	32. Ep7Ch2 Happiness

**Episode 7 Chapter 2 Happiness **

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Daniel began, but he really did know what she was talking about. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh I think you do. You know exactly what I am talking about." Brooke was exasperated. "I can't believe that you slept with Elizabeth. She is married to your brother."

"You don't know what you are talking about." She really didn't.

"I overheard you and Elizabeth talking last night. You are the father of her baby. Isabella deserves to know."

Daniel didn't say anything.

"You know I want you to call off the wedding."

"I won't do that."

"Well you need to make a decision. Because if you don't tell her the truth now…she will find out later…"

"Isabella knows everything she needs to know. I love her and that is all that matters. Elizabeth and Noah are going to be parents."

Brooke shook her head.

"Are you going to tell her what you think you know?"

Brooke shook her head. "No but I'm going to be her shoulder to cry on when her world comes crashing down around her. I don't condone this marriage at all." Brooke walked out of the apartment. She wasn't happy about it, but she knew that it wasn't her secret to tell. She knew Isabella would find out eventually.

Daniel dropped his head. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his and Isabella's marriage. They were meant to be together.

…

Michelle is hugging Emma. "You are getting so big."

"I know grammy." Emma kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Me too mom," Noah hugs his mom. "You too Andy."

"We miss you guys so much." Andy told him. "But we love visiting." He opened his arms for Emma. "Come here sweetie. I need a big hug from you."

"I missed you Pawpaw Andy."

Elizabeth smiled and then she closed her eyes. She felt another pain. She was sure that it was nothing.

…..

Isabella is still standing in her old room. She couldn't believe all of her dreams were coming true.

"Bella," Sophie walked into the room.

"Hey…What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if you liked my dress?"

"I love your dress. You are so beautiful." Isabella hugged her.

"You are going to be an awesome bride Bella."

"Thanks little sis."

"I hope I find a boy like Daniel one day."

"You will Sophie Beth…Me and mom have been pretty lucky and so will you."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am very happy."

"Do you feel like a princess? Mama says you are supposed to feel like a princess."

"I definitely feel like a princess, and Daniel is most definitely my prince."

Sophie smiled. She was happy for her sister.

….

Peyton and Savannah walk downstairs wearing their scarves. "We are going to find a pair of beautiful wigs."

"I hope so." Savannah hated that she had to shave her head, but she was glad that her mom had done what she had done. It meant everything to her.

"Mommy," Natalie ran towards her. "Can I go with you?"

"Not today sweetie. This is something that just Savannah and I are going to do."

Natalie huffed. "You guys are always doing stuff together, just the two of you. Why can't I go?"

"You just can't. Besides you are going to the wedding."

"So…I want to go with you."

"Maybe later sweetie."

Natalie crossed her arms and stomped off.

"Mom she could go if she wanted too."

"No honey…she'll be fine."

Savannah nodded. She felt bad for her siblings.

…

Lucas was in his room getting ready for the wedding.

Lucy walked in. "Daddy, can we go to the movies?"

"No, sweetheart we are going to a wedding."

"But we never get to do anything anymore. You are always so busy with Savannah."

"Well sweetheart she is sick. She needs us."

"Ugh…well we need you too."

"Lucy," Lucas said sternly.

"I just want to go see a movie with my daddy." She stomped out of the room.

Lucas sighed. He couldn't win for losing.

….

Lily and Graham are standing in front of the kids.

"Why are we here?" Remy asked.

"Who is in trouble?" Scarlet asked.

"Me not in trouble." Scott told them.

"Yeah me not." Ansley admitted. "I'm good."

"No one is in trouble. I happen to think that this is very good news." Lily smiled.

"Good news? Are we getting a puppy?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah a puppy," Ansley smiled. "I want one."

"We're not getting a puppy." Graham hated to disappoint them. "But we are all going to live together."

Remy and Scarlet looked at each other.

"Where are we going to live?" Scarlet asked.

"We're going to live here with Graham and Remy." She turned to Ansley and Scott. "Do you guys like the sound of that?"

"Yeah mommy," Ansley smiled. She loved Graham.

"Yeah…we like it here." Scott agreed.

Scarlet didn't say anything.

"Rem, are you okay with it?"

"Yeah…it'll be fun." She loved Lily, and she had a feeling that Lily would help her out a lot where her dad was concerned.

Scarlet still didn't say anything.

"It will be fun, right Scar?" Lily finally asked her.

Scarlet nodded.

"Then it is official. We will start moving in as soon as possible." Lily hugged Graham.

…

"Mom, why are we having a family meeting?" Carter asked.

"Yeah is Carter in trouble?" Drew asked.

"No," Breanne told him. "No one is in trouble."

"Guys we are actually pretty excited. Breanne and I are getting married." Jeremy told them. "Which in a weird way means you are going to be step brothers again."

"Wow," Drew smiled.

"That's pretty awesome." Carter agreed.

"We thought so….So are you guys excited?"

"Yes…"

"We are pretty excited too." Breanne hugged Jeremy. "We are all going to be one big happy family."

…

"So what do you think about that proposal last night?" Jamie asked as he fed Kaley her bottle.

"They are all going to be brothers…again." Summer smiled. "It is kind of weird I guess. But I am glad that Jeremy is happy again. Maybe he won't go off to college and leave Breanne."

"Still a little bitter about that?"

"I probably always will be." Summer admitted. "When I was sixteen I thought my life would be so much different than it is now."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No I could never be disappointed with a husband like you. I got everything I ever wanted." She kissed his forehead. "I guess I have Jeremy to thank for that."

"Yeah and I guess I have Breanne to thank for it too." He looked down at his daughter. "I got more than I ever thought I wanted."

…

Mia is washing dishes.

Jake walks into the kitchen. "Mia, I can do those dishes later. You do not have to do them."

"It's my turn silly." Mia kissed his cheek. "You don't always have to do all of the cleaning. This is my house now too."

Jake turned her around and started kissing her.

"Oh God could you guys get a room," Max said as he walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Yeah as a matter of fact we will." Jake joked.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"I'll get it." Mia walked over to the door. "Millie," Mia was surprised to see her. "What brings you by?"

"I need to see Max. Is he home?"

"Hey," Max walked to the door.

"I need to talk to you." She seemed upset.

Max looked at Mia. "Go ahead. We will see you at the wedding."

Max nodded.

He walked outside with her. "Is everything okay?"

"I have a whole lot that I need to tell you." Millie had tears in her eyes.

…..

Brooke walks into Isabella's room. "Wow honey you look beautiful."

"Where have you been? We should have been at the church thirty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry honey. There was something that I needed to take care of."

Isabella smiled. "I can't believe this is finally happening. I wish Chase was here."

Brooke nodded. "I know honey. I wish he was too. I also wish your dad was here. He would be so proud of you."

Isabella smiled. "Well let's go to the church so that I can marry the man of my dreams."

Brooke looked at her daughter. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes mom…I love Daniel. Why do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"I'm not trying to ruin the moment. I just want to make sure that you are positive that Daniel isn't hiding anything from you."

"Daniel loves me, mom. He would never lie to me." Isabella smiled. "He is good for me, and I am good for him. And I have told you before that if you don't like it you do not have to be apart of this."

Brooke shook her head. There was no reason to crush Isabella's dreams. "I'm sorry. I'm happy for you honey….Very happy for you. You and Daniel are going to have a great life together."

…..

Natalie is sitting on her bed.

Lucy walks into the room. "You are not dressed for the wedding."

"I'm not going."

"I don't want to go either."

"I don't think we should go."

"Let's go to the movies."

"But daddy isn't going to let us go."

"Then we will just go without daddy."

They were tired of never getting to do anything anymore because Savannah was always so sick. They wanted a little attention too.

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought. I will try to update tomorrow. **


	33. Ep7Ch3 Happiness

**Episode 7 Chapter 3 Happiness **

Lucy and Natalie tip toe downstairs just in case Lucas is downstairs.

"What are you two doing?" Charlie stopped them.

"Looking for you," Natalie lied. "Will you take us to see a movie?"

"I thought we had a wedding to go to."

"Dad said we didn't have to go. And he would really like you to take us to a movie. He said you could even take the spare car." Lucy lied like crazy.

"Really?" Charlie didn't know if he believed them.

"Yeah please take us. We never get to do anything fun now that Savannah has cancer."

Charlie sighed. He felt the same way. Their mom and dad didn't really pay attention to them anymore.

"Well I guess if dad said it was okay then let's go. I don't really want to go to that wedding anyways."

"Yay," Lucy and Natalie were glad that their plan had worked successfully.

…..

Peyton held up a wig. "Do you like this one?"

"It's not bad. I was thinking maybe I could go with a brown one."

"Sweetheart."

"I always wanted to be a brunette. Besides everyone knows that I have cancer…It isn't a big secret or anything."

Peyton nodded. "Well you can have any color wig you want unless it's like purple or something. Your father would probably kill me if I allowed you to do that."

"Yeah probably." Savannah sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you tired?"

"No…I've been thinking…I don't want Lucy, Natalie, Charlie, and Brody to miss out because of me. I know that you guys are extremely worried about me, but they need you too."

"Honey…"

"No mom…I know that you are trying your best and I love you for it, but don't forget about all the others…They need their mom too."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I think it has something to do with the way that I was raised."

Peyton smiled. She loved these moments with her daughter. They were so very important to her.

…

Isabella was standing in the church bridal room.

Michelle walks in. "Isabella you look fantastic."

"Thank you Michelle."

"I can't believe Daniel is finally getting married." Michelle smiled. "I am so glad that you are the woman that he chose."

"Me too…I love your son. I've known since I was fifteen that he was the one for me." Isabella smiled. "And now finally we get to be together. I couldn't be happier."

Michelle hugs her. "I am so happy for the two of you. You are going to make him a very happy man."

"He's going to make me a very happy woman."

….

"Are you nervous?" Andy asked as he approached Daniel.

"Nope," he smiled. "I can't wait to be married to Isabella."

"I think the two of you are going to be very happy together just like your mother and I are."

"Mom got lucky when she met you."

Andy smiled. "I'm the lucky one. But when you are in love that is how you are supposed to feel."

"I do feel that way." Daniel wasn't going to let anything get between him and Isabella.

…

Elizabeth walked in wearing her bridesmaid dress.

"Wow Elizabeth you look amazing." Isabella smiled.

"No you are the one that looks amazing."

"Well my mom did a bang up job on this dress…She's pretty talented."

"Yeah I think I would have to agree with you on that one. That dress is perfect for you."

"Perfect dress for the perfect man." Isabella was glowing. "Daniel is everything I ever wanted."

Elizabeth smiled. She never wanted to hurt Isabella. She never wanted the truth to come out.

….

Daniel was still standing in the church. Noah walked in. "Hey bro," Noah smiled. "Are you ready for this? Marriage is a big deal."

"Yeah I'm definitely ready for this. Isabella is the only girl I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"I never thought that I would hear you say something like that."

"Yeah me either."

Noah smiled. "I love you Daniel….I just wanted you to know that. I know that we have been through a lot lately…but I want you to know that I love you…And you are the best brother that a guy could ask for."

"I feel the exact same way…Thanks Noah…I love you too." They hug.

"Dad would be proud of you."

"Dad would be proud of both of us."

…..

Lily is about to walk into the church.

"Hey Lily," Jamie stopped her.

"Hey James…"

"Where is your crew?"

"The kids aren't coming, and Graham is on his way. Where is Summer?"

"Kaley needed a quick diaper change. She decided to handle it."

"Where are the other kids?"

"Drew and Carter are with Breanne and Jeremy, and Landon is with a sitter."

"So you brought the baby, but you didn't want to bring the two and a half year old."

"On a good day Landon is a handful." Jamie laughed. "But we love him just the same."

"So I have some news to tell you."

"Okay…I'm listening."

"The kids and I are moving in with Graham and Remy."

"Really?" Jamie wasn't very surprised.

"Yeah…I am pretty excited about it."

"I'm happy for you Lily. I am glad that Graham was able to bring you back to life."

"We brought each other back to life. And to be honest with you I can't imagine my life without him. I am so in love with him Jamie."

Jamie smiled. He was happy for her. He felt the same way about Summer.

…

Jacey and Keith are walking through the park. Keith is holding Sawyer and Jacey is holding Jones.

"Daddy, I wove you." Sawyer kissed his dad's cheek.

Jacey smiled.

Keith squeezed her hand. "So what are we going to do about New York?" They had avoided the question all day long.

"I don't know. They still need me. But your family needs you here in Tree Hill."

"I'll go wherever you want to go Jacey. If New York is where you want to be then I will pack my bags as soon as I get to my place….You and the boys are my life."

Jacey smiled. "Tree Hill is where we are supposed to be Keith….All four of us…" Jacey kissed his cheek.

Keith was pretty excited that she wanted to stay in Tree Hill. He didn't want to leave his family, but he would have for her. He would do anything for Jacey and his kids.

…

Mia and Jake walk up to the church. "I love weddings," Mia smiled.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love the slutty wedding sex that comes after the reception."

"Oh really," Jake kissed her neck. "Do married couples get to have slutty wedding sex?"

"Oh yes…Married couples have the most amazing slutty wedding sex."

"Great…Can you conceive a baby during slutty wedding sex?" Jake asked. He really wanted to have a child with Mia.

Mia just looked at him.

"You know Rosi predicted that you were going to have her a little sister…I want a child with you Mia…"

Mia smiled. "I want a child with you too….I think the best time to try is right after this wedding."

"What about the reception?"

"We're skipping it." Mia kissed him. "We're definitely skipping it."

"Good….Great…Idea…" he kissed her some more.

…

Lexie and Eligh are sitting in one of the pews.

"We should have just brought Avery with us." Lexie complained. "I could go back and get her before the wedding starts."

"Lexie," he touched her hand. "We have to do things together without Avery. She is fine with the sitter."

Lexie sighed. She was so afraid that she was going to lose her little girl. She didn't know what she would do if Millie admitted the truth.

….

Millie and Max were walking along the streets of Tree Hill. "So what's wrong Millie?"

"When I was at boarding school I made a mistake…I have a daughter, Max."

Max didn't know what to say.

"Yeah that was the same look Brooke had on her face when I told her."

"Where is your daughter?"

"Well up until yesterday I didn't know. I gave her up for adoption. I thought she was a million miles away."

"And?"

"She is living with my brother and his wife."

"What?"

"Yeah…Brooke didn't put my baby up for adoption. She gave her to my brother."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…I…I wanted to give her up for adoption. I didn't want to hurt my dad or disappoint him…but yesterday when I saw my daughter I felt this instant love for her."

"Are you saying that you want her back?"

"I'm not sure what I'm saying…I just need my friend right now." Her voice was cracking.

Max pulled her into a hug. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

…..

Lucas knocks on Lucy and Natalie's door. "Girls it is time to go." They didn't answer. "Nat…Luce," he opened the door. "Girls…" He didn't see them anywhere. "Girls…" He ran out of the room. "Charlie…." He walked into Charlie's room. He was missing too. "Damn it…Brody…"

"Daddy," Brody ran out of his room with his truck in hand.

Lucas was glad that Brody was okay. "Where are your sisters and your brother?" He was worried.

….

Isabella was standing in the room by herself. She looked down at the necklace her mother had given her earlier.

She thought about Chase. She missed him so much, but she knew that he would be proud of her. He would be happy for her and Daniel.

"Hey," Nathan walked in. "Your mother sent me in. Are you ready?"

"Yes…I am very ready." She locked arms with Nathan.

Happiest day of her life….

…..

**Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will update tomorrow. Let me know what you thought.**


	34. Ep7Ch4 Happiness

**Episode 7 Chapter 4 Happiness**

Lucas is pacing back and forth. He can't believe he lost his kids. He dials Charlie's number. "Charlie, I need you to call me as soon as you get this message."

He sighed. Peyton was going to kill him for losing the kids.

…..

Charlie, Lucy, and Natalie are walking up to the movie theater.

Savannah and Peyton are walking down the street. "Mom, is that Charlie?"

"And Lucy and Natalie…" Peyton finished the sentence. "Charlie," She called out to him. "What are you guys doing here? Why aren't you at the wedding?"

"Um well…"

"We wanted to see a movie." Natalie told her.

"Yeah daddy wasn't being very nice to us."

Peyton was confused.

"Wait you guys said that dad said that he wanted me to take you guys to the movie." 

"You didn't ask your father?"

"No not exactly."

"Oh my God," Peyton picked up her phone. "It is your father…hello Luke."

"Peyton…I need you to come home. The kids are missing."

"I found them Lucas. They were about to go see a movie."

"What?"

"Yeah…we are all on our way home." Peyton said sternly. She looked at Charlie, Lucy, and Natalie. "You guys are in so much trouble."

…

"I have an idea." Max told Millie.

"What?"

"I think you should go see your daughter. Maybe if you look into her eyes again you will know exactly what to do."

"Only if you go with me."

"Yeah….I'll go with you."

….

"Are you ready sweetie?" Brooke took her hand.

"Yes…"

Brooke was on one side of her daughter and Nathan was on the other.

Everyone stood and they made their way down the aisle.

Daniel waited for her.

Everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here, in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman, in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted by God. It is not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the eyes of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined. If any here can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak or forever hold their peace." The Preacher opened the ceremony.

Brooke's face can be seen. Daniel slowly looks at her. She doesn't say anything….Neither does Elizabeth.

"Okay…Who gives this woman to this man?"

Nathan and Brooke stood up. "We do."

The preacher turns to Daniel. "Do you Daniel Colby take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy bonds of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Daniel smiled and squeezed Isabella's hands. "I do."

The preacher turns toward Isabella. "Do you Isabella Adams take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in holy bonds of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Isabella smiled. "Of course I do."

"Isabella and Daniel would like to say a few words…Isabella."

"I am so happy that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. Every day we were faced with decisions that lead us down a different path. I am so glad that I finally made the right decision. The decision that made our paths cross again. I love you Daniel Colby. I have ever since I was fifteen. I've made some mistakes, but never again. I promise to love you and to confide you for the rest of my days. Because I never want to go down a path without you….Every decision that I make I want to make it with you…Forever…I am yours forever. This I promise you." Isabella smiled.

"Daniel," the preacher turned to him.

"I don't know how I am supposed to follow a speech like that. But I am going to try. You see I used to be this jerk. I used to be a bad guy, but you made me see the error of my ways. You made me better. You made me want to be the best guy that I could be. Because you deserve only the best…I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to be the best for you…Sometimes I may fall short…Sometimes I may need guidance…But I promise that it won't be because I didn't try and it won't be because I don't love you…Because I have loved you since you were fifteen and you smiled at me with that perfect smile. We are the real thing and what we have is meant to last forever…This I promise you."

"The rings," the preacher said.

Noah hands Daniel the ring, and Elizabeth hands Isabella the ring.

"The wedding ring is the symbol of the love the two of you share for one another." He turned towards Daniel. "Repeat after me."

Daniel nodded.

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the heavenly Father…"

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the heavenly Father," Daniel placed the ring on her finger.

"Isabella repeat after me."

Isabella nodded.

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the heavenly Father…"

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the heavenly Father," Isabella placed the ring on his finger.

The preacher unites their hands together. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Daniel leans in and kisses Isabella passionately.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Colby."

Isabella and Daniel smile. Everyone stands up.

Noah walks over to Elizabeth to lead her out.

"Oh God," Elizabeth quinces. "I um…oh…ow…I've got to…ah…" She falls down.

"Elizabeth," Noah screams.

Daniel turns around. "Elizabeth…"

Brooke looked at Daniel. Things were about to get interesting.

…

**Alright so there are two more chapters left of this episode. Most of you saw that coming. Let me know what you thought! I will update soon! **


	35. Ep7Ch5 Happiness

**Episode 7 Chapter 5 Happiness **

Peyton, Savannah, Charlie, Lucy, and Natalie walk into the house.

"Thank God…Do the three of you realize how freaked out I was?" Lucas asked them. He wasn't yelling yet.

"Daddy, we just wanted to have some fun." Natalie told him.

"We never have fun anymore. You are always so busy."

Lucas looked at Charlie. "So you didn't even think that you needed to ask my permission."

"They said that you said we could go."

"They are eight. You are fifteen. You know better." Lucas was now yelling. He was very angry.

"Well I'm sorry…but you guys are kind of busy."

"Yeah they are busy with me. I'm sorry my disease is getting in the way. But it doesn't have too." Savannah told them. "Mom and dad…you guys don't have to spend all of your time with me. I understand you have other kids. And I'm okay. I'm going to be okay."

Peyton and Lucas didn't know what to say.

"We miss you guys," Lucy told them. "We don't want to come in second anymore."

Savannah looked at her parents. "I don't want to be the reason you guys are sad. I never wanted that." Savannah walked upstairs.

Lucas sighed. "Sit," he pointed to the three kids that were still downstairs.

They all did as they were told. "We are sorry." Lucas started.

"And we promise to do better. We are going to spend more time with you guys." Peyton told them.

"We didn't really realize that there was a problem." Lucas sat down. "We will do better."

"Good," Charlie spoke up. He hoped that they wouldn't punish him since they were at fault too.

"You guys are still in trouble. We missed Isabella's wedding because of you guys."

"But we didn't even get to see the movie." Lucy complained.

"You can see the movie." Peyton told them.

"Really?" Natalie smiled.

"Yes, we will all go tonight." Peyton smiled. "And then you guys are grounded for a week."

They huffed.

"Mom…really…Come on." Charlie started to complain.

"No complaining…Now go to your rooms."

"Okay…"

"Get your jackets," Lucas told them.

Peyton sat next to Lucas after the kids walked out.

"Are we bad parents?"

"No," Lucas kissed her cheek. "We are good parents…and we have good kids…sometimes we all make mistakes."

Peyton nodded her head. "Yeah I guess so. I'm just so afraid."

"I know. I am too, but we can't let it get to us. We have to be strong for Savannah and for all of our kids…that is the important thing. We can do this."

….

Millie was in Lexie and Eligh's house. The babysitter let her in. Max was by her side.

"Hey sweet girl…hi…I need you to give me sign. I need to know I did the right thing."

Millie could swear that Avery smiled at her. "I love you little girl. I love you so much."

Eligh walks in. "What is going on here?"

"Eligh, I thought you were at the wedding."

"I was…We were…Elizabeth had to be rushed to the hospital…I didn't know you were coming over."

"I wanted to see Avery."

"Why?"

"I…um…"

"Millie," Lexie walked in. She knew the truth was about to come out.

"Avery is just so cute…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." Millie hands Avery to Eligh and runs out of the room. Max follows her.

…

The scene changes to Millie outside.

"Are you okay?"

"No…I don't know what to do. I want my little girl back."

Max hugged her. He was going to be there for her every step of the way.

…..

Daniel was pacing back and forth.

"Sweetie," Isabella was still in her wedding dress. "Elizabeth is going to be fine."

"We don't know that. She's pregnant."

"Isabella," Brooke walked over to them. "I brought you a change of clothes."

"Thanks mom…" Isabella kissed Daniel's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Maybe you should tell the truth."

"Why?"

"If something happens they need to know that you may be the father." Brooke whispered. Daniel didn't say anything.

Noah walks into the waiting room.

"Sweetheart," Michelle approaches him.

"There is a lot of bleeding…They are going to do an emergency C-Section."

"What does that mean for the baby?" Daniel asked.

"They don't know…" Noah was about to cry. "I've got to get back in there."

"Daddy," Emma ran into his arms.

"Hey sweet angel."

"Is mommy okay?"

"She's going to be fine." But Noah didn't know if that was true or not. He could only hope.

"I want to see her."

"You have to wait sweetheart."

"Hey Emma, do you want to go hang out with Annie and Scott?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "Give mommy a kiss for me."

"I will sweetheart." He kissed her forehead.

Lily and Emma walked away.

Noah walked out of the room.

Lucas and Peyton walked in. "How is she?"

"They are going to have to do a C-Section." Brooke told her.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Oh my God…" Peyton hugged Brooke.

Lucas didn't know what to say.

….

Noah walked into the room with Elizabeth.

"Hey honey…you are about to go into surgery…and I just want you to know that I love you and that everything is going to be okay…Our baby is going to be okay too…Everything is going to be fine…I have to believe that." He kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later the nurses came in and wheeled Elizabeth away.

…..

**Okay so please let me know what you thought and I will post the last chapter of this episode. It is a huge chapter, and I'm pretty excited about it. So please, please review. **


	36. Ep7Ch6 Happiness

**Episode 7 Chapter 6 Happiness **

Noah walks into the waiting room.

"Noah," Michelle stood up. Lucas and Peyton were waiting anxiously.

"Elizabeth is out of surgery. She is still not responsive." He wiped a tear from his eye. "We have a daughter…but she only weighs two pounds."

"Oh Noah," Peyton hugged him. Lucas nodded. He thought that would be for the best.

"I think you should go see Elizabeth. She would want to hear your voice."

Daniel had tears in his eyes.

"Daniel she is going to be okay." Isabella rubbed his shoulders.

"I need a minute." Daniel stood up and walked out of the room. Isabella couldn't understand why he was so upset. She knew he and Elizabeth were friends, but he was acting strangely.

…

Lily and Graham were watching Emma play with Annie and Scott.

"Luke just called. Elizabeth is out of surgery. They still aren't sure what caused her to go into premature labor."

"How's the baby?"

"A little girl…Elizabeth had a little girl. She only weighed two pounds."

"Wow…I can't imagine."

"Well I can. I've been there. Scott only weighed two pounds when he was born. I thought he was going to die, but he didn't…All we can do is pray for them."

Graham kissed her cheek. "You know I could go and talk to her doctor if you want me too. I could even consult her case."

"You are too sweet…I love you."

"I love you too."

….

"Hey sweet girl," Peyton held Elizabeth's hand. "I'm going to need you to wake up. You have to name that pretty little girl of yours." Peyton smiled. "You didn't tell me the name you were thinking of. You really haven't talked to me that much lately. I guess I've been so busy I've pushed you away too. I miss our long talks and mother daughter bonding moments. So please wake up sweetie…please Emma needs her mother and so does your new daughter…"

"Oh I didn't know anyone was in here." The nurse said. "I can come back later."

"Could you tell me what could have caused this?"

"She doesn't have any kind of condition…The only thing the doctor can think of is that she was way too stressed."

"Stressed?"

"Yes ma'am…" The nurse walked out of the room.

Peyton turned her attention back to her daughter. "What were you so stressed about?"

….

Daniel was standing at the NICU window. He couldn't see his daughter but he just needed to be close to her. He sat down on the floor.

"Dear God," he spoke out loud. "I know I don't come to you very often. I also know that I should. You have given me a lot to be thankful for, and I should thank you for it more often. I really need you to make sure that my little girl is okay. I need her to be okay for my brother and for Elizabeth. They have wanted this for so long…Please don't take their happiness away."

Noah shook his head as he listened around the corner. Why in the world would Daniel say his little girl?

"Daniel," Noah spoke softly.

"Noah," Daniel stood up. "I should go."

"Why?"

"I just should." Daniel walked away.

Noah followed him.

Daniel reached the waiting room.

"Stop," Noah pulled on his shoulder. "I want to talk to you."

"Noah please not here…"

"What the hell were you talking about back there? Why did you say that she was your daughter?"

Now everyone in the waiting room could hear them arguing.

Brooke stood up. She was afraid that Isabella's whole life was about to change.

"Tell me the truth."

Daniel closed his eyes. He hoped the right words would come out of his mouth. "This is a conversation we should have in private."

"No," he yelled. "I want you to tell me the truth. For the first time in your life I want you to tell me the damn truth."

"Guys," Andy walked over to him. "Maybe you guys should take this somewhere else."

"NO!" Noah yelled again. "My wife is unconscious and my daughter is fighting for her life…And I would like to know the truth. What is your secret Daniel? What are you hiding from me?"

Daniel looked down and then back at Noah.

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Isabella were all listening in. They didn't know what to think about the argument.

Daniel looked at Isabella. "I'm sorry," he told her before turning his attention back towards Noah. "That little girl lying in that NICU might be my daughter."

Noah didn't even think before he punched Daniel in the face. He fell backwards.

"Ow…" Daniel stood up. "But it is not what you think."

"Why don't you explain it to us?" Isabella walked over to where they were.

Daniel tried to regain his composure.

"You guys were having a hard time getting pregnant. Elizabeth saw what it was doing to you…We came up with this plan. She was going to get pregnant no matter what."

"So you slept with her?"

"No…Elizabeth was artificially inseminated with my sperm." It actually felt good to finally tell the truth.

"So my daughter is really your daughter?"

"Elizabeth slept with you before she was inseminated. We don't know for sure."

"I can't believe you did this to me." Noah shook his head. "This is unforgivable."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well don't ever help me again. As far as I'm concerned you are not my brother." Noah pushed Daniel out of the way and walked out of the room.

Daniel looked at Isabella.

She didn't even think. She slapped him in the face and walked away.

Brooke followed her.

No one else knew what to say.

Daniel just closed his eyes in hopes that it was all a dream, but unfortunately it wasn't.

….

**So a quick update. I hope you guys liked it. Please, please let me know what you thought. I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **

**Did you guys really think that they slept together? Let me know. **

**I will try to update tomorrow. It will be a whole new episode. **

**Spoilers: Savannah is having a hard time with her cancer. Lily and Scarlett butt heads. Lucas gets upset. Elizabeth is released from the hospital. Noah gets an offer he can't refuse. Isabella is confused. Riley finally gets the answers he never knew he was looking for. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	37. Ep8Ch1 Shattered

**Episode 8 Chapter 1 Shattered **

"_What would you do if all your dreams came crashing down at your feet?" Noah's voice can be heard. _

Elizabeth was sitting on her hospital bed. She couldn't believe that it had been two weeks. She couldn't believe that her life had completely fallen apart while she was lying unconscious on her hospital bed. She knew that nothing would ever be the same, and it wasn't fair. None of it was fair. She only did what she did so that Noah could have the baby he always wanted.

"Hey," Peyton walked in caring a bag for Elizabeth. "I thought you might want to get out of that hospital gown."

"Yeah," Elizabeth looked down.

"The doctor said that you could go home today."

"I'm guessing my home is no longer with my husband."

"Your father and I thought that you should stay with us for a few days. You know just until you are back on your feet."

Elizabeth nodded. "Mom I don't know what to do."

Peyton dropped the bag at the edge of the bed and sat next to Elizabeth. "You and Noah love each other very much. I know that to be true."

"This is different mom. Noah hasn't even come to see me since I woke up. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He is upset, but he will cool down soon."

"It's been two weeks…He has had plenty of time to cool down." Elizabeth looked down. She tried not to cry. She had been crying ever since she woke up. "I think if the paternity test had turned out different he still would hate me. I should have never done what I did, but it was all for him. I wanted him to be a father."

Peyton rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder. "I think that Noah will come around, but you can't stress anymore. It is not good for you."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know…But now I have a whole new set of worries. I have to leave my little girl here while I go home. She's going to be so alone."

"We will come visit her three or four times a day. She won't be alone. Madeline Elise is going to know that she is very loved." Peyton hugged her daughter. "And with time everything that is going on with your marriage is going to be okay. It will all work out for the best."

"Yeah well I just hope that Noah doesn't think the best is divorce. Because I love him with everything that I am, and I don't want to lose him."

…..

Daniel was knocking on Brooke and Nathan's door. He had tried to talk to her every day for two weeks. Nathan was being an ass.

Brooke opened the door this time.

"Brooke, please, you have to let me see Isabella. She is my wife."

"Well if it was up to me she wouldn't be. Your whole marriage is a sham."

"No," Daniel told her. "I love her. That was not a lie."

"Yeah well she doesn't want to see you." Brooke shut the door in his face.

Nathan looked at her. "What are we going to do?"

"There isn't much we can do." Brooke sighed. She was worried about her daughter.

Isabella was staring at her parents from upstairs. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her marriage was over before it even started.

…

"Savannah," Lucas called out for his daughter. "It's time to go."

Savannah walked downstairs. "Dad, I was thinking. Can Drake take me today? He's waiting in his car outside."

"I thought I was going to take you."

"I know but drake really wants to take me. Please dad…" Savannah begged.

Lucas sighed. "Okay that's fine." He reluctantly agreed. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will dad," she kissed his cheek. "I promise."

Lucas sighed as he watched her walk out of the door. He hated that he always worried about his little girl, but that was a parents' job.

….

Graham walks downstairs in his scrubs.

"Wow you look sexy." Lily smiled.

"I have surgery today."

"Oooh." Lily laughed. "Where's Emma?"

"She's upstairs with Annie and Scott. They are watching a movie."

"Oh good."

Scarlet walks downstairs with big wholes all in her jeans.

"What are you wearing?" Lily asked.

"Clothes," Scarlet snapped at her.

"Excuse me," Lily looked at her. "You're not wearing that today. Those jeans are way too revealing."

"You have probably worn worse."

"Scarlet don't talk to your mother like that." Graham warned her.

"Whatever," Scarlet walked out of the room.

Lily looked at Graham. "I don't know what has gotten into her. She has been like that ever since we moved in together. I just don't get it."

"Me either," Graham sighed. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he was going to let Lily figure it out on her own.

…

Isabella is sitting in her room. Nathan and Brooke walk in. "Isabella, we need to talk to you."

"About Daniel…I know he was here earlier. I know you guys don't think that I can handle it but I can."

"Isabella we think that you need look at your options." Nathan told her.

"And what are those?"

"We think you should get an annulment."

Isabella nodded. She had no idea what she was going to do.

She still loved Daniel.

…

Elizabeth is in the NICU looking at her beautiful little baby girl. "Hey Madeline Elise Colby…I'm going to visit you every single day every single time that I can. I love you baby girl, and I promise that one day Noah will love you too."

….

Noah is sitting on the couch in the apartment.

He is on the phone.

"Yes sir…I know I have turned the job down before, but this is what I want."

"You do realize the job is in New Orleans, right?"

"Yes I do, and I'm ready to move. I have nothing left in Tree Hill."

"Well then the job is yours." The man on the other end of the line told him.

"Thank you," Noah hung up.

He knew that he was making the right decision.

…..

**Okay so what do you guys think? I hope you all liked it. I will try to update soon. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are simply the best, and I couldn't do this without you. **

**Oh and I loved the episode last night. Totally cute…I'm sad Peyton isn't going to be at the wedding. I don't think that Peyton would ever miss Brooke's wedding…not for anything. But I understand, and I have to say that I love Hilarie in White Collar. She is doing an awesome job in the role. **

**RockieWriter: Thanks. I saw your update and I promise I am going to read it soon. I was really glad to see a review from you. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks. I was hoping everyone thought they had slept together, but they didn't. That was my little twist. I hope you liked it. **

**Lift-me-up: Thanks. I hope I am doing a good job with the Savannah storyline. It is starting to get harder to write, and I want to do a good job with it. I want to make you proud. You have helped me so much. And I really appreciate it. You are amazing. Oh and I have written a lot more about Mia and Jake for you. You are the reason why they got back together. I had something else in store for Jake, but you convinced me to bring them back together. **

**AffinityFrequency: Thanks. I'm loving your story by the way. I always wanted Daniel to be the one to tell. I felt like it was something he would do, and I didn't think that Elizabeth would ever tell. She didn't want to lose her family. You have some great ideas about Scarlett and Lily. I love Elizabeth and Peyton. I literally came up with the Peyton letting them go to the movie and grounding them while I was writing the scene. I googled some of the wedding stuff but some of it I knew from other things. And I love your long reviews. They definitely make me smile. Oh and I think you were the one that asked me about my username. My initials are MC, my school initials are MC, one of my favorite people has MC initials…So it just fit, but I do like Grey's Anatomy. So we can pretend I get it from there. And if you weren't the one that asked me I'm sorry. I couldn't remember who asked me, and I couldn't find it anywhere. But I thought it was you. **

**A Amanda A: Thanks so much. **

**SuperSamNatural: Thanks. You are amazing. Lucas and Peyton definitely feel guilty. I have some pretty good stuff coming up with Millie and the baby. I'm actually writing it right now. I'm glad you're math class got cancelled. I always love when classes get cancelled. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks for the review. Good Luck with your novel. I'm glad you get to review when you can. Good luck with your finals. I'm sure you will do great. **


	38. Ep8Ch2 Shattered

**Episode 8 Chapter 2 Shattered **

Riley smiles as he rolls over and sees Mallory lying next to him. "Last night was amazing." He whispers in her ear. "I'm glad you let me spend the night. There is way too much drama at my house."

"I am happy that you stayed. You can stay here anytime." She kissed his cheek. "Mason and I love your company."

"I think I'm definitely going to stay here more often." Riley smiled.

"Good…That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Mallory was so happy that her planned worked out exactly how she had wanted it to.

….

"Hello," Jason answers his cell phone.

"Hey Jason," It was Ellie. "I need you to come get me."

"What?"

"I'm being released today. I get to come home." She was so happy. Her life could finally go back to normal.

"I'll be right there." Jason smiled. Mallory was finally going to pay for lying to Riley.

…..

McKenzie walks out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. Mark is sitting on the bed.

"Hey shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah but I decided to take the day off."

"Why?"

"I think that you should talk to Hunter. You guys need to work this out like rational adults."

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "He doesn't know how to be rational. He slept with me when he didn't even love me."

"You and Hunter have a crazy relationship, but your relationship involves kids. You have to get it together for them."

McKenzie sighed. She didn't want to admit that Mark was right.

….

Hunter walks into the kitchen. "Where is Ally?"

"She is playing at her friend's house."

"Oh…"

"I told you that last night. You said that it was perfectly fine."

"It is…I'm sorry. I just miss my son."

Jessica walks over and touches his shoulder. "You need to talk to McKenzie."

"No, you know what I need to do. I need to get full custody of my children. I am pretty sure that I can."

Jessica sighed. She hated how the whole situation was making Hunter feel. It wasn't fair.

…

Remy walks into the hospital. Her dad walks out of one of his patients' room. "Remy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to beg for your permission to date Charlie. Dad…Please…"

Graham just stood there. He wasn't sure what he needed to say.

…

Lily walks into Scarlet's room to put up her laundry. She sits the basket on Scarlet's desk and accidentally knocks over Scarlet's backpack. "Woops…" Lily picks up the bag and notices a paper that fell out. She notices that it was a test that Scarlet took with a big fat F on it. "Oh my God."

…..

Mia is in her bathroom. She had been sick for the better part of the morning. She didn't know what was making her sick. It was probably the shrimp they had eaten the night before. There was no way that she was already pregnant. They had only been trying for a couple of weeks. Nothing was ever that easy.

…..

Max and Millie are walking along the beach. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Avery in two weeks. I miss her so much."

"I want to help you anyway that I can Millie even if that means confronting Brooke."

Millie nodded. "Thanks Max…That means a lot to me."

He smiled at her. Millie really meant a lot to him, but he didn't think she would ever understand that.

…

Jenny is sitting on the park bench watching Nicholas and Wesley play on the slide at the park.

Chandler is running through the park when he sees Jenny. "Hey," he stopped running.

Jenny looked up at him and smiled. "Hi…Chandler right." She still couldn't get over the resemblance that he had to Chase.

"Yes…And you're Jenny."

"That is correct."

"So what are you doing here by yourself?"

Jenny smiled, "I am not by myself." She pointed to her kids. "My little men are with me. They are usually always with me."

"That's awesome." Chandler smiled. "Let's go join them."

"What? We're way too big for that stuff."

"You're never too big to have fun…Come on…" He grabbed her hand and led her to the slide.

…

Savannah and Drake are sitting in his car outside of the hospital. "Come on we've got to go."

"No," Savannah shook her head. "The chemo isn't helping. Please don't make me go. Let's go to the beach or go for a drive. I'm tired of this…Please Drake. No one will ever have to know."

Drake nods. "Your dad is going to kill me."

Savannah shook her head. "He won't know. Please…"

Drake puts the car in reverse. "If this is what you want then let's go hang out at the beach."

Savannah smiled. She knew that she could always count on Drake to believe in her.

….

Keith meets Lucas at the river court.

"I'm glad you called, dad." Keith said as he approached the court and his father.

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Because you are the reason my wife and I are looking for a new place to live. I owe that all to you."

"No," Lucas corrected him. "You owe that to the fact that you're wife is madly in love with you."

Keith smiled. "I think we're going to look in to buying a house. The boys need a big backyard."

"I am so happy for you Keith."

"I just wanted to say thank you. Without you Jacey may never have realized what she really wanted."

"Yeah I think she would have. I only want what is best for you, and Jacey is the best thing that ever happened to you."

Keith smiled. "I definitely agree with you."

"Let's play some horse."

"You are totally going down."

"We will see."

….

Peyton and Elizabeth walk into Peyton's house.

"I can't believe I am here instead of with my husband." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "My daughters and I should be with their father."

Peyton held Elizabeth in her arms. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure that this one was going to work out in Elizabeth's favor.

…

Daniel is in the NICU looking at his beautiful daughter. Noah had asked for a paternity test soon after Madeline was born. The test results had gone against what Elizabeth wanted. Madeline was in fact Daniel's daughter.

Ever since the truth came out Daniel found himself visiting the little girl. He didn't know if he would be allowed in her life. He was only supposed to be the Uncle, but if Elizabeth wanted him too he would be proud to call Madeline his daughter.

Daniel walked out of the NICU and bumped into Noah.

…

**So let me know what you thought. **


	39. Ep8Ch3 Shattered

**Episode 8 Chapter 3 Shattered **

"Noah," Daniel started.

Noah shook his head. "Don't even start with me. I don't want to hear it. As far as I'm concerned you are not my brother and you are not my friend. I never want to see you again." Noah walked passed him.

Daniel sighed and shook his head. He never meant for any of this to happen.

…

Elizabeth is sitting on the couch in her mom and dad's house.

Lily walks into the house with Emma by her side.

"Mommy," Emma ran to the couch and hugged her mommy. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweetie." Elizabeth held onto her little girl. "Thank you Lily for taking care of her."

"We didn't mind at all. We love Emma." Lily smiled. "I'll see you guys later. I've got to get back to Annie and Scott. They are still in the car."

"Bye Aunt Lily."

"Bye sweet pea."

Lily walked out of the house.

"Mommy, Aunt Lily said you had my little sister. Where is she?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "She is still in the hospital. She was really little when she was born."

"Will she get to come home soon?"

"I hope so sweetie." Elizabeth moved Emma's hair out of her face. "She looks like a little bitty you. She has your eyes."

"Can I meet her?"

"Very soon sweetie," Elizabeth smiled. "Her name is Madeline."

"I like it a lot." Emma smiled. "When do we get to go home to daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I hope soon." Elizabeth just wanted her family back.

…..

Lucas shoots and scores. "Come on Keith…I know you can play better than that."

"I have a lot on my mind." Keith defended himself.

"Oh my," Nathan said as he walked up to the river court and shook his head. "The two of you should not be out here alone."

"And why is that?" Lucas asked.

"You both have heart conditions." Nathan reminded them. "Give me that ball."

Keith threw him the ball and Nathan made a quick layup. "I've still got it."

"What brings you here?" Keith asked.

"I just needed a moment away from my house. Isabella has whole lot of drama."

"Well that drama involves my sister." Keith couldn't believe everything that had happened. "I had no idea what she had done."

Lucas sighed. "I guess she wanted to have baby with Noah so bad that she didn't care how she did it."

"They could have adopted dad. That would have been a better solution." Keith told his dad.

"It would've protected Isabella from all this pain she is feeling." Nathan was really worried about Isabella. She was going through so much and he just wanted to fix all of her problems.

…..

Jacey walks into Breanne's house.

"I'm so glad you are here. You can help me pick out the perfect wedding dress."

"I can't believe you are finally getting married."

"I'm ready. I'm ready to be with Jeremy for the rest of my life. He is the man of my dreams, and he makes me happy."

"That's so exciting."

"You know you are pretty lucky too. You and Keith are going to be together forever."

"Yeah I think so. We started our counseling sessions last week, and we have had a lot of makeup sex."

Breanne giggled.

"I am so happy for you Jacey. And I am so glad that you are back in Tree Hill. I don't want to be here without you." Breanne hugged her. "You are my best friend and my matron of honor."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

…

Mallory walks out of the bedroom. "I love you." She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Riley sat silent for a moment.

"I know our relationship has moved fast, but I love you. I am so in love with you."

Riley smiled and then stood up and walked towards Mallory. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her.

…..

Jason and Ellie were sitting in his car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ellie nodded. "Yes, take me to Riley. He has to know the truth about that lying bitch."

…

Jessica walks out of the café.

"Jessica," Mark stopped her.

"Hey Mark…How's Grayson?"

"He's perfect, but he misses you guys." Mark told her.

"We miss him too."

"McKenzie and Hunter have to talk. The only ones that are hurting are the kids."

"I agree."

…

McKenzie knocks on Hunter's door.

He answers.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

…

Jenny and Chandler walk back over to the bench. "That was crazy. I felt like a kid again." Jenny smiled. She was surprised by much fun she had.

"We all deserve to be kids again."

"I like your care free attitude."

"Most people don't." Chandler admitted. "You know I have really tried to become a better person."

"I didn't know you were a bad person."

"I've done some things I am not proud of, but Brooke made me see that I needed to be better."

"Brooke has a way of doing that." Jenny admitted. "She made Chase the man that he was."

Chandler shook his head. "It's going to take a lot to make me the kind of man Chase was. She has her work cut out for her."

"I think Brooke can handle you." Jenny smiled. Chandler was definitely a breath of fresh air.

…

Graham and Remy are standing in the cafeteria in the hospital.

"You can go."

"Really?" Remy was surprised by his answer.

"Lily made me realize that I've got to start trusting you."

Remy hugged her father. "Thank you so much. You won't regret your decision."

"I hope not." Graham smiled at his daughter. She was growing up, and he didn't want her too.

…

"Scarlet," Lily walked into her room. "Would you care to explain this?"

"Where did you get that?" Scarlet snatched the paper from Lily.

"The better question is why didn't you show it to me?"

"It is no big deal."

"It is a huge deal. You are brilliant Scarlet. You should not be making grades like this."

"I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Moving…We had to move to this stupid house."

"You love this house. You have told me that before."

"But it is not our house. It isn't dad's house."

Lily sighed. "Well I'm sorry but I love Graham. This is where we should be."

"Whatever…It doesn't matter what I want. It never has."Scarlet stood up and stomped off into the bathroom.

"This discussion is not over." Lily yelled.

…

Mia is sitting on her bed. She is feeling much better.

Jake walks in holding a brown paper bag. "Are you sure about this?"

Mia smiled. "Yeah Jake…I really think that I am pregnant."

Jake smiled. He really hoped that she was. He wanted to have a baby with her more than anything.

…

Millie and Max are sitting on the beach. "Have you thought about it? Do you know what you want to do about your daughter?"

Millie nodded. "I am going to leave her alone. That's all I can do." Millie felt a tear falling from her face. "Lexie and Eligh are giving her a good home. My dad would be so disappointed in me and I would have a lot of explaining to do. I just want Avery to be happy and loved. And she is." Millie rested her head on Max's shoulder.

He felt like she was making a mistake. She would eventually want to know her daughter.

…

Brooke is in her office when Lexie walks in. "Millie knows the truth. I am sure of it."

"Millie doesn't know the truth. If she does then she would have said something already."

Lexie shook her head. "I think she is trying to drive me crazy."

Brooke didn't think so.

…

Savannah and Drake are walking along the beach. "This is the perfect day." Savannah told him. "Thank you for giving me the perfect day."

"I love you Savannah." He knew Lucas was going to kill him, but Savannah was more important to him than his life.

….

Lucas walks over to the bench to answer his cell phone. "Yes this is Lucas Scott…No she was on her way to the appointment this morning. Yeah thank you…She'll be there next time."

Lucas couldn't believe that Savannah had lied to him and missed her appointment. This was her life she was playing with.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought. I hope you guys like it. **


	40. Ep8Ch4 Shattered

**Episode 8 Chapter 4 Shattered **

Lucas knew his daughter better than she thought he did. He knew exactly where she would go with Drake. Her favorite place in the world was the beach.

He smiled when he saw Drake's car. He had been right on the money. He was so mad at Savannah, and he was also furious with Drake.

Drake and Savannah were sitting on the beach. He had her hand in his. "Thank you for this day. I love you so much Drake."

"I love you too." Drake leaned in and kissed her beautiful lips. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and he was going to love her forever.

"SAVANNAH SCOTT," Lucas yelled as he made his way down to his rebellious daughter and soon-to-be dead boyfriend.

"Mr. Scott," Drake jumped up nervously. He knew he was a dead man.

"Dad," Savannah was much calmer. "I can explain."

"I can't believe you lied to me." Lucas was furious. "I trusted you," he looked at Drake. "But not anymore," he informed Drake.

"Dad," Savannah raised her voice slightly. "Before you get all pissed at Drake you should know that all of this was my idea. I just needed a day off."

Lucas shook his head. "Come on I'm taking you home." He was so disappointed in his daughter.

"Mr. Scott," Drake tried to stop him.

Lucas completely ignored him. Savannah smiled at him. She didn't want him to worry. Her dad would get over it.

Drake dropped his head. He knew that he had done the wrong thing. He should have taken Savannah to chemo like he was supposed to.

…

Charlie and Remy were sitting in the café. "I can't believe your dad actually agreed to let you see me."

"Yeah well I think my charm finally got to him."

"You are pretty irresistible." Charlie smiled as he slid his hand across the table to touch hers.

"You're not so bad yourself." Remy smiled. She was really falling for Charlie. He was a great guy.

Chloe and Connor walk into the café.

"Great we should leave," he shook his head. He didn't want to be in the room with Charlie.

"You know the two of you used to be best friends."

"I don't want to be friends with a two faced backstabber." Connor was still bitter.

"I'm going to go order. You find us a seat." Chloe walked up to the counter.

Charlie had gone to the bathroom. Remy walked up to the counter. "Hi, you're Connor's sister right?"

"Yeah that would be correct. You're the person that tore Connor and Charlie apart." She didn't mean to sound as rude as she did. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"I prefer Remy, but it's okay. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I think we should try to get them back together."

Chloe smiled. "I've tried but Connor hates Charlie."

"I know. But Charlie still loves Connor. They are best friends. I don't want to be the reason why they aren't friends anymore."

Chloe shrugged. "I wish I could help, but what Charlie did to Connor can't be fixed."

Remy sighed. She turned around and walked back to her table. Charlie walked to the table. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think we should go." Remy grabbed his hand.

"Okay…We didn't finish."

"It's okay. I lost my appetite."

Charlie knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to say anything. He looked over at Chloe and Connor. He remembered when he would have joined them, but not anymore. He missed his best friend.

Chloe looked at Connor after Remy and Charlie walked out. "Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"Not a chance."

Chloe sighed. She really did wish there was something that she could do to mend their broken relationship.

…

Elizabeth and Emma are upstairs in the playroom. Elizabeth is sitting on the couch and Emma is playing with her doll.

Elizabeth loved watching her daughter play. She and Noah could spend hours watching Emma play. But she may never get a chance to do that with him again.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emma yelled out before Elizabeth even had a chance to open her mouth.

The door opened slowly and Noah walked in.

Elizabeth was shocked to see him. But so happy that he was there. Maybe he had finally forgiven her.

"Daddy," Emma ran into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby girl." He looked at Elizabeth. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say. He didn't know what he wanted to say or even what he should say.

…..

Daniel walks into his apartment. The scent of Isabella still lingered through the air. He wanted her back. This was not the way that their life together was supposed to be.

He sat down on his couch trying to figure out away to get her back. He would do anything to make her happy again.

His phone rang. It was Isabella's ringtone. "Hello," he wanted to sound happy. He wanted her to know that he was grateful that she was finally calling him.

"Hi…Um Daniel," her voice was unsure. "We really need to talk."

"Okay."

"No I mean…I need to see you."

"I can come to you. Where are you?"

"I'll come to you. Are you at home?"

"Yeah," he loved her so much.

"Okay…I'll be right over." She hung up without even saying goodbye. Daniel was happy to hear her voice, but he was so afraid that when she got to the apartment she was going to say her final goodbye to him. He would rather her say nothing at all than tell him goodbye.

…

Lexie was still standing in front of Brooke.

"Lexie you are worried about nothing. Millie never saw her daughter."

Lexie sighed. "She's been acting weird."

"She's a teenager. All teenagers act weird."

Millie was standing outside of the office. She wasn't sure when she should walk in.

"I don't know."

"Hey guys," Millie walked in.

Lexie looked at Brooke.

"Hey Mill," Brooke tried to act normal. "What's up?"

"I just stopped by to see if you wanted get some ice cream or something."

Brooke smiled. "I would love that."

"Do you want to go Lexie?"

"I think I'll pass. I want to get home to Avery."

"Right…Your sweet little girl. Give her a big kiss for me."

"I will." She looked at Brooke. "I'll see you later."

Millie wanted to tell Lexie the truth, but she couldn't. She didn't really know how. Maybe Lexie didn't even know that Millie was the mother or maybe she did. Maybe Brooke was a liar. Millie didn't know. And she wanted more time to think about it. She didn't want to confront Brooke until she was absolutely sure what she wanted. She didn't know when that would be.

…..

Mia is holding the stick that would hopefully complete her dream. She had married the man of her dreams and now she wanted to have a baby with the man of her dreams. She wanted to add to her precious family.

"So? Do we know? Are you pregnant?" Jake was a bundle of nerves. He wanted another child. Most of all he wanted a child with the love of his life.

Mia opened her eyes. "Oh my god…"

"What?"

She hands the stick to Jake. "You're pregnant."

"We're pregnant." Mia kissed her wonderful husband. He dropped the stick. He was unbelievably happy. Mia had given him the world.

…

McKenzie and Hunter were sitting across from one another. They were both silent.

"I don't want to fight with you McKenzie, but that's what we have been doing the moment you found out you were pregnant." Hunter started the conversation.

"It's not all my fault. I think you had a big hand in that." McKenzie shook her head. "You broke my heart Hunter."

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, but we created a child together. We have two kids together. We have to act like adults."

"We weren't adults when we got pregnant. We were young and stupid both times." McKenzie sighed. "What if we aren't capable of being adults?"

"We kind of have to be, McKenzie." Hunter looked into her eyes. "We have to be strong for our kids. We can't make this about us." He touched her hand. "I know I hurt you. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. And if I did we wouldn't have Grayson, and he is one of the greatest things in my life. I wouldn't know what to do without him."

McKenzie smiled. "He loves you. You are his daddy."

"Yeah and I love him too. And Ally loves you. I don't want to go through another custody battle with you."

McKenzie had tears in her eyes. "I don't want that either."

"We have to be civil."

McKenzie nodded. "I know."

"And I really am sorry for hurting you. I never meant to do that."

She wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him and would never stop. "I…um I…" She took a deep breath. "I was the one that hurt you first. I broke your heart first, and it was only natural for you to do the same."

"No I shouldn't have."

"I knew you loved Jessica. I should have never told you how I really felt." She moved her hand away from his. "Jessica is lucky to have you." McKenzie stood up. "You can see Grayson whenever you want."

"You can see Ally too. She's been missing you."

"I have definitely missed her." McKenzie smiled. She would never tell Hunter how she felt. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too…" Hunter hoped everything would be better now.

…..

Jenny, Chandler, and her boys are still at the park.

"Mama," Wesley looked at her. "Can Mr. Chandler go home with us?"

Jenny just looked at him. She wasn't expecting that question. "Um…"

"You know boys I should probably get home. I've spent all day hanging out with you guys. I'm sure your mommy is sick of me." Chandler smiled. He kind of hoped that she wasn't.

"Please mommy," Nicholas asked. They really liked having Chandler around.

Jenny looked at Chandler. She really did like his company. "You know what I was thinking we could order a pizza…Do you want to have pizza with us, Chandler?"

Chandler smiled. "You know I am kind of hungry, and I'll have to eat eventually."

"You might as well eat with us."

"Yay," Nicholas and Wesley both jumped up and down.

Jenny wasn't sure why they liked Chandler, but she was glad that they did.

…..

Scarlet walks into the kitchen to see Lily sitting at the bar.

Scarlet turns around to leave.

"Wait," Lily's voice was stern but quiet.

"What?"

"Don't what me," Lily turned around. "We need to talk about this. And I know it isn't just because we moved. What is going on with you? Your attitude has been horrible lately." She handed her the paper.

"It's none of your business." Scarlet scoffed.

"Excuse me…I am your mother." Lily tried to keep her voice down. "It is most definitely my business."

"You are not my mom," Scarlet yelled at her. She immediately regretted it.

Lily didn't say anything. She really wasn't her mom, but she felt like she was. She loved her so much.

"I'm…" Scarlet went to speak.

"Don't," Lily stood up. "Will you watch Ansley and Scott? There is somewhere I need to be." Lily didn't wait for her to respond she just walked out of the room.

Scarlet hated fighting with Lily. She was an amazing mom. But she was hurting. She missed her dad. She missed her mom. She missed the way things used to be.

….

Savannah and Lucas walk into their house.

"I can't believe you acted like a big fat jerk out there."

"I can't believe you decided to play God with your life. You have to go to chemo Savannah."

Savannah shook her head. "I hate chemo dad. It is ruining my life."

"It is saving your life." Lucas yelled at her.

"No…dad…Have we not been at the same doctor appointments? The chemo isn't helping. I'm still sick and the doctors don't see an improvement."

"Savannah…You can't stop taking chemo. You have to have it. I don't care how sick it makes you feel. That is what it is supposed to do then it will make you better. You don't have a choice in the matter. I will be taking you to every appointment from here on out."

Savannah nodded. "I don't want to feel like this. I know the chemo is supposed to help, but it hasn't. And what if it never does? I met a little girl who goes to chemo twice week. It isn't helping and she is going to die, but she continues to go to chemo in hopes that she'll get better." Savannah had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be like that. If the chemo isn't going to heal me…If my destiny is to die before my sixteenth birthday then I'm not going to play against my destiny. Dad I would rather live my life to the fullest for six months than live it sick for two years."

Lucas now had tears in his eyes.

"Please promise me that if I am still sick in a couple of months and we see that the chemo isn't going to work that you won't make me go. I can't throw up for days anymore…I can't cry myself to sleep. I just want to live. I just want to breathe. I don't want to be afraid of death." Savannah walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to my room. You can come yell at me in a few minutes." She walked upstairs.

Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down. He couldn't believe this was happening to his daughter. He couldn't believe that she felt like she was going to die. He didn't want to lose her. She was his baby girl. All of this was hitting him like a ton of bricks. He could barely breathe. His heart wasn't strong enough for any of this.

….

Jacey walks into the loft apartment. "Hey baby," she calls out for Keith.

He walks out of the bedroom. "The boys are napping."

"Wow…When did you pick them up?"

"About an hour ago…their friend really wore them out."

"Can I wear their father out?" Jacey kissed his neck.

"I don't know. I'm already a little tired."

"I can wake you up." Jacey giggled.

"I have missed you so much. I will never do anything to lose you again."

"I'll never let you do anything to lose me again." Jacey kissed him as they made their way to the couch.

They finally had their happily ever after, and Keith wasn't going to let go of it ever again.

…..

Noah walked back into the playroom. "Emma is watching a movie with Natalie and Lucy."

"Good…We really need to talk."

"Yeah we do. I actually have some news."

"Oh really," Elizabeth was nervous to hear what he had to say. She didn't know what he was going to say, and it scared her.

"Yeah…I got a call from a friend in New Orleans. He needs a new chef in his restaurant, and he wants that chef to be me."

"That's um…" Elizabeth was now the one that didn't know what to say.

"He's asked me before and I have always turned him down. I'm not going to turn him down this time. I'm going to New Orleans."

"Where does that leave us?" Elizabeth was so afraid that it was over for them.

"I want you and the girls to come with me…On one condition…"

"What's that?"

"Daniel has to relinquish all his parental rights to Madeline and Emma. I don't want him anywhere near the girls."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"I never want Emma or Madeline to see him again."

Tree Hill was her home.

…..

Isabella walks into the apartment. She looked like she had been crying for days.

"I'm so glad you're here." He went to hug her, but she backed away. "I've missed you so much."

Isabella nodded.

"Please don't say that we are over. I don't want us to be over."

"I don't want that either." Isabella took a breath. "I need you to do something for me Daniel."

"Okay…I'll do anything."

"I need you to sign over your rights to your children. I don't want you to be a part of their lives. If you are apart of their lives then you are apart of Elizabeth's and I don't want that."

Daniel didn't know what to say. "Emma already knows me."

"She's young. She'll forget all about you one day. I need you to do this for me."

"What if I don't?"

"I've already talked to a lawyer. We never consummated our marriage. We can get an annulment and it will be like our marriage never happened."

"But it did happen, and I love you."

"If you love me you will do what I need you to do….You will forget all about Elizabeth and all about her daughters."

Daniel was shocked. Isabella knew how much he loved Emma. He didn't understand why she wanted him to do this.

….

"Mason is playing with his blocks and watching Scooby doo." Riley said as he walked into the living room. "Which means we have a few minutes to do this." He leaned in and kissed her.

They heard a knock on the door.

"We can pretend like we're not here."

"I have to answer it." Mallory walked to the door. She opened it. Ellie and Jason were standing on the other side.

Riley walked to the door. "Ellie," he was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Mallory."

Mallory couldn't believe it. Ellie was about to ruin her entire life.

…

**Okay so this was a huge chapter. Please let me know what you thought. **

**And I'm sad I didn't get to see the episode last night. I'm sure it was incredible. I'm going to watch it as soon as it hits the internet. I can't wait. **

****Oh and I was just wondering if you guys had different actors or actresses that you picture playing the certain characters. I have mine, and I just wanted to see if some of ours were the same. So if you do just let me know. One day I would kind of like to make a video of pictures with the different characters, but I just never got to it. **

**Anyways I hope you guys are having a great week. It is almost Friday. Yay! Maybe I can get some more writing done. **


	41. Ep8Ch5 Shattered

**Episode 8 Chapter 5 Shattered **

Ellie and Jason were still standing on the other side of the door.

"How do you know Mallory?" Riley questioned.

Ellie and Jason walked into the apartment.

Mallory didn't say anything.

"I can't believe she didn't tell you." Ellie looked over at Mallory.

"What is she talking about? Jason what's going on?" Riley was more confused than ever.

"Mama," Mason waddled into the room and into Mallory's arms.

Ellie couldn't believe how big he was. He was already walking and talking. He was perfect. Ellie had tears in her eyes.

Riley still didn't understand what was going on. Mallory picked Mason up. "Hey sweet boy."

"He's so beautiful." He looked just like Ellie thought he would. He was Riley made over from head to toe.

"I want answers…How do the two of you know each other?" Riley asked again. He wasn't going to let them ignore him.

…

"Thanks for ice cream Millie. This was fun." Brooke said as she and Millie ate their ice cream and walked on the pier.

"No problem…We don't get to spend very much time together. I thought it would be fun."

"You were right." Brooke smiled.

"Besides I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for what you did for me."

"Millie…I already told you I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know. But I don't know what I would have done without you." Millie smiled. "I love you mom." She hugged her.

Brooke smiled. She was positive that Millie didn't know the truth. If Millie knew the truth she would be mad at her. She wouldn't have called her mom or said I love you. Millie definitely didn't know the truth.

…..

Mia and Jake are lying on the bed together. "We are going to have a baby." Mia whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait to tell Jenny that she is going to be a big sister again." Jake smiled.

"I am so happy Jake. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world."

He kissed her forehead. "You are going to be an amazing mom. You already are."

"I can't wait to go through this with you….I'm so glad that I am your wife."

"Me too Mia Jagelski." He held her tight. "Rosi is going to be ecstatic."

"I can't wait to tell her." Mia smiled.

He touched her stomach. "This is the beginning of forever and I am so happy that I get to spend my forever with you." He kissed her once again.

…

Jenny answered the door. It was the pizza man. She went to pay him and Chandler held out his card.

"Hey I was going to pay." Jenny told him.

"You can pay next time." Chandler smiled. He really wanted there to be a next time.

"Okay…I'll hold you to that." Jenny smiled. Chandler was proving to be a really good guy.

…

Lucas opens his front door to see Lily standing in front of him.

"Hey Lily," He loved his sister, but he was a little dressed out about Savannah. "What brings you by?"

"Scarlet is in total rebellion mode. I need you to help me."

"Why is she rebelling?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused. She's been like that ever since we moved in with Graham. I thought she was okay with it."

"Did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"Did you ask her if she wanted to move in with Graham?"

"Well not really but…" Lily looked at Lucas. He was giving her the look. "What's with that look?"

"I remember a 16 year old girl getting really pissed at me for moving out of her childhood home."

Lily pointed to herself. "Me…"

"You were so mad at me. But you never really said anything until after we got into a screaming match."

Lily nodded. "I never asked her opinion just like you never asked me mine."

"Bingo…"

"I can't believe I did the exact same thing that you did."

Lucas smiled. "Sometimes as parents we don't think about what our kids want until after it is a little too late." That was his moment of clarity. He knew what he had to do for Savannah.

Lily smiled. "You are an amazing brother." She hugged him. "I need to go home to my daughter. Thank you for always being there for me."

"I'll always be here Lily…whenever you need me."

Lily walked out of the house. Lucas always loved his visits with Lily.

…..

Charlie walks Remy to her door. "I had fun with you today."

"I had fun too."

"I'm glad your dad is finally giving me a chance."

"I knew he would eventually…He's a good dad."

"Yeah," Charlie smiled. He knew a thing or two about good fathers. He did have a great one after all. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Remy smiled. She wanted him to kiss her.

He waited for a moment and then leaned in and kissed her. When they finally pulled apart Remy smiled. Charlie was the most amazing guy in the world.

Charlie sighed. He felt like something was missing.

….

Lucas knocked on Savannah's door.

"Come in," Savannah was sitting on her bed reading a book. "I knew you'd be up here."

Lucas took a seat on her bed. "We need to talk."

"I know….Are you here to tell me that I have to go to chemo?"

"You have to go to chemo."

Savannah nodded. "I knew you wouldn't see it my way."

"Let me finish," Lucas looked at her. "You have to go to chemo for at least a few more months. If your next checkup proves that the chemo isn't helping and there is nothing else we can do then we will stop the chemo."

"Really?"

"This is your life Savannah. I just want you to be happy." Lucas hugged her. "You're my little girl and I just really want you to be happy."

Savannah was so happy to hear her dad say that.

"So no skipping chemo for now."

"Okay."

"And we're not going to tell your mom about our agreement. I don't think that she would agree with us."

"Oh I know she wouldn't."

"That's why it is our little secret for now." Lucas smiled. He hoped that the chemo would help her and Savannah would be fine soon. He only wanted the chemo to stop when Savannah was completely healed.

…..

Lily walked into Scarlet's room. "Hi sweetheart…I think we need to talk."

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier. You are a great mom. I'm really lucky to have you."

"Apology accepted. Now I hope that you will accept my apology too."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I should have asked you if you wanted to move in with Graham and Remy."

"I love Graham and Remy."

"But you didn't want to move."

Scarlet sighed. "That's not really it. That house was apart of my dad. I don't know if you know how I feel, but I felt like he was still here when we were living in the house. It was his house and that made it my home."

Lily smiled. "We are so much more alike than you could ever imagine. I felt the same way the first time I moved out of that house. You know your dad bought it for me. He wanted me to have it forever."

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah…It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I loved him so much for it. That house will always be apart of me….But I'm ready for us to make new memories…New memories with Graham and Remy."

Scarlet smiled.

"I'll tell you what. I'm not going to sell the house. I'm going to keep it forever, and one day when you're older you can have it. I know that is what your dad would want."

"Really?"

"Yeah…We can rent it out from time to time, but it will always be our home."

Scarlet nodded. "I want this to be our home too. I really like Graham. I think daddy would like him too."

Lily hugged her. "Do you promise to be nicer to me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And no more lying about bad grades, okay?"

"I promise." Scarlet hugged her again.

"And I'm going to ask you your opinion from now on."

"Good…You're a good mom."

"You're a good kid."

…

Peyton walks into her house. "Hey honey…I thought we could do take-out tonight." She walked into the kitchen and looked at their take-out menus.

"That sounds great." Lucas joined her in the kitchen.

"How is Savannah? Is she sick? She probably can't eat anything."

"She's resting. She said she wanted to be alone tonight.'

"What if she needs us?"

"I'm sure if she needs us she will come get us. I think we should respect her. If she wants to spend the night in her room then we should let her."

"Okay." Peyton bit her bottom lip. She was always worried about her daughter. "You know instead of take-out I may take Natalie and Lucy out for dinner. We need a girl's night."

"That is a great idea." Lucas hugged his wife. She was a great mother.

Charlie walked through the door whistling.

"Charlie…" Lucas called out for him. "How was your day?"

"I was good," Charlie told them before running upstairs.

"I think he is up to something." Peyton thought.

"Probably has something to do with a girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Girls make Scott men do crazy things."

"Really?" Peyton held her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you see when you stand like that you make me want to do this." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. He loved his wife.

…..

"I don't know what to say." Elizabeth was speechless. She couldn't believe what Noah was asking her to do. "Emma already knows that Daniel is her father too."

"She'll get over him. I can't let Daniel be a part of our lives. The two of you together is toxic."

"What are you talking about Noah? Everything we did we did for you."

Noah shook his head. "I wish I could believe that Elizabeth, but I don't. You betrayed me in the worst kind of way. You went behind my back. You made me believe that you were carrying my child when all along you knew that it was going to be almost impossible for me to give you a child."

"I'm sorry Noah, but I wouldn't change what I did. It gave us a child, a beautiful little girl."

"No…it didn't give us a child. It gave you and Daniel a child. You have two children together. I don't think that I can live with that. I can't see Daniel with your kids. If I do I'm going to feel the betrayal that I felt when I found out."

Elizabeth sighed. "It happen Noah. We can't pretend like it didn't. We can't avoid it."

"But that's exactly what you were going to do before I found out. You were going to pretend like I was her father….So why can't we still do that?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Because it is different now…You will always see Daniel when you look at her. You will always be mad at me for trying to give you the child you always wanted." Her voice began to break. "I don't think that you will ever forgive me. Moving to New Orleans isn't going to fix our marriage. The truth is…I can see it in your eyes…You don't forgive me. You don't see things the way I see them. You probably never will."

"So what are you saying?"

Tears were rolling down her face. "I can't move to New Orleans with you. I can't run away from what I did. That's what you're trying to do."

Noah nodded. "Do you love Daniel?"

"No," Elizabeth shot back. "How could you ever think that?"

"You have two kids with him. You have to feel something for him."

"I feel gratitude for what he did for me, but nothing else. You should feel something for him. He's your brother."

"He is not my brother….And if you don't go to New Orleans with me then you won't be my wife."

"I can't believe you are giving me an ultimatum."

"You brought this on yourself….You should have talked to me about all of this. A marriage is not supposed to be based on lies and that is all ours is."

"Then I guess you already have your answer. I don't think that you will ever forgive me. Maybe our marriage is already over…."

Noah just stood there. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He loved her, but he didn't know if he would ever forgive her. He knew their marriage would never be the same.

…..

"I can't do that Isabella. I can't give up Emma." Daniel loved that little girl with all his heart. He didn't want to act like she wasn't his. He never had wanted to do that.

Isabella looked in her bag and pulled out paperwork. "There are already way too many lies in this marriage. I can't do it Daniel. I can't. Or I won't. I won't do it." She handed him the papers. "I had my lawyer draw up annulment papers. All we have to do is sign them."

"Isabella I don't want this. I love you. I need you in my life." He touched her face. "I love you so much Bell." He kisses her forehead. She doesn't move away. "Please…We can make this marriage work. What I did with Elizabeth had nothing to do with you. It was right before we got back together."

"You could have told me. You didn't feel like you could trust me with the information. You are supposed to be able to trust me with everything."

"I'm sorry Isabella. I was trying to help my brother."

Isabella backed away to the door. "I have to go."

"What about these?"

"Sign them…It'll be like our marriage never even happened." Isabella opened the door. "Goodbye Daniel."

Daniel stood there is shock. That was the last thing he wanted her to say to him. He didn't want them to be over. He loved her so much, but he couldn't give up Emma.

…..

Riley is still confused. No one will tell him anything. "What is going on here?"

"Dada," Mason wants to go to Riley.

"He calls you daddy?" Ellie couldn't believe how fast Mallory had worked. She was good.

"Would you guys please tell me what is going on?" He took Mason in his arms.

"Do you want to tell him?" Ellie looked at Mallory. "Because I can…"

"I don't care who tells me the truth. I just want to know what is going on."

Mallory had tears in her eyes. "I love you Riley. You have to remember that."

"Mallory," He looked at her. "What is going on?"

"Mason is your son." She didn't know how else to tell him.

"What? That's impossible."

"I was pregnant when I got put in jail." Ellie told him.

"You didn't tell me that."

"No…" Ellie sighed. "I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I still don't understand." Riley looked at Mason. "How is he mine?"

"My best friend is in jail. She killed her ex boyfriend. I met Ellie that way. I had been pregnant but I lost my baby. Ellie and I bonded and I started visiting her."

"I gave her my baby." Ellie told him. "Our baby…"

"You didn't even tell me….So it was your plan for me to fall in love with Mallory?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "She was supposed to leave town and give our child a loving home. She did this all on her own."

"Mason needed his father."

"And so did you?" Ellie mocked her.

"Just shut up." Riley yelled.

Mason started crying.

"I'm sorry buddy. It's okay." Riley held Mason close to him. "Did you know about this Jason?"

"I knew that Ellie was pregnant."

"I can't believe everyone lied to me." Riley looked at his son. "I'm going to pack Mason a bag and then I'm leaving."

"Wait…Riley you can't take him from me."

"He's my son…And you are nothing but a liar…all of you…I don't want Mason to be around any of you." Riley stormed off to Mason's room.

He was so mad, hurt, and happy that Mason was actually his son. He never knew you could feel so many emotions at once. He was a father.

…

**Alright so this was a huge episode. This chapter was ten pages and the last chapter was ten pages. A lot of stuff happened. I hope you guys liked it. **

**The next episode skips ahead three months. **

**Please let me know what you thought! I will try to update tomorrow. **


	42. Ep9Ch1 Searching for Answers

**Episode 9 Chapter 1 Searching for Answers**

"_When you are a parent you will do anything for your child." Riley's voice can be heard. _

It had been three months since Riley found out that Mason was his son. He had been hurt and angry, but most of all he was happy that Mason was his son. He already loved him like a son. He had taken Mason away from Mallory the moment he found out the truth. He petitioned for full custody of the little boy. The court had given him temporary custody. They wanted to make sure that he was able to take care of a child.

Peyton had given him his old job back at the gallery. She needed more help anyways. It was hard to run the business by herself even though she had stopped the photography part of the business. She couldn't do it without Spencer, and no one could replace him, not even Miranda.

Riley was still going to school part-time, and Lucas had bought him a trailer. It was right behind his parents' house. Riley wanted to have his own place, but he couldn't do it by himself.

"Riley," Peyton walked in. Her hair was growing back, of course it was now brown. She liked it, and was planning on keeping it that way. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost," Riley searched for Mason's shoe. "Mason, where's your shoe?"

Mason just looked at his dad and continued to play with his stuffed tiger.

Peyton looked around and smiled when she spotted the shoe under a pillow. "Here…It was hiding."

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you." Riley smiled at his mom. "I'm a little overwhelmed here."

Peyton smiled, "I can tell." The trailer was a mess.

"It's hard to clean and watch Mason." Riley sighed. "I'm glad they gave me temporary custody of my son, but what if they don't give me full custody? What if they don't think that I can handle this? I don't want to lose him."

Peyton touched his shoulder. "The judge is going to give you full custody. He is going to see that you are a great father and you love your son."

Riley sat down for a moment. "You know…You don't have to go with me. I can handle it."

"No way…I am most definitely going with you." Peyton smiled. "You need my support."

"What about Savannah? I know she has her appointment today."

"She didn't want me to go." Peyton sighed. She didn't know why Savannah didn't want her around anymore. It was like Savannah was hiding something. "Besides I want to be there for you. I want to make sure that you get your son. You two have spent way too much time apart."

Riley nodded, "I don't know who I hate more…Ellie for keeping him from me, or myself for not seeing the signs. I should have known that he was my son…any good father would know his own son."

"This is not your fault. Do not blame yourself. Ellie should not have given him away. She is to blame for this, Riley…Don't you ever think otherwise."

Riley smiled. "Alright big boy…It's time to go play at Aunt Brooke's house." He picked up Mason.

"Dada," Mason hugged him. Riley looked over at Peyton. She was smiling.

Riley knew that everything was okay. He may have been lied too, but that didn't matter because now he had his son, and no one was going to take him away from Riley.

…..

Savannah walks downstairs. Her hair hasn't grown back yet. She was really weak and tired. She was always so tired. Some days she would spend hours sleeping. She would still feel tired after she would wake up. She just wanted all of the pain to go away. She was so tired of feeling sick. It wasn't fair. The bone marrow transplant was supposed to help, but it didn't. Savannah was just getting sicker and sicker.

"Hey kiddo, you ready?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah," Savannah told him weakly. "I'm ready."

"Daddy," Lucy and Natalie ran downstairs. "We're ready."

"Are you guys going with us?"

"No dad is dropping us off at Nanny Deb's." Natalie told her.

"I'll get Brody," Lucy walked into the living room and helped Brody pick up his colors.

Savannah sat down. She was feeling sick and dizzy.

"Honey," Lucas touched her shoulder.

"I'm okay dad…I'm fine. We better get going. We have to pick up Drake. He wants to be there with me today."

Lucas nodded. He really did like Drake. He was good for Savannah. Lucas looked at his daughter again. She looked so tired. He wanted to wave a magic wand and make all the pain go away, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do to make his daughter better.

…..

Elizabeth and Keith are walking through the hospital. Keith looked over at Elizabeth. She should be happy. She was finally bringing her little girl home, but Elizabeth didn't look happy. She actually looked sad. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth stopped walking. "You're not supposed to be the one doing this with me." She sighed. "Noah is supposed to be standing on the other side of me. He is supposed to be holding my hand. He is supposed to be smiling and laughing with me. We are supposed to be happy together. But instead…Instead he is New Orleans living his life without me."

"Elizabeth," Keith didn't know what to say. "I'm…"

"Don't," She interrupted him. "Don't say that you are sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that ruined my marriage…You know the sad thing is, I was trying to save it."

Keith wrapped his arms around his sister. He took her by surprise. "You have to pull yourself together." He looked into her eyes. "You have a little girl in there ready to go home with her mom. You are not alone. You have a billion people who love you…You have to be strong for Madeline and Emma. That little girl couldn't be happier about bringing home her little sister….This is a new beginning for all of you Elizabeth…and you know if Noah doesn't want to be a part of that new beginning then that is his loss not yours."

Elizabeth smiled. Keith always did know how to make her feel better. "I love you Keith Scott."

Keith smiled, "I love you too Elizabeth Colby." He hugged her once again. "Noah will come back to you. He loves you."

Elizabeth sure hoped that Keith was right. She didn't want a life without Noah. She needed him, and her daughters needed him. They were all supposed to be one big happy family. That was her dream and her hope…And now it was all gone.

…..

Daniel is sitting in his apartment. He couldn't stop think about Isabella. He picked up his phone. He called Isabella. Of course she sent him straight to voicemail.

"This is Isabella leave me a message and I will try my best to get back to you."

"Hi," Daniel was nervous. "I know that you said that it was over between us, but I just needed to hear your voice. I needed you to know that there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss you. I love you Isabella. I wish that you could find away to forgive because I don't know who I am without you." Daniel hung up. He rested his head against the back of his couch.

"Daddy Daniel," Emma's voice came from her bedroom.

"I'm coming princess." At least he still had his daughters.

…

Isabella is holding Avery. Eligh is sitting across from her.

"You might want to answer your phone." Eligh told her.

"I'm having too much fun playing with your gorgeous daughter. She really is perfect Eligh."

"We were really lucky when we got her." Eligh smiled at his precious little girl. "I never thought we were going to be able to adopt. But I knew when I saw her that she was my little girl, and I was going to love her forever."

"Well she is perfect Eligh. I'm so happy for you."

Eligh nodded. "How are you doing? You've been through a lot these last few months. Are you okay?"

Isabella faked a smile. "I keep thinking that if I pretend that I'm okay that I will actually be okay."

"I'm sorry. I really thought Daniel was a good guy."

Isabella shook her head. "I had all of these plans wrapped up in him. We should be celebrating the first months of our marriage, but instead I'm mourning a failed marriage…My God my marriage failed before it even got started. There aren't many women that can say that they were married and divorced all in the same week."

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"You are doing it by letting me hold this little beauty." She smiled at Avery. "Yeah pretty girl…you are so cute little angel." Isabella couldn't help but feel lonely. She had wanted the world with Daniel…She had wanted a baby with him.

_Flashback: _

_Isabella is standing in her bathroom. She was now living with her mother and Nathan. She had been feeling sick for a few days. _

_She looked over at the counter. She picked up the pregnancy test she had just taken. It said exactly what she thought it was going to say. _

_End of Flashback _

Emma and Daniel walk out of her bedroom.

"Can we go to the café?"

"Sure," Daniel smiled. "But we better hurry. Your little sister is going to be home very soon."

"I'm excited. I'm going to be the best big sister in the whole wide world."

"Yes you are." Daniel picked Emma up.

"Daddy Daniel, I can walk."

"Yeah I know, but I like carrying you."

"Why?"

"Because you are my little girl and I love you so much." He kissed her cheek and then sat her down.

"I love you too…" She smiled. "I love daddy Noah too. I miss him."

Daniel sighed. "I'm sure he will be back soon." Daniel didn't know that for sure. He had no idea when Noah would be back.

"I don't know. Mommy said they were taking a time out. It has been a really long time out."

"Well sometimes grown-ups have to take time outs just like little kids."

"I'm good. I don't need time out, and I hope daddy Noah will start being good again. I'm ready for his time out to be over." Without even thinking or waiting for him to respond she skips towards the door. "Come on daddy Daniel…We've got to go to the café."

"After you princess," he opened the door and let her lead the way.

…

Lily smiled as she watched Scarlet, Remy, Ansley, and Scott eat breakfast. They looked like a real family. The only thing missing was Graham.

She walked into the living room to make a call.

"Hello," Graham answered.

"Um yes this is Lily Roberts I was just wondering if I could speak to Dr. Graham Kyle?"

"Ha, ha silly girl…" Graham laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Missing you…Are you still at work?"

"Yeah I spent the night here last night. I'm on call."

"You've been on call a lot lately…I'm beginning to think that you are trying to avoid me."

"That is definitely not the case Lily….I miss you and the kids, but I got to bring home the bacon."

"I bring home the bacon too…well some of it…not as much as my boyfriend doctor, but…."

"Lily I will try to be home for dinner…I promise."

"That's what you said yesterday…So don't make promises that you can't keep." Lily sighed. He was an amazing doctor, but she missed him when he worked all of the time.

"Lily," Graham wanted to make it better. He hated when her voice made that sound. It meant that she was upset with him. He hated when she was upset with him.

She could hear the kids arguing in the kitchen. "I have to go Graham. The kids can't manage without me for two seconds."

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too," with that said she hung up. "Alright kids break it up…"

….

"Hey," Max says as he answered his phone. "What's up Millie?"

"I can't take this feeling anymore. I miss my little girl so much, and every time I see Avery I just want to take her and runaway."

"Is that what you want to do? Do you want to runaway?"

"I think it is time. That is the only way that I am going to be able to have my little girl." Millie had tears in her eyes. "It would be different if she wasn't right under my nose, but I can't get over it. I need her."

"Then I'm in. I'll help you take her…We can put the plan in action today." Max told her.

…

Mia is in the kitchen. She places a bowl of cereal in front of Rosi. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Rosi smiled. "Mommy Mia, when is the baby coming? I'm ready to meet her."

Mia smiled, "How do you know it will be a girl?"

"I want a little sister."

Jake walked into the room. "Rosi, your baby brother or sister will be here in about six months. We should know for sure today. We have a doctor's appointment."

"I can't wait. I want a little sister so bad."

Jake walked over to Mia and kissed her cheek. "Don't forget we are having lunch with Jenny."

"I didn't forget. I'm excited. She is going to help me with the pregnancy. She has after all had two kids already."

Jake kissed her again. "You are going to be an amazing mom."

"She already is a mommy, daddy. She's the best mommy." Rosi hugged Mia. Mia's heart melted. She loved her little girl so much. She loved her life so much. Everything was perfect.

…

Jenny and Chandler are running through the park. Chandler stops. "You always seem to beat me."

"I guess I'm just a really amazing runner." Jenny laughed. "Come on let's finish."

"No…I want to ask you on a date, again. I know I've asked you a thousand times, but this time I have a feeling you will say yes."

"No…Chandler…We're just friends."

"Jenny…we're more than friends…at least I want us to be more than friends."

"I can't."

"Just lunch…have lunch with me?"

"I can't…I'm having lunch with my dad and Mia."

"You are always making up some kind of excuse….I'm beginning to feel a little hurt."

"I'm sorry Chandler. Let's just finish our run."

"I'm going to head back to Brooke and Nathan's. I'll catch you later, friend." Chandler runs in the other direction.

"Chandler," Jenny calls out for him, but it is too late. She didn't know why she was so afraid to be with him. Chandler really was a good guy.

…..

Mouth and Connor are having breakfast. "Where's Chloe?"

"She said she had something that she needed to do this morning."

"She's been like that for the past month. What's so important she can't eat breakfast with us?"

"I don't know Connor. I'm just the dad. No one tells me anything anymore."

Connor laughed. It was true. They barely ever told their dad anything, but they still loved him. He was a really good dad.

…

Chloe's laugh can be heard. Charlie is kissing her neck gently.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Charlie whispered in her ear.

"We've been doing this for a month, Charlie. That's crazy."

"I know. We're going to have to tell everyone soon."

Chloe shook her head. "People are going to get hurt. Connor is going to hate me."

"Yeah well he already hates me."

"Are you prepared to tell Remy?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't want hurt her. I've never wanted to hurt her." Charlie stepped back from Chloe. "I really don't want her, but I want to be with you Chloe."

"I want that to Charlie." Chloe stepped closer to him. "I just guess we need to tell everyone, soon."

Charlie leaned in and kissed her. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe," Chloe rested her head on his shoulder.

…

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. I will try to update soon. This week is going to be crazy with studying. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are the best. **

**Arubagirl0926**

**BLADESOFS2**

**RockieWriter**

**Lift-me-up**

**SuperSamNatural**

**I think ur Superman**

**AffinityFrequency**

**Suze18**

**Saints and Sailors**

**This is episode is huge, and so is the next one. So I hope you guys will like it. I am sorry that I didn't leave any comments. I have a huge test to study for, but I love you guys all just the same. **


	43. Ep9Ch2 Searching for Answers

**Episode 9 Chapter 2 Searching for Answers **

_Flashback: _

_Charlie is at the café. He was trying to study. His mom and dad were forcing him to make better grades or he couldn't date Remy. _

_Chloe walked over to the table. "Are you studying for the big math quiz tomorrow?" _

"_Yeah I have to make at least a B on it or my parents are going to kill me. And if I do well on this quiz I don't have to do as well on the final." _

"_I'm pretty good at math. I could help you if you want." _

_Charlie looked at her. "I think your brother would have a fit." _

"_I don't care." Chloe sat down. "We're all supposed to be friends." She smiled. "And friends help other friends pass their math tests." _

"_Thanks Chloe," Charlie couldn't get over how beautiful her eyes were. They were like a blue ocean. _

"_Charlie," Chloe snapped at him. "Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah…I'm fine." Charlie sighed. "Let's figure out this math stuff." _

"_Okay…" _

_They spent the next couple of hours studying math and talking. Charlie asked a little bit about Connor and Chloe asked about Savannah, but most of the night they just got to know each other better. _

_Chloe felt like she was on a date and Charlie did as well. He never knew how much they had in common, but he realized after Chloe left that he had feelings for her. He had feelings that he couldn't explain, but he definitely had real feelings for her. _

Charlie and Chloe are sitting on the benches at the river court. "I better go." Chloe kissed his cheek.

"Yeah me too…I have plans with Remy later."

"I don't like sneaking around Charlie."

"I know, but you said you were afraid to hurt anyone."

"Maybe we should just end it."

"No…I don't want to end it."

Chloe nodded. "You're right. I don't either. I care about you too much to end it." She kissed his cheek again. "I feel an attraction to you that I can't explain."

"I know. I feel that same thing." He kissed her lips. "I'm going to break up with Remy today."

"Really?"

"Yeah…It's been a month…I can't keep lying to her. You are the one that I want to be with."

…

McKenzie is cleaning her kitchen. Mark walks in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Well I know that you had a little confrontation with Ellie the other day…You've been cleaning ever since."

"I thought I was over it, but seeing her again just brought back all these memories and hurt…I guess I need more time."

_Flashback: _

_McKenzie walks out of the grocery store. Ellie is about to walk in. _

"_McKenzie," she calls out to her. "How are you?" _

_At first McKenzie is taken aback. "Ellie," she knew that Ellie had been released from prison. She knew that one day she would finally see her, but she didn't think she was ready. _

"_Hi…I'm glad I ran into you. I've wanted to see you since I got out of jail." _

_McKenzie nodded. "I heard you have a son that you lied about." _

"_McKenzie…" _

"_How could you do that to Riley? You are a good person Ellie…well you were." _

"_I still am a good person McKenzie." _

_McKenzie nodded. "I should get going." _

"_Will things ever be the same for us again?" _

"_No Ellie…Whether you meant to or not you still killed my mom…I think we should try to keep our distance from one another." _

_Ellie nodded. _

"_I've got to go." McKenzie walked away. _

_Ellie was sad, but she knew that McKenzie would never be able to forgive her. _

Mark had his arms around McKenzie. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay….I knew that she would eventually get out of prison…I just wish she would leave Tree Hill for good."

Mark sighed. He might be able to take away McKenzie's pain if she would agree to it.

…

Riley walks into the court room with Peyton.

"Riley," Ellie walks up to him. "Can we please talk? Where's Mason?"

"I've said all that I need to say to you, and Mason is none of your business. You gave him up the day he was born. You don't get to know where he is."

"Riley…"

"No Ellie…I want nothing to do with you or your brother or Mallory. As far as I am concerned you are all dead to me." Riley walked away.

….

Mick walks over to Peyton.

"Hey honey, can we talk?"

Peyton didn't say anything.

"I know you are mad at me, but it was Ellie's decision to make not mine."

"But you kept it from us. Riley deserved to know his son…I can't forgive you for that Mick…Excuse me…I have to go support my son." Peyton walked right passed him.

…..

Savannah, Drake, and Lucas are sitting in the doctor's office. He had just stepped out for a moment. They were all somewhat shocked.

Savannah's cancer had spread. She was not getting better. She was getting a lot worse. The doctor was going to put her on a kidney transplant list, but there were no guarantees.

"Savannah," Drake touched her shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

Savannah had tears in her eyes. "I'm fine….I'm perfectly fine."

"You know you can keep going to chemo."

Savannah shook her head. "No more chemo…I'm done with chemo and I'm done looking for false hope…I'm just done." Savannah stood up and walked out of the room.

"There has to be something that we can do." Drake looked at Lucas hoping he had answers. "I can't lose her."

But he didn't. He had no answers at all.

…..

Jake and Mia are at the doctor's office. The nurse is taking a sonogram of the baby. "Do you hear that?" She asked. "That's the sound of your baby."

Jake smiled and squeezed his wife's hand. "That's our baby."

"Look at that Jake…We're going to be parents."

"Again," Jake reminded her. This wasn't his first go around. With Nikki he hadn't gotten to hear Jenny's heartbeat. He didn't hear Max's heartbeat, but he had heard Rosi's. And it was the best feeling in the world. And now again hearing his baby's heartbeat with Mia was the best feeling in the entire world.

"I love you so much Mia."

"I love you too…"

He leans in and kisses her. The nurse smiled.

….

Millie walks into Max's house. "I'm ready to get my daughter back."

"Okay…I'll help you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Millie…We're going to run away together…You're daughter is going to be happy with us."

Millie hugged him. Max was the best friend she could have ever asked for.

…..

"Hey," Lexie walks into the living room. "Avery is down for nap number one." She smiled.

"You know I could watch her today. The two of you could go out for a girl's day." Eligh suggested.

"I think that is a great idea Isabella. What do you say?"

"Um…I say I could definitely use a girl's day out." Isabella smiled. "But I don't want you guys to feel bad for me."

"No way girl…I want to hang out with my sister-in-law. It will be a lot of fun."

"Okay…It's probably exactly what I need."

…..

Keith and Elizabeth walked into Elizabeth's apartment. She was now living there by herself without Noah.

"Look Madeline…This is your house…You live here with me and your big sister…She's the best big sister in the whole wide world."

"Can I hold her?" Keith asked.

"Yeah…You are after all her God father."

Keith smiled. "Hey little beauty…I promise I am going to be a great God father. I'm going to love you like crazy…Just like I love Emma…She's pretty cool, but you will figure that out soon enough."

There was a knock at the door.

"I bet that is her." Elizabeth walked to the door.

"Mommy," Emma jumped into her arms.

Daniel smiled and looked at Elizabeth awkwardly.

"Where's my baby sister?"

"She's right here." Keith sat down on the couch so that Emma could see her.

"Wow…She's pretty like me."

Keith smiled. Elizabeth and Daniel laughed.

"I'm just going to go." Daniel stepped backwards.

"You should stay." Elizabeth told him. "They are your kids too."

"But…"

"We can talk about it later Daniel. Right now you should be enjoying your daughter…She's finally home."

Daniel smiled. This was never the plan but apart of him was really glad that it had turned out this way.

"Hey Madeline," Daniel sat down next to Keith.

"He is our daddy Daniel," Emma told her. Emma touched her little sister's face. "I'm happy she's home." Emma told them all. She was going to be the best big sister in the whole wide world.

….

Lily walked into Summer's house. "Hey Lily, how are you?" She said sarcastically.

"Not so good…"

"Okay," Summer just looked at her. Lily always had a way of barging in.

"Graham has been working nonstop lately…What if moving in with him was a big mistake?"

"What? Moving in with him was not a mistake. You love him."

"Yeah I love him, but we spent more time together when we didn't live together…I don't like this. We haven't had sex in two weeks." Lily was shocked. "That's like crazy…When Spencer and I were married we had sex at least three times a week…and that was considered a slow week…And before I moved in with Graham I almost got tired of having sex." Lily laughed. "Yeah right…I would never get tired of sex…Anyways what do I do?"

"You have sex that much…Wow…I thought once a week when you had kids was a lot."

"Oh my Gosh…You and Jamie only have sex once a week. What is wrong with you?" Lily didn't understand.

"Maybe I wasn't the right one for you to come too…I've only ever slept with three men my entire life…You my friend had slept with that many men before you were fifteen."

"I was probably fourteen but who is counting…" Lily laughed again. "I am overreacting."

"Yeah usually."

"I just don't want to lose him. I love him."

"Then go to the hospital and tell me how much you love him."

Lily nodded. "I have a better idea…I'm not going to tell him…I'm going to show him."

"Lil, what does that mean?"

"Got to go Sum…Thanks for the advice…You rock." Lily ran out of the house.

Summer shook her head. She had the craziest best friend ever.

…

Chloe walks into her house. "Alright," Mouth stopped her. "Start explaining."

"Start explaining what, dad? I was running."

"I know that you are hiding something Chloe, and I want to know what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything dad. Maybe you should trust me instead of accusing me of something." Chloe walked towards the stairs.

"Chloe," Mouth called out for her.

"I'm going to get a shower…Nothing wrong with that right." With that said she turned around and went to her bedroom. She knew the truth was going to come out sooner rather than later.

…

Keith walks out of Elizabeth's apartment. His phone starts ringing. "Hello…"

"Hey…Keith…I need to talk to you.'

"Okay…Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I just…I need some brother time.' Charlie really needed to know what to do.

"Okay…I'll meet you at the river court in like twenty minutes."

"Kay…thanks Keith." Charlie hung up.

Keith had a feeling his little brother had gotten himself in a little trouble.

…

Millie is now in her room. She is packing a few things.

Brooke walks in. "Millie, what are you doing? Why are you packing?"

Millie stands frozen in front of Brooke.

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought. Sorry for the lack of updates. I was super busy this week. **

**Can't wait to see what you guys think. **

**Oh and I loved this week's episode of One Tree Hill. It was really funny, and I was somewhat surprised that I liked it. Brooke is hilarious. Haley is great. And I'm actually starting to like Quinn. Oh and Alex, what an awesome voice. **


	44. Ep9Ch3 Searching for Answers

**Episode 9 Chapter 3 Searching for Answers**

"So where are you going?" Brooke asked again. She was beginning to get suspicious.

"I am going to stay with Chloe tonight…I'm in need of a girl's night. Is that okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah that's fine." Brooke smiled. She wasn't sure that she really believed her.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." Millie lied. She wasn't planning on coming back for a long time. She had to get her daughter as far away from Tree Hill as possible.

…..

Jacey walks into her dad's house. "Hey dad…"

"I am so glad you are here." Mouth hugged his daughter. "Where are my grandsons?"

"They are having a play day without me…So what's wrong?"

"I need you to talk to Chloe. I am pretty sure that she is hiding something from me. I need you to find out what it is."

"Dad…I don't know. Chloe's not really my biggest fan."

"You are her sister. She will talk to you."

Jacey wasn't so sure about that.

….

Keith walks onto the river court. "Okay little brother what is up?"

"I need your advice on something."

"Okay…shoot…"

"I have a girlfriend. And I care about her a lot."

"Okay…you're supposed to care about your girlfriend…Is this going to be a sex question because I would really rather you talk to dad about this?"

"No…it's not about sex…I wouldn't talk to you or dad about that." Charlie thought he should know. "I care about Remy, but somehow…I started…I…"

"Spit it out," Keith told him.

"I'm seeing Chloe."

"Wait…You broke up with Remy?"

"No I'm still seeing her too. I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"You are playing with fire my brother…You need to tell Remy the truth unless she is the one that you want to be with."

Charlie shook his head. "She was just a crush I had…Chloe is the real thing…I really care about her."

"Then you have to tell Remy the truth."

"What if she hates me? What if Connor hates me even more than he already does?"

"You've already taken that risk by seeing Chloe…" Keith was honest with him. "If you want to be with Chloe then you just have to tell the truth. That's the only thing that you can do."

Charlie nodded. Keith was a pretty wise guy. He needed to take Keith's advice. Keith couldn't believe how much a like all of the Scott men were.

…..

Jacey knocked on Chloe's door. "Come in," she figured it was her dad.

"Hi," Jacey walked in slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dad…I mean our dad thought you might want to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about, but thanks for stopping by."

Jacey turned back to the door and then she stopped. She turned towards Chloe. "If you are having guy trouble or trouble in school I've been there and done that…I can help you."

Chloe didn't say anything. "Have you ever been in love with someone that already has a girlfriend?"

Jacey left out a slight chuckle. "I married him. I mean…Keith was dating my best friend for a very long time. I wouldn't go after him because she was my best friend, but finally Keith realized that we were meant to be together."

"So you liked him while he was dating someone else?"

"I loved him so much." Jacey smiled. The conversation wasn't going half bad. She walked closer to the bed and sat down. "I knew that I wanted to be with him, but I learned that you can't have someone who is with someone else."

"Did you sneak around with Keith?"

"No," Jacey shook her head. "It took Keith a long time to realize that he felt the same way about me." She was glad that he finally did.

Chloe sighed.

"Are you seeing someone?"

Chloe didn't say anything.

"You know you can tell me. You don't have to, but you can."

"I've been seeing Charlie behind Remy's back."

"Oh," Jacey was a little surprised.

"Charlie said that he was going to break up with her, but he doesn't want to hurt her."

"It seems to me that he already is hurting her. He needs to tell her the truth, and you need to stay away from him until he can."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"If the two of you are meant to be together then he will realize that." Jacey smiled. "He is a Scott boy…They have the hardest time figuring out what they want, but once they do…for the girl that they choose…it is so worth it." Jacey smiled.

Chloe smiled. She hoped that it would be worth it in the end. "Thank you Jacey."

"We're sisters. That is what I am here for."

"Please don't say anything to anyone."

"You have my word. I won't say anything."

Chloe was finally okay with Jacey being her sister.

…

Lily walks into Graham's office. "Hi sexy," She is wearing a large coat.

"Hey Lil," Graham was happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you….Well actually I am in need of a doctor." She smiled.

"Lily, what's going on?"

"I'm in need of a full body exam…Doctor Kyle." She began to unbutton her coat.

"Lily…"

She locked the door. "I think you have enough time to play doctor with me."

Graham didn't say anything.

"I'll be a good girl…And I'll even let you be a bad boy." She walked closer to him and dropped her coat. She was wearing very revealing black underwear. "My outfit may be edible…"

"Lily…I have patients to see."

"I happen to know you have a lunch break…Please Graham I miss you."

"I think this is the sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Lily walked closer to him. She pushed him towards his desk and began to take his doctor's coat off of him. "I think doctors are incredibly sexy."

"I think my girlfriend is incredibly sexy." He leans in and kisses her lips passionately.

"Well we want tell her that you like to sleep with your patients."

Graham picks her up and Lily wraps her legs around his waist. She was going to make hot, mad, passionate love to the man that she loved.

…

Savannah hangs up her phone.

Lucas walks out. "Are you okay?"

"I get to make a wish for the make a wish foundation."

"Wow…Savannah that's…" Lucas didn't really know what to say.

"What are you going to wish for Savannah?" Drake asked.

"I don't know…listen guys…I need to be alone."

"Honey…"

"I'll be fine…I know how to get home…I just need to think for a little bit." Savannah walked away.

Lucas let her go.

"Should we follow her?" Drake asked.

Lucas shook her head. "No…I think that she will be okay."

….

Riley, Ellie, and Mallory are waiting to hear what the judge will say.

"I have heard everything that I need to hear. It is my understanding that Mr. Scott has a job, a home, and stability. It is also my understanding that his son was kept from him for almost two years. I am not sure what you were thinking Miss Wolfe. I know that you were in prison, but lying about your son and giving him away is unacceptable in my book. The moment you gave him away you gave away all of your parental rights." The judge paused. "I think that Mason should live with his father full time." He looked at Riley. Riley was so relieved. "You have full custody of your son. It is up to you who is apart of his life…Congratulations Mr. Scott…I know you are going to do right by your son."

Riley turned around and looked at Peyton. She hugged him. "Let's go get your son."

He looked over at Ellie and Mallory. "Nothing would make me happier."

…

Jamie walks into Eligh's house. "Hey bro…what's up?"

"Well I was about to go for a run. I thought you might want to go with me."

"I have Avery…Lex is out shopping with Isabella."

"Oh," Jamie sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

Eligh opens the door. "Millie," he smiled.

"Hey…" Millie was glad Jamie was there. Hopefully she could convince them to go out and do something.

"Hey Eligh…Mil is here she can keep Avery."

"I don't want to impose."

"Well I actually came over to see Avery. I don't mind watching her." Millie told them. Her plan was working perfectly. She was happy that everything was falling into place.

"Okay…let me go put on some sweats and you are on brother."

Eligh started to walk into the back. "Thanks Millie…You are an awesome sister."

…

Brooke walks into Millie's room. She looks around. A lot of Millie's things are gone. "Damn it…She knows the truth."

…

Elizabeth walks out of one of the bedrooms. "Emma is so sweet. She is watching Madeline sleep.'

Daniel smiled.

Elizabeth sits down next to him. "We should probably talk."

"Yeah that is a really good idea. I don't know where I stand in Madeline's life."

"Well…"

"I mean I know that I wasn't supposed to be anything but her uncle, but I…Now that the truth is out."

"We were so stupid to think that we could lie to everyone…Our plan was never going to work out….I..I think that…Madeline deserves to have a father who loves her. Noah wants nothing to do with her. I want Madeline to know you as her father."

"Really?"

"Yeah…She deserves to know the truth. I'm not going to lie to her or pretend. I just can't."

"I'm going to be a good father to her Elizabeth. I promise."

"I know Daniel…You are going to be a great father. You already are to Emma." Elizabeth smiled. Maybe things worked out for the best. She missed Noah like crazy, but she didn't want her daughters to suffer.

…

"I always heard shopping was good therapy. Is it working?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah," Isabella lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing is going to help me Lexie…"

"I'm sorry Isabella. I wish there was something that I could do."

"I'm going to leave Tree Hill."

"What?"

"I've done if before…I can do it again. I can't be here without hurting. I have to move on. I have to get out of this town."

…

Mia, Jake, and Jenny are having lunch at the café. "I'm so happy for you guys." Jenny told them. "Mia, how excited are you?"

"I'm pretty excited. I can't believe how easy it was for me to get pregnant." Mia was still a little shocked about how fast it all happened.

"Hearing the heartbeat was great, but finally finding out what I was having was phenomenal. I was so excited…What do you guys want?"

"Well Rosi wants a little sister," Mia smiled. "But as long as he or she is healthy I could care less."

"Dad," Jenny looked at her father.

"Healthy that's all I care about.."

"You want a boy don't you?" Jenny just knew.

Jake nodded. "A boy would be nice…" Max was his son in every way that counted, but Jake wanted a little boy that was half of him and half of Mia. "But as long as he is healthy that is all that matters." Jake squeezed Mia's hand.

"Hey," Chandler walked up to the table.

"Chandler, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you sitting over here and I couldn't resist." He was definitely crashing the party.

"Chandler," Jenny gave him the eye.

"I just wanted to say hi…This must be your dad." Chandler extended his hand. "I'm Chandler."

"You are Chase's brother?" Jake shook his hand.

"Yes…we were twins…"

"I'm Mia."

"It is so nice to meet you guys. Jenny talks about you guys all of the time.'

Jenny kept starring at him.

"You should join us, Chandler." Jake told him.

"I don't know. I don't want to impose."

"Oh you wouldn't be imposing." Mia told him. "Take a seat…"

"Okay," Chandler sat down. "Could you pass me a napkin? I know I'm going to need one."

Jenny was so mad at him.

…..

Peyton and Riley were standing outside of Nathan and Brooke's house. "You know you can just walk in, right?"

"I can't believe Mason is mine all mine."

"You are going to be an amazing father Riley…"

"I'm just scared. I'm about to open the door to the rest of my life…"

"And as far as I can see you have a pretty great future ahead of you…Just open the door…"

Riley opened the door and walked in.

Nathan walked downstairs holding Mason. "He has been asking for you all day."

'Dada," Mason reached for Riley.

Riley smiled. He knew at that moment that everything was going to be okay.

…..

Mallory is about to walk into her house when Ellie stops her. "We need to talk."

"No bitch…I have nothing to say to you."

"You were supposed to get the hell out of town…You ruined everything."

"No that would be you…Why couldn't you have just let things be? We were doing fine…We were perfect…You had to ruin it."

"I'm going to get my son back…So I think it would be best if you get the hell out of town like you were supposed to do in the first place."

"Bitch, if it is a fight you want it is a fight you are going to get…Mason is my son, and I am going to get back…And I'm going to get Riley back as well. We belong together." Mallory was not going to lose Riley that easily. She was going to fight to the death to get him back.

"Riley will never love you like he loved me."

"And he will never love you again…So maybe you are the one that should get the hell out of town." Mallory opened her door. "If you walk one more step in I'll have you arrested for trespassing." Mallory shut the door in Ellie's face.

Ellie was not going to let her win. No way in hell was Mallory going to win.

…

McKenzie is now cleaning the bedroom. She looks through Mark's desk. "What is this?" She opened a letter from NYU. It was an acceptance letter. Mark had been accepted to NYU.

….

Millie looks at Avery. She is napping in her crib. "Alright baby girl…" She walks over to her dresser. "We're only going to get the essentials. One day I'll be able to buy you whatever your little heart desires."

….

"Hey Brooke," Lexie answers her phone.

"We have a problem. You were right. Millie knows the truth."

"Oh God I've got to get home." Lexie was officially freaking out.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought! I will update as soon as I can. **


	45. Ep9Ch4 Searching for Answers

**Episode 9 Chapter 4 Searching for Answers **

Millie and Max walk outside with Avery. Millie is holding her. "Alright baby girl it is time to start our new life together." Millie placed Avery into the car seat Max had gotten from his house. It used to be Rosi's.

Millie hopped into the passenger's seat. "Are you sure that you are okay with this?"

"Yes," Max answered quickly. "I want to do this with you." He wanted to tell her that he loved her and he would do anything for her, but he decided to wait. He would tell her soon enough.

Millie looked at the house once again. "Okay…Let's go." Millie was so afraid, but she wanted to be Avery's mom.

…..

Lily and Graham are sitting on his couch. She has his coat on.

"You look ten times better in that than I do." He kissed her neck.

"That was amazing," Lily sighed. She was still a little out of breath. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Probably…But I don't care…That's why they gave me my own office." He couldn't stop smiling.

They were both glowing.

"I can't believe you have to go back to work. I could honestly do that all day."

"We should do that more often." Graham chuckled. "I love you so much Lily." He kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too, Graham Kyle." She leaned in and kissed him more passionately.

…

Lexie storms into her house. "Eligh," she calls out for him. "ELIGH," she screams. She runs into Avery's room. "Oh my God…My baby."

"Lexie," Brooke runs into the house.

"Avery is gone."

"Call Eligh…Maybe he took her out."

"Some of her things are missing…Brooke, she took my baby." Lexie picked up her phone and dialed Eligh's number.

Eligh and Jamie are running. Eligh's phone rings. "Hey babe," he smiled when he answered the phone even though he was somewhat out of breath.

"Eligh, do you have Avery with you?"

"No honey I left her with Millie. Why?"

"She's gone…I mean they are both gone. Millie took Avery."

"What?" Eligh was confused.

"Please…can you just come home? I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Okay," Eligh hung up.

"Are you okay?" Jamie could tell something was wrong.

"I…We got to go. Something is wrong." Eligh turned around and started running back to the house. Jamie followed behind him.

Lexie sat down on the couch. "Brooke it is over. Eligh is going to hate me."

"No…No he isn't going to hate you Lexie. He loves you. This is all my fault."

Lexie shook her head. "No this is my fault."

…

Drake and Lucas are standing outside of the hospital. "I love your daughter, Mr. Scott."

"I know that." Lucas nodded. "She loves you too."

"I don't know what I would do without her. I don't want to think about that. I just want to make her happy."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"I want to give her forever."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you that Savannah is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know that we are young, but we don't have forever. It isn't fair to either of us…But I want her to know that I love her, and she is the one that I choose to love forever." Drake had tears in her eyes. "Please, Mr. Scott…I want to marry your daughter as soon as possible, but I won't do it without your blessing."

Lucas didn't say anything. He just stood there.

…

Peyton, Lucy, and Natalie were in the kitchen. Brody was sitting in his highchair.

"Mommy I want to make chocolate chip ones." Lucy told her. They were her absolute favorite.

"I want to make sugar cooking." Natalie told her. They were her absolute favorite.

"We can make both…We can make peanut butter ones too." Peyton smiled. She loved making cookies with her children. It was a very rewarding experience.

"I want pour the chocolate chips."

"And I want to stir."

"That sounds perfect to me."

Savannah walked into the house and slammed the door.

"Savannah," Peyton could tell something was wrong. She walked out of the kitchen. "What happened? Where's your dad?"

"I took a cab home. I needed some time to think."

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Peyton walked closer to her.

"Stop asking me that." She yelled. "I have cancer, and I am dying. So hell no I am not okay. I never will be again." She runs upstairs. Peyton hears her door slam soon after.

Peyton sighed. The appointment must have been bad.

….

Daniel is walking into the café when he runs into Isabella. "Hey," he was happy to see her.

"Hi," in a way she was happy to see him too.

"Can I get you a coffee?"

Isabella nodded. "Sure…Why not?" She follows him into the café.

…..

Jenny and Chandler walk into Jenny's house. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to meet your dad. I think he liked me." Chandler flashed his killer smile.

"Listen, I told you I wasn't ready to date you."

"You and your husband have been divorced for a while now. That time limit is appropriate. You can move on now, and I would like you to move on with me. I thought you were okay with that. I thought that you wanted that too."

Jenny sighed. "I slept with Chase."

"I thought he was dead." Chandler chuckled.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I slept with him when I was still in high school."

"So I guess that means I'm your type. So what's the problem?"

Jenny couldn't believe him. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No," Chandler shook his head. "I don't care who you've slept with…I'm not even asking you to sleep with me, it would be nice though. I just want a date, a real date."

Jenny smiled. "I can't believe you are okay with this."

"It kind of makes me happy."

"What?'

"Chase was my twin…We're similar. If you kissed him, you will probably like kissing me."

"It didn't work out for us…We were horrible together."

Chandler smiled. "Just because you guys were horrible together that does not mean that we won't. I think you should give us chance. I think you could make me a better person."

Jenny smiled. "What if I need someone who makes me a better person?"

"Maybe I am that person," he moved closer to her. "But you have to go out with me so we can figure that out."

Jenny nodded. "Okay…I'll go out with you."

"Yes," Chandler pulled his arm down.

"But if doesn't work out…"

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that, but if we have too we will deal with it then." Chandler touched her face and gently kissed her cheek. "I think you are going to be very happy that you said yes to me."

"I hope so."

…

Mia and Jake are sitting in their car. They were waiting for Rosi to get out of dance class. "I think Jenny likes Chandler."

"Yeah…" Jake nodded. "I think she does too."

"You don't look too happy about that."

"I don't want her to get hurt. She's been through a lot. I just want her to be happy."

"Well maybe this boy can make her happy."

"I hope so." Jake smiled. "If that is what she wants."

…..

Mark walks into his bedroom. McKenzie is sitting on the bed.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She holds up the letter she had opened earlier.

"I was planning on it."

"Right?" McKenzie wasn't convinced. "Are you moving? Are you leaving me?"

Mark didn't say anything.

…

Charlie knocks on Remy's door. She comes outside. "Hey," she hugs him. "I am glad you decided to stop by." She kisses his cheek. "I missed you."

"Yeah," Charlie took her hand.

They started walking down her driveway.

"There is something I need to tell you." They spoke at the same time.

Remy laughed, "Let me go first please."

"Maybe I should go first."

"I love you," Remy wanted to go first. "I love you so much Charlie Scott."

Charlie is frozen.

…..

Peyton knocks on Savannah's door. "Come in," Savannah already knew who it was.

"Honey," Peyton walked in. "Can we talk about your doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah…I may have to have another blood marrow transplant." Savannah stood up. "There isn't much more that they can do. I can stay on the chemo, but my body is rejecting it. My kidneys are going to be the first thing that shuts down. The doctor put me on the list, but who knows, and he doesn't even know if that will work. I'm not taking chemo anymore…That is really all that I know."

"I don't think you should stop taking chemo. That is not an option."

"Dad already signed the paper. All I need is one parental signature. I don't need yours."

Peyton is shocked.

They both just stood there staring at each other.

…

Eligh walks into his house. Jamie is behind him. "Lexie, what is going on? Have you called my sister? Maybe she just took her to the park."

Lexie shook her head. "She didn't just take her to the park, Eligh. Millie took her daughter."

Eligh just stood there. He was confused and was pretty sure that he had heard her wrong. Avery was not Millie's daughter. That didn't make sense. Millie had never been pregnant.

…

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. I liked this chapter. I hope you guys did too. **

**I really need all the feedback that I can get. I just recently changed some storyline stuff because I think you guys will like it better. **

**I'm trying to update fast because I want to get to the next episode. So you should see an update tomorrow or hopefully Friday. **


	46. Ep9Ch5 Searching for Answers

**Episode 9 Chapter 5 Searching for Answers**

"What are you talking about? Why would Millie take Avery?" Eligh asked again.

Lexie took a deep breath. "I…"

"Hey," Nathan walks in. "What's going on?"

"Lexie was about to tell me."

Brooke walks over to them. "This is actually my story to tell."

"Brooke," Lexie tried to intervene.

"No, Lexie…I should explain."

"I wish one of you would."

"Millie is Avery's birth mother."

Nathan and Eligh share looks. Jamie is now listening.

"How is that possible?" Eligh asked.

"Millie was never pregnant." Nathan didn't understand.

"Yes she was. She got pregnant when she was at school. She didn't want you to know. She planned on giving the baby up for adoption, and that is what she thought that she did…I felt bad for Lexie and Eligh. I came up with this idea. Lexie and Eligh would get the baby that they always wanted, and Millie's daughter wouldn't be with strangers."

Nathan shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Eligh looked at Lexie. "Did Millie know that we had her daughter?"

"No," Lexie dropped her head. "Brooke and I were the only ones that knew…But I guess she found out…" Lexie had tears in her eyes.

Eligh shook his head. "I've got to call my sister."

"Nathan," Brooke touched his shoulder.

"Not now Brooke." Nathan walks away from her.

Lexie just wanted her daughter back.

…

Millie and Max are stopped on the side of the road. Avery is crying. Millie is in the backseat with her. "Come on sweet girl…Do you want a bottle?"

Avery pushes it away. She is now screaming.

"What do you want?"

"Momma," Avery is still screaming.

"I am your momma."

Avery shakes her head. "No momma."

Millie looks at Max.

…..

"Hey Millie, I really wish that you would answer your phone. Please bring Avery back. We can work this out. You can be a part of her life. We can all be a part of her life. I love you Millie." Eligh hangs up. He wanted his daughter back.

…

Lucas walks into the house.

Peyton and the girls are in the kitchen. "Hey Luce, Natalie…Can you guys take Brody upstairs?"

"Sure mommy," they grab Brody's hand.

Lucy looks at her dad. "She's mad at you. I thought you should know."

They walk upstairs.

Lucas looks at Peyton. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You told our daughter she didn't have to take chemo anymore." She was calm, but she was sure that wasn't going to last for long.

"The chemo wasn't working Peyton."

"This is our daughter's life. She doesn't get to bat her eyes at you and get her way." Peyton clinched her fists. "You should have talked to me about this. We are both her parents."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know that I should have talked to you about it, but Savannah was upset and…"

"And what Lucas? You decided that I shouldn't help you make decisions regarding our daughter…That's bullshit. I am her mother!"

Savannah walks downstairs. "Drake is outside. I'm going to see him."

Peyton looked at Savannah. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Savannah walks outside.

"Oh I should have let you tell her whether or not she could go. You think you are in charge of her all by yourself." Peyton shook her head and walked upstairs.

"Peyt," he called for her, but it was too late.

…

Riley lays Mason in his crib. Peyton had let him borrow one of their old ones.

Riley smiled. He couldn't believe he was actually a father.

There was a knock on the door.

Riley opened the door to see Jason.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you. We are not friends Jason."

"I did what I did for Ellie."

"As far as I am concerned you can both go to hell…Because of you my son almost didn't know me…"

"Riley…"

"Leave Jason…Pretend like you don't know me…That's exactly what I am going to do with you."

Riley closed the door in his face. He walked over to the crib. "Alright little man…It is just me and you against the world from now on…We don't need anyone else…Just me and you."

…..

"I want to move to New York." Mark told her. "But I want you to go with me."

"What?"

"I want us to go to New York and start our life together." He gets down on one knee. "I've been saving this. I wanted to do it when the timing was just right, but maybe there never is a right time." He pulls out a ring. "I've been carrying it forever. I want you to be my wife. I love you. So McKenzie will you marry me?"

McKenzie didn't say anything.

…

Elizabeth dials Noah's number.

"This is Noah. Leave me a message, and I will get back to you."

"I knew you wouldn't answer, but I needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much Noah. I love you. I just wanted you to know that. I love you so much."

She hangs up. Her marriage was really over.

…..

Isabella and Daniel are sitting in the café.

They were both silent. 

"Daniel," Isabella looked at him. "I'm moving back to New York."

"What?"

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Isabella…Please…I want to make this right. I love you."

"I know that. And that's what hurts the most…I know you love me, but I can't be with you…I can't compete with your daughters and Elizabeth…I just can't."

"Isabella…"

"I thought I was pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah…I thought I was pregnant when I asked you to give up your rights to your kids…"

"Isabella…"

"I'm not pregnant, and I might have handled things differently if I would have known that." Isabella drops her head. "But it's over now…Daniel we're not married, and I think that staying here would be a huge mistake."

"Please…I…We can try to have a baby."

"I don't even know if I want to have a baby with you. With me out of the way, you and Elizabeth can be a family."

"I don't love Elizabeth."

"No…But one day you will. You will fall in love with her because she gave you a family…I know you want one."

"I want a family with you."

"That isn't going to happen….I've got to go." Isabella stood up.

"Please…I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "Some people are just too toxic to be together." She walks away.

Daniel shook his head. He didn't love Elizabeth. He wanted Isabella. She was the love of his life.

…

Keith walks into his apartment. "Hey…Where are the boys?"

"They are playing in their room. How are you?"

"Perfect…because I have you." He kisses her.

"I had a breakthrough with Chloe today. I think she actually likes me now."

"That's great honey." He hugs her. "That's great."

…

Remy is waiting on Charlie.

"I love you, Charlie." She was ready for him to say it back.

"I'm sorry Remy. We're just kids. We're not supposed to be in love."

"Charlie," she was confused. She was sure that he felt the same way about her.

"I'm sorry…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" Remy was heartbroken.

"I've got to go." Charlie walks away.

Remy had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what was going on. She really loved him.

….

Jake walks into the bedroom. Mia is sitting on the bed. "Hey…honey what's wrong?"

"We've got to go to Lexie and Eligh's house."

"Why?"

"They think that Max and Millie ran away with Avery."

"What?"

"Yeah…um they didn't give me the details, but we've got to go."

"Okay yeah…wow"

…

Lucas walks into the bedroom.

Peyton is sitting on the bed.

"Savannah is scared."

"I know that. I'm scared too."

"I don't want her to be in any more pain."

"She's going to die, Lucas. I can't let that happen."

"I'm not going to make her take chemo anymore."

Peyton shook her head. "That's great Lucas." She sighed. "I'm not going to let you sleep in my bed." She throws a pillow at him. "I hope the couch is real comfortable."

Lucas closed his eyes. He didn't want this. He didn't want his wife to be mad at him. He didn't want his daughter to be sick. And he definitely didn't want to have to sleep on the couch.

…..

Drake and Savannah are walking around the lake.

"I'm sorry about the way that I acted today. I'm scared."

"I know. I am too." Drake squeezed her hand. "There is something that I need to ask you."

"What?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm asking you this because I'm afraid of losing you…I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You sat next to me at the park. You told me my drawings were cool…" He smiled. "You are the kindest person that I have ever met. You stuck with me through the hardest time in my life. I don't care if we are going to have very long. We could have two days or twenty years…It doesn't matter…Because I know that I want to spend however long we have….I want to spend it together. I love you. I love everything about you, and I want to give you forever." He gets down on one knee.

"Drake," Savannah smiled.

"Will you marry me, Savannah Brooke Scott?"

"Drake…"

"Say yes…I promise I'll make you a very happy girl."

"You already do." She smiled. "Yes…I'll marry you…You are my wish Drake…My only wish."

He slips the ring on her finger and then he kisses her.

…..

Eligh is pacing back and forth.

Nathan won't even talk to Brooke.

Millie walks in carrying Avery. Max is behind her.

"Millie," Eligh is relieved.

"She wouldn't stop crying. I tried to get her to stop, but she just kept crying. She wanted her mommy, and I am not her mommy anymore." She looks at Lexie. "You are her mother…I can't take that away from you." She hands Avery over to Lexie. "I'm sorry."

Lexie takes Avery. Eligh hugs his sister.

Nathan just looks at Brooke. He couldn't believe what she did.

…

**There is the end of the episode. I hope you guys liked it. I liked it. Please let me know and I will try to update tomorrow or Saturday. **


	47. Ep10Ch1 Wedding Dress

**Episode 10 Chapter 1 Wedding Dress **

"_I never felt more loved, and I could not have asked for more. I could spend forever in your arms." _

It had been two weeks since they had last fought, but Lucas still found the light from his office window hitting his barely awake eyes. He sat up on the couch. His back was killing him. The couch was pretty comfortable, but after two weeks it was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Lucas couldn't believe that he and Peyton were still fighting. They never fought this long, well they had once before, but that ended in a divorce. They had completely stopped talking then, and Lucas wasn't going to let that happen again.

_Flashback: _

_Peyton was standing in the kitchen. She had been stirring the mash potatoes for the last twenty minutes. They were developing into mush. _

_Lucas walked in. He had been watching her from the living room. He finally got the nerve to talk to her. "Hey, do you need some help with those?" _

"_No I've got it," she snapped at him. _

"_Peyt," he moved closer to her. _

"_Don't call me that." She snapped at him again. _

"_It's been a week Peyton. Please…Please talk to me. Don't shut me out." _

_Peyton glared at him. "You didn't think that you needed to talk to me about Savannah. You didn't even think that you should talk to me before allowing our daughter to marry her boyfriend." _

"_Peyton," Lucas didn't really know what to say. _

"_So excuse me if I don't really feel like talking to you right now." Peyton went back to stirring her potatoes. "Damn it…" She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Natalie, Lucy, Brody, and Charlie were sitting on the couch watching television. "Do you guys want to go out for pizza?" _

"_I thought we were having roast and potatoes." Charlie looked at her. _

"_I'm feeling in the mood for pizza." _

"_Well great…Who am I to argue?" Charlie stood up. _

"_We love pizza." Natalie told her. _

"_Great, then let's go." Peyton walked towards the door. _

_Lucas walked out of the kitchen. _

_Charlie looked at his dad. "We will bring you something back dad." Charlie knew that his mom and dad had been fighting. _

_Peyton looked at Lucas before walking out of the house. He just wanted her to forgive him. He missed his wife, but he wasn't sorry for letting Savannah quit chemo. She was happy, and that is all that he wanted for his daughter. _

End of Flashback

Lucas stands up and walks over to his bookshelf. There were tons of books, but only one caught his attention. The first book he ever wrote. It was the book that meant everything to him. It was a love letter to his beautiful and amazing wife.

Lucas sighed. Maybe Peyton would finally forgive him. It was after all the day Savannah was getting married.

He didn't want to fight on Savannah's wedding day.

…..

Nathan opened his eyes to see that he was sleeping in the guest room. Sleeping in the guest room was his decision. He was still mad at Brooke. She should not have kept Millie's pregnancy from him. They were married and were supposed to make decisions about their children together.

_Flashback _

"_Dad," Millie walked into her house. Nathan and Brooke followed her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." _

"_I don't either." Nathan was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to think or say. They had been lying to him for months. "Why didn't you come to me?" _

_Millie dropped her head. "Dad, I…I thought…I thought that you would be ashamed of me." _

"_Who was the boy?" _

"_Dad…That doesn't matter." _

"_It does matter." _

"_That's why I told Brooke. She didn't ask any questions. She just helped me." _

"_Maybe she should have asked questions." Nathan walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room." _

_Millie looked at Brooke. "I am so sorry." _

_Brooke hugged Millie. "This is not your fault." Brooke sighed. "This is all my fault." _

_Brooke walked upstairs. Nathan was sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom. _

"_Nathan," she spoke softly as she walked in. "We need to talk." _

"_What is there to say?" _

"_I'm sorry. I should have talked to you, but Millie asked me not too." Brooke shook her head and walked further into the room. "I really am sorry. When Millie called me Nathan, I had to help her, and when she asked me not to say anything…I didn't want to break her trust. She finally came to me…That meant the world to me." _

_Nathan stood up. "I'm glad that you and Millie bonded, but I still had a right to know." Nathan walked towards the bathroom. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I might say something I will regret." He walked out of the room. _

_Brooke sat on the bed. Nathan had to forgive her. She wouldn't be able to take it if he didn't. _

Nathan was still mad at her. He would get over it eventually. He just wanted to be mad for a while.

….

Brooke is in Isabella's room. They are packing. "I can't believe you are leaving again." Brooke sat on the edge of the bed.

Isabella nodded. "I need to get away."

"I understand, but I am going to miss you so much."

Isabella hugged her. "I'll call you like every day. I promise." Isabella sat next to her mom. "I can't be around Daniel anymore."

"I know." Brooke wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"It's okay. I think that it might have made me stronger." Isabella smiled. "Before I leave though, I want you to promise me that you are going to be okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You and Nathan haven't slept in the same bed in two weeks."

"He's mad at me." Brooke sighed. "And he has every right to be. I lied to him."

"Yeah, so…" Isabella stood up. "You guys have been through so much together. You were trying to help Millie. He should understand that." Isabella stopped talking for a moment.

_Flashback _

_Isabella is at COB. Elizabeth walks in. Isabella shakes her head and walks to the back. Elizabeth follows her. "Isabella, wait." _

"_What do you want?" _

"_I know that you and Daniel got an annulment." _

"_Yeah it seemed like the appropriate thing to do." Isabella snapped at her. _

"_This is not his fault, and he never intended to hurt you." _

"_Yeah well…that doesn't matter. No matter what his intentions were, he still broke my heart." _

"_He was only trying to help Noah." Elizabeth sighed. "When I found out that Noah could never get me pregnant, I was so upset. I turned to Daniel. He wanted to help his brother. He knew that Noah wanted a child more than anything." Elizabeth looked at Isabella. "Contrary to what you may believe this was not about me. It has never been about me for Daniel. He loves his brother, and he wanted to make sure that Noah was happy. I know that you would have done the same thing." _

_Isabella didn't say anything. _

"_Or maybe you wouldn't have. I don't know." Elizabeth sighed. "But I know that Daniel loves you more than anything, and he needs you….If you don't love him that is fine. But if you love him at all I wish that you would try to find it in your heart to forgive him. He was trying to be a good person…He never ever meant for you to get hurt in the process." Without letting Isabella say anything, Elizabeth walked away. _

_Isabella didn't know what to say. She still loved Daniel. She probably always would, but she wasn't sure if that was enough anymore. _

"Hey, Isabella," Brooke tried to get her attention. "Nathan and I are going to be fine. We always are."

"Good…I don't think I could handle it if you weren't."

Brooke sighed. She couldn't handle it either.

…..

Savannah is sitting in her bed. She looks around to see Natalie and Lucy sleeping on the floor, and Chloe sleeping on the chair. They had helped her celebrate her last night as a single girl. She still couldn't believe she was getting married. She never imagined that she would get married so young but under the circumstances it was the only thing that made sense.

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom. "You're awake," she whispered. "I had to go check on my girls."

Savannah smiled and tapped the spot next to her.

"Are you nervous?"

Savannah shook her head. "No way…I'm just happy."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm happy for you too Savannah. You deserve to be happy."

Savannah agreed. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to be happy.

"Savannah," Natalie sat up so that she could see Savannah and Elizabeth. "Do you feel okay?"

Savannah shook her head. "I feel great." It was just in her mind. She was actually feeling a little tired, but she wasn't going to let her disease get in the way of her perfect day. She was determined to have the best day of her life.

Chloe smiled, "You're getting married today!"

"YAY," Savannah cheered.

….

Drake was standing on the beach staring into space. Keith and Charlie walk out towards him. "Hey buddy, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking…What if everything isn't perfect for today?" Drake was worried. "Or for tonight?"

"You spent all night working on your surprise for Savannah. It is going to be perfect." Charlie told him. He knew Savannah was going to love everything that Drake did.

"She is going to love it." Keith told him. "Just like she loves you."

"I just want this day to be special for her." Drake smiled. Savannah was his old world. "Thanks for helping me…."

"We want this day to be perfect for you guys. You both deserve it." Charlie had once hated Drake, but now he was one of his best friends. He thought what Drake was doing for Savannah was the most romantic thing he had ever seen, and he wasn't even that big on romance.

…..

Brooke is downstairs. She sees Millie walking down the stairs.

"Millie," Brooke walks over to the stairs. "I think we should talk."

"I'm about to go for a run."

"What about Savannah's wedding?"

"I'll make it back in time."

"Millie you can't keep avoiding me forever."

"I'm not avoiding you." Millie sighed. "I'm not mad at you. For the longest time I thought that I was, but I'm not. I'm actually glad that you gave my daughter to Eligh and Lexie. At least now I'll always know that she is okay. There will never be a doubt in my mind that she is happy. That is all I ever wanted for her."

"That's all I wanted for her too."

Millie nods. "I've got to go." She walks to the door. "But you don't have to worry about me being mad at you. I'm not mad at you, Brooke." Millie walked out of the house.

Brooke sighed. She was happy that Millie wasn't mad at her, but Nathan still was. She didn't know how to make it better.

….

Mia and Jake are in the kitchen. Jake was cooking breakfast and Mia was flipping through the baby name book for the fifteenth time.

Max walked into the kitchen. He glared at his parents and then walked over to the refrigerator.

"Are you still not talking to us?" Jake asked.

Max didn't say anything.

"You know, the silent treatment is not helping matters any Max."

Max closed the refrigerator door. "None of this is helping matters. I don't understand any of this."

"What don't you understand?" Mia asked.

"Well first off I don't know why I am grounded and secondly I don't understand why I can't see Millie. She's my best friend."

"Well first you planned on running away and second, Millie is the reason why you get in so much trouble."

"Millie isn't the reason why I do the things that I do. It has nothing to do with her."

"It has everything to do with her." Mia told him. "I think that it is best that you spend some time apart."

"Well my life is none of your damn business." Max yelled at her.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT." Jake raised his voice. "Go to your room." He was stern but his voice wasn't quiet as loud.

Max looked at both of them and stomped off. They were being so unfair.

Jake looked at Mia.

"It's okay Jake."

"No…He is not going to talk to you like that. I won't allow it."

…

Remy is in her room sitting on her bed. That was the only place that she would go besides school.

Graham was really beginning to worry about her.

"Remy," Graham knocked on her door. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Remy snapped at him.

"Well I hope that you are getting ready for the wedding because you are going." Graham said as he walked away.

Remy sighed. There was no use arguing with him.

Graham walked downstairs. Lily was sitting on the couch looking at her laptop.

"Hey babe," Graham sat down next to her. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?"

"I was just working on the latest figures for the café. We actually did pretty well this last month."

"That's great."

"What's wrong?" She could tell that something was bothering him.

"Remy is still upset. I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine Graham. She is just trying to mend a broken heart."

"I'm going to kill Charlie."

"No," Lily put her laptop down. "You are not killing Charlie. This is just a teenage thing. It will get better."

"How do you know?"

"I used to be a teenage girl…Actually I used to be the teenage girl."

"Did you get your heartbroken a lot?"

"Ha,ha…no…I broke a lot of hearts." Lily smiled. "Well Spencer broke my heart once, but we worked it out, and if Charlie and Remy are supposed to be together then they will be in the end."

"Hey…I don't want to think about my daughter being with anyone forever…I just don't think that it is fair that Charlie ripped her heart out. I think he should pay."

"Well I think you are overreacting."

"I think that you are under reacting. This is a big deal to me."

"And you don't think that it is a big deal to me?" She questioned him.

"Well maybe it isn't as big a deal to you because she's not your daughter."

Lily was mad by this comment. He knew that she would be. "I care about Remy, and I want what is best for her. But hovering and getting into her business is not good for her." Lily stood up. "I'm sorry I'm not overprotective like you, but that doesn't mean that I don't love Remy." She walked out of the room.

Graham bit his bottom lip. He didn't mean to upset her. He was just worried about Remy.

…

Brooke walked into Sophie's bedroom. "Wow Sophie Beth, you look fabulous."

"Thanks mom. Are you wearing that to the wedding?"

Brooke was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She had already done her make-up but hadn't changed her clothes yet.

"No of course not…but I am pretty comfortable."

Sophie laughed. "You better go change. We don't want to be late. It is supposed to be the best wedding ever."

"I know. I heard." Brooke smiled. "I'm going to go get dressed."

"Mom," Sophie called for her.

"Yeah sweetie…"

"Are you and daddy going to get a divorce?"

Brooke froze. "No sweetheart. Your dad and I are just having an argument."

"I don't want you to get a divorce."

"You have nothing to worry about. All mommy's and daddy's fight from time to time, that does not mean that we are going to get a divorce." She kissed Sophie's forehead. "Everything is going to be okay."

Sophie hoped her mom was right. She didn't want them to fight anymore. She missed how happy they used to be.

…..

Elizabeth was sitting in the guest room at her parent's house. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey this is Noah leave me a message, and I'll get back to you."

Elizabeth sighed. "Hey…I know I call you like every day, but I miss you. I know that you're not going to answer, but at least I still get to hear your voice. My sister is getting married today. I wish you were here with me. I love you Noah." She hangs up. She just wanted him to remember that he loves her.

….

Peyton is in the kitchen. She reaches under the cabinet and takes out a bottle of tequila. She opens the bottle and pours a little into her glass. She was under a lot of pressure. She needed to take off the edge. She placed the bottle back under the cabinet.

"Peyton," Lucas walked into the kitchen.

Peyton jumped. "Luke…"

"Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I should probably go get ready." She started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Peyton, wait." He touched her arm. "I thought that maybe we could talk."

"Lucas…I have a lot to do."

"Peyton I am so sorry for hurting you. I should have talked to you before I made any decisions. I'm sorry."

"I know….I've just been upset. I probably overreacted." She kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah…We're great." She grabbed her glass and walked away.

Lucas was left confused. One minute he was in the doghouse and the next minute everything was fine.

…

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. This is a pretty big episode. Mainly centered around Savannah. I hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**AffinityFrequency**

**Suze18**

**Arubagirl0926**

**Kit147**

**Lift-me-up**

**SuperSamNatural**

**Thanks again. You guys are great. **

**I'll try to update tomorrow if you guys throw some reviews my way. **


	48. Ep10Ch2 Wedding Dress

**Episode 10 Chapter 2 Wedding Dress **

Millie is running down the streets of Tree Hill. She sees Riley trying to go into the café. He is having a hard time getting Mason's stroller in the door.

"Hey let me help you with that."

"Thanks," Riley smiled. "I'm trying to get used to this whole being a dad thing."

"It looks like you are doing a pretty good job."

"That's only an illusion."

She looks down at Mason. He is sleeping. "I think he looks pretty happy. That is all that matters."

"Do you want to have some breakfast with us? I know the wedding is soon, but I was craving biscuits from the café."

"They really are the best biscuits in the world."

Riley nodded. "Does that mean that you will join us?"

"Sure," Millie smiled and helped Riley push Mason's stroller.

…

Jake knocks on his son's door and then walks in.

Max was lying on his bed.

They both just look at each other.

"I'm sorry for yelling at Mia. I'll apologize to her."

"Good," Jake was surprised. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

"But I'm not going to stop seeing Millie."

Or not… "Max, I'm not really giving you a choice. Your friendship is destructive."

"It is not." Max argued. "I care about her."

"I know that you do, but the two of you together just doesn't work. She's always getting you into trouble."

"Don't blame her for the choices that I make. I chose to help her take Avery. And I would do it again if that is what she wanted."

"Exactly…you just proved my point…If it was what she wanted."

Max didn't say anything.

"We're going to the wedding. You should probably get ready."

"I thought I was grounded."

"You are allowed to go to the wedding."

"As long as I don't talk to Millie," Max rolled his eyes.

"Max," Jake sighed. "We will talk more about the Millie situation in two weeks."

"I'm grounded for two more weeks. I thought it was just three."

"Well it was until you yelled at Mia."

Max sighed and dropped his head.

…..

Eligh walked out of Avery's room and into his bedroom. Lexie was sitting on the bed. "How's Avery?"

"She is taking a quick nap."

"I think she is going to have fun at the wedding. Everyone is going to be swooning over her." Lexie smiled.

"Yeah…She loves all of the attention." Eligh sat next to her.

"She's your daughter in every way that matters."

"She's our daughter Lexie." Eligh smiled. He had been surprisingly calm with Lexie. He didn't blame her for keeping Avery's birth mother a secret. He wished that she had confided in him, but none of that mattered. He was Avery's father, and he loved that little girl with all of his heart.

"I've been thinking." He stood up. "About Millie…"

Lexie looked at him. She always felt a little nervous when she heard Millie's name.

"I know what we should do."

….

Nathan walks downstairs. "I'm ready."

"Yeah we are too." Brooke told him.

"I'm going to take my own car."

"We can just ride together. Aren't we both going to Lucas's and Peyton's first?"

"Yeah…I just want to take my own vehicle."

"Nathan," Brooke grabbed his arm. "Sophie, sweetheart, will you go wait out in the car?"

"Sure..." Sophie walked out of the house.

"Brooke, I really don't want to get into this right now."

"Well we need to talk about this…I know that you are still mad at me. You have every right to be mad at me. I screwed up, but I was only trying to help Millie. I wish you could understand that."

"I'll see you at Lucas's and Peyton's." Nathan said as he walked out of the house.

…..

Graham walks into the bedroom.

Lily walks out of the closet. "I'm almost ready." She was wearing a beautiful purple cocktail dress.

"Wow you look amazing."

Lily didn't say anything.

"Babe," Graham walked a little closer.

"Don't babe me…What you said earlier was rude and out of line." Lily yelled at him. "I love your daughter."

"I know that. I am sorry."

"We are supposed to be doing this parenting thing together…I'm just trying to help."

"I know…I'm sorry." Graham cupped her face. "It's just so hard for me. She's growing up so fast. I don't ever want her to be in pain. I don't want to see her sad."

Lily smiled. "You can't protect her forever. You have to let her grow up."

"I know."

"Remy is an amazing girl, and she will get over Charlie. And soon enough there will be more boys…and probably more heartbreak, but more than likely she is going to be the one breaking hearts."

Graham smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always know how to make me feel better." He kissed her cheek. "I don't know what I ever did without you."

"You probably overreacted." Lily smiled.

"I love you so much Lily. You make everything better."

"That's my job." She leans in and kisses him.

"I'm guessing that means you're not mad at me anymore."

"I can never stay mad at you for very long." She leans in and kisses him again.

…

Hunter opens the door to see McKenzie. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I know it is not my day with the kids."

"They actually aren't here. Jessica took them out."

"That's fine. I'm not here to see the kids. I am here to see you."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Mark asked me to marry him, and he wants to move to New York."

Hunter steps back. He was shocked. "I…You can't take the kids away from me."

"I know. I've been thinking about it for the last two weeks. I don't know what to do."

"We have a good thing going here. Our arrangement is working."

"I know it is….Listen, I think I came here to ask you something."

"Okay…" He didn't want her to ask him to give up his rights…That was never going to happen.

"I want you and Jessica to move to New York with us. I don't want to lose Mark, but I can't take the kids away from you."

Hunter didn't know what to say. He had never thought about leaving Tree Hill. It had always been home.

…..

Millie and Riley are walking out of the café.

Millie smiled, "You know I really have missed talking to you."

"I've missed it to. I guess after we broke up we didn't think that we should be friends."

"I kind of went crazy after we broke. I guess you could say I was a wild child."

"Are you still a wild child?"

Millie shook her head. "No, I have learned my lesson…I'm going to be a good girl from now on."

"Well I kind of have to be a good boy from now on. I have a son that looks up to me."

Millie dropped her head.

"Oh Millie, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't….I'm not ashamed of what I did. I wasn't ready to be a mom, but my brother and Lexie were."

Riley smiled. "Do you want to go to the wedding with me? I hate going to these things alone."

"Yeah me too…Um I really need to go change though."

"Yeah me too…I'll drop you off and then I can pick you back up."

"That sounds perfect." Mille smiled. "I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too."

…..

Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hey," Daniel said.

"Hey…What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I could take the girls to the wedding. I know you are trying to help your sister."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's sweet. Madeline has been crying all morning, and Emma thinks she is helping but really she is getting in the way. I didn't know that you were coming to the wedding."

"I really just wanted to help."

"Thanks…."

Daniel was definitely stepping up his role as daddy.

….

Isabella knocked on Daniel's apartment door. Maybe they could make it work after all. Maybe she had rushed to judgment. Maybe they were really meant to be together.

He never answered the door.

…

Keith and Jacey are in their car. The boys are in the backseat.

"I know that we don't have very much time before we have to be at the wedding, but I wanted you to see this." He points to the house on the right. It was a rather large one story house. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's great…But…"

"All I have to do is call the lady, and it is ours."

"Really?"

"Yeah…But only if you like it."

"I love it Keith. It is perfect."

"I like it daddy."

"No I like it better daddy." Sawyer argued with Jones.

"Can we check out the inside?"

"Of course."

….

Drake is at the park. The entire park is decorated with Savannah's favorite colors, purple and turquoise. There were lights wrapped around the gazebo. There were flowers everywhere.

He couldn't believe that he was getting married.

"This place looks amazing." He turns around to see his mom and dad, Sue and Bill Harper.

"I know. They did an awesome job." Drake smiled.

"I can't believe my son is getting married." Bill and Sue had been okay with the marriage the minute that they heard about it. They loved Savannah, and they were so happy that Drake found someone, even if there love could end in tragedy. At least they had time.

Drake couldn't believe how awesome everything had turned out. He couldn't wait to see Savannah. He knew she was going to look amazing in her dress.

…..

Savannah was in her room. She felt like a princess. She was wearing a long blonde wig. She always wanted long hair on her wedding day.

"Hey," Charlie walked into her room.

"Hi," she smiled. "I thought you were with Drake."

"Well I was, but he wanted me to give you this." He hands her a letter. "And I wanted to see my beautiful sister."

"Elizabeth is downstairs." Savannah laughed.

Charlie chuckled. "You are beautiful." Charlie smiled.

She looked in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"I know me either."

"Well I wouldn't be getting married if I wasn't dying."

"Don't say that…"

"Well it is the truth." Savannah sat on her bed. Charlie sat next to her.

"I would trade places with you in a heartbeat."

Savannah chuckled, "I don't think you would look good in this dress. And Drake isn't your type. Unless you've been hiding something from me all of these years."

"How can you joke about this?"

Savannah smiled. "If I don't joke then I might cry…and I would rather laugh with my best friend."

"You are a great best friend." Charlie nudged her shoulder. "I am so lucky to have you."

Savannah sighed and looked down. "I want you to take care of Drake. He's going to need you."

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine. We are going to get our miracle. I refuse to believe otherwise."

"Please," Savannah looked at her brother. He was trying to hold back his tears. "You have to promise me that you'll be there for him when he needs you."

Charlie nodded. "I will." Charlie wiped away a tear from his eyes. "You really are an amazing sister."

"Well I try really hard." Savannah rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not scared…If you were wondering…I'm not scared…Death doesn't scare me but having to leave all of you…That's what makes me sad."

"I'm still holding out for a miracle because I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you have Chloe…She'll take care of you." Savannah smiled when she saw the look on Charlie's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm your sister, and I know that Chloe is the reason why you broke up with Remy."

Charlie smiled. He had in fact been caught. "I can't believe you figured it out."

"It's the way you look at her, and I accidentally saw one of the text messages you sent her…It wasn't just a friendly text message."

"You little snoop."

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't this way."

"I do love you Savannah." He leaned in and hugged her.

"I think you should tell everyone how you feel about Chloe. You never know when it can all be taken from you."

Charlie nodded. He liked to think he would have forever, but Savannah was living proof that forever comes sooner than you could ever imagine.

…

Lucas was sitting in his studio. It was almost time for them to go.

He was looking at a photo album. Most of the pictures were from the time that he and Peyton were divorced. He hated that there were no family pictures for Savannah until she turned four.

Peyton and Lucas had always taken one big family picture every year, but when they were divorced they didn't. There were pictures of him and Savannah together, and there were separate pictures of Peyton and Savannah together.

He couldn't believe how fast his little girl had grown up.

"Dad," Elizabeth walked in and sat next to him.

"I was feeling sentimental."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah I've been that way lately."

"Look at her…She was so happy." He is looking at a picture of Savannah and Santa Clause.

Elizabeth laughed. "I remember when she used to call him ho ho."

"Yeah Keith always made a dirty reference."

"Yeah and then mom always corrected his vulgarity." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I can't believe that my little girl in that picture is getting married today."

Elizabeth touched his shoulder. "I pray every night that her story has a happy ending. Savannah deserves the world."

"You know…I remember this one time when Savannah was two years old. She was sick and I was so worried that she wasn't going to be okay. I was so afraid that I was going to lose her…"

"I remember. She had pneumonia."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed. "And I prayed every night that God would make her better. I didn't want to live in a world without her."

Elizabeth rubbed his shoulder. She could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"And one night I went into her hospital room. Your mom was getting some coffee…And Savannah sat straight up in her bed and smiled at me. She said God take care a me daddy…I feel betta."

Lucas felt a tear fall out of his eye and linger down his face. "God answered my prayers then…I just wish Savannah would stand up and say God take care a me daddy…I just want her to feel better."

"Me too dad." Elizabeth hugged him. "Me too."

….

Peyton was in her bedroom grabbing the last of the things that she needed. Brooke walked in.

"Hey best friend," Brooke hugged her. She could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Peyton, have you been drinking?" She looked at her.

"It's just a little tequila, Brooke. It isn't a big deal." Peyton pulled away. "I'm just a little stressed."

"It's not like you to drink in the middle of the day."

"Well it's not like you to lie to your husband, but you did that for a year." Peyton felt bad immediately after she said it. "Brooke…I'm sorry."

"No you're right. I guess we're both doing things that are out of our character." Brooke stepped back. "I'm going to go see if anyone else needs any help." Brooke walked out of the room.

Peyton hated to snap at her, but she was on edge. Everything was happening so quickly. She didn't know what to do.

….

Savannah is sitting on the edge of her bed. She opens the letter Charlie had given her.

_Dear Savannah, _

_I can't believe that this day is finally here. I can't believe that in just a few short hours I will be able to call you my wife. I can't wait to see you walking towards me in your wedding dress. And I can't wait to seal the deal with a kiss. It will be the best kiss in my entire life. I am positive of that. I want you to know that you are my whole world, and I can't wait to give YOU the world because you deserve nothing less than the best. _

_I love you Mrs. Harper. _

_Love Your Soon-To-Be Husband, _

_Mr. Harper_

Savannah smiled. She really was getting her happy ending.

**Alright guys so let me know what you thought. I hope you guys liked it. I actually cried when I was writing the Savannah and Charlie scenes. Anyways the wedding scenes are next. **


	49. Ep10Ch3 Wedding Dress

**Episode 10 Chapter 3 Wedding Dress **

Savannah was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. Once Drake asked her to marry him, she knew what she wanted her wish to be from the Make a Wish Foundation. It was simple. She wanted a perfect wedding.

She knew exactly where she wanted the occasion to take place. It had to be at the park where they first met.

She arrived at the park in a carriage. She felt like Cinderella, only her carriage wasn't really a pumpkin, and her prince already knew he loved her.

Her dress was a Clothes Over Bros original made by Elizabeth. It was strapless and poofy at least that was how Savannah would describe it. She had a small tiara on her head, nothing too flashy.

When Savannah stepped out of the carriage her mom and dad were waiting on her.

"You look beautiful princess," Lucas kissed her cheek.

"Before you go out there, I wanted to give you something." Peyton had a bag in her hand. "This should take care of everything." She pulled out a little box.

Savannah smiled and took the box from her mom. She opened it and both Lucas and Peyton smiled. "This is Grandma Anna's necklace. This is supposed to go to Elizabeth."

Peyton smiled. "That is why it is borrowed. It is also old and blue." Peyton smiled. "I thought it was perfect."

"It is mom. Thank you so much."

Lucas took the necklace and placed it on his daughter's neck. "Perfect fit."

"For a perfect day." Savannah smiled.

Lucas and Peyton both took her arm.

Lucy and Natalie walked towards the gazebo as her flower girls. Elizabeth and Chloe were her matron of honor and maid of honor.

Savannah and her parents walked towards her one true love. They both kissed her cheek as they reached the gazebo.

"We love you baby," Lucas whispered in her ear as they walked towards their seats.

Drake smiled. His dad and Charlie were standing next to him. He could see his mom started to cry in the audience.

"Wow," he told Savannah. "You look amazing."

Savannah smiled.

The preacher smiled. He had never married a couple so young, but he had never seen a couple so in love.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate in the union of Drake Harper and Savannah Scott." He smiled. "Their love story is one that only comes out of movies or romance novels. I could stand here all day and try to tell you why these two people should be together, but I think the two of them can say it better than me." He turned towards Drake. "Drake…"

Drake smiled and took Savannah's hands into his. They were standing under the gazebo. "Four years ago my entire life changed. Who would have ever thought that sitting on a park bench could actually change your life? I would never doubt it ever again." He squeezed her hand. "You didn't care that I was a little strange and somewhat different. You didn't care that I liked to draw scary gothic pictures. You liked me for me. You defended me. You even fought with your brother because of me. You saw something that I don't even think my parents could see."

Savannah smiled.

"I think I knew the moment I met you that I loved you." He touched her face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. My heart would skip a beat when I saw you. And you brought me so much joy and happiness. You helped me through the hardest time of my life, and you believed in me." He held back tears. "I know that I would be nothing if it weren't for you. I don't know how many days we have. We could have ten days, ten weeks, or ten years. The time we have doesn't matter…as long as we are together, and you know that I love you with all that I am."

He took a breath. "I promise that I am going to do everything in my power to make your life as amazing as you have made mine. I promise to hold your wig back when you get sick. I promise to wipe away your tears. I promise to make you laugh. I promise to be your strength. And I promise to love you until the end of time."

Peyton had tears streaming down her face. The entire crowd had tears in their eyes.

"Wow," Savannah wiped away a tear. Drake helped her.

"I promised I would do that from now on."

She laughed.

"Savannah," The preacher motioned to her. He had tears in his eyes as well.

"I know that most people think that we are doing this, getting married, because I have cancer and at any moment I could die, but I can assure everyone that I know what I am doing, and I have prayed every day that we will have forever." She smiled. "That is my hope, my wish, and my one true desire. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I spent most of my life hearing the stories about epic love and what it meant." She looks towards parents. "I always hoped that I could have a love like yours…One that novels were made of."

Lucas smiled.

"I wanted a boy to look at me the way my dad looks at my mom. I wanted to get that dorky smile on my face that my mom gets when my dad walks in the room. And I wanted to have a story that people will read about for years to come…I never imagined that would ever happen."

Savannah took a breath. "All little girls want that. They want what their parents have. Like you said, I never thought that sitting on a park bench could change your life, but it definitely changed mine. You give me butterflies. You make my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. You make my face hurt from smiling so much…I always knew that you loved me. But when I found out I had cancer you made it very clear to me that we were in this together. You were going to make sure that I was okay…You promised to be next to me every step of the way. And you have been, even when I tried to push you away."

Savannah touched his face. "I know that we're young and most people don't fall in love when their twelve, but I did. I fell in love with every part of you. And I know that if I didn't have cancer we probably wouldn't be standing here right now, but I have come to realize that things happen for a reason…And maybe this is our reason. But I don't care. I'm just so glad that in a few short minutes I can call you my husband."

Savannah took another breath. She was getting tired. "I found this quote online, and I thought that it fit us perfectly…. A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart…You have to remember that Drake…Forever I will love you. You will always be in my heart no matter how far apart we may be." Savannah stopped again. She had tears falling down her face. "I promise to order take out because I'm not a very good cook. I think I get that from my mom. I promise to criticize your drawings because I am your best critic. I don't promise that I won't get emotional at times, but I do promise that I will find comfort in your arms. And I promise to love you for the rest of my life." Savannah didn't know how long that was going to be, but she knew that she would love Drake forever.

"The rings," The preacher looked at Drake's Dad and Elizabeth. "These rings are a symbol of your everlasting love for one another."

They each placed a ring on the others finger.

"My the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Drake smiled. He gently touched her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Everyone was a puddle of tears.

Peyton couldn't believe that her baby girl was married.

Lucas was so proud of his daughter and happy that she was happy.

**Alright so I had a really great day so I decided to post this before I go to bed. I hope you guys liked it. I would really, really like to know what you thought about the vows. I was pretty excited about them. So let me know what you thought, and I'll update tomorrow. **


	50. Ep10Ch4 Wedding Dress

**AN: So I usually do this at the end, but I just wanted you guys to know that this chapter is super long. It was like 14 pages. My chapters are usually not that long. So I apologize. I didn't want to make two separate chapters. Also I didn't have very much time to edit this one so there might be some mistakes. Sorry. I hope you guys will like it though. A lot happens. I will post the next chapter tomorrow because it is like the biggest chapter ever. It is very important. Anyways Let me know what you though. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Episode 10 Chapter 4 Wedding Dress **

Mia is standing on the stage at Tric. Her belly was poking out and she had a beautiful glow shining all over her face. "Hey guys," there was a very large crowd. "I don't know how many of you know Savannah Scott…I mean Savannah Harper, but she is the reason we are all here. She has cancer and she was granted a wish from the Make A Wish Foundation. Her wish was to have the perfect wedding, and to raise a lot of money for cancer research. So I hope all of you will find it in your heart to donate to an amazing cause and make Savannah's dreams come true."

Everyone cheered. Mia smiled. "We are going to put on a great concert for you guys…But first I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Drake Harper."

Drake and Savannah walked in holding hands. Everyone was cheering for them. Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations guys…You deserve all of the happiness in the world." She took the microphone off of the stand. "I asked Savannah what she would like to dance to for her first dance, and she asked me to sing Sweet Silver Lining. I sang this song at her mom and dad's wedding, and I am honored to sing it at hers. You are a true inspiration to everyone in your life."

Mia started to sing.

Savannah and Drake started dancing.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad that you agreed to marry me."

"I'm so glad that you asked me." Savannah rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish we had forever."

"I'm going to give you forever Savannah. I just know it." He kissed her cheek. He was going to do everything that he could to make sure that she lived. He wasn't going to let her die.

….

Peyton is standing by the bar. She takes a shot of tequila.

"Peyton," Brooke joins her at the bar. She couldn't believe Peyton was taking shots.

"It was just one shot Brooke. It has been a really long day."

"I didn't say anything Peyton." Brooke sat down.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I've been really testy lately."

"I'm sorry Peyton." Brooke touched her shoulder. "I wish I could make all of this go away for you."

"Thanks Brooke…I wish that I could make all of the pain in your life go away too."

Brooke shook her head and smiled. "I caused the pain in my life. I should have known what I was doing."

"Yeah well I should have been there for you. I should have known what was going on."

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Brooke, and I promise that I am okay." Peyton lied. She was far from okay.

"We're going to get through all of this because we have each other, and we have always been able to get through everything together."

Peyton rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. She didn't think that she was right. Peyton didn't think that anything was going to be okay.

…..

Lucas was sitting at one of the tables by himself.

Nathan joined him. "It was a great wedding, Lucas."

"Yeah," he looked over at Savannah. She was dancing. "I just wanted her to have her last wish."

Nathan nodded.

"How are you and Brooke doing?"

"Brooke lied to me for over a year. She's my wife. We're not supposed to have secrets."

"She thought she was helping."

"Great," Nathan sighed. "You are taking her side."

"I'm not taking sides." Lucas corrected him. "I'm just stating facts."

"Well she didn't help anything. Millie almost ran away because of all of this. Eligh almost lost his little girl."

Lucas nodded. "I know, but you and Brooke have to work this out. You guys always do."

"Yeah well…We're not supposed to keep secrets from one another, but she did…So…Maybe we won't work this out."

Lucas shook his head. "Have you talked to Millie?"

"Every time I try to talk to her all I want to do is yell….I figured it was best if I didn't say anything at all."

He pointed to Savannah. "My little girl is living proof that we don't always have forever. You never know when something can happen. You need to talk to her."

"I don't think you're on my side."

"You're my brother. I'm always on your side." Lucas stood up. "Now…I'm going to go dance with my daughter. You should do the same." Lucas points to the door. Millie is talking to Riley.

….

Mason started to cry. "It's okay little man." Riley bounced him up and down. Mason rested his head on Riley's shoulder.

"I think your little man is getting tired."

"Yeah I may have to leave early. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…That's perfectly fine. I can get a ride from my dad."

Riley smiled. "I'm glad that we are friends again."

"Me too Riley." She hugged him.

Max was watching from afar, and he was very jealous.

"Hey Millie," Nathan touched her shoulder. "I think it is time that we talk."

Millie sighed. She knew that they were going to have to talk eventually.

"Alright…You lead the way."

….

Savannah and Lucas are dancing.

Jamie was now singing.

"Jamie has a pretty good voice. We should get that boy a record deal."

Savannah laughed. "Yeah dad….I think he already has one of those."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah well he should start singing more often."

"And you should never dance in public."

"Oh come on…I have all the right moves." Lucas laughed and shook his booty a little.

"Never again dad…Never again." Savannah laughed. "I love you, but I definitely didn't get my dancing skills from you."

"I love you too, Princess." He kisses her forehead.

Drake is smiling. His wife was so beautiful.

"Hey honey," Susan touched his shoulder. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you for letting me marry her."

"I know you are going to make her a very happy girl."

Drake shakes his head. "I love her so much mom. What if that is not enough?"

"Hey…This is a happy day. So we're not going to talk about what ifs and sad things. We're just not going to do that."

Drake nods and continues to watch his beautiful wife and her father dance.

…

Millie and Nathan walk into Peyton's office.

"I'm actually glad you are finally ready to talk to me."

"You're my little girl Millie. I always thought you would come to me when you needed me."

Millie sat on the couch. "I wanted to come to you dad, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to me disappointed in me. The truth is I was disappointed in myself."

"I could have helped you."

"Brooke helped me dad."

"She gave your child to your brother."

"Yeah and at first I really hated her for that, but now…Now I'm glad that I will always know she's okay. That's all I ever wanted for her."

"You could have trusted me." Nathan was hurt most of all.

"I know." Millie dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

"Who was the boy?"

"That doesn't matter dad. It was a mistake. I didn't even tell Brooke who the boy was."

"I need to kill him."

"He's not worth our time. Trust me…" Millie sighed. "I'm going to be a better person dad. I promise."

Nathan didn't say anything.

"You should forgive Brooke. She was only trying to help me."

"It's going to take me sometime to forgive her, Millie. We are supposed to tell each other everything. She should have confided in me and you should have too."

Millie nodded. "I know that."

Nathan sat down next to her. "I love you Millie."

"I love you too dad."

"What are you going to do about Avery?"

"She's right where she belongs…She is with her mom and dad. I am going to be the best Aunt that I can be, but nothing more."

Nathan nodded. "We will get through this. But we have to do it together."

Millie agreed.

…

Remy is watching Charlie.

"Sweetheart…Have you talked to him?"

"No…He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Do I need to talk to him?" Graham made a fist.

"No dad…I can handle it." Remy sighed. "I'm going to get some more punch. Do you want some?"

"No I'm okay…thank you sweetie."

Remy walked away.

"She's going to be okay…You know that right." Lily said as she sat down next to Graham.

"I'm just a worried father."

"I know…" Lily kissed him. "That's what I love about you."

Graham smiled. He could think of a thousand reasons why he loved Lily.

…

Daniel is sitting down at one of the tables watching Madeline sleep in her baby carrier.

Elizabeth walks to the table.

"You know I can take her back to the play room. That's where Emma is."

"No that's okay. I like watching her sleep." Daniel smiled. "She looks so happy."

"She is happy." Elizabeth reminded him. "At least I like to think that she is."

"How's Emma? Is she tired yet?"

"I don't think that girl ever gets tired. She wants you to tuck her in tonight…I told her I would see, but if you can't that's okay."

"Of course I can." Daniel smiled. "I know she is missing Noah."

"Yeah," Elizabeth sighed. "I was hoping he would show up today, but he didn't."

"I've tried calling him." Daniel shook his head. "He told me that we weren't brothers anymore."

"This is my fault. I am so sorry."

He touches her shoulder. "Do not apologize….I made my own decisions. And honestly I'm glad that Madeline is mine. I love her."

"I know you do."

Madeline started crying. Elizabeth went to get her.

"Let me get her," Daniel went to get her. Elizabeth smiled. "Hey baby girl…It is daddy…No need to cry…Yeah…sweet girl."

Elizabeth touched his shoulder. "You love your daddy don't you baby girl." Elizabeth smiled.

Isabella watched from afar. She knew what she had to do.

…

Jessica is in the backroom. Hunter walks in. "Are you nervous?"

"No…I have you out there watching me. I'm never nervous when you are around."

Hunter bit his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you are biting your bottom lip, and you only do that when something is bothering you."

"I want to move to New York."

"Okay…wait…What?"

"Mark got accepted into a program at NYU."

"Okay what does that have to do with us?"

"He asked McKenzie to marry him. She wants to go with him."

Jessica just stood there.

"She wants to take Ally and Grayson with her….But she wants us to come too."

"I don't understand."

"Ally and Grayson need their mother and father…Jessica I think that we would do great things in New York…All of us."

Jessica didn't say anything.

….

Mark is outside of TRIC. McKenzie finds him. "Hey…I've been looking for you." She kisses his cheek.

"I think I'm going to head out."

"Wait…First…I was wondering if you still have that ring with you."

Mark looked at her. "Does that mean you are saying yes?"

McKenzie smiled. "It means that when we go home I will start packing my bags because I want to be with you…Whether we are in Tree Hill or New York…It doesn't matter…As long as we are together."

"You mean that?"

"I want to be your wife. I want to go to New York with you."

"God I love you." Mark kissed her and then pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I was holding onto this for you. I was hoping you were going to say yes."

McKenzie kissed him again. She was so glad that she said yes. She knew her life would be wonderful with him.

….

Charlie and Chloe are standing behind the picture booth. "I'm glad we finally have a minute alone."

"We're not alone Charlie."

"No one can see us." Charlie leans in and kisses her. Chloe kisses back. Chloe leans against the wall. Charlie continues to kiss her. His foot gets caught on the back of the curtain. "Damn," he yanks it away and the curtain falls down. He is leaning against Chloe for support.

Everyone is looking at them now.

Remy can't believe. She stands up and walks out of TRIC.

Peyton gives her son a stare.

Lucas chuckles.

Mouth is confused.

Jacey and Keith both look at each other.

Savannah shakes her head.

Connor turns away. He couldn't believe his sister had betrayed him.

Onstage, "Alright guys…Hi…It's my turn to sing." She smiled. "Some of you may know me…I'm Jessica…And I think Savannah and Drake are the coolest people I have ever met."

Jessica starts to sing.

Savannah and Drake are sitting down at their table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine….I'm much better after seeing my brother embarrass himself like that." She laughed. "He always knows how to make me laugh."

Drake laughed. "I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm perfect because I am your wife." She kisses his cheek.

"Savannah," Abby, the little girl from chemo that she met, ran up and hugged her.

"Hey Abby…You look amazing."

"My mom let me buy a dress just for your wedding."

"It is very pretty."

Allison smiled. "You make a beautiful bride, Savannah."

"Thank you," Savannah stands up. "I have a surprise for you Abby."

"It's your wedding day. I brought you a present. You don't have to give me anything."

"Well I wanted too…" Savannah grabs something out of her purse. She hands Allison a letter.

"What is this?"

"Well I want half of whatever we make here tonight to go to you and Abby. My mom said that you were having a hard time paying all of the bills….We could all use a little help."

Allison had tears in her eyes. "How?"

"I told the people at the Make a Wish Foundation what I wanted, and they made it happen." Savannah smiled. "If we make ten thousand dollars…then five thousand goes to you and Make a Wish is still going to make sure that ten thousand dollars goes to the foundation."

Allison hugged her. "Thank you so much. I can't believe you did this for us."

Savannah bent down next to Abby. "You are a pretty awesome friend Abby. Thank you for helping me through all of this. I couldn't do without you."

"Yes you could….Because you are God's child, and he gets us through anything." Abby hugged Savannah.

"I think God sent you to me because you are my angel…."

Abby nodded. "He sent you to me too."

Savannah had tears in her eyes. So did Drake and Allison.

…

Peyton, Charlie, and Lucas were now in Peyton's office.

"I don't know why you guys are so mad at me." Charlie protested. "We were just kissing."

Peyton and Lucas both looked at each other. They weren't really sure why they were mad at him. Kissing wasn't illegal, and they never discouraged it. Peyton had to think fast.

"You were dating Remy."

"We broke up." Charlie reminded her. "You knew that."

"Were you cheating on Remy with Chloe?"

"I don't see where that is any of your business."

"As long as you are living in my house anything you do is my business." Lucas really sounded like a parent.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes okay…I cheated on Remy with Chloe."

Peyton shook her head. "I thought we taught you better than that."

Charlie chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I've read your book dad….And I'm the product of an affair you had." Charlie pointed out. "I think the cheating gene runs in the family. So you have no room to talk."

Peyton looked at Lucas. Charlie had a point. "What I have done in the past has nothing to do with this. This concerns you."

"I think anything that you say to me would be hypocritical…So I'm gonna go." He walked to the door.

"Charlie," Peyton called out for him. But he was already gone.

"I'm going to kill him." Lucas sighed.

"He's a teenager, and he's right." Peyton told him. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"We're still the parents."

"Yeah well we can't work this one out for him." Peyton touched Lucas' shoulder. "Our little girl just got married, and our son inherited all of your genes. How lucky are we?"

They fell back on the couch.

"I thought parenting would get easier after a while."

"Nothing is ever easy Luke…I thought you would have learned that by now."

Lucas laughed. "Are we okay? Are you still mad at me?"

"I told you. All is forgiven…For now." She laughed. "I'm kidding. I love you."

"I love you too…"

She rested her head on his shoulder.

Lucas was so glad that things were back to normal…or so he thought.

….

Remy was sitting outside of TRIC.

"Remy," Chloe called out to her.

Remy turned around. She had tears streaming down her face. "You are the reason why he broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Remy. It just happened."

Remy shook her head. "I hate you, and I hate Charlie too."

Connor walks out of TRIC. "Chloe…"

"Connor, I was going to tell you."

"You knew what he did to me. But you didn't care….You can't see him anymore."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot see. You don't have a say there."

"I hate him." Connor looked at Remy. "Are you okay?"

"I should have listened to you. I was so stupid."

Charlie walks outside.

"You better stay away from my sister." Connor yelled at him.

"I care about her Connor. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I won't hurt her."

"Just like you said you wouldn't hurt me." Remy yelled at him. "You are a jerk."

"I know I am. I'm sorry."

"Please let's just work this out." Chloe tried reasoning.

"He just better stay away from you."

"Or what?" Charlie asked.

"Or I'll kick your ass."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Just like this," Connor lunged at Charlie.

Charlie fought back.

"Charlie…Connor…" Chloe screamed.

Remy just walked away. She didn't care anymore.

"Hey guys…break it up."

Connor hit Charlie as hard as he possibly could. He was on top of Charlie punching him and yelling.

"Connor," Mouth tried to pull Connor off of Charlie.

Lucas ran outside. He heard the fighting. "Break it up."

Charlie's face was bleeding.

Mouth and Lucas finally got the two of them apart.

"Stay away from my sister." Connor yelled one more time before Mouth made him walk away.

Mouth looked at Chloe. "Let's go." He was disappointed in his daughter's behavior.

Charlie looked at his dad. His dad really couldn't do anything to him for kissing Chloe but fighting was a different story.

Lucas just shook his head. He was disappointed too.

…

Jake and Mia are now singing together.

Savannah and Drake are dancing.

Summer and Jamie are dancing too. "You have such an amazing voice Jamie Scott. Maybe you should go on tour again."

Jamie shook his head. "Nope…The only place I want to be is with you and are amazing kids."

"Jamie…I just want you to be happy."

Jamie stopped dancing and smiled. "I am happier than I ever thought I could be. You make me the happiest man on this planet. I love you and Tree Hill is the only place that I want to be."

Summer smiled. "Good…Because your happiness is very important to me."

"Yeah well you have nothing to worry about…Because I am unbelievably happy."

He leans in and kisses her.

"We should get home to our kids."

"That's an awesome idea." He kissed her again.

…

Drake and Savannah walk onto the stage. "Hey guys," Savannah takes the microphone. "So I would just like to say thank you to everyone who helped put this together. It was a dream wedding and I could not have asked for more." She smiled. "I am extremely happy. I am extremely in love. And I am so thankful to all of you for supporting us, praying for me, and loving us. It means everything to me."

Drake took the microphone. "You guys are welcomed to stay and party for as long as you want, but I have a few more surprises for Savannah and so we're going to head out….I'd like to thank the Scott family for letting Savannah be apart of my life. She's amazing, and I'm glad that you guys decided to share her with me." He looked over at Lucas. "I promise that I will take care of her."

Lucas nodded. "You better."

Peyton smiled.

"Keep donating." Drake added before kissing Savannah again. Everyone cheered.

Lucas looked at Peyton, and he leaned in and kissed her.

Savannah and Drake brought happiness to everyone. They were truly an amazingly epic love story.

…..


	51. Ep10Ch5 Wedding Dress

**Episode 10 Chapter 5 Wedding Dress **

Savannah and Drake are standing in front of her old house. It's the house that Brooke bought to be closer to Nathan. She had started renting it out from time to time. She wanted Drake and Savannah to stay there for free.

"What are we doing here?" Savannah thought they were going to go to a hotel room.

"This is our home for the time being."

"What?"

"We have to have a place to live. We are married. Where did you think we would live?"

"I don't know. My bedroom," Savannah smiled. "I never thought we would live here. We don't have money to buy furniture."

"You have nothing to worry about." Drake picked her up. "It is tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold."

Savannah smiled. "This has been the best day of my life."

"Close your eyes."

"Okay," Savannah closed her eyes as she was told.

Drake opens the door and carries Savannah inside. "Open," he smiled. He couldn't wait for her to see everything he had done.

"Oh my goodness."

Drake let her get down.

There were rose petals everywhere. The house was decorated beautifully. There were pictures of Drake and Savannah everywhere. There were pictures of her family and his. There was furniture. There were candles.

"Drake…When did you do all of this? How?"

"Last night…well all week. Brooke and your dad helped. They wanted you to have the perfect house." He takes her hand. "We are going to grow old together."

"Drake," Savannah didn't want him to have false hope.

He put his finger gently over her mouth. "I know that all of our dreams will come true Mrs. Harper." He kissed her forehead.

"Did you fix the bedroom too?" She smiled.

"Yeah…Every single room has furniture…Oh and I got you something else."

He walked out of the room. Savannah waited patiently.

He walked back in with a crown for her and a crown for himself.

"What is this?"

"The other day you told me that you always imagined us as king and queen of the prom. You were afraid that would never happen." He smiled. "Well tonight is our prom and we were voted king and queen." He placed the crown on her head and she placed the crown on his head. He then turned on some music. "Is this the perfect prom?"

Savannah nodded. "This is the perfect life." She leaned in and kissed him. They started dancing. "I really do feel like a princess."

"Good…Because I feel like a king when I am with you."

…

Daniel and Elizabeth walk out of Emma and Madeline's bedroom. "I can't believe how tired they were." Daniel smiled.

"Yeah but Emma tried to tell us she wasn't tired at all."

"She's so sweet. I'm kind of glad that she wanted me to tuck her in. I feel more and more like her dad."

Elizabeth smiled. "You are her dad, Daniel." Elizabeth's phone rings. "It's Noah."

"You should answer that. I should go."

"No stay." Elizabeth picks up the phone. "Noah…Hi…"

"This isn't Noah." There was a woman on the other end.

"This is his phone number."

"Oh yeah I know…Noah just wanted you to know that he doesn't want to talk to you anymore, and he would really appreciate it if you would stop calling him so much. He's moved on, and he assumed that you would do the same."

Elizabeth was shocked. She couldn't say anything.

"Goodbye Elizabeth," The woman in hung up.

"Elizabeth," Daniel touched her shoulder.

"Noah is seeing someone else. It's over…My marriage is over." Elizabeth couldn't stop crying.

Noah helped her to the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder.

The scene changed to New Orleans.

"I can't believe you made me do that. She was devastated Noah." The woman told him.

"Yeah well now she knows how I feel." Noah sighed.

"You should go back to her. Lying about seeing someone is not the answer."

"Now she can have my brother. She gets everything she ever wanted."

"I'm pretty sure you are everything she ever wanted." The woman sighed. "But what do I know. I'm just the woman you paid to break your wife's heart."

Noah sighed. He had no other choice. He couldn't forgive Elizabeth.

…

Isabella was still at TRIC. "Okay guys…I love you both."

"We love you too." Brooke hugged her.

"Call me as soon as you get to New York. I want to know that you are okay."

"I'll be fine." Isabella sighed. "New York is where I should be." Isabella hugged Nathan.

…

"Millie," Eligh stopped her from walking out of TRIC.

Lexie was holding Avery.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"We wanted to talk you about Avery."

"Guys I already told you. I'm her Aunt. That's all I have to be."

"We want you to be so much more than that." Eligh touched her arm. "We want you to be apart of everything. We want you to enjoy her as much as we enjoy her. You have given us the best gift in the world."

"We want to share her with you." Lexie smiled. "I'm sorry that I ever tried to keep her from you. That wasn't fair to anyone. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't."

"I still don't think that I understand."

"We want Avery to know that you gave her to us. We want her to know that you are her birth mother. We want you to be around for all of her big moments." Eligh smiled. "We want you to be her God mother."

"What? Really?" Millie was so happy.

"Yes," Lexie smiled. "We are going to be one big happy family, and Avery is going to know that she is unbelievably loved."

Millie kissed Avery's forehead. "She definitely is."

…

Remy is sitting on the couch at her house. Lily sits next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Remy had tears rolling down her face. "I don't understand why Charlie would cheat on me. I thought he cared about me."

"Charlie is a teenage boy and most of the time teenage boys suck." Lily laughed.

Remy smiled.

"It isn't your fault that Charlie is a jerk. You cannot blame yourself."

"Maybe I am just not good enough."

Lily shook her head. "You are perfect Remy. You are beautiful. You are sweet. You are the kindest teenager that I know. And the right boy will come around. He will sweep you off your feet and treat you like the princess that you are. And if he doesn't then it is his loss. Because someone is going to see how wonderful you are…Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs until you find your prince."

"Is my dad your prince?"

Graham was listening from the kitchen.

"Your dad is my king. He is everything that I ever wanted and needed…And you know one thing that I really love about your dad?"

"What?"

"You…Your dad raised you…And I am so glad that I get to be apart of your life. I have truly been blessed to have you in my life." Lily hugged her.

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too baby girl."

Graham smiled. He was so lucky.

…

Peyton, Lucas, Charlie, Lucy, Natalie, and Brody walk into their house.

"Alright girls can you take Brody upstairs. I'll be up in a minute." Peyton asked her girls.

"Yeah mom." Lucy looked at Charlie. "You are in big trouble."

"Thanks Luce." Charlie said sarcastically.

The girls and Brody went upstairs.

Lucas looked at him. "Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand." Charlie sighed.

"I'd rather you sit." Peyton pointed.

"I don't know why you guys are mad at me. It isn't like I did anything wrong."

"Fighting is wrong."

"Connor punched me first. I was defending myself."

"You know what….I never asked you this, but why does Connor hate you. The two of you used to be best friends….So please explain."

Charlie sighed. "He liked Remy. So I sat them up on a date, but I never intended for them to be together. I liked Remy. So I treated it like it was a date for us and not them. That's why Connor hates me."

Lucas shakes his head. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know." Charlie really didn't know why he did some of the things that he did. "I've tried to apologize to Connor, but he hates me."

Peyton didn't know what to say.

Lucas didn't think that they should punish him. He wasn't the one that started the fight. "Why don't you just go to your room? We've all had a long day."

Charlie stood up. "Am I grounded?"

"No," Peyton told him. "But just know that fighting is not the answer. And you have to learn how to treat girls."

"Yes ma'am." Charlie walked upstairs. He was so glad that he wasn't grounded.

Lucas and Peyton sat down. "You know he is going to cause even more problems for us."

"Oh yes," Peyton smiled.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. "Today was a good day."

"Yeah it was."

"I hope we have many more days like today."

"Me too."

…..

Chloe, Connor, and Mouth walked into their house. "You are such a jerk." Chloe yelled at Connor. "You shouldn't have hit Charlie."

"He's an ass."

"Hey," Mouth stepped in between them. He looked at Connor. "You should not have hit Charlie. I didn't raise you to fight."

"No you raised me to be wuss just like you."

"Excuse me," Mouth wasn't used to Connor misbehaving.

Chloe was a little surprised herself.

"I'm sorry."

Mouth didn't know what to say. Connor had never talked to him like that before.

"You know what Connor…Why don't you go to your room."

"But first you have to tell Chloe that she can't see Charlie. He is trash."

"He's not going to tell me that I can't see Charlie." She looked at her dad. "Right dad?"

"You can see Charlie…and Connor you can go to your room…Actually both of you can go to your room. I need time to think about all of this." Mouth threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

Chloe looked at Connor.

"He's going to break your heart."

"It doesn't concern you."

"Don't come crying to me when he does…because I can't forgive you for this." Connor walked upstairs.

Chloe sighed. She didn't want her brother to be mad at her, but she cared about Charlie, and she wasn't going to let him go.

…

Jacey and Keith are sitting on their couch. "Today was a good day." He kissed her forehead and held her hand. "My sister was beautiful."

"She's amazing." Jacey smiled. Jacey kissed his cheek and then found her way to his lips.

"Ooh," they heard little voices from the doorway. Both Sawyer and Jones were out of bed.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Jacey asked her cute little boys. They were spitting images of Keith.

"We are ready to move mommy," Sawyer told her before he ran to the couch. Jones followed him.

"Yeah we want to live in the big house."

"Well we will…but the two of you need to go to sleep first." Keith smiled.

"Can we sleep with you?" Sawyer asked.

Keith and Jacey smiled.

"Of course."

Keith was so happy. His life was exactly how he wanted it to be. It couldn't get any better.

…

Summer walks out of the nursery. "All of the kids are asleep…Thank goodness." Summer sat down next to her husband. "You were pretty sexy tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah I always wanted to marry a rock star." She positioned herself on top of him and started kissing her neck.

"Ooh," he chuckled. "I should start singing more often."

"I think I would have to agree." She kissed his lips. "You're voice makes me happy."

"You're lips make me happy." He kissed her lips again.

…

Jessica, Hunter, McKenzie, and Mark are all standing in Hunter's and Jessica's apartment.

"You accepted his proposal."

McKenzie showed off her ring. "Yes…And you guys are going to New York with us?"

Hunter looked at Jessica. She had never really given him an answer.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah…I can't wait to move New York."

….

Nathan walks into the bedroom he shares with Brooke.

"Nathan," Brooke was happy to see him.

"I just came to get another pair of boxers."

Brooke sat down on her bed. "I miss you."

"I know. Part of me misses you too, but I can't pretend that I'm not mad at you."

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Nathan sighed, "I know that you were just trying to help Millie. I know that it means everything to you to have her trust, but my trust needs to mean something to you too."

"It does."

"But it didn't." Nathan shook his head. 'I'll forgive you…eventually…Because you are my wife, and I love you. But right now I just need my space."

Brooke nodded. "I understand." Brooke walked closer to him. "I love you, and I want you to know that I am sorry. And I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back into my bed."

Nathan smiled and then walked out of the room. He would forgive her.

…

Millie is walking into her house.

"Hey," Max is waiting on the porch.

"Hey," she was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay…" She walks closer to him. "What's up?"

"This may ruin our friendship, but I am willing to take that chance."

Millie was a little confused.

"I really care about you Millie."

"I care about you too Max."

"No," Max shook his head. "I don't think that you understand. I have loved you for so long. I would do anything for you Millie. I just wanted you to know that. I can't just be your friend. That's not what I want. So if you want Riley that's fine, but I can't be…"

Before he can finish speaking Millie pulls him into a kiss.

They finally pull apart. "I wow…I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"You are good for me Max. And Riley is just a friend."

"Does that mean that you want to be more with me?"

Millie smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah…It does." She leans in and kisses him again.

Max was liking this conversation a lot.

…

Lily walks into the bedroom. Graham is sitting on the bed.

"Hey honey, do you want to take a long hot shower with me?"

"No," Graham didn't even look at her. He was holding something in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Lily was a little nervous. Graham was never quiet.

He looked up at her. "I love you."

She smiled. She still wasn't sure what was up with him. "I love you too. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…Everything is perfect. Better than perfect." He stood up and placed what he was holding onto the bed. "Come here."

Lily walked over towards him. "Those are pictures of us."

Graham smiled. "That is a picture of me." He pointed to the picture of himself. He was smiling.

"You look really hot in that picture." Lily touched his shoulder. "Really hot."

"And look at this one."

"That's me. That's a horrible picture."

"You look amazing in that picture. I love that picture of you. You look really happy."

"I'm sure I was. I'm a pretty lucky girl."

"I remember being happy. Or at least I thought that I was happy. But I don't think I truly knew what happiness was until I met you." He turns over the other picture.

"That's me and you…I think that was our first Christmas together."

"Yeah…We look pretty happy."

"Yeah well I'm always happy when I am with you."

"I realized today that I want to feel the way I felt in that picture for the rest of my life." He smiled. "We are pretty cool people apart. We had pretty great lives when we weren't together. But I have learned that everything is better when we are together." Graham touches her face. "We are a family. You and the kids are my life, and I don't want anything else."

"Graham sweetie what's going on?"

"I want you to know that I am head over heels in love with you…" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Graham." Lily knew what was about to happen.

"A life without you is not a life at all…So Lily Scott Roberts, will you please be my wife?"

A smile came across her face. "I never thought that I would ever find love again, but you have given me the world. So I would be the stupidest girl in the world if I said no to you."

"Is that a yes?"

"That is a yes times a thousand."

"YES!" Graham shouted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He picked Lily up and kissed her. They were getting married.

…..

The scene changed. A man was looking out of the window. All you could see was his back.

A woman walked up behind him. She touched his shoulder. "Honey, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"I know that it is hard because you don't remember, but one day you will remember us."

He turned around. There was a slight scar on his left cheek, but he looked a whole lot like Spencer.

"Michael," she continued to rub his shoulders. "I'm your wife and our daughter is sleeping in the other room. This is real. I want you to remember me."

He sighed. "I want that too. But I don't remember you. I wish I did. I want my life back."

"If you never remember that's okay. We will still have each other no matter what." She hugged him.

It didn't feel right. Nothing about his life felt right. There was something missing…Someone was missing.

….

Drake walked upstairs. Savannah was in the bedroom. He had gotten her some chocolate covered strawberries. They were her favorite.

"Wife…oh wife." He smiled. He couldn't believe that he was a married man.

Savannah didn't answer.

"SAVANNAH," he screamed when he found her passed out on the floor. "NO…PLEASE WAKE UP." He cried.

…

**Alright so all reviews are welcomed. I really want to know what everyone thought about this chapter and episode all together. I think this was the biggest one I've ever written. I'm pretty sure it was the longest. **

**Anyways please let me know what you thought! **

**Updates will probably come a little slower. I haven't written the next episode yet. But I just really wanted to get this episode posted. It is one of my favorites. And a few secrets were revealed. **

**SPOILERS: Four past characters come back to help Savannah make a decision. **

**That's the only spoiler you need. The next episode is based on basically Savannah. But I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. So I hope you guys will stay tuned. **

**Oh and I have to say that I was kind of disappointed in Tuesdays episode. It really wasn't that good. I was kind of sad about it. **


	52. Character List

**Character List**

**Lucas Scott **

**Peyton Scott**

**Keith Scott**

**Jacey Jones Scott**

**Sawyer Brian Scott- 3 years old**

**Jones Lucas Scott- 3 years old**

**Elizabeth Scott Colby **

**Noah Colby **

**Daniel Colby**

**Emma Peyton Colby- 4 years old **

**Madeline Elise Colby- Newborn **

**Savannah Brooke Scott Harper- 15 years old**

**Drake Harper- 15 years old**

**Charles Lucas Scott-15 years old (He is a couple of weeks older than Savannah) **

**Lucy Alan Scott- 8 years old**

**Natalie Kay Scott- 8 years old**

**Alexander Blake Scott (Brody)- 2 years old **

**Riley Scott- 20 years old**

**Mason Scott- one and a half years old**

**Lily Scott Roberts**

**Scarlet Roberts- 12 (I aged her a little bit as well) **

**Scott Alan Roberts- 3**

**Ansley Karen Roberts- 3 **

**Graham Kyle**

**Remy Kyle- 16 **

**Nathan Scott**

**Brooke Scott**

**Isabella Adams **

**Jamie Scott**

**Summer Scott**

**Breanne Carter**

**Jeremy Williams**

**Andrew Robert Williams (Drew)- 6 **

**Carter Ryan Scott- 9**

**Landon Chase Davis Scott- 2**

**Kaley James Scott- 6 months old **

**Millie Scott- 16 (Almost 17) **

**Eligh Peyton Scott**

**Lexie Scott**

**Avery Scott- 7 months old **

**Sophie Beth Scott- 9 (She is a little younger than Carter) **

**Hunter Scott- 19 **

**Jessica (Cannot remember her last name)- 20 **

**Ally Ray Scott- 4**

**Grayson Scott- 1**

**McKenzie Sawyer- 19 **

**Mark- 19**

**Levi- 5 ( I never show him but he is a character) **

**Jake Jagelski**

**Mia Jagelski **

**Jenny Jagelki Wilson**

**Wesley Wilson- 6**

**Nicholas Wilson- 5 **

**Max Jagelski- 16 **

**Rosi Jagelski- 4 **

**Chandler**

**Mouth McFadden **

**Connor McFadden- 16 **

**Chloe McFadden- 16 **

**Jason Wolfe- 20 **

**Ellie Wolfe- 20 **

**Mallory- 22**

**Rita- 23**

**I am almost positive that I left someone out. That just happens sometimes. I hope this helps you guys know how old everyone is. **

**Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and so on are in their 40s. **

**Lily, Summer, Jenny, Jamie, and so on are in their mid 20s. **

**Graham is about 35. He is a little older than Lily. **

**Some of the ages are probably a little off. The story has so many time jumps that I couldn't keep up with the math, but I think I got it as close as possible. **


	53. Ep11Ch1 Till Death Do Us Part

**Episode 11 Chapter 1 Till Death Do Us Part**

"_Till death do us part," Haley's voice can be heard. "Our wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, and when we say until death do us part we never imagine that it will come so soon."_

_Haley can now be seen. She is standing in Savannah's hospital room. There are monitors everywhere. Haley holds back her tears. _

"_Poor Savannah…This isn't fair. She's too young for this kind of heartache." _

_Karen walks up behind her. Her hair is now a solid gray. Her black curls are no more. "She has to fight. I don't think Lucas can handle losing her." _

_Keith now stood beside them. "Maybe her fight is over. None of us really had a fighting chance." _

"_I did. Some would say I chose to die." Chase looks on as well. _

"_You died a hero." Haley reminded him. "Don't you ever forget that Chase." _

_Chase nodded. He just missed Summer. She had moved on without him. She had a son. He would never know him. _

"_Once she comes to us we have to convince her to fight." Karen clasped her hands together. _

"_Maybe we can be her heroes." Chase suggested. _

Drake walked into Savannah's hospital room. She had been in the hospital for two days. Drake had barely left her side. This was not the way he wanted to spend their honeymoon.

He took her hand in his. "Hey beautiful….Everyone is here…Everyone is praying for you…The doctor says that you need a kidney transplant."

Peyton walked into the room. "Hi…Your mom said that you might want to take a break. I can sit with her."

"That's okay. I don't want to leave her." Drake's eyes were bloodshot red. He had never cried so much in his entire life.

"She wouldn't get mad at you for taking a break. She would understand."

Drake nodded. "I guess I could use a few minutes." He kissed Savannah's forehead. "I'll be right back." Drake walked to the door and then looked at Savannah. "When we will know about the transplant?"

"We should know something soon. Someone will be a match."

Drake stepped outside. He always knew that Savannah dying was a possibility, but he had always held out hope. He didn't know how to live without her. He wasn't ready to be without her. He didn't know if he was strong enough for this.

Peyton sat down next to Savannah. She looked in her purse and pulled out a flask. She was on edge. She needed something to take away the pain. She took a quick swig. "Don't tell your father." She looked and Savannah smiled. "He wouldn't be happy with me. Better yet let's not tell Brooke either."

_Haley was standing in front of Peyton. "I can't believe she is drinking." _

"_Alcoholism is a disease." Keith told her as he sat on Savannah's bed._

"_Peyton will be okay. She's just upset and doesn't know how to handle it." _

"_She's struggling Karen." _

_Karen nodded. "Lucas will figure it out. He will make it better." _

_Haley didn't know if he could. Lucas was consumed with so many other things. He didn't have time to notice that Peyton had a problem. _

"_He has always been able to save her, and he won't let her down this time." Karen reminded Haley. She was going to need a little more convincing. _

"_Why haven't we seen Savannah yet? I thought that we would." Chase asked. _

"_She's still alive." _

"_Yeah but I thought the whole point of us being here was to talk to her." Chase was confused. He was a little new to all of this. _

"_It's not time yet." Keith stared at Savannah. He knew she would come to them soon enough. _

In the waiting room Lucas was pacing back and forth.

Lily stood up and tried to keep his pace. "You know I'm not much for wearing wholes into perfectly good floors, but if that's what you are trying to do, I can help."

Lucas stopped walking. "I'm worried."

"I know. You have every right to be."

"One of us has to be able to give her our kidney."

Lily nodded. "One of us will."

Lucas sat down. "How do you know that? You can't be certain."

"But I can hope." Lily placed her hand on top of Lucas's.

He noticed her ring. "What is that?" He looked at her.

Lily smiled. They hadn't told anyone. After finding out Savannah was in the hospital they didn't think it was the right time. "Graham asked me to marry him the night of Savannah's wedding."

"I'm guessing you said yes." Lucas liked Graham. He knew that Graham was good for her.

Lily smiled again. "Yeah…I love him. I would have said something..."

"I know. I understand. If it matters at all, I do approve."

"It matters." Lily wrapped her arms around him. "It really matters."

"_She's beautiful." Keith was standing a few feet away from his daughter and the man he always considered to be his son. "She has your eyes and your smile." _

_Karen held Keith's hand. "She has your temper." Karen reminded him. _

"_I know you told me all about her, but I wish I could have been there. I wish that I could have experienced all of her big moments." _

"_Keith," Karen rubbed his shoulders. "You have been there for her." _

"_Lucas definitely did a good job with her." _

"_Yeah he did. He was a great brother." _

"_And a pretty good substitute father." Keith added. _

_Karen nodded. _

"Lily," Graham walked in. He was wearing his scrubs.

"Hey," She stood up and hugged him. "I thought you had a surgery this morning."

"I do, but I wanted to see you first. How's Savannah?"

"No news yet," Lily looked at Lucas, and then pulled Graham into the hall. "If you hear anything could you please let me know? He is freaking out."

"You bet," Graham kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Graham." She kisses his lips gently.

"_He seems nice," Keith watched as his daughter shared an embrace with her fiancé. _

"_Yeah. He is a great guy. Every mother wants her daughter to marry a doctor." _

"_What about Spencer? I thought he was her one true love." Keith knew a thing or two about true love, and he had always thought Spencer and Lily were the real deal. _

"_Lily doesn't know about Spencer." _

"_But she'll find out. Spencer will remember, and then what? Someone is going to be hurt, and I don't want it to be Lily." _

"_I think that Lily is going to be okay." Karen smiled. "When she figures it all out she will make the right choice because our daughter has always known how to follow her heart." _

_Keith was unsure. He had watched his daughter grow up without him, and now he was watching his grandkids grow up without a father. It wasn't fair, and he would never truly understand why things happen the way that they do. He probably should, but he didn't. _

_He just wanted his little girl to be happy and live a life she could be proud of. _

_He looked at Graham again. He really was a good guy, but he wasn't sure that he was Lily's one true love. _

_He wished there was a way he could help Spencer remember or prove that Graham was the guy Lily was supposed to be with forever. _

Lily kisses Graham again. When she was in his arms she knew that everything was going to be okay.

…

Charlie was sitting on Savannah's bed in the Leyton house. He couldn't go to the hospital. He was scared. He didn't want to see Savannah hooked up to monitors. He didn't want to see her in any more pain.

There was a knock on the door. Chloe walked in. "Your little sister told me that you were up here."

"Yeah." He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I thought you might want to go to the hospital today."

"No." Charlie shook his head. "I can't go."

"Okay," Chloe sighed and sat next to him. She noticed the box he was holding. "What's that?"

"I was trying to find pictures of me and Savannah. She's my best friend you know."

Chloe nodded. "I know."

"These aren't pictures though." He opened the box. "Savannah wrote us all a letter." He had tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"She wrote all of us a letter. I mean the family…She wrote us a letter."

"Did you read it?"

Charlie shook his head. "No…I want to though, but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Chloe touches his shoulder. "You're strong enough Charlie. And if not I'm here for you. I want you to know that. I'm going to be every single step of the way."

"Thank you Chloe."

She touched his hand. He continued to stare at the letters. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with them.

…..

Nathan, Sophie, Lucy, Natalie, and Brody were sitting at Lucas' and Peyton's house. Nathan and Brooke were trying to help out as much as possible.

"More," Brody held up his empty bowl.

"Coming right up." Nathan poured him some more cereal. He only ate dry cereal.

"What do you say Brody?" Natalie looked at her baby brother.

"Tantu." Brody told him as he continued to eat his dry cereal.

"You are very welcome."

Brooke walked into the house. "Hey guys."

"Aunt Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that I could take you guys to the park. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Lucy stood up. "I love the park."

"Me too," Brody smiled.

"Yeah mom that would be great."

Nathan pointed to the kitchen and Brooke followed.

"Thanks…I kind of need a break."

"I thought you might."

Nathan was still upset with her.

"Millie is at home, but she said she would stop by later."

Nathan nodded.

"You should probably check on Lucas."

"Yeah…"

Brooke didn't know what else to say.

_Haley was watching them. Nathan really knew how to aggravate her some times. He was being ridiculous to Brooke. She made a mistake, but it wasn't that big of deal. She was trying to do what was best for Millie. Nathan was too overprotective some times. _

….

Elizabeth walked out of her daughters' bedroom. Madeline was taking a nap. She had woken up at 4 and stayed awake for most of the morning. Emma was in Elizabeth's room watching Beauty and the Beast for the 600th time.

Elizabeth sat on the couch. She was exhausted and still needed to get ready to go to the hospital.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she was too tired to answer the door.

Daniel walked in. "Don't you know you are supposed to lock your doors?"

Elizabeth just glared at him.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm kind of testy today."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He sat down on the chair across from her.

"I guess I'm just tired. The girls are a lot to handle by myself."

"Well if you ever need me to take them, I can."

"I know." Elizabeth sighed. "I was supposed to have a husband to help me." Elizabeth shook her head. "You know what? I am not going to worry about this right now. What brings you by?"

"I thought maybe we could take the girls down to the hospital to see your mom and dad."

"I don't know Daniel. I…"

"I want to get tested."

"What?"

"I want to see if I am a match for Savannah."

Elizabeth smiled. "Daniel that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"I might not be a match, but it is not going to hurt me to find out."

"You are a good guy Daniel Colby."

Daniel smiled. He wanted to help in any way that he could. He only wished that he could bring Noah back to her. He knew that was all Elizabeth wanted.

…..

Lucas walked into Savannah's hospital room. Peyton and Drake were sitting next to her bed.

"Luke," Peyton stood up and walked to him.

"How is she doing?"

"She's going to be okay?" Drake told him. "She's going to be fine. She has to be."

Lucas and Peyton both shared looks.

The doctor walked in.

"Good morning."

"Is it?" Lucas asked.

He looked at Drake. "You are a match."

"Me…"

"Yeah…We want to do the surgery as soon as possible."

Drake smiled. "You hear that baby, you are going to have one of my kidneys." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Lucas and Peyton shared a hug. Maybe everything was going to be okay.

_Chase, Keith, Haley, and Karen are standing next to the bed. _

"_I thought she was going to die." Chase looked over at Keith. "I thought that was why we were here." _

_Keith just looked at him and nodded. _

…

**Alright guys so let me know what you thought. **

**I didn't know if you guys were going to be a fan of the Keith/Karen/Chase/Haley thing, but it just kind of came to me, and I didn't know what else to do. **

**There are a lot of subtle hints about how it is all going to end. I don't know if you guys will catch them or not. I will tell you at the end of the episode kind of what happened with the storyline, and everything I went through to write it. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of update, but I wanted to get more chapters to this episode written before I posted the first chapter. So now you will get an update everyday…Hopefully. Next week is going to be rough for me because of school so there may not be as many updates. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I would leave comments and names but I have to get to class. And I wanted to get this posted. **

**So don't forget to drop me a review with your thoughts and what you think is going to happen. I'm curious. **


	54. Ep11Ch2 Till Death Do Us Part

**Episode 11 Chapter 2 Till Death Do Us Part **

Charlie and Chloe are still in Savannah's bedroom. "We used to get in so much trouble together."

Chloe smiled.

"It was mostly my doing, but Savannah has a wild streak."

"You should go to the hospital Charlie."

"I don't want to see her like that. I don't want to remember her that way."

Chloe shook her head. "You don't know that she is going to die. None of us can be sure of that."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"We could pray together. You could ask God for strength…And then maybe you could read the letter. I'm sure Savannah wouldn't mind."

Charlie nods and bows his head.

Chloe takes his hands in hers. "Dear God," she takes a deep breath. "I know that I don't come to you near enough, but I am coming to you today. Savannah needs you right now. She needs you to hold her hand on this journey. I believe in you God. I trust in you, and I know if it is your will Savannah will survive, but if not I know that she will be right by your side, and she will make a great angel. She definitely has been in angel Charlie's life." Chloe takes another breath. "And God I ask you to be with Charlie and his family as they are going through this heartache. Hold his hand as he goes through this. Show him that he is strong enough to get through anything, and that you will be with him no matter what. And thank you God for placing Charlie in my life. He means so much to me, and I am so lucky to have him. In your name we pray amen."

Charlie has tears in his eyes. "I couldn't do this without you." He kisses her forehead.

…..

Lily is still sitting in the waiting room.

Summer and Jenny walk in with bags full of food.

"What is all of this?"

"We didn't know what to do, so we just bought everything we could think of." Jenny laughed.

"We didn't think that Lucas and Peyton were eating. And this hospital food sucks."

Lily smiled. She had the best friends in the world. "You guys are the best." She hugs them.

Summer notices her ring. "Wait a minute. Is there something you haven't told us yet?"

Lily smiled and waved her ring finger. "I'm getting married."

"Oh my God." Jenny hugged her. "I'm so excited for you."

"This is amazing. We have another wedding to plan." Summer smiled.

They all sat down. "You guys are going to be the sexiest married couple ever."

"I'm excited. I can't believe I was able to find love again. It is a wonderful feeling."

Summer smiled and touched Lily's hand. "I know. It is amazing. I never thought God would bring Jamie in my life, but he did, and he is such a wonderful husband, father, and man. I could not I have asked for more."

_Chase is watching his wife. She was more beautiful than ever. He could still remember her on the day they got married. He still could remember exactly how he felt when he kissed her. _

_He wanted more time with her. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. He would never stop loving her. _

Chandler walks in. "Hey," he walks over to Jenny and hugs her.

"Hey," she kissed his cheek.

Summer and Lily both smiled.

"Hey Summer," he gave her a hug.

"You know you guys have to come over for dinner soon."

Chandler looks at Jenny.

"We definitely will."

"I would love to hear more about my brother."

"I would love to tell you everything about him. He was an amazing man."

Chandler smiled. He really wished that he would have been able to meet his brother.

_Chase couldn't believe that he had a twin brother he would never know, but he couldn't blame his mom for keeping it from him. _

Jamie walks in with Landon.

"Jamie, what are you guys doing here?" Summer smiled as Landon ran into his arms.

"I told him I was coming to see you, and he had a fit. He wouldn't stay with the sitter."

"Landon," Summer picked up her little boy.

"I miss you mommy."

He was definitely a mama's boy.

Jamie kissed her lips gently. "I just couldn't say no that sweet little face."

_Chase looked at Landon. He was such a beautiful little boy, with a smile that could take your breath away. He needed to talk to Summer. He needed to make sure that she made things right. The truth needed to be told. _

….

Lucas and Peyton are standing outside of Savannah's hospital room.

"At least she is going to get a kidney."

"I did to get some fresh air," Peyton kissed his cheek.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'm okay….You stay with Savannah." Peyton walks off.

Lucas sits down on the floor.

"Hey," Riley looked down at his dad.

"Hey," Lucas patted the floor.

Riley sat down.

"Where's Mason? I would really like to see him."

"He's hanging out with a babysitter." Riley smiled. "I didn't really want him to be in a hospital. I guess it's the dad in me."

"You are good dad Riley."

"Yeah well I learned from the best. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." Riley smiled. "You really are an amazing dad."

Lucas nodded. "Well you turned out to be a great son."

"How's Vanna?"

"She's going to get a kidney…Drake's kidney actually."

"Wow! That's huge. Do you think that she will be okay?"

"All I can do is pray…She's my little girl. We all need her."

"I know you are probably sick of hearing this, but Savannah is a fighter. She's going to be okay…She's a Scott and she can get through anything. I've learned that…this family is the strongest family that I know….And I am proud to be apart of it."

Lucas nodded. "Me too, son…Me too."

….

Drake is lying in his hospital bed. He is smiling.

"Are you okay?" his mom was by his side.

"I'm going to save my wife's life." Drake was happy. "She's going to be okay."

"Drake…"

"Mom, I know that she is going to be okay. We have the greatest love story, and I know that there is so much more of our story to be written."

Susan grabbed his hand and nodded. "The two of you have a love that I thought you could only see in movies."

Drake smiled. "I refuse to believe that we don't get our happy ending."

"Me too," Susan sighed. She was scared for her son. She didn't want his heart to break.

….

Peyton is standing outside of the hospital.

She takes a drink. She needed a release. She wanted all the pain to go away.

_Keith and Karen are watching her. _

"_Karen I think we were sent here to help everyone not just Savannah." He pointed to Peyton. "She is falling apart." _

"_Lucas will help her." _

"_I have to make it all right Karen." _

"_Keith, we are here to help Savannah." _

"_I'm not leaving until we fix this." _

_Karen shook her head. "Keith, just do what you are told….Please." _

_She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to listen to her. He never did. _

…

Nathan is at Lucas and Peyton's. He was lying on the couch. He was in need of a nap.

"_Nathan," Haley whispered in his ear. "I'm here." _

"Haley," Nathan smiled. His eyes were still closed. Haley often came to him while he was sleeping.

"_Yeah…It's me. I'm here." _

"Haley…I miss you."

"_I know honey. I miss you too." Haley smiled. "You are such a good father." _

"The kids need you though."

"_They have Brooke. She has done a brilliant job with them. I never imagined the two of you together, but now I can't imagine the two of you apart." _

"Haley…"

"_She was only trying to help. God had a plan for Millie and Brooke. Millie needed to know that she could trust Brooke, and now she knows that she can….You have to trust in God, and in Brooke." Haley smiled. "She is head over heels in love with you." _

Nathan didn't say anything.

"_She looks at you the way that I always looked at you." _

"I'll never understand why you were taken from me."

"_It was part of a greater plan. I want you to know that I love you Nathan. You made every moment for me special. I couldn't have asked for a better husband." _

"Even when I fell short?"

"_We all fall short sometimes…Just like Brooke…But with love…Love is about forgiveness, strength, and knowing when to say I'm sorry." _

Nathan smiled. "Millie is just like you."

"_I think she has a lot of you in her. She's kind of rebellious." _

"Yeah…do you know when that is going to stop?" Nathan chuckled.

"_I think she is learning. She has more to face, but she'll get through it because she has you and Brooke…And I'm always watching over you guys." _

"I don't want you to go." He touched her hand. "This feels so real. It feels like so much more than a dream."

"_Maybe this is our goodbye…We never did get a final goodbye." _

"We will never have to say goodbye…You are always in my heart. I'll never stop loving you."

_She leans in and kisses his cheek. "Always," she whispers. _

"And forever," Nathan whispers as Haley disappears.

"Dad," Millie walks in. "Are you okay?"

Nathan jumps up.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I did."

"What?"

"Nothing," he took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Brooke said you seemed grumpy, but then again you have been nothing but grumpy to her lately."

"I know. I'm going to be better."

"You better be," Millie hit her shoulder. "She deserves the best. She is after all the only mother I have ever known."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could bring your mom back to you."

"I know…Sometimes I want that too…I would love to know her, but God put Brooke into our lives for a reason. She's a good mom. I wish I would have been nicer to her."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah…Me too."

Nathan hugged his daughter. "You know that everything is going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

"I hope so." Millie sighed.

"You're a good kid."

"Yeah well you're a good dad."

Nathan nodded.

…

Hunter and Jessica are in their apartment. "I can't believe we are moving soon." Hunter was packing up one of the many boxes.

"Yeah," Jessica nodded. She couldn't believe it either.

"I still have to tell my dad. I don't know how he is going to take it."

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." But she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to move to New York. It wasn't part of her dream, but Hunter was.

…..

Charlie opens his letter.

"I'm right here," Chloe whispered in his ear.

_Dear Charlie, _

_Your letter was the hardest one to write. I'm pretty sure that I have wasted a whole tree on you, but hey I figured that you were worth it. The truth is we may never have met if life was perfect and plans didn't change. I for one am so glad that life isn't perfect and plans change. You might not be here, and I know that there would be something missing from my life. You weren't a mistake. You were an ultimate gift from God. You were my gift. I know that sounds weird, but I don't know what I would have done all those years without you. I think that everyone needs someone that they can turn to and trust in their life. You are my person. _

_I know that I can always confide in you my deepest fears. I've tried to put on a strong front ever since my diagnosis, but I have to admit that I am so scared. I never planned on this. I was supposed to live forever or at least what felt like forever. We have so many more things that we are supposed to do together. We have plans. I don't want those plans to be changed. _

_You are my very best friend. And if something happens to me I don't want you to be sad. I want you to celebrate the life that I was able to lead. I want you to remember all the happy times that we had together. _

_I'm going to keep being stronger for mom and dad and everyone else. I can do that because I know you are going to be by my side helping me through all of this. You are my rock and my strength. I love you so much Charlie. You are the best brother God could have ever given me. Don't get me wrong I love Keith, Riley, and Brody Bear too, but you are special. Like I said you are not only my brother but my best friend. _

_Remember if anything happens to me you are supposed to take care of Drake, and make sure that he moves on. I don't want him to forget me, but I want him to continue to live his life. You make sure if he decides to date that the girl is worthy of his love because he is pretty special. He deserves only the best. _

_And so do you by the way. I'm not really sure if Remy is the girl for you, but hey it is your life, and I am sure you will figure it out sooner or later. You'll find someone that makes you as happy as Drake makes me. I just hope you are smart enough not to let her go. Love is so worth the risk. _

_I love you Charlie Scott! I'll always be a part of your heart. You will probably never see this letter, but if you do then I hope you know that I'll always be watching over you, and I'll try to be the best guardian angel that I can be. _

_If you read this letter, and I survive I may have to kill you. I'm just kidding. I think everyone deserves to know how special they are. But you don't have to tell me that you read it. I'd like to think my innermost thoughts are all mine. _

_Love you forever, _

_Savannah Scott _

Charlie wiped away his tears. "I've got to get to the hospital."

"Let's go," Chloe took his hand into hers.

…..

**So I didn't really get a chance to correct this so I hope it is okay. Please let me know what you thought. **

**I am going to update tomorrow for sure. **


	55. Ep11Ch3 Till Death Do Us Part

**Episode 11 Chapter 3 Till Death Do Us Part**

Charlie walks into Savannah's hospital room. Chloe is by his side.

"Hey Charlie," Lucas had been waiting on him. He knew Charlie was having a hard time facing the hospital and the possibility that Savannah could die.

"Hey dad."

"Honey, are you okay?" Peyton asked him.

"I think Savannah would want you guys to have these." He hands both of them their letters.

"Where did you find these?" Lucas asked.

"In Savannah's room…I already read mine, and it helped a lot."

"Thank you." Peyton looked down at the letter.

"Can I sit with her for a little while?"

"You can sit with her until she goes into surgery."

"She's getting the kidney?" Charlie was happy.

"She's getting one of Drake's kidneys."

Charlie smiled. "They are all about this epic romance stuff…What is more romantic than giving the girl you love a kidney."

Chloe laughed. "I prefer flowers."

"Good thing because I prefer to have both of my kidneys."

Peyton and Lucas both chuckled.

….

Connor was sitting on his couch.

Mouth walked in and sat beside him.

Neither one of them said anything. Mouth just stared at his son.

"Okay dad…what is on your mind?"

"Oh nothing much…I was just thinking." Mouth didn't elaborate.

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll bite…What were you thinking about?"

"I had a friend in high school. She was a total bitch to everyone but me. I even thought that I might love her."

"Where is this going?"

"Just listen….She did something that was almost unforgiveable…People lost their lives because of her." Mouth sighed. "And she could never even love me back." Mouth paused. "It was hard for me to forgive her, but I did…And then we lost touch and I haven't seen her in years."

"I don't understand where this story is going."

"I promise I have a point." Mouth was beginning to think maybe he didn't. "It is easy to be mad at someone and not forgive them. In my opinion that is the coward's way out."

"I'm not a coward."

"No…but you are afraid that if you forgive Charlie for betraying you he will betray you again. That is not always the case. Sometimes people can surprise you."

"You don't even talk this girl anymore. She is probably still a bitch.'

"Yeah maybe, but she was a really good friend to me in high school. She surprised a lot of people. I think she helped me to become confident and strong."

"I thought that was Aunt Brooke's doing."

"Yeah well this other girl had a lot to do with it too…You know your Aunt Brooke likes to credit for a lot of things….Anyways you and Charlie were best friends and right now he is going through something pretty big. He needs you."

"He has Chloe, remember. He cheated on the girl I liked with my sister. He is so screwed up."

"You know it takes a very strong man to forgive…I always thought you were pretty strong."

"Dad…I'm not buying into this guilt trip."

Mouth stood up. "I didn't say you had to do anything about any of this. I was just thinking about some things, and you asked me what I was thinking about." Mouth smiled and walked away.

Connor shook his head. His dad was pretty good.

….

Lily walks into Graham's office. "Hey…"

"Hey gorgeous." He walked over towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried. This family has been through so much. It isn't fair that we have to go through something else….When are we going to get a break?"

"Come here," he wrapped his arms around her. "I knew all of this would be hard for you. It is bringing back memories, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "You know I remember the exact day that I realized Spencer wasn't coming back."

Graham didn't say anything.

"I walked into our bedroom. He had been gone for about six months. I kept one of his shirts next to his bed, but when I walked into the room it was gone. It was like he had moved it or worn it or something….I thought oh my God…Spencer is here. He finally came home to me." Lily had tears in her eyes.

Graham wiped away one of her falling tears.

"I walked into the bathroom and called out his name, but he didn't answer. I walked back into the room and the shirt was lying under the bed. One of the kids must have knocked it off. I knew then that he was gone, and I would never get him back." Lily sighed. "I took all of his clothes and things and packed them up. Now he is nothing but a few boxes and I see him when I look at Scott or when Ansley is upset. She curls her lip just like he did." Lily smiled. "That is all he is….He is a bunch of memories, good and bad."

"Lily…"

"It's hard, and days like today make it even harder. I don't want Lucas and Peyton to have to go through that with their daughter. They shouldn't have to go through that. She has so much life left to live."

"I'm so sorry Lily."

"I know you know how I feel. You've been there."

Graham nodded. "The day I realized Kelly wasn't coming back was the day that you came and pounded down my door. You brought me back to reality."

"I think that is why I love you so much. You get me. You understand everything that I've been through, and you don't blame me for missing Spencer."

"No…of course not…I miss Kelly all the time, but having you in my life makes it a whole lot easier."

"I love you so much." She rests her head on his shoulder. "Do you think maybe we could just sit here for a little while….I just want to be next to you for a while."

"I think I can handle that." He lead her towards the couch and he held her in his arms.

_Keith shook his head. He wasn't sure if Graham was for real. He didn't know if he trusted Graham the way Lily did. _

_But he was going to figure it all out. _

….

Michael was standing behind the cash register at the café where he was employed. He looked so much like Spencer it was unbelievable. He had a scar above his eye, but that was from the accident he had been in.

He couldn't remember his life at all. He had dreams, but none of them were about his wife and daughter. He felt nothing when he looked at either one of them. He felt like a horrible husband and a horrible father. His little girl didn't deserve any of it. She just needed her father.

"Hey honey," Lila walked in. She had dark hair and was very beautiful. She was definitely Michael's type, but he felt nothing. She had their little girl with her.

Molly was a little over a year old. Lila had found out she was pregnant a few weeks before the accident. She hadn't even told Michael yet.

"Molly really wanted to see her daddy at work."

"I don't know why. This isn't a very glamorous job."

"Oh honey," She handed Molly to Michael.

The café wasn't busy so Michael followed Lila to a booth. It was the booth where Lila told him they had fallen in love. The café was where they met when they were in college. They had an instant connection at least that is what she said.

"You will remember that you were an amazing lawyer, and if you don't that's okay. You always liked to work in the café when you were in college."

Michael didn't say anything.

He stared at Molly. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't really look like Lila, and he couldn't really see himself in her either. But that could be because he had to have plastic surgery. He looked nothing like himself. That bothered him too. He didn't even have the right face or the right memories. He was just really confused.

"I wish I could remember what we used to have."

"You will remember honey…I believe in you and in our love."

Michael shook his head.

"And if you never remember that's okay too. I love you, and I'll make sure that you fall in love with me again. I mean after all you couldn't resist me the first time around." She leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. She was going to make him fall in love with her. He had to fall in love with her. He was all she was holding onto.

_Keith appeared. He was holding a picture of Lily. "That is definitely Lily's Spencer." Keith was sure of it, and he had a plan. _

…..

Summer was now at home. The kids were napping and so was she.

"_Summer," Chase whispered. _

Summer looked at Chase. "Chandler?"

"_No…It's me Chase." _

"What?" Chase hadn't come to her in a dream in a long time. She wasn't sure why he was there now.

"_We need to talk. It is very important." _

…

Jamie was at the studio. Hunter walked in.

"Hey Hunt…What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something.'

"Okay?"

"I'm moving…Well all of us are moving…Jess, Ally, and Grayson. We're going to New York with McKenzie and Mark.'

"That's a big decision."

"I think it is the best decision for my family."

"What did dad say?"

"I don't know how to tell him.'

"You're just going to have to tell him. You can't really keep something like that from him.'

"I know, but what if he gets mad."

"Dad is not going to get mad. He doesn't get mad about stuff like that. If this is something that you want he'll be happy for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm proud of you. I was never able to leave."

Hunter nodded. "It is the best thing to do for my family."

"Then go for it bro….I can visit you and Isabella at the same time."

Hunter hugged his brother. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime…"

….

Millie and Max are outside his house. "I'm so glad you came over. I have wanted to do this ever since we were at your house." He leans in and kisses her.

"That was nice," she smiled.

"It was perfect." He leans in and kisses her again.

"Max," Jake walks outside.

"Dad…"

"You should go inside, and Millie you should leave."

"I just wanted to see Max for a few minutes." Millie told him.

"I don't think that you should see Max at all."

"What?" Max looked at his dad.

"Millie, I am sorry, but I do not want you around Max."

"Dad, you can't do that."

"Yes I can…end of discussion."

Max rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"Mr. Jagelski."

"I'm sorry Millie, but you aren't good for my son. I can't trust you with him. I want you to go."

Millie looks at Max and walks away. Life just wasn't fair.

….

Riley walks out of the café holding Mason. "Was that a good lunch or what?"

"Yum," Mason rubbed his stomach.

"Good…"

"Riley," Ellie stopped him. She smiled. Mason was getting so big.

"We've got to go."

"Wait, Riley…Please talk to me.'

"Ellie…There is nothing left for me to say to you….Stay away from me and from my son." Riley walked away.

Ellie had to fix her mistakes.

….

Brooke and the kids are playing in the park. Brooke walks over to the park bench to sit down and watch. She was kind of tired.

"The greatest kind of love is the love you never saw coming." Nathan says as he walks up behind her. Brooke turns around. "I never could have predicted that we would fall in love and create a family together, but we did. And although it isn't perfect and we have our problems, our love is undeniable. We fit together Brooke Davis Scott….Like two pieces of a puzzle, a puzzle that has an awkward shape, but always fits together perfectly." Nathan touched her face. "I'm sorry for being such a dick. You were only doing what was right for our daughter and our granddaughter. I should have seen it a long time ago. I don't want to spend any more time fighting…I just want to spend the rest of my life loving you Brooke….Can you handle that?"

"I can definitely handle that." She leans in and kisses him. "I have missed your lips so much."

"They are all yours baby." Nathan smiles and kisses her again.

Sophie watched them from the swings. She was so happy they were back together. She didn't want them to get a divorce.

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought. **

**I will try my best to update tomorrow. **


	56. Ep11Ch4 Till Death Do Us Part

**Episode 11 Chapter 4 Till Death Do Us Part **

"Chase," Summer smiled. "What are you doing here? This feels so real."

"_It is as real as it can be, Summer." Chase touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful." _

"I miss you."

"_I miss you too. But you seem happy." _

"Oh God…Are you mad at me for being with Jamie? I never wanted you to be angry with me."

"_No," Chase smiled. "I never wanted you to be alone. I am not mad at you. I'm glad that you have Jamie. He loves you." _

"I love him too….But he'll never be you."

"_Summer…You need to tell him the truth about Landon." _

Summer looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"_I know you're secret Summer. I've been watching over you, and I know what you did." _

"Chase…"

"_Jamie deserves to know. You deserve to know. You need to come clean." _

"Landon is your son."

_Chase smiled. "I know that is what you wanted." He touches her face. "You have to tell the truth Summer. You can't live this lie any longer." _

"Mommy," Landon runs into the bedroom.

Summer is awakened, and Chase is gone.

"Hey buddy," She wraps her arms around him. "What's the matter?"

"I want my daddy."

Summer nodded. She did too.

…..

Nathan and Brooke are standing in the park. "So what was that for? I thought you were mad at me."

Nathan shook his head. "Not anymore. I'm sorry."

"I am too. I don't want to fight like that anymore."

"Me either."

"I want you to know that I am so lucky to have you, and I am never going to forget it again."

Brooke smiled. She didn't know what happened, but she was glad that it did.

….

"Dad," Max was furious. "I can't believe you did that."

"Max, I am sorry that you disagree with me, but this is for the best."

"I hate you."

"Well that's not the first time you told me that, so thanks."

"Guys…Please don't fight." Mia urged them to make up.

"Millie is my best friend, and no matter how hard you try you can't keep us apart."

"Just watch me." Jake yelled as Max stomped off to his room.

Mia just looked at her husband.

"What?"

"I think you're being too hard on him."

"Someone has to be hard on him."

Mia sighed, "What's really bothering you? Why don't you want him to be with Millie?"

"I know how girls like Millie are."

"Hmmm…"

"What? Why did you do that?"

"This has nothing to do with Max, does it?"

"This has everything to do with Max."

"No…This has to do with you, and Nikki."

Jake looked at her.

"You told me how you thought she was the most amazing girl in the world, and how she had you so fooled…You think that Millie is fooling Max."

Jake sat down. "All I could see was how amazing Nikki was. I couldn't see that she was evil. I mean she was really evil Mia."

"I don't think Millie is even in the same ballpark as Nikki was. She isn't evil…She is just a teenage girl trying to figure out who she is…Don't punish them because you are afraid that their relationship may turn out to be like yours and Nikki's. You have to trust in Max. He is smart, and he has a pretty good judgment of character." Mia kissed his cheek. "You can't protect him forever."

Jake didn't say anything.

…

Lexie opened the door to see Millie standing in front of her. "Millie, what are you doing here?"

Millie had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"A really great guy cares about me, but his dad hates me…I don't know what to do. I need your help."

Lexie smiled. "Come in…Avery is napping…Tell me what happened."

"Max is the best guy I know. But his dad told me to stay away from him. I don't want to stay away from him. I don't know what to do."

"I think you should fight for him. If you care about him then you can't let him go."

"What if it causes problems? I'm tired of being the trouble maker."

Lexie smiled. "You are an amazing young girl Millie. You've made some mistakes, but we all make mistakes. You can't let people judge you for what you've done. You just have to show them that you have changed, and you are going to do better."

"Thanks Lexie…I'm really glad I came to talk to you." Millie hugged her.

"We're family Millie. I will be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you…"

"I owed you the world Millie."

"Tell Avery I'll come over soon."

"She'll be excited to see you."

In that moment Millie knew that she had made the right decision. Lexie was the perfect mother.

…

Graham was sitting in his office.

"Hey…" A man walked in.

"Oh hey Calvin…What's up?" Calvin was a fellow doctor.

"I need another doctor to join me at the convention next week."

Graham sighs, "I hate conventions."

"Come on Graham…It is only for a few days….Please!" Calvin begged.

Graham laughed. He couldn't believe a grown man was actually begging. "I have a fiancé and a family."

"I have a wife…Oh wait a minute you and Lily are getting married."

"Yeah…" Graham smiled.

"Congratulations man." Calvin smiled. "So what do you say? Please go with me."

Graham sighed, "Fine I'll go with you…Where is it anyways?"

"Charlotte…See…It isn't even that far away."

"Okay...I'm in." Graham chuckled.

…..

Michael walks into the back of the diner. He picked up his wallet. There was a picture of Lily.

"Oh my God," he had a flash back to one of his dreams. "She's the girl in my dreams."

_Keith smiled. He knew Spencer was going to remember Lily. He had too. _

…..

Hunter walked into Lucas and Peyton's house. "Dad," he called out for Nathan.

"Hey buddy," He walked downstairs. He had just gotten back with the kids. Brooke would be there soon.

"I'm moving to New York."

"What?" Nathan was taken by surprise.

"Mark got a scholarship to NYU. My kids need their mom, and Mark and McKenzie deserve to be happy."

"What are you going to do when you get to New York?"

"I'm going to get a job, and try to find a college…Dad…please…I need you to say that it is okay."

"I'm going to miss you, but if this is what you want I will not stand in your way."

"Really?"

"Yeah Hunter…You've got to do what you've got to do." Nathan laughed. "If you need anything you let me know. I'm still your dad, and I still want to help you."

"Thanks dad…I really am going to miss you."

Nathan hugged him. "You are a good boy."

….

Jessica walked into the studio. Jamie saw her. "Hey what brings you by?"

"Just left a CD here yesterday."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great." She lied.

"You are not great. What's up?"

"How do I tell your brother that I don't want to go to New York?'

"What?"

"I don't want to go…I love your brother, but I want to stay in Tree Hill."

"He thinks that you are okay with it."

Jessica sits down. "I thought I was okay with it, but I'm not."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I feel like Hunter is supposed to go with McKenzie and Mark, but I don't feel like I'm supposed to be there…I don't know." Jessica had tears in her eyes. "I love him, but…Maybe it is not enough."

"I don't understand."

"I think it has something to do with Savannah and Drake…"

Jamie just looked at her.

"They are so in love…Drake is willing to do anything for Savannah, but in my case…If Hunter was dying I don't think I could have married him…"

"Wow! You need to talk to him."

"I know, but I'm afraid it is going to end in goodbye…And I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Jamie wrapped his arms around her.

….

Elizabeth and Keith are in the waiting room.

"Where are the girls?" Keith asked.

"Daniel is playing with them. He came with me to see if he was a match, but Drake is, so it doesn't matter."

"That was pretty sweet."

"Yeah…He is trying." Elizabeth sighed.

"What about Noah?"

"He is seeing someone else. I keep checking the mail for the divorce papers."

"Do you think that he wants a divorce?"

"I don't know what he wants, and right now I don't even know what I want…I just know raising two kids by myself and working is getting to be pretty hard…It isn't what I signed up for."

"At least you have Daniel…He is stepping up, at least from what I can see. And you always have me and Jacey."

"I know…But Daniel lives across town…and you have two little boys who happen to be a handful."

"Yeah…they surely are…Sawyer decided to flush our entire house down the toilet the other day…I thought we would never get the toilet to stop overflowing."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"What?"

"I can't believe this is our lives. I never would of thought that we would be sitting here talking about overflowing toilets."

Keith laughed, "Yeah but truth is I wouldn't change one minute of my life."

"Me either…I love being a mom."

"I hope that I'm able to have this conversation with Savannah in ten years."

Elizabeth smiled. "Savannah is going to be an amazing mother."

"Yeah…I sure hope so."

…

Savannah and Drake are both wheeled into surgery.

Lucas, Peyton, and Susan watch on.

The scene changes to Lucas sitting outside the hospital.

_Dear Dad,_

_I want you to know that you are the greatest father I could have ever asked for. Do not let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You are the smartest, strongest man that I know._

_You have taught me how to love, live, and dream. You always believed in me. I can remember when you taught me how to ride a bike for the first time. I was so afraid but you told me that I could do it. When I was having trouble counting to one hundred you helped me every day until I could count to five hundred. You helped me with my times tables, my reading, and everything else. _

_I'm going to be okay no matter what happens to me. Do not worry about me. You have taught me how to be brave. _

_I love you so much daddy, and just remember that I will always be your little girl…And I will always need you to hold my hand and tell me that I can do it. _

_Take care of mom and make sure she knows how special she is. Sometimes I think she forgets. _

_Love, _

_Your baby girl, Savannah _

Lucas smiled. He loved his daughter so much. She had to be okay. Lucas wouldn't be able to take it if she wasn't.

…

Peyton is in the bathroom. She takes another drink.

Susan walks in.

Peyton hides her flask.

Susan saw it, but she doesn't say anything. "I'm so nervous."

"Me too…I think what Drake is doing for Savannah is the sweetest thing in the world."

"He loves her, and I think he would give his heart to Savannah if it meant that she could live forever."

Peyton wiped away her tears.

Susan hugged her.

"I don't know what I would do without one of my little girls."

"Let's hope that you never have to find out."

…..

In the operating room, Savannah is standing up looking at herself. The doctors are working on her.

"Oh my God…What's going on?"

"Savannah…"

She turns around to see Karen, Keith, Chase, and Haley.

"Oh my God…Am I dead?" Savannah has tears in her eyes.

….

**Okay so first I would like to start off by saying that I am so sorry I did not get this up sooner. My life was crazy last week, but it is going to be much better this week. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope everyone liked the scene between Jake and Mia. I'm trying to show that Jake worries about Max because he feels Millie is a lot like Nikki. She is a little destructive at times. I think that was one of my favorite scenes for them. **

**Do you guys think Savannah is dead? Will Drake die? **

**Anyways please let me know what you thought and I will update tomorrow. **

**Oh and I wanted to say that Keith knew where Spencer was because he is an angel, and I feel like God sends angels to earth to help us out, and Keith was sent there for more than just Savannah. **


	57. Ep11Ch5 Till Death Do Us Part

**Episode 11 Chapter 5 Till Death Do Us Part**

"Am I dead? Why can I see all of you?" Savannah was freaking out.

"You're not dead sweetheart." Karen told her.

"Not yet." Chase reminded her.

"Grandpa Keith," Savannah couldn't believe she was finally meeting the man that meant the world to her father.

"You are the spitting image of your mother."

"That's what they tell me." Savannah looked back at her body and the doctors. "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"You are in-between." Haley started to tell her.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you have to choose to live or die. You have to fight." Chase sighed. "You have to fight Savannah. You have people that need you and love you. You have to fight for them."

"I'm so scared."

Karen wraps her arms around Savannah. "It's okay sweetie. We were sent here to help you."

…..

Jessica walks into the apartment she shares with Hunter.

"Hey…I talked to my dad, and he thinks that moving to New York is a great idea."

Jessica nods. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me?" Hunter walked closer to her.

"Because I don't want to go to New York with you."

"Wait, I thought you wanted this as much as I do."

"I thought that I could lie about it and everything would be okay, but I can't. I love you and the kids so much, but New York is not where I am supposed to be."

"Jess…"

"I want you to go to New York, but I can't."

"I'm…I'm so confused. One minute you're fine and the next minute you're not. I don't get it."

"I love you…I do…I don't think that I can say that enough, but I don't want to be in New York. I want to stay here, and I don't want to hold you back."

"So where does that leave us?" Hunter was more confused than ever.

Jessica had tears rolling down her face. "I don't know."

"Yeah me either." Hunter walks out of the room.

Things were ending exactly how Jessica didn't want them too.

….

Jamie walks into the house.

Summer is sitting on the couch. She stands up.

"Jamie…"

"Hey honey, where are the kids?"

"Kaley is asleep and Landon is playing in his room. Drew is with his dad today."

"Right…I knew that." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"No…I've been lying to you."

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Summer…It is okay. I'm sure everything is fine."

"No…No its not." Summer had tears in her eyes. She hands Jamie an envelope.

"What is this?"

"This is Landon's paternity test."

Jamie looked at her.

"I never opened them. You could be his father."

Jamie shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

….

Michael is sitting in the back of the diner looking at the picture.

John walks into the room. He was Lila's best friend, and he and Michael had also been close. He worked at the hospital. He was a doctor.

"Hey buddy…Lila told me you were feeling down. I thought I'd stop by and check on you."

Michael nodded. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah you know you can."

He shows him a picture. "I dream about this girl, and in my dreams we have kids and we are happy….But I don't know why I dream of her…I'm so confused."

"Wow," John looked a little surprised. "Sometimes that can happen though. You do have amnesia."

"I'm going to find her."

"What?"

"I have to find her."

"But Lila?"

"I just have to know if this girl is real, and why I love her."

John nodded. Things were not going to end well.

…

Lily walks into Graham's office.

"Hey sexy man."

"Hey sexy woman. How's Savannah?"

"She is in surgery. God I hope she is okay."

Graham wrapped his arms around her. "She will be."

"This family cant take losing someone else." She sighed. "On a positive note I think that we should tell our kids that we are getting married."

"Really? You're ready."

"Yeah I'm ready…I'm ready for us all to be a family." She kissed him.

…

Millie knocks on Jake's door. He opens it. "Millie…"

"Before you start yelling at me, I need you to hear me out. I know that I haven't been the best person that I can be, but Max makes me a better person. I am going to try my best to be the person that he deserves because he is an incredible human being. But if you don't want me to see him then I will respect your decision because I have to learn how to live by the rules." Millie sighed. "I think everyone deserves a second chance. And I promise that if you give me a second chance I will not let you down."

Jake didn't say anything.

"Alright…Okay…I'm going to go."

Millie walked off.

"Hey Millie," Jake called out for her.

"Yes Mr. Jagelski."

"Max is grounded for another week, but after that you can see him whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Millie smiled. She ran up to Jake and hugged him. "Thank you…I promise you that you want regret it."

"I don't think I will."

….

"Please Jamie talk to me."

Jamie just stood there. "I don't know exactly what you want me to say."

"I'm sorry. I wanted Chase to be his father. I guess I still do or else I would have looked at those test a long time ago."

"I trusted you. I believed in you. Summer, I don't…I don't understand."

"I wish I could make you understand…But I barely understand it myself…I was being selfish…But it doesn't mean that I don't love you because I do. I love you so much Jamie."

Jamie shook his head. "I don't know anything anymore." He looked at the envelope. "I don't know if I can look at the results."

"Jamie…"

"I don't know if I can look at you either." He walks out of the room.

….

Peyton is sitting outside of the hospital. She is looking at her letter. Here goes nothing.

_Dear Mom, _

_I know you're scared of losing me. I know you're scared for me. I also know that I get my strength from you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You have gone through so much in your life, and you have conquered all the obstacles that have been placed in your way. I hope I can be like you one day. I hope I can least have half of your strength. _

_I know you used to say that people always leave, but that's not true. They don't always leave…And if I have to leave I will always be in your heart. And whenever you are missing me all you have to do is close your eyes, and I'll be there. Because I would never leave you. _

_You are the best mom in the world, and I hope you never forget it. _

_I love you so much. _

_Your baby girl_

Peyton had tears in her eyes. Savannah had to be okay.

…

Charlie and Chloe are sitting in the hospital waiting room.

"She's going to be okay." Chloe kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…You're sister is a fighter." Charlie looks up to see Connor standing in front of him.

"Connor," Charlie couldn't believe it.

"You're my best friend…And you need me right now…" Connor sat down next to Charlie. "I brought you guys some skittles. I know they are your favorite."

"Yeah," Charlie looked over at Chloe. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"I forgive you Charlie."

"Thanks Connor…I…"

"You don't have to say anything…We will never talk about it again."

"Okay…" Charlie smiled.

Chloe was so happy.

…..

In the operating room, the doctors are trying their best to save Savannah. She is rejecting the kidney.

"_What's happening to me? Am I dying Grandma?" _

"_You have to fight…You're husband gave you his kidney…You have to take it." _

"_Drake…I'm getting Drake's kidney." Savannah couldn't believe how amazing her husband was. He was her hero. _

"_Sweetie," Haley touched her arm. "We would do anything to go back to the ones that we love. Here is your chance…Fight…Fight for your life Savannah." _

_Savannah has tears in her eyes._

"_Fight," Keith told her. _

_Chase touched her shoulder. He knew it wasn't her time to go. _

"Come on Savannah…Stay with us." The Doctor whispered. He didn't want to lose her.

…..

**So will she live or will she die? That is the big question you guys have been waiting for. There is one more chapter to this episode. So please let me know what you thought, and I will update tomorrow. **


	58. Ep11Ch6 Till Death Do Us Part

**Episode 11 Chapter 6 Till Death Do Us Part**

Savannah is lying in her hospital bed. She opens her eyes to see Haley, Chase, Keith, and Karen.

"Am I dead?"

"No baby girl…you are very much alive." Keith kissed her forehead. "We are dead."

"Then what's going on? Why are you guys still here?"

"We just wanted to tell you goodbye." Haley smiled. "You are going to be okay."

"What about the cancer? Is it gone?"

Karen smiled, "Not completely, but we have great faith that it is going to get better, and you are going to live a very good life."

"If I wasn't supposed to die, why were you guys here?'

Keith sat on her bed. "Plans change Savannah…God changed his mind. He decided he wasn't ready for another angel in heaven. You need be here with your family."

"What about Drake? Is he okay?"

Chase smiled. "He is a hero, and today he showed that he was going to love you for the rest of your life."

"Every girl needs a hero, and you definitely have one."

Savannah smiled. "I'm so glad that I'm okay." Savannah hugs all of them. "Thank you for helping me. I couldn't have gotten through this without you guys."

"We are your guardian angels." Karen kissed her forehead. "Goodbye sweet girl."

With that said Karen, Keith, Haley, and Chase were gone.

…..

Peyton and Lucas were in the hospital waiting room.

The doctor walks in.

"How is our baby girl?" Lucas was the first to ask.

The doctor sighed, "At first we thought we were going to lose her. She was rejecting the kidney, but something changed…And I think the surgery went well. Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up."

Peyton hugged Lucas. "We got our miracle."

Lucas was so excited. "Wait, what about the cancer?"

"We are going to monitor it, but I think she's going to be fine."

"Thank God…" Peyton's prayers were answered.

….

Drake is lying on his bed in his hospital room.

Susan is sitting by his bed. His dad was working, but he had called to check on Drake every single hour.

"Mom," Drake whispered.

"Hey baby…How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…How's Savannah?"

Lucas walks in. "She's going to be okay Drake." Lucas smiled.

Drake had tears in his eyes.

Susan hugged Drake. "She's okay because of you baby….You saved her."

"She saved me."

…

Lily walked into Scarlett's room. "Hey sweetie," Scarlett was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey how's Lily?"

"Luke just called me…They are just waiting for her to wake up. They think she is going to be okay."

"That's great." Scarlett smiled.

"So…" Lily sat on her bed. "There is something that I want to talk to you about."

"You and Graham are getting married."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm young not blind. I really like the ring. It is massive."

Lily showed her. "Are you okay with this? If you aren't then I don't have to do this."

"I love Graham….I want you guys to get married, and I want him to be my dad."

Lily smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah…I want us all to be a family. That's what I have always wanted." Scarlett hugged her.

"I love you little girl."

"I love you too, mom."

…

Graham walks into Remy's room. "Hey…"

"Hey dad…"

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine….What's up?"

"Well I have something that I want to ask you."

"Yes," Remy smiled.

"You don't know the question.

"You and Lily want to get married. I think it is the best idea you have ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I want us all to be a family…"

"That's what I want too." Graham hugged her. He was so excited.

…

Michael is by himself. He looks at the picture again. "I'm going to find you…And I'm going to figure all of this out."

…..

John walks into Lila's house. "Lila," he calls out to her.

"Hey…be quiet my daughter is sleeping."

"You better start worrying…He is about to figure out that he is not your husband."

"No," Lila wasn't going to let that happen. "We will both be in trouble if he figures it out."

"No not me…"

"Yes…You were the one that made it look like he was my husband…I don't know who he really is, but I love him John…And I'm not going to lose him."

…..

"Thanks for helping me today with the girls…It has been tough." Elizabeth told Daniel as she sat down on her couch.

"I promised you that I was going to be here for you. I am their father."

"Yeah…Daniel I've been thinking. I think that we should get a house together…The girls should have both of their parents in the same house."

"But…"

"We wouldn't be together…This would strictly be for the girls. I need your help."

"Then I say….where are the classifieds."

Elizabeth smiled. She knew it was going to work out. It had to for the girls.

…

Charlie was sitting next to Savannah's bed. She was still asleep.

"You scared me…I just thought you should know that. Mom and dad said that you were going to be okay…thank God…I don't know what I would without you."

…

Jamie walked back downstairs holding Kaley. "At least I can be sure that she is mine."

"Jamie…."

He placed Kaley on her play mat.

He picked up the envelope. "You should open this…You know I should have realized that something was up when you wanted to make his last name Scott…"

"Jamie…"

"Daddy," Landon ran into the room.

"Hey buddy."

"I love you so much daddy."

"I love you too Landon." He looked at Summer. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do.

….

Brooke and Nathan are sitting on Lucas and Peyton's couch.

"I'm so glad that Savannah is going to be okay…" Brooke rested her head on Nathan's chest. "And I am so glad that we're okay."

"We are definitely okay." He kissed her forehead.

…

Lily, Graham, Scarlett, Remy, Ansley, and Scott are sitting on the couch watching television.

Lily was so happy. Her family was everything she ever wanted.

…

Lucas and Peyton are standing outside of Savannah's hospital room. Susan wheels Drake to the door.

"I want to see my wife." Susan pushes him into the room.

He is sitting next to Savannah. He holds her hand.

"I heard you saved my life," Savannah's weak voice can be heard.

Drake smiled, "Where did you hear that?"

"From a couple of angels…I was close to dying, don't you know."

He slowly stands up and gets in bed with her.

"I had to come back. I promised you we would be together forever."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And we will be."

….

**Okay so there is the end of the episode. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I have to admit that Savannah was always supposed to die. From the moment I thought of this storyline she was supposed to die. Her death was supposed to catapult into this huge storyline for two main characters. I decided to go ahead with that storyline anyways. You guys can probably guess what it is going to be. A lot of you thought that Drake might die. I didn't think of that until you suggested it, but I decided to take their storyline somewhere else. I thought it would be interesting to explore their relationship as a married couple. **

**And so it is revealed that Michael is really Spencer. I'm sure a lot of you saw that coming. It was obvious and so a me thing to do. **

**And someone asked me how Keith knew where Spencer was. Well I feel like God tells angels things, and so God told Keith where Spencer was. Keith was sent to make sure that Spencer was found and the truth was revealed. **

**As for Graham a lot of you started not to like him. That was not my intentions. Graham is still a loveable guy, and Keith didn't like him because Keith never got to be an overprotective father, and that was his way of showing that side of himself. **

**Anyways I'm going to stop rambling. I just wanted you to know that what you guys think matters, and I always listen to what you guys have to say. **

**So please let me know what you thought. **


	59. Ep12Ch1 The Dead is Living

**Episode 12 Chapter 1 The Dead is Living **

_Spencer and Lily are lying in bed together. "We should probably get up now. We have been in this bed all day." _

"_I know, but I love being here with you. You are my wife after all." He kissed her cheek. _

"_This is nice…This is very nice." She smiled. "We could go take a shower, boy I love." _

"_I love you too." _

"_You are the best husband in the world, Spencer Roberts." _

Michael wakes up sweating.

"Michael, honey, are you okay?" Lila sat up next to him.

"I need to get some fresh air." He stands up and walks out of the room.

Lila was worried about him. He had been acting weird for the past week, and she wasn't sure why.

Michael was standing outside of his house. He looks at the picture that he found. "Why do I feel like I know you? Why do I love you? Who the hell am I?"

….

Savannah was sitting in her hospital bed. The color of her skin was back to its normal color, and her hair was growing back. It was now past her chin.

She looked over at the couch. Drake was still sleeping. He had slept on that couch every night since he was released from the hospital.

She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. She couldn't believe that she had his kidney.

"Hey," Drake sits up on the couch. "You look amazing."

"Thanks….Are you sure you are okay on that couch?"

"I'm perfect…How are you feeling?" He walks over to her bed.

"Like a million bucks…Do you think the doctor will let me go home today?"

"I think he might." Her doctor walked in.

"Dr. Martin," Savannah smiled. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, I think that you are ready to go home." He smiled. "Everything looks pretty good as far as I am concerned."

Savannah smiled. "Finally…"

"But," he began.

"There is always a but."

"I want you to take it easy…You won't have to go to school since it is the start of summer, but that doesn't mean you need to run or hike or do anything but stay in bed for a while."

"We can handle that." Drake smiled.

"And you too Mr. Harper. You had surgery not too long ago too. You need to be relaxing."

"I will."

Savannah touched his hand. "I can't believe I finally get to go home."

"I am going to write you a few prescriptions, and I want to see you again in two weeks."

"Okay…I'll be here."

The doctor walked out of the room.

"I can't believe we finally get to go home."

"I know….We haven't been there since our honeymoon."

"Where are we going to live?"

"At your old house…Brooke said it was fine."

"Oh…"

"Do you not want to live there?"

"No, I do. I…I just thought we were going to live with my parents or something."

"No…sweetie, we're married…We get to live together in our own house, and when you are ready we get to be together like we've never been together."

"Yeah," Savannah smiled and then kissed him on the lips gently.

…

Lucas was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Peyton, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm coming." She was in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. She was trying to hide the red in her eyes. She brushed her teeth again.

"Come on Peyt, you never lock the door."

"Sorry," she opens the door. "I didn't mean to lock it." She kisses him. "I've got to get to the hospital. They are releasing Savannah today, and I have to help Drake get her settled in. I can't believe our baby girl isn't coming home."

"Yeah well we let her get married now we have to deal with it."

"Drake is good for her…We owe him everything."

Lucas nodded. "So what are you going to do with the rest of your day?"

"I'm going to have a girl's day with Brooke and Mia."

"That sounds fun. You need a break."

"Yeah …You need a break too. What are you going to do?"

"I think I am going to hang out with the kids…We've been so busy with Savannah lately…It will be nice to get things back to normal."

"I agree."

…..

Brooke and Nathan were in the shower together.

"You know this past week has been amazing. I have loved waking up to you every single day."

"Well you are my wife, and that is how it supposed to be." He leans in and kisses her.

The water dripped down their bodies. It was very romantic. Brooke was so happy that they were happy again. It meant the world to her.

"You know we better hurry up. Hunter is coming over to say goodbye. We need to be dressed and decent."

Brooke laughed. "I guess so."

….

Hunter, Jessica, Ally, and Grayson are in their living room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?"

"Please Jessie, we want you to go with us." Ally tugged at her leg.

"J..J…" Grayson whined.

Jessica picks him up. "I'm sorry baby, but I can't go…But I love you guys so much."

"We really should get going." He looks at Jessica.

"I guess this is goodbye." Jessica had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah it is goodbye." Hunter takes Grayson from Jessica. "Come on guys…Let's go."

"Bye Jessie."

"Bye sweet girl."

Hunter, Ally, and Grayson walked out of the apartment.

Jessica sat on the couch and cried. She had Hunter decided to break up. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was what he wanted.

…..

_Summer and Jamie are in their bedroom. _

"_Are you sure that you want to do this?" Summer asked Jamie. _

"_It doesn't matter what it says. I am Landon's father no matter what." Jamie tore open the letter. He began to read. "It's just what I thought. You should have opened this couple of year ago. It says exactly what you wanted it to say." He throws the results on the bed and walks out of the bedroom. _

_Summer sits on the bed. Chase was Landon's father. _

"Mommy," Drew yelled. "Landon ate my crackers."

"I'll get you some more." Summer chuckled.

"I want the ones he ate."

"Well too bad buddy." She places the crackers on his plate. "Eat up. Your daddy is taking you out to play today."

"Yay," Drew jumped up and down. He loved going to the park with Jamie.

"Hey guys…" He gave his two boys a kiss. He then went over to Kaley who was in her carrier.

He looks at Summer. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," they stepped outside. "I'm glad you want to talk."

"I love you, Summer. I understand why you did what you did, and I'm not going to hold it against you anymore." He leans in and kisses her.

"I love you too, Jamie." She hugs him.

…..

Breanne was sitting at her table looking at wedding books.

Jeremy comes downstairs. "Carter is ready for his day with his dad."

"That'll be fun."

"Which means we have the whole house to ourselves," He leans in and kisses her. "I cannot wait until we are married."

"Me either…It will come sooner than you think. I promise." Breanne kisses him again.

Breanne hears a knock at the door. "I'll get it. It is probably Jamie."

She opens the door to see a teenage boy standing in front of her. He was wearing a leather jacket and tight pants.

"Um can I help you?"

"Yes…My name is Brantley Carter, and you are my sister."

Breanne was shocked.

….

"I miss you. I thought you were going to be back already." Lily complained. Graham had been gone for way too long.

"I'm sorry babe. Our car got stranded, but we should be home by tonight. I miss you so much."

"I can't wait until you come home…I'm going to make sure that you never ever go away again."

"I'm sure you will. I love you. Give the kids a kiss for me."

"I will, and I love you too."

Lily hangs up.

"You are totally whipped." Calvin laughed.

"I am not whipped…I'm just in love." Graham smiled. He really was in love. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

They walked into a diner.

They sat down at one of the booths.

Michael walked over to their table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Oh my God," Graham was shocked. "Spencer…"

"What? Did you just call me Spencer?"

Graham looked at his name tag…It said Michael. "I need some fresh air." Graham stood up and walked outside. He couldn't believe his eyes.

…

**Okay so there it is. I have written all the way to Episode 14. Episode 15 will end this part of the story. **

**I hope you guys liked it. A lot is going to happen, so please let me know what you thought. I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **

**Arubagirl0926: thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Lift-me-up: You such an inspiration to me. Thanks so much for the encouragement you have given me. You have been an amazing support, and I'm glad my characters are relatable. **

**RockieWriter: I don't blame summer either. I think anyone would have done what she did. **

**AffinityFrequency: I hope you were able to get Microsoft to work. I can't wait to read the rest of your story. I am such a fan. **

**SuperSamNatural: I started freaking out when I read your review. I hope you don't stop reading. I would be super sad. Like seriously…Not kidding. **

**Suze18: Graham is a good guy. I promise. **

**BladesofS2: Awe…You're review was soooo sweet. Thank you so much **

**I think ur Superman: I'm glad you still like Graham and Lily together. Not many people like him anymore. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. All of you are amazing. **


	60. Ep12Ch2 The Dead is Living

**Episode 12 Chapter 2 The Dead is Living **

Graham was still standing outside of the diner. He had never seen Spencer before in person, but he had seen tons of pictures. He knew that the man standing in that diner was in fact Spencer. The resemblance was uncanny.

He didn't know what to do. He reached for his phone and dialed the number of the only person who could help him.

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Lucas, I need you."

"Is it Lily? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's…She's fine…Look I just need you to come. I'll text you the address. This is big Lucas."

"Okay…I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry," Graham said before he hung up.

Lucas was thoroughly confused.

Graham was going to get to the bottom of all of this. How could Spencer still be alive?"

…

"Ally bug you better call me every single day." Brooke told her granddaughter as she hugged her tightly. She sure was going to miss her.

"I will." Ally smiled.

"Me too," Sophie Beth hugged Ally next.

Nathan was holding Grayson. "You better send us pictures every day. They are going to grow up so fast."

"I promise dad. You won't miss a second. I'll send videos and pictures, and we will call every day." Hunter smiled.

"What about Jessica?" Brooke asked.

Hunter sighed, "We don't want to do a long distance relationship."

"Why not? The two of you love each other."

"Yeah well sometimes love isn't enough."

Nathan looked at him. "Yeah but sometimes it is."

"We better get going." Hunter looked at Ally and took Grayson from Nathan. "I'll miss you guys." He hugged his dad.

"We will miss you too."

"We're proud of you." Brooke told him. "So very proud of you."

Hunter smiled. "Bye Sophie Beth…You be good okay."

"You too." She reminded him as she gave him a slight hug.

Ally gave her final kisses, and they walked out of the house.

….

"Alright," Peyton said as she and Drake helped Savannah into their house. "Take it slow."

"Mom I am fine." Savannah told her. "Really…I feel fine."

"You heard the doctor…You have to rest." Peyton reminded her.

"I know. I know exactly what the doctor said."

"Good…That means you are going to listen to him and to me." Peyton told her sternly.

Drake stayed out of the conversation between mother and daughter.

They helped her to the couch, and she laid down.

"I'm going to get you some water." Peyton walked into the kitchen.

Savannah looked at Drake. "I'm fine."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yeah I know. She is just trying to help. She was worried about you. We were all worried about you."

"I know that. I'm sorry you had to worry."

"I'll always worry about you. You are my wife after all."

"Yeah…" She smiled. "I keep forgetting that we are married."

"You better never forget it." He kissed her on the lips. "We're going to be married forever."

"Okay so I got you some water…and when you get hungry there is tons of food in the refrigerator." Peyton looked over at Drake. "Most of it is microwavable."

"Great…The best kind."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you are going to be okay? I can stay if you want me too."

Savannah looked at Drake and then back at her mom. "I'll be fine mom. I'll call you all the time. I promise."

"Well I will be back tomorrow to check on you. And Drake you better take it easy too."

"I know I will."

Peyton kissed her forehead. "You are my little girl."

"I know mom. And I'm going to be fine. I promise. For the first time in a long time I know I am going to be okay."

Peyton nodded. "Good because I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom."

Peyton looked at Drake. "Take care of her, okay."

"I will. I promise."

Peyton gave him a hug and walked out of the house. She made her way to her car and got in. She opened her glove compartment and pulled out a flask. She took a few swigs and placed it back into the glove compartment. She just needed to take off the edge for just a few minutes.

She couldn't believe her baby girl was married.

…

Breanne was staring at the boy who claimed to be her brother. "I don't think that I understand."

"My father was your father."

"What do you mean was?"

"He died." Brantley told her nonchalantly.

"What?"

"He died a month ago."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah I could tell."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sixteen…My mom died when I was eight. My dad was all I had. He's dead and now I have no one." He looked at her. "But you."

"Me…"

"Breanne," Jeremy had been listening to the conversation. "I think you should call your mom."

"I'm not lying…You can trust me."

Jeremy handed her a phone. "Call her to make sure." Jeremy looked at the guy.

"Are you her husband?"

"I'm her fiancé."

"That's great…I love that you guys live in sin."

Jeremy didn't really like this guy.

"Jeremy," Carter came down the stairs. "Is my daddy here yet?"

"He will be here soon buddy."

Brantley chuckled. "Wow…My big sis definitely gets around."

"What exactly do you want from us?"

"Nothing from you." Brantley sat down. "Nothing at all."

They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Carter ran as fast as he could to the door. It was his dad. "Daddy," he jumped in his arms.

Drew was by his side. "Daddy," Drew ran to find his dad. Landon stayed next to Jamie.

"Hey buddy, I missed you big man."

"Wow…You guys are complicated." Brantley said.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked as he walked in with Carter.

"He's my brother." Breanne said as she walked into the room. "I called mom. His story checks out. Brian Carter was my father, and he was also Brantley's father."

"Told ya." Brantley felt victorious.

Jamie, Jeremy, and Breanne all shared looks. She had no idea what she was going to do with him.

….

Elizabeth and Daniel are sitting on the floor looking at houses. "I like that one." He told her.

"Yeah…the backyard looks pretty big."

"Yeah that's the most important thing. We want the girls to be able to play outside and have a big swing set." Daniel smiled.

Elizabeth smiled too. She was so happy that Daniel was happy about the girls.

"Daddy Daniel," Emma walked into the room. "Will you play with me?"

"I will as soon as we find a place to live. Do you want to help?"

Emma sat in his lap. "Can we live in a mansion?" Emma asked.

Daniel smiled. "We are going to find a perfect house."

"Yay," Emma smiled.

….

Charlie and Chloe are lying on his bed kissing.

"Charlie," Lucas knocks and then walks in.

Chloe and Charlie sit up quickly, but Lucas knew what they were doing.

"Hey dad," Charlie smiled as he stood up.

Lucas gave him a look. "I don't have time to lecture you. I need you to keep your brother and sisters today. Something came up, and I have to go. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah…Yeah…I can handle it."

"Great," Lucas looked over at Chloe and then back at Charlie. "We have an open door policy in this house."

"I know dad."

"Don't let this happen again."

"We won't." Charlie sighed. He was always getting caught.

….

Remy is in the kitchen. Lily walks in. "Hey Remy…I was thinking we could all go out and hang or something."

"No that's okay. I'm going back to my room." Remy walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh okay." Lily sat down. She thought Remy was no longer depressed. She guessed she was wrong.

"Knock, knock," Summer said as she walked in with Kaley.

"Hey," Lily smiled. "Look how big you are getting."

Kaley reached her arms out for Lily. "Scott and Ansley will be excited to see her. They talk about baby Kaley James all the time." Lily smiled.

"Do they talk about their Aunt Summer?"

"We have great conversations about you constantly."

Summer laughed. "I'm sure you do." Summer sat down next to Lily and Kaley.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Oh come on Summer. You haven't called me in a week. You've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've been a little embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah…I never opened the paternity test results."

"What?"

"I wanted Chase to be Landon's father, and I still do."

"Jamie found out."

"I finally told him the truth."

"What did they say?"

"Chase is Landon's father." Summer was relieved. "Jamie was mad at me for lying. He said he wasn't mad anymore, but I don't know if I believe him."

"You can trust Jamie. If he says he is okay with it then he's okay with it."

Summer nodded. "I hope you're right. I don't know what I would do without him."

…

Graham was still outside the diner. He sighed. He couldn't believe his life was about to change forever. The husband of the woman he loved was back from the dead. Things were about to get very complicated.

…

**Okay so I hope you guys liked it. If you guys let me know what you thought I promise to update every day this week. I've written most of the story so I can't wait to get it posted for you guys to read. **


	61. Ep12Ch3 The Dead is Living

**Episode 12 Chapter 3 The Dead is Living **

Graham walks into the diner. Calvin has already finished his lunch. "Man, where have you been? We need to leave."

"You go without me. I need to stay here for a little while."

"I'm not leaving you here." Calvin argued.

"It's okay. Lucas is coming to get me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…Just trust me. You can go."

Calvin nodded. He left some cash on the table. "Okay…You call me if you need anything."

"I will man. Drive carefully."

Calvin smiled slightly and walked out of the diner. He was sure his friend was going through some kind of midlife crisis or something of the sort.

Graham just sat there thinking about what he was going to do or say.

"Are you ready to eat?" The Spencer lookalike came back to the table.

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Do you have time to chat with me?"

Michael looked around the diner. There was hardly anyone there. "Yeah sure. I can take a break." Michael sat down. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?"

"I'm sure." All Graham wanted was answers. "Your name is Michael?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded.

"Have you ever been to Tree Hill?"

Tree Hill, Michael thought.

"_Tree Hill is our home Lily. It is where we are supposed to be." _

"_I know that, but if you want to live in LA then my home is wherever you are." _

Michael was brought out of his daze. "I don't think I have ever been there."

"Listen, I know this probably sounds crazy, but I think you might be someone else."

"What?" Michael didn't think it sounded too crazy. He had felt like he was someone else ever since he woke up from his coma.

"Do you know this girl?" He hands him a picture of Lily.

"Her name is Lily." Michael told him.

"How did you know that?"

Michael pulled out the picture from his pocket. "Because I have a picture of her too. And I dream about her all the time."

Graham nodded. "I think you're name is Spencer Roberts, and I think you are her dead husband."

Michael just sat there. If he was Lily's husband that meant Lila had been lying to him for a very long time.

…

Kaley was in the playpen and Scott and Ansley were watching television.

Summer was sitting at the table looking through wedding books. "I can't believe you are getting married again."

"I know. I never thought that I would ever get married again." Lily smiled. "But Graham makes me so happy. He is definitely my other half to the whole."

"Lily that is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard."

"I know that I am supposed to be with him for the rest of my life." Lily smiled.

"Are you guys going to have a big wedding?"

Lily shook her head. "No we've both been married before. We just want something simple. I mean all of our friends and family will be there, which means half of Tree Hill."

"Half of your family is Tree Hill." Summer laughed.

"You are apart of that family…And I want you standing by my side. Will you be my maid of honor, matron of honor?" Lily asked. She knew Summer was supposed to be standing next to her.

"You bet." Summer hugged her. "I would be honored."

"Great!"

"Mommy," Ansley called out for Lily.

"Yeah baby girl."

"When is daddy coming home?"

"Huh?" Lily was surprised. Ansley had never called Graham daddy.

"I want daddy."

Lily looked at Summer.

"Graham," Scott told her. "Can we call him daddy?" Scott asked.

Lily was so happy. "I think Graham would love that. Daddy will be home soon."

…..

Breanne, Jeremy, and Jamie are in Breanne's kitchen. "I don't know what to do."

"I can't believe he just showed up here." Jeremy was upset. "We can't raise a teenager. We're barely adults."

"You can't just kick him out." Jamie put in his two cents.

"Who asked you?" Jeremy snapped at him.

"Jeremy, Jamie is right. We can't just kick him out." Breanne sighed. "He's my brother." Breanne could wrap her head around it. She had never met her father, and now her brother needed her more than ever.

….

Elizabeth walks back into the living area of the apartment. "Both girls are out. Emma wanted to help us with the house search, but I told her she had to take a nap."

"I think I found the perfect house." He shows her a picture.

"Daniel, this house is way too expensive."

"I am self-employed. I make a killing at the gym. And you are a designer. You make a killing at COB."

"I know but…"

"It's perfect for us…The rent isn't too bad. I think we can afford it."

"Okay…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I think the girls are going to love it." Elizabeth hugged him. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"No thank you." Daniel was going to get to spend time with his girls' every day. That is all he ever wanted.

…

Drake is sitting on the chair next to the couch. Savannah is lying on the couch.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm just as comfortable as I was the last time that you asked me that." Savannah looked at him. "I'm okay."

"I know that you say that, but…"

"But nothing…I'm fine."

"Knock, knock," Keith walked in.

"Hey," Savannah smiled. She was happy to see him.

He has bags in his hands. "I just came by with a bag of gifts. I thought you guys might want some stuff."

"Your mom pretty much took care of that. Our refrigerator is overflowing." Drake chuckled. "You know what, I think I'm going to go take a shower while you are here." Drake kisses Savannah's forehead and walks upstairs.

Keith smiled. "Is he hovering?"

"Yeah…He hasn't let me out of his sight since I woke up."

"He's just a loving husband."

"Yeah well I'm only fifteen. I don't think I was prepared to have a husband this young."

Keith could tell that she was a little upset. "Are you saying that you don't want to be married to Drake?"

"No…I'm not saying that. I love him, but when I agreed to marry him, I thought I was dying. I don't think that I would have married him if I wouldn't have been dying."

"Oh wow…you need to talk to him about this Savannah."

"I know. I'm scared. Because I do love him, and I want this to work out. I want to be with him forever."

"Then you have to talk to your husband, but no matter what you decide you have to remember that you are only fifteen and you have a whole lot of life left to live."

Savannah nodded.

"You are going to outlive us all. I just know it."

Savannah smiled. "It really does feel good to think about the future again."

"You have a great one ahead of you. I can promise you that."

Keith hugs her. He was so happy his sister was going to be okay.

…..

Peyton, Brooke, and Mia are at the studio. They were having a picnic inside the studio.

"Mia this pasta salad is fabulous." Peyton told Mia.

"Yeah I totally agree." Brooke licked her lips. "This was a wonderful idea. I think mothers need a break every once and a while."

Mia rubbed her stomach. "Well I won't have much free time in a few months after this little one is born."

"So please Mia tell us…Are you having a boy or a girl?" Peyton asked.

Mia smiled. "I can't say."

"Oh come on…You can tell us. We won't tell anyone." Brooke begged. "I want to start making baby clothes…I can't do that unless you tell me what you are having."

"Sorry," Mia frowned. "Jake isn't ready to tell yet. We want to tell Rosi first."

Brooke sighed. "Okay…"

Peyton sipped on the wine that Brooke brought. She was already on her second glass.

Brooke looked at her.

"I think you are having a little girl." Peyton guessed.

"I told you guys…I'm not telling…Let's change the subject…How's Savannah?"

"She's home. She's married. She's not my little girl anymore." Peyton looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Peyton," Mia wrapped her arm around her. "Savannah is still your little girl."

"Lucas let her get married."

"You let her get married too." Brooke corrected her.

"I know…" Peyton sighed. "I just want her to come home. I just want the last year to be a dream. I want everything to go back to the way it was before all of this cancer drama."

"Peyt, you are an amazing mother. And everything is going to be okay. Savannah is going to be fine." Brooke hugged her.

Mia joined in the hug. "You are the strongest person I know."

Peyton sighed. She didn't think that was true. She was not the strongest person in the world. She was not strong enough for all of this.

…

McKenzie, Hunter, and Mark are staring at their car. The kids were already buckled in.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this." Mark smiled. He was excited about their new journey.

McKenzie looked over at Hunter. He looked upset. "Hunter," she touched his shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"There is something I have to do before we leave. Can you guys take me to the apartment?"

McKenzie nodded. "Of course."

….

Lucas looks at the Diner. He couldn't believe Graham made him drive all this way for food. Lucas walked in. He saw where Graham was sitting, and he saw that someone was sitting next to him. He froze when he realized that Spencer was sitting across from him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

….

**Okay so I kept wondering why I didn't get any reviews for this chapter. Well it was because I uploaded the document but didn't add it to the story. Sorry about that. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow around like lunch time considering I've already uploaded the file and everything. So keep a look out for it. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. And like always let me know what you thought! **


	62. Ep12Ch4 The Dead is Living

**Episode 12 Chapter 4 The Dead is Living **

"Graham," Lucas was a little chocked up.

"Lucas," Graham stood up and pointed at Spencer.

"_I love your sister with all my heart. Lily is everything to me, Lucas." _

_Lucas just stood there. "I hope I can trust you." _

"_You can. Our love is real." _

Spencer didn't know why he was having all of these flashes.

"It's you. You're really alive."

"My name is Michael." Spencer extended his hand.

"He doesn't remember." Graham informed Lucas.

"You've been alive this whole time. I can't believe this. I watched Lily grieve for you…And now you can't even remember her."

Spencer sighed. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

…

Jenny walks into Lily's house.

"Jenny," Lily smiled. "I'm so glad you are here. You can help us pick out bridesmaids dresses."

"Yay…Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs…Where are your kids?" Summer asked.

"They are playing with Chandler today."

"Oooh," Lily laughed. "You guys are pretty hot for each other."

"We are taking it slow." Jenny walked over to the table. "Very slow…We've only kissed."

"But you want to do more?" Summer questioned.

"I don't know…maybe…" Jenny blushed. "Chandler is a good guy."

"Who looks like Chase?"

"You know you should talk to him more. He has all of these questions about Chase that I can't answer."

Summer nodded. She had been avoiding Chandler. He was too much like Chase.

"He's apart of this town. He's not leaving Summer. I really think that you should talk to him."

"Okay…I will. I'll tell him anything that he wants to know." Summer smiled. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah he really does. He is exactly what we needed." Jenny smiled. Chandler really did make her happy.

….

Chandler, Nicholas, and Wesley are at the river court playing football, ironically. "Alright little man, go long." He told Nicholas. Chandler threw the ball softly. Nicholas caught it.

"Yay! I caught it. I caught the ball." Nicholas was so excited.

"Throw it to me Nicholas." Wesley told him.

"Okay," Wesley threw the ball. It was way too short. Wesley ran up and picked it up off the ground.

"Try to catch me Nicholas," Wesley started running. Nicholas followed behind him.

"You guys be careful." Chandler felt like an adult. He knew he was an adult, but he never cared for anything liked he cared about Wesley and Nicholas, and even Jenny. They were amazing.

"Hey," Keith walked up to the river court with his basketball. "You must be Chandler."

"How did you guess? Was it my face?" Chandler laughed. Everyone always knew who he was because he looked exactly like Chase.

"Yeah that might have given it away…Or the fact that you are watching Jenny's kids…You are dating her now, right?"

"Yeah you would be correct." Chandler smiled.

"I'm Keith Scott by the way…We haven't formally met." They shook hands.

"There are so many of you guys. I don't know how to keep up."

"Yeah we pretty much make up this whole town." Keith laughed. "I heard you were living with my Uncle Nathan."

"Yeah…But I am trying to find a new place to live. I think I'm pretty much back on my feet. That's because of Brooke."

"Yeah my Aunt Brooke has a way of helping people when they are down and out."

Chandler smiled. "Yeah she is pretty amazing."

…

Brooke, Peyton, and Mia were still at the studio.

"Peyton, I have a killer headache. Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Yeah in my purse on the counter."

Brooke walked over to the counter and opened her purse. She dropped it accidentally. A flask fell out of her purse. "Peyt, what's this?"

Peyton's face fell. "Um…That's Charlie's." She lied. "I confiscated it from him last night. He's definitely grounded."

"Oh…"

Peyton takes the flask. "I'll just put it in my desk…No need to have it in my purse." Peyton put it in her desk. "Kids will be kids I guess."

"Yeah…Charlie is a little rebellious." Brooke wasn't buying it. She knew Peyton had a problem. It was evident.

…..

Lucas, Graham, and Spencer were sitting in the booth.

"I was in a coma for about two years. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything. My wife Lila filled me in, but I still don't remember. I have a daughter. Her name is Molly."

Lucas shook his head. "You don't remember that life because that isn't your life." Lucas knew that he was Spencer. "You have a wife and three kids back in Tree Hill."

"Lily," Spencer spoke.

"You know her?"

"I dream about her every night…But that doesn't make her my wife. Lila wouldn't lie to me."

"You need to talk to her because you are Spencer Roberts, and you were married to my sister."

…..

Brantley is sitting on Breanne's couch. Breanne walks in.

"So I guess this is where you tell me to get the hell out."

Breanne laughed. He was definitely sarcastic. "Nope…This is where I tell you we have a room for you upstairs."

"Really?"

"You're my brother, and I'm not going to kick you out on the streets. All I have ever wanted in my life is a family…You're my family, and I am not going to let you walk out of my life." Breanne smiled. "We're a family."

Brantley didn't say anything. He didn't want a family. He just needed a place to stay until he could afford a place on his own.

…

Elizabeth is holding Madeline. Daniel is holding Emma's hand.

"Is this our house?" Emma asked.

They were standing in a beautiful house. Each girl would have their own room.

"I think this is the one." Elizabeth smiled.

"Can I see my room?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sweetie. It is right back there."

Emma ran off.

"Come here," Elizabeth took Daniel's hand. "I want you to see your room."

They walked into a very large room. "I think this is supposed to be an extra living room or something, but I think it is perfect for your room. There is a bathroom right there."

"I think this is going to be perfect."

"You can have the master bedroom if you want…I can take this room."

"No this is okay…This is perfect. I like the fact that there is a door to the outside right there. Guess that means I can sneak out."

"You can do whatever you want to do." Elizabeth smiled. "As long as you are here for the girls, that is all that matters."

"I am not going anywhere." Daniel touched Madeline's forehead gently. "I promise."

…

Nathan walks into Savannah's house. She is still lying on the couch.

"Uncle Nathan…What are you doing here?"

"I live right next door. Isn't that a beautiful thing?"

"Dad said you would be stopping by often to check on me."

"He was right." Nathan smiled. "I brought you some stuff I thought you guys might need."

"You can just sit it right there…Everyone else has."

Nathan laughed. "We are all trying to take care of you."

"I know, but I'm a married woman now. I have to learn how to take care of myself."

Nathan sat down. "You don't seem too excited about that."

"No…I'm excited. I just…I don't know how to be a wife."

"You'll learn."

"Yeah…It seems I have the rest of my life to figure that out." Savannah was so happy that she was going to be okay, but she was worried about being a good wife and losing her childhood.

….

Jessica is sitting in her apartment. It was lonely without Hunter.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"I'm coming," she walked to the door. "Hunter…."

He leans in and kisses her. He wasn't going to leave things the way they were. He and Jessica were supposed to be together.

….

**Alright so please let me know what you thought! I will update tomorrow. Only one more chapter for this episode. Yay! **


	63. Ep12Ch5 The Dead is Living

**Episode 12 Chapter 5 The Dead is Living **

Jessica and Hunter are still kissing. They finally pulled apart. "I thought you were gone."

"I couldn't leave without telling you that I love you, and that we are going to be okay."

"But I thought you said you didn't want a long distance relationship."

"Yes…I know I said that. But I was wrong. I don't want to relationship without you. I love you and I need you. And we will work all of this out."

Jessica kissed him. "I am so happy that you said that."

"We're going to be okay. Love is all that we need." Hunter kissed her again. "I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as I get there. I'll call you every day…three times a day. We will make this work."

"Good…Great…I love you."

He kisses her again. "I love you too."

…..

Brooke walks into her house. Nathan is in the kitchen. "I took that care package to Savannah. She seemed like she was doing better."

"That's great." Brooke seemed a million miles away. She sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"I think Peyton has a drinking problem."

"What?"

"I found this flask in her purse. I know she's lying. Nathan I'm scared for her."

Nathan didn't know what to say. There was no way Peyton could have a drinking problem like his mom and he once before. Her children didn't need to go through that. They had already been through so much.

…..

Savannah is still sitting on the couch. Drake walks downstairs.

"Did you have a good shower?"

"Yeah it was great." Drake walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm worried." Savannah admitted.

"Why are you worried? Are you feeling sick?"

"No…I'm not feeling sick…I'm a little tired…Drake, when we got married I thought that we were only going to have a few days or months…I didn't realize I was going to survive."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?"

"No…that's not what I am saying. I love you with all my heart, but we're just kids…I don't know how to be a wife…I'm only fifteen."

"You'll be sixteen soon." Drake smiled. He wiped away her falling tear. "I know this is kind of scary. I've never been married before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do as a husband. But I think we can figure it out together."

"But what if we can't…I mean we're kids…We're not adults."

"We can still be kids together."

"We're going to have to get jobs to be able to support ourselves." Savannah was trying to think about everything they were going to go through.

"I know that. I have already started looking. Savannah, I want you to know that I want this marriage. I want this life with you. I know that if you weren't sick things probably would have been different. We wouldn't have been allowed to get married, but we did get married, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Savannah nodded.

"But if you want to take a step back and move back home I'm okay with that. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life, even if I have to let you go for a while."

Savannah shook her head. "No way…we're going to make this work…Me and you…and my insecurities and fears…We're going to do it. We're going to get through this."

Drake kissed her forehead. "Good…I'm going to love you forever."

"I know…I'm going to love you forever too."

….

Lily walks into Scarlet's room. Scarlet is looking at a picture. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Looking at our family." Scarlet smiled.

"Let me see," Lily looked at the picture and smiled. It was taken recently. Graham was holding Scott. Remy and Scarlet were standing next to Lily, and Ansley was in Lily's arms.

"I think we make a pretty good family." Scarlet told her. "I think dad would be happy for us."

"I agree. We are a perfect family, and I know your dad would be very happy for us. That is all he ever wanted." Lily looked down at her engagement ring. She was so happy.

…..

Spencer walks into the house he shared with Lila.

"Hey…We've been waiting for you. Molly has been asking about you all day."

"Who am I?"

"What?"

"You heard me Lila. Who am I?" He asked again.

Lila felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I know I'm not Michael. There were people at the Diner today. They say that I live in Tree Hill and that I'm married with three kids. So please explain to me why I am here with you and not with them."

"Michael…"

"No…Don't call me that." Spencer yelled. "According to them my name is Spencer. You know it all makes sense. The dreams I have been having aren't dreams at all. They are memories. Lily, the girl in my dreams, is my wife…You are not my wife. So please explain to me why you have been lying to me." Spencer was upset.

Lila had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I love you. You are my husband."

"I didn't have a face transplant. My face is exactly how it has always been." Spencer yelled again. "STOP LYING."

"I love you. That is not a lie. I love you."

"If you love me then tell me the damn truth for once…tell me the truth."

"I don't know who you are." Lila admitted. "I found you. I found you in the woods. I was looking for my husband. He was in that plane crash. I was supposed to be with him, but I decided at the last minute not to go. I had just told him before he got on the plane that I was pregnant." Lila had tears running down her face. "He was so excited. When I heard about the crash I couldn't take it. I didn't believe it was true. I went looking for him, and I found you. It was meant to be. You were my Michael. So I asked John for help, and he helped me cover it all up."

Spencer shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We faked your DNA test, and we said you had to have surgery for your face…You were really sick, and I waited by your bed every day. I thought that you would remember, but I hoped that you wouldn't. And then you didn't…I don't want to lose you."

"So the reason why I didn't feel anything for you is because I don't even know you. Why would you lie to me? I have a family. I have a life. And you are not it."

They heard cries from the other room. "Dada…Dada…" It was Molly's voice.

"You are her daddy. She loves you. She needs you. That's why I lied. I lied for our daughter." Tears were streaming down her face.

"You kidnapped me."

"But she didn't…She needs you. Please…We can make this work."

Spencer shook his head. "You ruined everything." Spencer kicked the table. "You ruined everything for me and you ruined everything for that little girl and for the family that thinks that I am dead."

Spencer walked out of the room.

….

Lucas and Graham are in the car driving home.

"I don't think that we should tell Lily about this until Spencer remembers. It would be too much for her."

"No," Graham told him. "I'm going to tell Lily the truth."

"Do you understand what that could mean for you?"

"If it was me I would want to know the truth. I am not going to lie to her don't matter what that means for us." Graham sighed. "This isn't about me. This is about Lily and the love of her life."

…

Jenny walks into her house. Chandler is sitting on the couch. He looks exhausted.

"Hey you…where are my children?"

"In their room watching a movie….How was your day?"

She sits next to him. "It was good. I liked spending time with Lily and Summer."

"Good," he kissed her cheek. "I liked spending time with your kids. They are pretty special."

"Yeah I would have to agree."

"Just like their mother." He smiled. He touched her face gently and then pulled her into a kiss.

Jenny was really falling for him.

….

Summer walks into her house. Jamie is sitting there with Landon.

"You are the best." Landon told him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too little man…Do you see this picture?" He showed him a picture of Chase.

"Who is that?"

"That is your other daddy." Jamie didn't know if he would understand, but he thought he should know the truth.

Landon looked at him. He was confused.

"He had to go to heaven."

"With Jesus?"

"Yeah…with Jesus. He was a hero, and he was my brother." Jamie smiled. "He would have loved you very much."

"But what about you?"

"I love you little man. You are my baby boy. And one day I am going to tell you all about your daddy."

Landon hugged him.

Summer smiled.

Landon saw her. "Mommy," he took the picture. "Here is my daddy."

"Yeah…When you say your prayers at night you can talk to him…like you talk to God…I love you little man."

"I love you too mommy." He looked over at Jamie. "I love you too daddy."

"Always buddy."

Landon ran upstairs.

"Be careful," Summer warned. "I'm glad you told him the truth."

"Yeah."

Summer sat down beside him. "I know you said you weren't mad at me, but I feel like maybe you are."

Jamie shook his head. "No I'm not mad. I wish you would have opened the results a long time ago, but I know why you didn't." Jamie smiled at her. "You were trying to hold on to Chase. I understand that. Now you know for sure. When you look into his eyes you can see Chase every time. I know he may not understand now, but one day he will. And we can tell him about Chase all the time."

"I love you, Jamie Scott."

"I love you too, Summer Scott…You just have to trust me…It's me and you forever."

"I know, and I do."

He leans over and kisses her.

…

"This is your room." Breanne told Brantley.

"Thanks…" Brantley looked around. It was pretty nice. "Sis." He threw that out there.

She shook her head. This definitely was going to be a new journey for her.

Brantley looked around the room after Breanne left. He pulled out a picture of his dad. His dad was his best friend, and now he was gone.

….

Charlie and Chloe are on the couch kissing. Brody was sleeping. Natalie and Lucy were watching a movie upstairs. Charlie and Chloe finally had some alone time. "You know if your dad walks in on us again he's not going to be too happy about it."

"My dad text me thirty minutes ago and said he was gonna be home late." Charlie leaned in and kissed her. "Come on…We deserve to make-out. Our whole relationship has been filled with nothing but drama. We deserve some happiness."

Chloe smiled and kissed him. "Well since you said it like that." They continued to kiss.

"Hey guys," Peyton stumbled in.

"Mom," They jumped apart.

"I was just leaving." Chloe told her.

"Oh girl you don't have to leave on my account." Peyton laughed.

Chloe and Charlie looked at each other.

"Where's your dad?" Peyton asked as she stumbled to the table.

"He had something to take care of. He'll be home later." Charlie told her.

"Okay great…well I'm going to go to bed." Peyton walked to the stairs. "Don't stay up too late." She smiled before walking upstairs.

Chloe laughed. "I think your mom was a little drunk."

"I think my mom was a lot drunk."

…..

Daniel is sitting on Elizabeth's couch. She was taking a shower, and he was watching the girls until she got out. They were sleeping so he was chilling out on the couch.

Elizabeth's phone rang.

It was an unknown number. Daniel decided to answer it. "Hello…"

On the other line Noah was shocked. He knew Daniel and Elizabeth would end up together. Daniel got everything Noah ever wanted. Noah hung up without saying anything.

"Hello…" Daniel finally hung up the phone. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

…

Lily was lying in her bed. She had called Graham three times. He didn't answer.

She was beginning to get worried about him. He always answered her unless he was in surgery.

Graham walked into the room.

"Graham," Lily jumped out of bed and kissed him. "I missed you so much." She kissed him again. "Don't leave us ever again, okay."

Graham just stood there.

"Graham, honey what's wrong?" She touched his face. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Lily, I love you with all my heart…But what I am about to tell you is going to change our entire relationship."

"Graham, what are you talking about?"

Graham didn't know how to tell her. "I need you to get Summer to watch the kids. There is something that I need to show you."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No…I have to show you…This is something that you are going to want to see."

Lily was confused.

…..

Spencer looked at Molly as she slept. He walked out of her room and into the living room.

"Michael please don't leave."

"I have to find the answers I am looking for, and you don't have them. You never will." Spencer walked out of the house.

Lila cried. She was losing the person she loved all over again, and it wasn't fair.

Molly needed a father.

…..

**So there's the end of the episode. **

**I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Spoilers: Lily learns the truth. Lucas gets mad. Mia and Jake reveal the sex of their baby. Remy is afraid that Lily isn't going to choose them. **

**I will update tomorrow. **


	64. Ep13Ch1 You Found Me

**Episode 13 Chapter 1 You Found Me **

It was morning, and Lily and Graham were standing outside of the Diner. "Would you please tell me what we are doing here?" Lily asked Graham for the fiftieth time. He wouldn't tell her anything. They packed the kids up and left them with Summer. Graham was acting strangely, and Lily didn't like it at all.

"I can't tell you. You have to see for yourself." Graham was more nervous than he had ever been before. He knew he was going to lose Lily as soon as she saw Spencer, but she deserved to know the truth. He wasn't going to lie to her.

He opened the door to the Diner. He didn't see Spencer/Michael, whatever you wanted to call him.

Lila was at the counter with her daughter. "Please, Joe you have to tell me if he is here." Lila pleaded with Joe. "We had a fight, and he walked out on me. But Molly needs her daddy. So if he is here please tell him to come out and see us."

"He's not here Lila." Joe told her. He was beginning to get frustrated with her. He didn't like to get into his employees personal lives. It was none of his business. "I'll tell him to call you if he comes in."

"He never misses work." Lila sighed. She felt like he was really gone.

"Hi," Graham and Lily walked up to the counter. Lily smiled at the little girl. She was precious. "Could you tell me if Michael is here?"

"Huh," Joe sighed. "Talk to his wife." He pointed to Lila and walked into the back.

Graham looked at the woman. She looked scared.

"You know Michael?" She asked.

"Yeah…Well…" Graham didn't know what to say. "Could you tell me where he is? I need to see him."

"Graham, honey who is Michael?"

Lila looked over at Lily. She was the girl in the picture. "I don't know where Michael is." She looked at Lily again. "I think he went to find you."

"What?" Lily was still confused. "I wish someone would please tell me what is going on."

"Michael is looking for you because he figured out that I've been lying to him since he woke up."

"I don't know a Michael." Lily was becoming more and more frustrated. "For the last time Graham, why did you bring me here?"

Graham closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you. This is the hardest thing I'll ever have to say. But yesterday when I was here I saw this man that looked a lot like the pictures that I've seen of Spencer."

"That's impossible Graham. Spencer died in that plane crash. There were no survivors."

"There was one survivor." Lila told her.

"No…No there wasn't."

"My husband was on that plane too." Lila admitted. "When I found out about the accident I went to the scene, and I found a man lying in the woods. He was hurt pretty badly. I have a friend that is a doctor. He helped me with the man. I looked into his eyes, and I wanted him to be my Michael." She shook her head. "He wasn't, but that didn't stop me from pretending. We told my family that he had to have surgery and he didn't look like himself. When he woke up I told him he was my husband. He couldn't remember anything…Well anything but you."

Lily was finally catching on.

"He dreamed about you every night. I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost him. I didn't want Molly to grow up without a daddy."

Lily had tears in her eyes. "Spencer is alive?" She looked at Graham.

Graham nodded. "Yeah we think so."

"Who is we?"

"Lucas…He came up yesterday so I would know for sure."

Lily couldn't believe this was happening. She had hoped and prayed for so long. "You kept him from me." She was now angry.

"I didn't know that he belonged to you. I didn't know anything about him."

"You bitch," she yelled.

Everyone in the Diner was now looking at them.

Molly started to cry. "It's okay baby girl."

"You let him believe that he was your wife, and she was his daughter. If I know Spencer he probably fell in love with her. He probably fell in love with you."

"He never loved me. He only ever loved you."

Lily shook her head. "He has kids. They grieved for him. And our youngest children don't even remember him…Where is he?" She yelled.

Graham touched her shoulder. "Lily maybe we should take this outside."

"No…I want answers, and I want them right now."

Lila had tears in her eyes. She was trying to stop Molly from crying. Everyone was upset. "I don't know where he is. He left me last night. I was hoping he was here."

"You are very lucky that you are holding a child because I can guarantee you that you are going to pay for this…I can promise you that." Lily looked at Graham. "Can you just take me home please?"

"Yeah let's go." Graham took her hand, and they walked out of the Diner.

…..

Spencer was sitting in a hotel room. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see Lily until he could completely remember her, and his family. He had to remember their life together. And then he had to make sure that Lila and John paid for what they did to him.

He took a picture of Molly out of his wallet. He was going to get his little girl back because he did love her even though she wasn't his daughter.

…

**So please let me know what you thought! I hope you all liked it. **

**Thanks so much for the continued support. You guys rock. Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday. I have been crazily busy. But I should get one posted every single day this week. So please leave me a review. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Lift-me-up: Your reviews make me feel amazing. You are so sweet, and I am so glad that you love this story. Brantley's character literally came out of no where but I have a few things up my sleeve. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks for reviewing. You are amazing. **

**Suze18: Thanks so much for reviewing. I haven't decided about Elizabeth and Daniel or Elizabeth and Noah yet. I am up for suggestions though. **

**SuperSamNatural: I am kind of glad that you are having conflicting feelings where Lily, Spencer, and Graham are concerned. That means I am doing my job as a writer. **

**I think ur Superman: Okay on one of my soap operas, this woman supposedly died in a plane crash, but like years later she came back. The husband was considered a widow, so therefore they had to get remarried after she fell back in love with him. So I think that the marriage would be legal. I hope that explains it a little bit. I'm writing it like it is legal. **

**Mahsa: I hope you liked how they handled things. Graham is really a good idea. **


	65. Ep13Ch2 You Found Me

**Episode 13 Chapter 2 You Found Me **

One Week Later

Lily is standing in her bedroom. Graham walks into the room. "We still can't find him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I still can't believe he is alive." Lily sat down on the edge of their bed. "I want to find him before we tell the kids. I don't even think Ansley and Scott are going to recognize him."

"We're going to find him Lily. I promise."

Lily smiled. "You have been so good to me through all of this."

"I love you. That is never going to change." He kissed her forehead. "I am always going to love you."

…..

Jamie walks into the house. "Hey did you guys find Spencer?" Summer asked. She couldn't believe her best friend was alive.

"Nope," Jamie sighed. "Graham and I have looked everywhere. I don't know where he could be."

"I still can't believe he is alive. The fact that he survived that plane crash is a miracle."

"Yeah and he was kept from us for years. How fair is that?" Jamie sat down at the table. "Lily was finally able to move on, and now she is going to have to deal with this."

"Who do you think she'll choose?"

Jamie shook his head. "I don't know, but Graham is pretty sure she is going to choose Spencer."

Summer sighed. The whole thing was so sad and unfair. Lily shouldn't have to choose. Summer never wanted to be placed in a situation like that.

….

Peyton is downstairs. She pours some tequila into her cup. She sees Charlie coming down the stairs, and she puts the tequila back into the cabinet.

"Hey mom," Charlie smiled.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" She didn't think that he saw her tequila.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the car. I want to take Chloe out for a real date."

"Oooh," Peyton smiled. "Sure you can borrow one of the cars."

"Thanks…You are the best." Charlie hugged her.

"I know." Peyton laughed. "Just please be careful."

"I will be…Promise…"

Peyton took a sip of her "tea". It was a great way to start off her day.

…..

Brooke was in her office. Lucas walks in. "Hey…So why exactly was I summoned here today?"

"Well we're friends, and I haven't talked to you in a while." Brooke smiled. There was definitely more to their meeting than just being friends.

"Yeah well I know we are friends, but I also know you, and I know that there is something else you want to talk about."

"Okay…You caught me. There is something pretty big that I want to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Lucas, have you noticed anything different about Peyton?"

"No," Lucas didn't know where this was going.

"I think that she's drinking."

"What do you mean, she's drinking?"

"I think she may have a drinking problem."

"Why would you say something like that?" Lucas immediately got defensive.

"I've noticed some things Lucas. She was drinking the day of Savannah's wedding. She's been pouring it into her cup, disguising it as tea. I found a flask in her purse. She made up a ridiculous lie." Brooke felt bad that she had to be the bearer of bad news, but they had to help Peyton.

"I can't believe this."

"I know it is hard, but we will get her help."

"No…I can't believe that you think Peyton has a problem. She's fine. You are supposed to be her best friend. I can't believe you would make up something like this."

"I'm not making this up." Brooke stood up. "You have to believe me."

Lucas shook his head, stood up, and walked to the door. "My wife is fine. You need to mind your own damn business."

…

Jeremy walks into the kitchen. Breanne is sitting at the table.

"So I think that we need to sit down with Brantley and set some ground rules."

"I think things are going fine the way they are." Breanne told him.

"He didn't come home last night."

"What?" This was news to her. "I didn't even know he went out."

"Yeah well that's because he snuck out…We can't let him do that Breanne. We have to talk to him."

Breanne nodded. She wasn't ready to be a parent to a teenager.

…..

Mia and Jake are standing in front of Rosi, Max, Jenny, Wesley, and Nicholas. "So we have something that we want to tell you guys." Jake started.

"We already know that you are pregnant." Max told them matter of fact.

Jake just looked at him.

"We found out what we are having."

"Aren't you having a baby?" Nicholas asked.

"Is it a girl?" Rosi asked. She wanted a little sister.

Mia looked at Jake. "We're having a little boy."

Rosi was sad.

"That's awesome." Jenny smiled. "More boys…"

"I'm going to have a little brother." Max was pretty happy about that.

"I wanted a little sister." Rosi said sadly.

"Well Rosi we want to give you a very important job."

"I'm his sister."

"Well we want you to name him."

"I get to name the baby." Rosi was suddenly a lot happier.

Mia smiled. "We picked out three names, and you get to pick the winner."

"What are the names?" Jenny asked.

"Nolan Reese," Jake told them the first name. "John Greer, and Griffin Reed…"

"I like all those names." Rosi smiled. "But I'll pick my favorite before he gets here."

Mia took Jake's hand. She was so happy. She loved her family so much.

….

Millie walks downstairs. Nathan sees her. "Hey I thought maybe we could spend the day together."

Millie shook her head. "Sorry dad. I got a summer job at the café. I told you that the other day."

"I didn't know you started today."

Millie nodded. "Yeah…I think it'll be good for me. I'm going to work on getting my life back together this summer." She smiled.

"I'm proud of you Millie."

"Thanks dad, but you don't have to keep telling me that."

"Yes I do." Nathan hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

….

Spencer is at the doctor.

"Have you remembered anything yet?" The doctor asked him.

"Bit and pieces," Spencer told him. "But I want to remember everything before I see Lily again. I want to know exactly who she is, and who we were. You have to help me remember."

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought! I'll update tomorrow. **


	66. Ep13Ch3 You Found Me

**Episode 13 Chapter 3 You Found Me **

Jake walks into the baby room. Mia, Rosi, Wesley, and Nicholas are waiting on him.

"Blue," Rosi looked at her dad. "Let's paint it yellow."

"Yeah yellow." Wesley agrees. "That's my favorite."

"Mia and I decided on blue and green. We think your baby brother will like it."

Rosi sighed. "Okay…"

"Where's Max?" Jake asked.

"He wanted to see Millie, so he bailed on us." Mia told him.

"Well at least he was here long enough to hear that we were having a boy."

"Young love, Jake…" Mia smiled.

"Yeah," Jake was still worried about his son. He still didn't trust Millie.

…

Millie is about to walk into the café when Max stops her. "Hey beautiful," he leans in and kisses her.

"Hi," Millie smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you had something to do with your family."

"Yeah well I wanted to see you before you had to go to work. I wanted to give you a good luck kiss." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I feel like today is going to be a great day." She smiled. Max was way too good to her.

…

Brantley walks in the front door. Breanne meets him at the stairs. "In the living room now…"

Jeremy is in the living room. He points to the couch.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Where were you?" Jeremy asked.

"I was sightseeing."

"All night long," Jeremy was beginning to get pissed off.

"Yeah…Night time is the best time of the day." Brantley smiled as he sat down.

"Okay so Brantley if you are going to live here we are going to have to set some rules."

"I don't need rules."

"You are sixteen years old. You need rules."

"You didn't have rules growing up. You lived here all by yourself."

"Yeah well…"

"But that's right you got pregnant at sixteen." Brantley was being smart.

"Hey don't talk to Breanne like that…"

"You're right Brantley. I didn't have rules growing up, but I needed them. My life would probably be different right now if I had them." Breanne knew that was true.

"So I have to have rules because you didn't."

"Yeah pretty much…" Breanne told him. She sat down next to him.

"You can't leave whenever you want." Jeremy told him.

"I think you should get a summer job."

"What? My dad never made me get a job."

"Yeah well we think it is for the best." Breanne informed him. She wasn't going to let him ruin his life.

Brantley didn't know if he liked his new living arrangements.

….

Summer and Jamie are sitting on the couch. "I'm kind of tired. Kaley woke up constantly last night."

"I can massage your shoulders…and I can kiss your lips…and I can…"

"Oooh…that sounds really nice." Summer started kissing him.

His phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it."

"It could be Graham. Maybe they found Spencer." Jamie picked up his phone. "Hello…"

"Hey Jamie," Breanne needed his help.

"Hey Breanne, what's up?"

"I need your help. Brantley needs a job. Can you pull some strings for me?"

"Yeah I'll do what I can." Jamie told her.

"Thanks Jamie. You are the best." Breanne hung up. "He is going to pull some strings for me."

Jeremy nodded. He hated it when Jamie had to do things for Breanne. He was still jealous of what they used to have.

…

Riley is in the café with Mason. "Come on little man eat your rice."

Mason pushed it away. "No…"

"Please…You haven't eaten in like two days. You need to eat." Riley was beginning to become frustrated.

"No…" Mason pushed it away and grabbed his juice. "Juice…"

"Food," Riley tried to get him to eat.

"No…" Mason was not having it.

"Maybe you should try french-fries." Ellie told him as she approached the table.

"What do you want?" Riley glared at her.

"I would like to see Mason." She smiled at him. "He's getting so big."

Riley stood up. "He's not your son. He doesn't have a mother. I am his father, and that is it."

"I love him, Riley."

Riley shook his head. "You didn't love him when you gave him up and you do not love him now."

"Dada," Mason wanted him to sit back down.

"Just go Ellie…Please just go."

Ellie nodded. "One day you are going to forgive me. And you are going to remember that you love me." Ellie looked at Mason one last time before walking away.

"Hey," Millie walked over to the table. "Can I get you something else?"

Riley smiled. "You look great in that apron."

"Thank you…It is my first day, and I would love a big tip." Millie laughed. "Do you need some more drinks?" 

"Can we get some french-fries?"

"Coming right up…" Millie smiled as she walked away.

Riley smiled. He tried to get Mason to eat more rice, but he wouldn't.

….

Chloe walks outside to see Charlie waiting for her. He has flowers.

"Wow…What is all of this?"

"Our first real date," he smiled.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her.

"I thought the kiss was supposed to come at the end of the date." Chloe laughed.

"It can come whenever we want it too." Charlie kissed her again.

"I think I am going to like this date."

…

"Kids," Peyton called out. "Ready or not here I come." Peyton was searching for her kids. They were playing hiding go seek. "Come on…come out come out wherever you are." She laughed. She could here Brody laughing under the table. Natalie's feet were showing from underneath the curtain. Lucy's arm was sticking out from behind the couch.

"I don't know where you guys are. You guys are such great hiders." She laughed again. She loved playing with her kids.

Lucas walked in. "Peyt, what's going on?"

"I can't find the kids. I don't know what happened." Peyton gave him the look.

He knew to play along.

"Kids…I'm home…I brought some chocolate."

"Chocolate," Brody jumped out from under the table.

"I'm going to get you." Lucas chased him.

Peyton started chasing the girls after they came out of hiding.

Lucas looked over at Peyton. She looked so happy. There was nothing wrong with her. She was fine. She didn't have a problem.

…

Lily was sitting on the couch. Summer walked in.

"Hi," Lily looked at her. She was sad.

"Come here," Summer wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay. They are going to find Spencer."

"That is not going to make my life any easier." Lily had tears in her eyes. "None of this is going to be easy."

…

Graham was sitting in his office. His mind was not on the hospital.

"Dad," Remy walked in.

"Hey honey…what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with you and Lily?"

Graham sighed. "Nothing…Everything is fine."

"I know you are lying to me dad. I know there is something going on with you guys."

"Remy it is nothing that we can't handle."

"Are you going to break up?"

'I don't know." That was the truth. He didn't know what was going to happen to them. "You don't have to worry about us."

"I worry about you. I don't want you to be alone. I want Lily to be my mom."

"I know honey. I want that too."

"I know something is wrong."

Graham nodded. "It'll be okay."

Remy shook her head. "It won't be okay. I just know it." She walked out of his office. Everything about her life was beginning to suck.

…..

Chandler was in his room.

Jenny walked in. "Hi…"

"Hey…You look incredible."

"I knew you liked this dress." She was wearing a red strapless dress. She changed after she left her dads.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Jenny shook her head. "I thought we could stay in." She leaned in and kissed him. "I mean if you want too."

"Oh I want too." Chandler carried her to the bed and continued to kiss her.

…..

Brooke walks into the house. She walks back into the office. "Nathan…"

"Hey honey…What's wrong?"

"I told Lucas that Peyton has a drinking problem, and he didn't believe me. He actually got mad at me."

"Oh honey I'm sorry."

"What are we going to do Nathan? She needs our help."

"We will get her help." Nathan kissed Brooke's forehead. He didn't want her to worry. He would take care of everything.

….

**Alright so please let me know what you thought! I can't wait to read all about it. **


	67. Ep13Ch4 You Found Me

**Episode 13 Chapter 4 You Found Me **

Peyton and Lucas walk into their room. Lucas locks the door. "I can't believe we are doing this in the middle of the day. We never get to do it in the middle of the day."

"Well the kids are playing, and I told them I needed to take a nap." Peyton smiled as she unzipped her husband's pants. "I think they believed me."

"You are so damn hot."

"Yeah you aren't too bad yourself." She pushed him onto the bed. "You are amazing." She kissed his chest. "I love you so much husband of mine."

"I love you too, Blondie." He took her shirt off. He stared at how beautiful she was. It had been long time since they had been intimate with one another. He had truly missed his sexy wife.

….

Brooke and Nathan are still in the office. "I think we should get your mom to talk to Peyton. She's been there before."

"Yeah well I've been there too, and Peyton was the one that helped me out of it. You think she would have learned after watching me fall apart. She saw what it did to my family."

"I don't think that Peyton is thinking about her family. There is definitely something bothering her."

Nathan nodded. "I guess almost losing a daughter can do that to you."

"Yeah well I don't want Peyton to ruin her life."

"Me either."

They heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Brooke walked out of the office and down the hall to Chandler's room.

Inside the room….

"Damn it," Chandler laughed as they knocked over a lamp. "I'm going to have to replace that."

"Just kiss me." Jenny told him.

"Chandler," Brooke knocked and then walked in. "Oh God…I am so sorry.

"Brooke," Chandler was embarrassed. He and Jenny were half dressed.

"That's definitely embarrassing."

"Brooke, what happened?" Nathan asked but Brooke didn't answer. He walked into the room to see Chandler and Jenny searching for the rest of their clothes. "Oh…I'm just going to shut the door." Nathan walked out.

"Great…just great…"

"You look like you just got caught by your parents. We aren't teenagers."

"But this is their house."

"And we're adults that wanted to have sex….I really wanted to have sex with you."

"I'm glad…I really want to have sex with you too." He kisses her. "But I don't think today is going to be the day."

"Nope…Brooke totally ruined the mood."

…..

Millie is feeding Mason french-fries. "He loves french-fries…yes he does." Millie smiled. "Mason is precious."

"Middie," Mason called her.

"Totally precious."

"He is totally a handful." Riley loved his son but being a single dad was pretty hard.

Max is watching from the window. Riley was definitely his competition.

…..

Breanne, Jamie, and Brantley are standing outside of the café. "My best friend owns this place…She said you could work here part time."

"Great," Brantley wasn't too happy about it.

"You start today. And don't ruin it…Lily is good people, and she doesn't need a bad employee."

"I'll be the best employee that I can be." Brantley sighed. Having a job definitely sucked.

"Thanks Jamie…You really are the best."

"I try."

….

Chloe and Charlie are at the river court. They are having a picnic lunch.

"This is perfect Charlie Scott. You really thought of everything."

Charlie smiled. All he ever wanted to do was make her happy.

"Great," Remy walked up on them. "I should go."

"Wait," Charlie stood up. "Remy, I'm sorry."

"Oh no you shouldn't be sorry…I was the stupid one…I should have known you were a jerk." She looked at Chloe. "He'll hurt you just like he hurt me. Just give him time."

Remy walked away.

Charlie looked at Chloe. Their date would have been great if Remy wouldn't have shown up, and reminded both of them that they started off as an affair.

…

Mia was sitting on the couch. Jake walked in. He had paint all over him. "You are missing all the fun."

"Paint fumes are not good for our son."

Jake sat down beside her. "Rosi and the boys are having the best time painting."

"You look like you are having a pretty good time too."

Jake smiled, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"All the time."

"Well it is true. I love you more than I could ever explain. I am so happy that I get to share the rest of my life with you." He touched her stomach. "And I can't wait for our son to come into this world. He is going to be blessed with the best mom in the whole world."

"And the best dad," Mia reminded him with a kiss. "And I love you too."

…..

Peyton and Lucas are lying in bed. "That was incredible." Peyton smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah it was pretty great."

"We should do that more often."

"I agree."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Of course I'm okay. Why would you ask me something like that?"

"We've been through a lot lately. We did almost lose our daughter."

"But we didn't. And I promise you that I am fine…Perfectly fine."

Lucas wasn't sure if he believed her. He could always tell when she was lying, and he had a feeling that she was lying to him.

…

Lily and Summer are looking at pictures.

Remy walks in.

"Hey Remy," Summer spoke first.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just some old pictures."

"I heard you talking the other night….My dad wouldn't tell me the truth. He's pretty upset…Are you going to choose Spencer over him?"

"Remy I…"

"You are aren't you…You're gonna break this whole family apart." Remy had tears in her eyes. "That's not fair. I want you to marry my dad. I want you to be my mom. I want to have a real family. Please…I'm begging you to love my dad…To choose him….and to be with us." Remy stood there for a moment and then walked away.

Lily didn't know what to do.

…..

Graham walks out of his office. He runs into Spencer. They just stare at each other. Graham didn't know what to say and neither did Spencer.

…

**Alright please let me know what you thought! **


	68. Ep13Ch5 You Found Me

**Episode 13 Chapter 5 You Found Me **

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Graham told Spencer.

"I wanted to remember more before I saw Lily."

"Do you remember more?" Graham didn't know what he wanted the answer to be.

Spencer nodded. "I don't remember everything, but I do remember Lily, and I remember my kids. There are still some missing pieces. I think that I remembered Lily all along. I thought they were dreams but obviously not."

Graham nodded.

"I want to see Lily. I went to our house, but she wasn't there. No one was."

"Yeah well…She lives with me now. We live on Oakland."

Spencer sighed. "That's an expensive neighborhood."

Graham didn't say anything.

"I want to see her."

"Okay," Graham knew this day was coming. He was about to lose the woman he loved with all that he was.

…

Millie is working behind the counter. They aren't as busy as they were before.

Brantley was cleaning one of the tables. "I'm Brantley by the way."

Millie nodded. "I'm Millie Scott."

"Does your mom own this place?"

"No…She used to work here though when she was my age."

"How nice is that." Brantley said sarcastically.

Millie rolled her eyes. She didn't think that smart remark deserved a response. "What are you doing in Tree Hill anyways?"

"My dad died, and my sister lives here."

"Who is your sister?"

"Breanne Carter…"

"Oh…She used to date my brother."

"Yeah it seems she gets around a lot…"

"You are kind of a jerk."

"Thanks. That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Brantley continued to wipe the tables off.

Max walked in carrying a rose.

"Max," Millie smiled. "What is that?"

"I wanted to give you a rose for your first day of work." He kissed her cheek. "I just wanted you to know that I care about you."

Millie kissed him. "I know you care."

Brantley chuckled. "Teenage love never last."

Max and Millie just looked at him. Millie definitely didn't like him.

…

Chloe and Charlie are sitting in his mom's car. "Sorry this date wasn't everything that I wanted it to be." Charlie squeezed her hand.

"This date was perfect because I was with you." Chloe kissed his cheek. "It was fun…It was perfect."

"You know wherever we go Remy is going to be there to remind us that I cheated on her."

"We made a mistake going behind her back, but I care about you Charlie. And I am not going to let Remy get in the way of that." Chloe kissed him. "What time do you have to have the car back?"

"Not for a while."

"Then we should just drive and talk…and maybe kiss a little more."

"I'd like that a lot." Charlie kissed her and then started driving.

….

Riley lays Mason on the couch and covers him up.

There is a knock at the door.

"Mallory," Riley wasn't happy to see her.

"I've missed you," was all she could say.

Riley shook his head.

"Please Riley…I love you. I did everything that I did for you."

"No…You didn't do anything for me."

"You may never have met Mason if I wouldn't have stayed in Tree Hill. You have him because of me. I want to have a family with you."

"No…No way in hell."

"Riley…You love me…I know you love me."

"Yeah Mallory I love you. I probably won't ever stop loving you, but you screwed up and right now I just want it to be me and my son…No one else."

"Riley…"

"Just go Mallory…You've hurt me enough…Please just go."

Mallory has tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Riley…Give Mason a kiss for me."

Riley nodded and closed the door. Mallory left.

….

Brooke and Nathan are sitting in their kitchen.

Jenny and Chandler walk into the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys…It is really good to see you with your clothes on."

Jenny smiled. "I should probably go."

"No don't go," Nathan told her. "You should stay and have dinner with us."

Jenny looked at Chandler.

"I'm sorry about what you guys saw." Chandler told them.

"Chandler you are a grown man. I should have knocked before just walking in on you. You can do whatever you want in your room."

"See…I told you they weren't going to ground you." Jenny laughed.

Chandler smiled.

"Oh no not this time." Nathan joked.

Chandler felt like he had a real family. It was nice.

….

Peyton is now dressed. "I'm going to go check on the kids. You should get dressed." She kisses him before walking out of the room.

Lucas sits up. He looked through Peyton's drawers and in her side of the closet. He found empty alcohol bottles. He found a half a bottle of tequila, two flasks, and a full bottle of wine.

"Oh my God…" How did he not know that his wife had a drinking problem? He didn't know what he was going to do.

…

Lily is in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. She couldn't really think about dinner.

She looked up to see Spencer standing in the kitchen.

"Spencer," she felt chills running up and down her back.

"Hi," he smiled. She was the girl of his dreams. He finally knew that she was his wife.

"I can't believe you are alive. I hoped and prayed for this moment for so long." Lily had tears in her eyes. She walked closer to him. "You have a scar on your forehead now."

"Yeah…It's from the crash."

"Do you remember me?"

"Yeah…I always did." He was happy to see her. "There are still parts that aren't clear. But I can't wait to remember it all." He hugs her. "You are so beautiful."

Lily couldn't believe how amazing his touch felt. She looked over Spencer's shoulder to see Graham, the other man that she loved.

Who will Lily choose?

…

**Okay so that is the big question. Who will she choose? Just remember when you are trying to figure out that I always write the unexpected. I have thrown in major hints of who she is going to choose and hints on why she chooses him. Look back at conversations she has had, and I think you will all figure out. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the episode. I wasn't too happy with the last part in this chapter, but oh well. I tried to show that Spencer always remembered Lily, he was just going by what he was told, and he wanted to believe Lila. He never thought she would lie to him. **

**So please, please let me know what you thought, and what you would like to see happen in part 8. I have pretty much written this part. And I know that there is going to be an 8. **

**Spoilers: **

**Lily makes her choice, Lucas confronts Peyton, Someone has a breakdown, Charlie is heartbroken, and Mia isn't feeling so well. **


	69. Ep14Ch1 Blame It

**Episode 14 Chapter 1 Blame It **

Lucas was sitting down by the lake where he first talked to his wife. That was the best day of his life. He knew in that moment that he wanted to be with Peyton forever. They had been through so much in their life together. They had fought, loved, and grieved together. He couldn't believe that after everything they had been through they were about to go through something even worse. Lucas didn't know how to talk to her. He didn't know how to confront Peyton about her drinking problem.

He knew it was getting worse. He could smell it on her breath from time to time. He knew that she had been struggling with Savannah's cancer, but he didn't know why she would choose to drink to get rid of the pain.

"Hey," Brooke sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas looked at her.

"I got your message. Peyton doesn't know that I'm here."

Lucas nodded. "I don't know what to do Brooke. She's my wife. How do I confront her about this?"

Brooke touched his hand. "We can do it together. Nathan thinks Deb can help her. She's been there before."

Lucas placed his hands on his head. "I've been sitting here for an hour trying to figure this all out. Last night I could barely talk to her. I don't know how I didn't see it before. I let this happen."

"Luke this isn't your fault."

"I should have been a better a husband. A good husband would have seen this coming. A good husband would have prevented it."

"Alcoholism is a disease Lucas. You can't prevent it."

"You know the first time we talked she told me that I didn't know her at all. She was right. I don't know her anymore."

"That's not true…You know her better than anyone Lucas…You've been dealing with a lot too. This is not your fault."

Lucas bit his bottom lip. "Thanks Brooke…I've got to do this on my own. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, and I doubt very seriously that she is going to admit anything."

Brooke hugged him. "I'm here for you, and so is Nathan."

…

Peyton opened the door to see Deb. "Hey Deb…What are you doing here? Did one of the kids call?"

"No…I…I am here to see you."

"Me?" Peyton and Deb were never really close. Deb had helped her with the kids from time to time, but they weren't really friends. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Peyton was finding this conversation very weird.

"Well you've been through a lot lately. I have been worried about you."

"Well I'm good…Savannah is going to be fine. You should stop by and see her. She lives next to Nathan and Brooke now."

Deb nodded. "Yeah I saw her yesterday. She seems happy."

"She is." Peyton walked behind the counter in the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I could really use some wine."

Peyton looked at her, surprised by her response. "It's not even noon yet Deb. I can fix you some tea."

"Oh come on Peyton…What are you drinking?" Deb grabbed her cup. "It smells like tequila."

"It's tea." Peyton snapped at her. She took the cup away from Deb. "What are you really doing here, Deb?"

"Peyton, I think you might have a problem. I want you to know that I'm here for you. I've been there…I know how you are feeling."

Peyton shook her head. "I am fine Deb. I don't appreciate you coming here and throwing accusations at me. I would really appreciate it if you would get the hell out of my house."

"Defensiveness is a sign…I know that you are dealing with something right now. I want to help."

"I don't need help from anyone. I am fine…So please show yourself out."

Deb nodded. This was going to be harder than she originally thought. Deb walked out of the house. Nathan was waiting on her.

"How did it go?"

"She definitely has a problem, but she is not ready to admit it."

Nathan nodded. He would do whatever he could to help his friend.

Back inside the house, Peyton picked up her cup and poured the contents out. She washed it out and poured herself a glass of tea. She didn't have a problem. She was fine.

Lucas walked in and looked at his wife. This was going to be the hardest conversation he was ever going to have with her.

….

Lily opened the door, and Spencer walked in. "You look great."

"Thanks…The kids are getting ready. I don't think that Scott and Ansley understand, but I think Scarlet is pretty excited about seeing you." Lily smiled.

"I can't wait to see them." Spencer walked in further. "I've kind of missed Molly."

Lily nodded. "Well we still have to take care of Lila. I want to report her to the police."

"I know, but Molly won't have a mom if we do that."

"She lied to you for years. You were taken for your family. Molly will miss her, but she'll have you. That doctor should have his license revoked."

Spencer nodded. "I know. I know that."

"I'm glad we can agree about that."

"We still need to talk about us. I know that you moved on, but…"

"Dad," Scarlet ran down the stairs interrupting their conversation.

"Hi sweetie," Spencer hugged her. He was so happy to see his daughter. He looked up the stairs to see Scott and Ansley walking slowly down the stairs. They had grown up so much. They were perfect.

…

Mia was getting Rosi dressed. "I can't believe how late we slept princess."

"I know. We were sleepyheads."

Mia laughed. "I like your pink dress. It is my favorite."

"It is mine too. Jen Jen bought it for me." Rosi touched her dress.

"We're going to have fun today. We can go to the park…We can…" Mia stopped talking. She felt a pain. "Ooh…We can go…Ow…."

"Mommy, are you okay?"

Mia nodded. "I um…sweetie could you go get your brother."

"Okay mommy," Rosi ran out of the room.

Mia fell to the ground in pain. She wasn't sure what was happening.

"Mia," Max ran into the room.

"I'm not feeling too well Max."

"I'm going to call dad…Don't worry. It is going to be okay." Max was freaking out inside.

…..

"Hey honey," Peyton smiled when she saw Lucas. "Brody wants to play at the park today. We're going to go. You should come with us. The girls are with one of their friends today. They are having fun at the beach."

"Peyton…We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" She could tell that her husband was upset about something.

"Peyton I am worried about you."

"Why? Nothing is wrong. I don't understand why everyone is so worried about me."

"Peyton, what is in your cup?"

Peyton glared at him. "It is tea."

"Let me see it."

"I can't believe you don't believe me." Peyton yelled. "You want see it, fine." She threw the tea in his face. "Do you believe me now?"

Lucas was shocked. That wasn't like Peyton at all.

"I'm going upstairs, and I'm taking my little boy to the park."

"I don't think that is a good idea." He grabbed her arm. "We still need to talk about this. Alcoholism is a disease."

"I'm not an alcoholic!" Peyton yelled. "And if you really loved me then you would know that." She walked upstairs.

Lucas sat on the couch. He didn't know what he was going to do.

….

**Okay so did you guys like the scene between Lucas and Peyton? That was the scene I really wanted to turn out. **

**Anyways please let me know what I thought. I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **

**Thanks so much for the support. You guys are incredible. **

**SuperSamNatural: Your reviews make me smile. Your questions will be answered in this episode. I just hope you like what I have done with it, and you understand my decision. I'm afraid people are going to stop reading. **

**Lift-me-up: Oh wow I hope your arm is okay. I plan on reading your stories tomorrow. Your reviews are always so sweet. You are definitely the reason they are together. Jake was going to end up with someone else if it wasn't for you. And Mia wasn't going to be apart of the story at all. So thanks for reviewing and helping me decide storylines.**

**Etfanalltheway: Thanks so much for the kind words. There will be a part 8. I haven't written it yet, but I am planning on it. I agree with you. Graham and Lily are like the perfect couple, but Lily and Spencer were good together. I had a hard decision to make. **

**BLADESOFS2: It will all be revealed in this episode. Thanks for the review. **

**I think ur Superman: Your review made me smile. I can't tell you, but Millie and Brantley will have a lot of scenes together in part 8. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you so much for loyally reviewing. **

**AffinityFrequency: Thanks for reviewing. You are amazing! It's okay that you forgot Spencer and Summer were best friends. I forget a lot of things that have happened in this story, and this is my story. I should remember these things. I'm glad you get excited about the story. I feel the same way about your story. I get so excited when I see it. I love that you think General Hospital is cliché. That cracked me up. I thought about it, and I think that Peyton's drinking problem makes sense. Jamie isn't mad because he is just that kind of person. He doesn't get upset easily, but I am sure that he is bound to crack eventually. **

**Suze18: I hope you liked my Lucas and Brooke scene. I loved your suggestion for Daniel/Noah/Elizabeth. I am hoping to put that in the story soon. If not this part probably part 8. **

**Masha: Thanks for the review**

**I think I got everyone. If not just tell me, and I will leave you an extra long review to your reviews. **


	70. Ep14Ch2 Blame It

**Episode 14 Chapter 2 Blame It **

Peyton walks downstairs with Brody.

"Daddy…We going to dee park." Brody absolutely loved the park.

"Peyton," Lucas walked over to where his wife was. She was getting her purse and Brody's bag together. "Don't go. We need to talk."

"I'm done talking to you. All you do is accuse me of drinking too much. I don't. And you are such a jerk." Peyton glared at him. "Come on sweet man. We can get ice cream too."

"Yay," Brody jumped up and down. "Come daddy."

"No buddy…You know maybe we could all stay home." Lucas was willing to try anything.

"No," Brody pouted. "Park…"

"We're going to the park sweetie." Peyton picked up. "We are going to have a great time." Peyton looked at Lucas. "Don't call me."

They walked out of the house. Lucas felt helpless.

….

Lily, Spencer, Ansley, Scott, and Scarlet are sitting in the living room. "You guys have gotten so big. Scarlet you are so beautiful. I barely recognize you."

"Well I am older. I'll be thirteen soon."

"Wow…" Spencer smiled. He had missed so much. "What kind of birthday party are you going to have?"

"Mom and Dad…I mean Graham said that I could have a sleepover with all of my friends."

Spencer was obviously hurt by her words. "That'll be a lot of fun."

"Maybe the two of us could do something special."

"I would like that a lot." Spencer smiled.

"Where were you?" Scott asked.

Spencer looked at Lily, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Daddy was getting better, and he couldn't remember us, but he remembers us now."

"Mostly," Spencer corrected her. "There are some things that are still a little fuzzy."

"Mommy is getting married." Ansley told her daddy.

Spencer looked heartbroken. He had seen the ring, so he figured as much, but he was hoping it wasn't true. He had just gotten his life back and everything had changed. He was sure that he could change her mind. They were soul mates.

Lily just sat there.

"Mommy," Scott sat in her lap. "When is daddy coming home?"

Lily looked over at Spencer. "Daddy is here sweetheart."

"No," Scott shook his head. "Daddy Graham…"

Lily closed her eyes. This was not going the way that she thought it would.

Spencer sighed. It wasn't going the way he thought it would go either.

…

Mia was lying in a hospital bed. The doctors had been in and out. Jake finally arrived. "Hey baby…What's wrong?" He rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going into premature labor. They are going to try to stop it. I'm going to have to stay in the hospital until the baby is born."

"But everything is going to be okay?"

"The doctor seems to think so."

Jake kissed her forehead. "I was so worried. Where are the kids?"

"In the waiting room…Poor little Rosi was a wreck."

Jake squeezed her hand. "I'll make sure that she knows you and our baby boy are going to be just fine."

…

Max was pacing back and forth. Millie walked in. "Hey are you okay?"

"I can't find my sister."

"What do you mean you can't find your sister?"

"She ran off…I turned my back for like ten seconds. My dad is going to kill me…I'll never be able to see you ever again."

"Okay stop panicking. I will find her." Millie couldn't help but chuckle. "She's probably fine. She loves hiding go seek, right?"

"Yeah it is her favorite."

"Then I am sure that is what she thinks that she is doing….She is just playing hiding go seek."

Max hoped she was right.

…..

Rosi was standing outside of the baby nursery. She couldn't see any of the babies. She sat down.

"Is one of these your babies?" A man asked as he approached the nursery. He was an older man.

"Not yet…My mommy is having a boy. She's kind of sick." Rosi told him. "But she will be okay."

"That's good."

"Is one of those babies yours?"

"My granddaughter is in there. She's my eighth granddaughter."

"Whoa…That's a big number."

"Yeah…She's the one right there. Do you want to see her?"

Rosi nodded.

The man picked her up.

"She's so little. My brother is going to be big."

"She weighed five pounds." The grandfather said happily.

"What's her name?"

"Sara," He smiled. "I was hoping that one of my children would name their kids after me, but they never did. My name isn't too popular." He sat her down.

"What is your name?" Rosi asked.

"Sterling…Not a very popular name." The man said sadly.

"I like your name a lot." Rosi smiled. "It is a great name."

"Rosi," Millie ran down the hall after her. "Thank goodness you are okay."

"I just wanted to wait on my brother." Rosi told her.

"Well your other brother is worried about you. We've got to go find him okay."

"Bye," Rosi hugged her new friend. "The baby is lucky to have you. You seem nice." Rosi walked away with Millie.

The man smiled. She seemed nice too.

….

Lucas was sitting on the couch.

Charlie walked into the house. "Dad," he knew something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Lucas just sat there.

"Dad…"

"I'm kind of worried about your mom."

"What's wrong with mom?"

Lucas was about to tell him when the house phone rang. "Hello," he answered. "Yes this is he. Oh…Um yeah I'm on my way. Thank you for calling." Lucas stood up quickly.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"It is your mom and Brody. They were in a car accident."

Lucas and Charlie both bolted out of the house.

….

Lily and Spencer were now alone.

"I'm sorry. I should have never told them that they could call Graham daddy."

"It's okay. You thought I was dead."

"I can't believe you were alive all of this time."

"I know. It's crazy. You guys moved on without me."

"Spencer…"

"No it's true…I always told you that if something happened to me that I wanted you to be happy…You seem happy."

"Graham is a great guy." Lily told him. Graham had been her angel.

"But he's not me." Spencer said proudly. "I don't remember everything, but I know that we were great together. We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together."

Lily didn't say anything.

"I know that you still love me. I can see it in your eyes." Spencer smiled. "I may not have remembered you at first, but I dreamed about you every single night. When I closed my eyes your face was all that I saw."

Lily still didn't say anything. "Please say that you love me. Say that we can start over. We can be together and the kids will call me daddy again. We can go back to the way things were before. I truly believe that. I know that you believe that too."

"Mommy," Scott called out for her.

"Yeah sweetie…"

"Can you bring me some milk?"

"Sure sweetheart." Lily looked at Spencer. "I just need some time."

Spencer nodded. "Okay…I'll be waiting for you because I know that we are still meant to be together. You are my angel Lily. You are my heart. You are everything to me." He kisses her and then leaves.

Lily just stands there. She was so confused and needed a sign to tell her what to do because she had no idea what to do.

…

Lucas ran into the hospital.

"Lucas," Graham called out to him.

"Where are they?"

"They are fine." Graham tried to calm Lucas. "Peyton is a little banged up, but Brody is perfectly fine. I think he is just a little shaken."

"Thank God…" Lucas was relieved. "Can I see them?"

Graham nodded. "Um Lucas…Peyton's blood alcohol level was almost above the legal limit."

"But it wasn't?" Lucas asked.

"No…If she would have had one more sip today we would probably be having a completely different conversation." Graham could tell Lucas was upset about it. "Luke, it is barely after noon."

"I know…She has a problem Graham."

"You need to get her help Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "I know. I know." Lucas knew that it was time to take matters into his own hands.

…

**Okay so please let me know what you thought!**


	71. Ep14Ch3 Blame It

**Episode 14 Chapter 3 Blame It **

Lucas had taken Peyton home and told her to rest. He dropped Brody off at Lily's and explained what was going on. He then called his kids and headed to Nathan and Brooke's house. It was time that they took measures into their own hands.

Everyone was gathered in Brooke's living room.

"Dad, where's mom?" Keith asked. When his dad called and told him there was an emergency he dropped everything he was doing and rushed right over. Jacey stayed with the boys. They were moving into their new house. Jacey told him to call as soon as he knew what was going on.

"Yeah dad. I would like to know that as well." Elizabeth had her arms closed. It wasn't like them to have a meeting without their mom. She had left the girls with Daniel. She was praying that it wasn't anything too serious.

Lucas didn't know how to explain anything. He felt helpless and at fault for everything that happened. He looked around the room at all his kids. Charlie, Savannah, and Riley were all there. Natalie and Lucy were still at their friend's house. Thank Goodness. He didn't want them to witness any of this.

"Your mom was in a car accident today. Brody was with her."

"But they are okay." Charlie interrupted. "I was at the hospital. They are fine."

Lucas nodded. "Brody is fine."

Brooke walked over and touched his shoulder. She wanted him to know that she, Nathan, and Deb were there for him.

"Mom is too." Charlie didn't understand why his dad was being so cryptic.

"No," Lucas raised his voice slightly. "Your mom isn't fine."

"What do you mean, dad?" Keith stood up.

"Your mom has been going through some stuff lately. She has a drinking problem."

"What?" Elizabeth was now standing. That didn't sound like her mom at all. "Mom doesn't have a drinking problem."

"This year was too much for her to handle. She has turned to drinking to ease the pain."

Savannah was frozen. Drake rubbed her shoulders. "So this is my fault."

Lucas looked at his little girl. "No honey. This is not your fault."

"It probably isn't that bad." Elizabeth didn't believe her dad. He was just blowing everything out of proportion. He had a way of doing that.

Lucas walked to the foyer and grabbed a garbage bag. He poured the contents of the bag on the floor. "I found those in your mom's car, our bedroom, and under the sink at the house."

"I found these at the studio." Brooke poured out another bag.

"I know this is hard for you guys, but your mom has a problem." Deb told them. "She needs you guys to support her and help her get better."

"We will just tell her not to drink anymore." Charlie thought.

"It doesn't work that way." Deb told him. "Your mom needs professional help if she is ever going to get better."

They were all in shock.

"We need to do an intervention. We need to convince your mom to go to rehab."

"Rehab is for crazy people. Mom isn't crazy." Charlie was mad. They weren't going to send his mom away.

"Son," Lucas walked over to him. "We can't fix her by ourselves."

"You act like she is broken. She is our mom. She isn't broken."

Lucas nodded. "She is broken, Charlie. She is having a hard time coping with life. Drinking is the way she is coping. I know this is my fault. I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. I know now that she needs help."

"We can help her. I'm not going to let you send my mom to rehab. That's not fair." Charlie walked out of the house.

"Charlie," Lucas called out for his son.

Charlie was gone.

"I'll talk to him." Nathan walked out of the house.

"Maybe if we talk to mom we can convince her to stop drinking." Elizabeth hated the sound of sending her to rehab.

"Alcoholism is a disease. When I was sick all I ever did was lie. I would pretend like nothing was wrong, but it was, and I needed help. Your mom isn't as bad as I was, but she needs help now." Deb tried to explain.

Savannah and Riley were both staying quiet.

"So we are just going to ambush her?" Elizabeth asked.

Lucas nodded.

"We have to do it together." Brooke told them. "We just want the best for your mom."

…..

Nathan finally caught up with Charlie. "Mind if I walk with you."

"We can't do that to mom."

"Charlie…"

Charlie stops walking. "I don't want to hear it Uncle Nathan….My mom is the strongest person I know. She is not an alcoholic. She was fine a few months ago."

"It starts out slowly, but it progresses at a rapid speed. Sometimes it is hard for people to deal with all the pain…They need a release. I've been there, and my mom has been there." Nathan sighed. "I wish I would have listened to everyone when I was falling apart. It would have saved me a lot of heartache. If we talk to your mom we can make it better."

"I feel like we are betraying her. I can't do it. I can't be there when you talk to her." Charlie shook his head. "I just can't do it." With that said he started to run. Nathan let him go.

…

Peyton was sitting on her bed. Her head was hurting from the accident. She was glad that they were okay.

She walked downstairs. She couldn't find her tequila. "Where the hell is it?" She sighed. "Lucas…" She was mad at him. He shouldn't be bothering her stuff.

She walked over to their wine cabinet. "This will have to do." She took a bottle and poured herself a drink. "Just a little to ease the pain."

…..

Lily was in her bedroom. Graham walked in.

"Hey," Graham sat down on the bed.

"Hi…Brody is spending the night. Peyton…"

"Yeah I know. I was her doctor today."

"I think it is sad….Just one more thing this family has to go through." Lily sighed and sat down next to him.

"How did things go today with Spencer?" Graham knew he had to ask, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Lily looked at him. "He found out that we were getting married." Lily stood up.

"Were…"

"I meant are…I'm sorry. I meant are." Lily realized her mistake. It was an honest mistake.

Graham walked over to the dresser. He saw Lily's engagement ring. He picked it up. "I guess you were right. We were going to get married."

Lily didn't say anything.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me." Graham turned his back from her. "I know that Spencer is your soul mate. I know that he is the guy for you. I know that." 

"Graham," Lily interrupted.

"Let me finish…please." He spoke gently. "When I look into the future you and our kids are all that I see, but I know that they aren't really my kids, and you aren't really mine. I love you, and I want to make you happy, but I'm not going to make you stay." Graham shook his head. "I don't know what I would do if Kelly walked through that door. I can only imagine." Graham turned to face her. "The love of your life walked through the door, and I can't keep you from him."

"Graham…"

"Love is knowing when to let go. Letting go of you will be the greatest sacrifice of my life, but I'm willing to make it because you are worth it. And all I want is for you to be happy." He kissed her forehead. "That is all that I want." He still had the ring in his hand. He placed it in his pocket. "I'll sleep in the guest room."

Lily watched him walk out of the room. She sat on the bed and cried.

…..

Jake is sitting by Mia's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Jake. You don't have to worry about me. We are going to be fine."

Jake rubbed her head. "I'm just worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry. Our son is going to be fine, and so am I. We will all get to go home together." Mia knew that he was worried about that. The last time he was at the hospital with his pregnant wife, his wife never went home. She knew that had to be hard for him.

Jake sighed. He wouldn't be able to do that again. All of them had to go home as a family.

….

Connor opened the door to see Charlie standing in front of him.

"Charlie, are you okay?"

"Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

Mouth walked to the door. "Charlie…"

"Please…I just don't want to go home tonight."

Mouth nodded. "Sure our couch is your couch."

Charlie walked into their house.

Mouth closed the door.

…

Elizabeth and Keith were standing outside of Brooke's house. "I can't believe this is happening to mom." Keith was still in shock.

"She's going to be so mad tomorrow."

Keith nodded. "Yeah but she has always been there for us when we needed her. And now we have to be there for her, even if she doesn't want us too."

Keith hugged her.

Elizabeth cried. She couldn't believe her mom was an alcoholic. She never thought it would happen to them.

…

Lucas walked into his house. Peyton was lying on the couch. She had passed out. He looked over at the empty wine bottle.

He covered her up with a blanket. He was going to get her help. He was going to make it all better. He had to save her. That was his job.

….

**Okay so let me know what you thought of this chapter. Can't wait to read it! **


	72. Ep14Ch4 Blame It

**Episode 14 Chapter 4 Blame It **

Peyton woke up early and took a shower. She was surprised to see that Lucas was gone. He never left without telling her goodbye. Her head was still spinning from the night before. She might have drunk a little more than she should have.

She walked downstairs to see Elizabeth, Keith, Savannah, and Riley sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming by today." Peyton walked down the stairs.

They didn't say anything.

"Where is your dad?" Peyton was suspicious. Something was definitely up. Her kids were never there at the same time. "Where's Charlie?"

"Mom," Elizabeth stood up. "We want to talk to you."

Peyton didn't say anything.

Keith stood up. "We're worried about you."

"There is nothing to be worried about. I am fine."

"Mom…" Riley was now standing. "You remember when I was messing with drugs. You saved me."

"I'm not messing with drugs." Peyton glared at him. "I like to have a little drink every now and then. That is not a crime."

Elizabeth grabbed the bags from behind the couch. "This is a problem mom."

"That is none of your damn business." Peyton turned away. "I have had a bad couple of months. I like to take the edge off. I am over twenty-one. That is allowed."

"Mom I am so sorry." Savannah told her. "I feel like all of this is my fault. It is my fault for getting sick."

"Oh baby…There is nothing wrong. There is no need to blame yourself for anything. You can't help that you were sick."

"Everyone was paying so much attention to me. We should have been paying attention to you."

"I am fine."

Lucas walked through the front door with a woman.

"Peyton," Lucas walked closer to her.

"What is this? Who is that?" Peyton had tears running down her face. "Is this a damn intervention? I don't need an intervention. I'm not Deb. I'm not crazy."

Deb, Brooke, and Nathan walked in. "We are just trying to help you." Brooke told her.

"No," Peyton shook her head. "You did this. Just because you saw me drink a few times…Hell Brooke you used to drink yourself to sleep at night when we were in high school. I was the one that made sure you got home safe. I took care of you."

"That was high school…And right now I am trying to take care of you."

"I don't have a problem. There is nothing to take care of. I'm fine."

"You keep saying that. But are you trying to convince us or yourself?" Lucas asked her.

"You are such a dick. I can't believe you are doing this to me after everything we have been through together."

"I love you Peyton."

"You don't love me. You don't even know what that means."

"Peyton," the woman walked closer to her as Peyton hit Lucas in the arm as hard as she could. "My name is Olivia. We just want to help you."

"You just want to ruin my life and have me committed."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is…That's all you want…That's all any of you want." Peyton was crying. "I just like to drink every now and then. It makes me feel better."

"Alcohol shouldn't be a comfort to you." Olivia told her. "You should find comfort in the arms of your family and friends. You are pushing them away Peyton."

"You and Brody could have been killed yesterday." Keith hoped that realization would kick in.

Peyton was shaken. "I wasn't drunk yesterday."

"Luckily," Elizabeth added. "The two of you got very lucky."

"You are all against me."

"We are not against you." Lucas held her in his arms. "We are not against you. We love you."

"Peyton, when I was drinking myself to death you told me straighten up and think about my kids. You told me that they needed me. Well you were right, and right now your kids need you too. Look at them…They need you. They want you to get better." Nathan hoped to get through to her.

"I can stop drinking. I don't need to go anywhere. I can do it on my own."

Olivia shook her head. "We can help you. Our facility is a great place, and it will get you back on your feet."

"I was never off my feet. Don't you guys understand…I'm okay…I'm fine." Peyton was crying. Lucas was trying to console her. "Don't touch me." She pulled away from him. "Don't ever touch me again."

Lucas was heartbroken.

Charlie walked in. "Mom…"

"Charlie…"

"You are the best mom in the world." Charlie hugged his crying mom. "You loved me when you didn't have too, and you have always believed in me. And I believe in you."

Peyton nodded. "You are my boy."

"Right now mom I need you to believe in me. I need you to get help. I don't want to lose another mom…You are the only one I have." Charlie continued to hug her. "Please do this for us….Please…"

Peyton nodded. "Okay…I'll do it…" She looked at Lucas. "For my kids…but not for you," she was angry at him.

Lucas knew he was doing the right thing.

…..

Mia was lying in her hospital bed. "JAKE," she screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's time. I think our son is coming."

"Oh God." Jake was nervous and excited.

…

Jenny and Max are sitting in the waiting room. "It was nice of Chandler to take Rosi out to play for a little bit."

"Yeah he is a pretty good guy."

"Is Rob ever going to come back?"

Jenny shook her head. "I don't think so. He is too busy living his life."

"He has a way of abandoning his kids."

Jenny looked at him.

"I know he's my biological dad."

"Oh…Max."

"It's okay…I've known for awhile. He's not my dad though. He never was."

Jenny smiled. "You are a pretty cool little brother."

"I can't believe dad is about to have another baby. You are like thirty."

"No…" Jenny laughed. "I am not even close to thirty."

Max looked at her.

"Well I'm getting closer and closer…but I'm not thirty…And dad was so young when he had me. He's actually doing things right this time." Jenny smiled.

"I like Mia."

"Yeah…She's pretty cool." Jenny hugged him. "We have a pretty great family."

"Yeah…It's crazy how things work out." Max thought. "Dad…" Max stood up.

"Mia is going into labor. She's going to have the baby today."

"Is it too soon?" Jenny asked.

"The doctor thinks that everything is going to be okay. By tonight we will have a new little bundle of joy in our lives." Jake was so happy. He and Mia were going to have everything they ever wanted and dreamed of.

…

Peyton walked downstairs carrying a bag. Olivia had helped her pack.

The kids were waiting on her. Peyton started with Keith. "I am sorry that I disappointed you."

Keith shook his head. "You have never disappointed me." He hugged her. "You just get better okay."

Peyton walked to Elizabeth. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom."

She hugged Riley and then Savannah and Charlie.

"You make sure that you take care of yourself." She told Savannah.

Savannah nodded. "I will. You do the same."

Peyton nodded. She bent down to see Natalie, Lucy, and Brody.

"Mama, where are you going?" Natalie asked.

"I have to go away for a little while, but I'll be back." Peyton kissed her forehead.

"You promise," Lucy had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah…I'll be back….Mommy just needs to take a little vacation."

"No," Brody cried. "Don't go."

Lucas had tears in his eyes as well.

"I have to buddy." Peyton hugged him.

Elizabeth picked Brody up. "Hey Brody do you want to go play with Madeline and Emma tonight?"

Brody nodded.

Peyton walked to the door. She looked at Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas. "I won't forgive the three of you." She walked out of the house. Lucas followed her.

"Let me go with you." Lucas touched her arm.

"No…I'm only going for my kids. You scared them into thinking that something was wrong with me, but it is not. I am fine…and I hate you." She walked to Olivia's car.

"Anger," Olivia looked at him. "It'll get better."

Lucas shook his head. "I hope so."

Olivia walked to the car.

Brooke touched his shoulder.

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Lucas. She loves you. She's just scared."

Lucas nodded.

Nathan touched his brother's shoulder. Lucas was going to need all of them now more than ever.

…

Mia was in the delivery room. Jake was with her.

"Come on baby you can do this…"

The doctor walks in. "The baby is breach. We are going to have to do an emergency c-section."

Jake's heart dropped into his stomach. That was how Rosalie had died. He couldn't lose another wife.

….

**Okay so I know this didn't have any Lily/Spencer/Graham. I know that's what you guys want, but I didn't think it fit into this chapter. So here is the deal, if I get a few reviews before I go to bed tonight I will post the next chapter. So keep a look out for the last chapter of this episode tonight. I don't think you guys are going to want to miss it. **

**Let me know what you thought. I tried really hard to do the Peyton intervention scenes justice. I hope that ya'll liked it, and that I did a good job. **


	73. Ep14Ch5 Blame It

**Episode 14 Chapter 5 Blame It **

Lily knocks on the door. Spencer answers. "Hey…I'm happy to see you." He smiled. "Come in…"

"Thanks…" Lily smiled. "I can't believe that I am actually having a conversation with you. Just a couple of weeks ago I thought you were dead."

"I'm not dead Lily. I'm very much alive. I remembered our kiss in the rain last night. I love you so much."

Lily nodded. "I prayed and prayed for you to walk through my door, and you never did. I was so lonely for so long, and then…Then I met Graham, and he brought me back to life."

"He seems like a great guy, but Lily…This is me and you." Spencer knew that they were supposed to be together.

"I never could see my life without you. I never wanted too." Lily had tears in her eyes. "You saved me. You were my first love."

"I know. You were my first love."

"I was a mess when you died. I want you to know that I grieved for you, and it was hard for me to move on….Graham lost his wife right before I lost you. We connected that way. We were both in pain, and we found comfort in each other's arms."

"I understand that Lily. I'm not mad because you moved on. I get it. I know you needed too."

"But I didn't just move on with him. I love him."

Spencer just stood there.

"I have thought about this since the moment that I found out you were alive. I was so excited, but I knew that I was going to have a decision to make…" Lily's voice cracked. "I can't imagine my life without Graham."

Spencer eyes grew large. He was shocked. That's not what she was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry Spencer. But when I close my eyes I see my future with Graham."

"Where does that leave us?"

"We have three kids together. We are going to be a part of each other's life forever. We can be friends and parents."

"We have never been just friends. There is no way that I can watch you live a happy little life with someone else. My kids call him daddy."

"They won't do that anymore."

Spencer shook his head. "I love you. I dreamed about you."

"I know, and I am so sorry that this is the way ends for us, but I have to be honest with myself…And my heart belongs to Graham." Lily was so sorry. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Graham had honestly stolen her heart, and she wasn't ready to give it back to him.

Spencer sighed. "I'm going to fight for you Lily Roberts…I'm going to win you back. Because the two of us are supposed to be together…I know that. We are meant for each other, and no one has ever been able to stay between us…Graham won't either…One day we will be standing out in the rain again, and you'll tell me how much you love me. I can see it. I can feel it."

Lily looked at the door. "I should go."

"Yeah…"

Lily walked out of the house. She couldn't believe she was walking away from the man she had once called her soul mate. She knew that she was supposed to be with Graham. It felt right.

…..

Jake watched from the window as they cut open his wife. They had to put her to sleep. He was so scared. He couldn't lose Mia. He loved her so much.

….

Rosi was in the waiting room singing, "I'm going to have a baby brother. I'm going to be a big sister. I'm so happy. I'm so happy. I'm going to have a baby brother. Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…"

Max and Millie laughed. "Your little sister is a ham."

"Yeah…She definitely likes to be the center of attention."

Jenny and Chandler were sitting in the waiting room. The boys were coloring in their Toy Story coloring books.

"Thank you," Jenny whispered in his ears.

"For what?"

"For being here for us." Jenny kissed his lips.

…

The doctor now held a beautiful baby boy.

Jake thought he was perfect.

They pointed for him to come down and hold his new son.

Jake walked into the room and held his son for the first time. "Wow…You are amazing." He looked over at Mia. "Is my wife going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded, "Everything is going to be just fine. Your wife did well."

Jake was relieved. His family was okay.

….

Peyton was led into her new room. It was so plain, and she felt so alone. She was going to get better for her kids. They needed her.

…..

Elizabeth walked into her apartment with Brody. "I bet Emma is playing in her room. Don't trip over the boxes."

Brody ran to find Emma.

"Hey," Daniel could tell she was upset.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you just hold me?"

Daniel nodded and held her tight.

…

Keith walked into his new house.

"Hey baby," Jacey hugged him. "Are you okay?"

Keith shook his head. "You should have seen her. She was a mess."

"Honey, rehab will help her."

"No…She doesn't think anything is wrong. She's only going for us. She's not going for herself. I'm so worried about her."

Jacey wrapped her arms around him.

…..

Brooke and Nathan walked into their house. "Nathan," Brooke had tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared for my best friend."

"I know….I'm scared for her too." Nathan wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

…

Lucas was sitting on the couch.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lucas didn't care who it was.

Mouth walked in.

"Mouth…What are you doing here?"

"Charlie stopped by to see Chloe earlier. He was pretty upset. I thought you could use a friend." Mouth sat down. "I bought you some bottled water."

Lucas smiled slightly. "Thanks…And you were right. I could definitely use a friend."

Mouth smiled. "Peyton is going to get through this because she has you."

"She hates me."

"Peyton Scott could never hate you." Mouth told him. "She loves you."

"Thanks Mouth…You want to watch some basketball?"

"That sounds great."

Lucas needed something to take his mind off his wife being in rehab.

…

Charlie and Savannah were sitting in Savannah's house. They were watching television. Drake brought them some sandwiches.

"Can I spend the night here tonight? I don't really want to talk to dad."

"Sure," Drake told him. "There are tons of beds in this house."

"I think there is a room upstairs with your name on it." Savannah smiled as she hugged him. "We've got each other Charlie. We're going to be just fine."

Charlie nodded. He wasn't so sure.

…

Jake walked into the waiting room. "We have a baby."

"Yay," Rosi jumped up and down. "I'm a big sister. I'm a big sister." She hugged her daddy.

The scene changed to Mia holding her beautiful baby boy. Everyone walked into the room.

"My little brother," Rosi ran to the bed. "He looks like me."

Jake smiled. "Yeah he kind of does."

"Hey Rosi," Max sat on the end of Mia's bed. "Which name did you pick?"

Rosi looked at Jake then Mia and then the baby. "Well I've been thinking."

"Yeah sweetheart."

"I liked all those names you chose, but I picked out a better one."

Jake and Mia both looked at each other.

"This baby is special, and he should have a special name. I met a special man. He kind of look liked Santa Clause." Rosi smiled. "I think his name should be Sterling Jacob Jagelski." Rosi touched her little brother's forehead. "See…He likes that name."

Mia smiled. "I think that is the perfect name Rosi…Sterling Jacob it is."

Jake laughed. "Our little family is complete." He hugged his eldest child. He was one happy man.

….

Lily walked into her house. Graham was sitting on the couch.

"Hey…" Graham stood up. "I…"

"Don't say anything…I need to say what I have to say first."

"Okay…"

"Spencer saved me from myself when I was sixteen years old. He blew into my life like a wild wind. He changed me, and he was my soul mate…" Lily had tears streaming down her face. "But he died…or so I thought. God took him out of my life, and he placed you into my life. And I know that everyone thinks that I'm going to choose Spencer because he was the love of my life, but things change. I changed. You and I, we saved each other…And I love you Graham…I want to be your wife."

Graham was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"You are my destiny." Lily kissed him. She reached into his pocket. "Please…Put this back on my finger."

"It would be my pleasure." He took the ring and placed it on her finger. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. She knew some people might not understand, but she loved Graham. They had a connection that she couldn't let go of. She wanted to be with him.

…..

**Okay so there is the end of the episode. I'm so nervous about posting this episode because I don't want to lose readers. I know most of you are going to be upset about the choice Lily made, but it was what I felt like Lily would do. There are hints to why she chose Graham, and I'll explain it after the next episode, which is the last episode. **

**I hope you guys liked it. What did you think of the name for the Mia and Jake baby? **

**Please let me know what you thought. **

**I will update soon. I promise. **

**The next episode jumps ahead a whole month. **

**Spoilers: **

**Charlie and Lucas butt heads. **

**Lily gets a ghostly visitor. **

**Spencer makes a decision that his best for his daughter. **

**Summer is upset with Lily's choice. **


	74. Ep15Ch1 The End of Our Forever

**Episode 15 Chapter 1 The End of Our Forever **

One Month Later

Lucas walks downstairs to see Elizabeth in the kitchen. She and the girls were staying with him and her siblings. She was helping out, and Lucas was eternally grateful to his eldest daughter.

"Good morning dad, how did you sleep?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess I slept okay. It gets easier."

"You still haven't talked to mom?"

"I've called. I even went for a visit last week, but she won't see me."

"Well Keith said he went too, and she wouldn't see him either. Maybe this is her way of dealing with it."

"Well I think her way sucks." Lucas squinted his eyes and sat down at the table. "I miss her."

"I know dad." Elizabeth walked to the table. "I miss her too, but this is going to help her. She is going to get better and come back to us."

Lucas nodded. He was pretty sure Peyton hated him.

"Daddy," Natalie ran down the stairs. "I have a question to ask you." She sat in his lap.

"Alright Nat, what's up?"

"When can I have sex?"

Lucas almost choked and he wasn't drinking or eating anything he could choke on. "Um…Natalie…" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He was thinking she was going to ask about Peyton or literally anything but sex. Sex…She wasn't old enough to be thinking about sex. She would never be old enough to think about sex. Ever.

"Daddy, answer the question please."

"Why are you asking a question like that?" Lucas was going to avoid answering at all cost.

Natalie stood up from his lap. "You have sex with mommy." She looked at Elizabeth. "You have sex because you have babies. Charlie has sex."

"Excuse me," Lucas stood up. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw a picture of a girl and a boy having sex on Charlie's computer."

"How do you know they were…." He stumbled on his words. "Doing that?"

"It said sex at the top. I can read daddy."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm going to kill him."

"Daddy," Natalie had her hands on her hips.

Lucas bent down next to his daughter. "Charlie is not having sex, and you are not going to have sex. Only mommy's and daddy's are allowed to have sex…okay…"

Natalie nodded. "Okay," she agreed with her daddy. She believed everything he said.

Lucas looked at Elizabeth. "If you hear screams you may need to come and rescue your brother." Lucas walked upstairs.

Lucy walks into the room. She was watering the plants outside. That was one of her favorite things to do. "Where's daddy? I want to tell him about the plants."

"He's upstairs. He'll be down in a minute." Elizabeth told her.

"He is talking to Charlie about sex." Natalie smiled and sat down on the coach.

"You know Natalie…I don't think that you should say the word sex anymore." Elizabeth was sure that wouldn't go over very well at school or at one of her friend's house. All they needed was for more gossip in their lives. The other day when she was in the grocery store she heard two old ladies talking about the poor Scott family and their alcoholic mother. Elizabeth decided not to say anything. It was not anyone's business, and she didn't have to explain anything to anyone.

"Okay," Natalie nodded and walked upstairs to her room.

Lucas walked into Charlie's room without knocking. Charlie's bed was made up. He hadn't spent the night. Lucas was now officially angry with his son.

He walked downstairs.

"That didn't take very long." Elizabeth noted. She was now holding Madeline. Emma was sitting on the couch with Lucy and Brody. They had both come from upstairs. They had colored pictures for Peyton. They were really missing her.

Lucas was steaming mad. "It seems that Charlie snuck out last night. He isn't in his room, and his bed has not been slept in." Lucas found his cell phone and started dialing.

He turned around when he heard a phone ringing. Charlie walked through the door.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm guessing you just found out that I wasn't here. That is typical." Charlie snarled. He had been mad at his dad ever since his mom was sent to rehab. He blamed Lucas for everything, and he was making sure Lucas was aware of that fact.

Charlie walked to the stairs, but Lucas pulled him back. "Explain yourself." Lucas' tone was demanding.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." His voice was resentful.

The others were watching the argument. It was beginning to get heated.

"Excuse you," Lucas was about to snap. "I am your father. You owe me an explanation."

"You don't care about anyone but yourself. If you did then mom wouldn't have to go on her little vacation." He looked over at his sisters. "That's code for rehab. There is no need to color code it. Mom has a drinking problem, and it is dad's fault."

"Charlie," Elizabeth walked over to Charlie and Lucas. "Mom's problem isn't dad's fault."

"Yes it is…He wasn't paying attention to her. He didn't see the signs. He is her husband. He is supposed to know these things. But he is so self absorbed he doesn't care. He is all about running my mother's off." Charlie yelled. "You ruin everything." Charlie growled. "I HATE YOU!"

"STOP," Lucy screamed. "Stop…I just want mommy to come home." Lucy ran outside.

Elizabeth looked at her dad. "I'll take care of her."

"I'm out of here." Charlie ran upstairs. A door was heard slamming a few moments later.

Lucas sighed. "I'll take care of him." He walked upstairs.

Outside Lucy was looking at her flowers. "Mommy helped me pick out these flowers. I want them to look pretty when she gets back." Lucy had tears in her eyes. "Is she okay?"

Elizabeth sat down. "Come sit with me."

Lucy sat next to her big sister. "I thought she was on vacation."

"Mommy is sick Lucy. She is at a hospital getting help."

"I want her to come home, and I want daddy and Charlie to stop fighting. I don't like it when they fight."

"I know sweetie. I don't either, but Charlie is just a little rebellious."

"Rebellious?"

"Yeah Luce…All us Scott children go through it. We get mad. We yell. And then mom and dad fix it."

"Mommy isn't here to fix it." Lucy told her.

"Daddy is really good at making everything better. I promise."

"You promise that mommy is going to get better."

"You bet…She is going to be home before we know it." Elizabeth hugged her little sister.

"Is breakfast ready?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, and I am starving."

"Me too."

The scene changes to Lucas knocking on Charlie's door.

Charlie didn't answer.

Lucas walked in.

Charlie was sitting on his bed listening to his iPod.

Lucas stared at him until Charlie took his headphones out of his ears. "WHAT?" Charlie yelled.

Lucas glared at him, unsure of what he wanted to say. "You don't get to act out just because you are pissed at me. I have let you get away with your badass attitude for far too long."

"Whatever dad…"

"No…that's not going to cut it. Where were you last night?"

"None of you damn business."

"I am your father…Everything you do is my business."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"I'm sick of the attitude. I am sorry about your mom. I wish that I could make it all better, but I can't. She is where she needs to be right now, and she will come home to us."

Charlie was still silent.

Lucas sat on his bed. "I know that this is hard for you, but I can't let you get away with disobeying me."

"You didn't exactly tell me I couldn't go out." Charlie tried to throw in the charm even though he was still pissed at his dad. That feeling probably wouldn't change for a while.

Lucas gave him the look. Charlie knew he was going to be punished. He didn't really care.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Charlie's computer. He unplugged it.

"Dad, what are you doing? You never take my computer when you ground me." Charlie protested.

"That was until I found out that you have a little porn collection."

Charlie's face turned as red as a tomato. He decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"You must have left your computer opened. Natalie saw two people having sex. Thank you very much for scaring your little sister for life."

Charlie scrunched his face. That pretty much sucked. Even though he was mad he didn't want his little sister inadvertently watching porn.

"You know what that did to your brother. I'm not going to let that happen to you." Lucas didn't understand why his sons liked porn so much. Yes it was true that Lucas had watched the occasional porn, but he was never addicted. Hopefully Charlie would never become addicted. "I'm going to keep this for the rest of the summer. You won't need it."

"WHAT?" Charlie was outraged. "That's ridiculous. I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Charlie this is for everything that you have done this past month. Do you need me to list them all off?" Lucas looked at his angry son.

Charlie shook his head. "No I don't know need a recap."

"I'm sorry okay…I obviously can't trust you."

"So you just get to take my computer away from me for the rest of the summer? That's not fair."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not just taking your computer away for the rest of the summer."

Charlie looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Until further notice you aren't leaving this house…You have no reason to leave this house and considering the fact that I am a stay at home dad it won't be too hard for me to watch you."

Charlie couldn't believe it. His dad was such an ass. "This is unbelievable."

"You can get time off for good behavior…I know you are mad at me, but I am not going to let your life spin out of control. You've already told me that you think I am the reason why your mom's did…I won't let that happen to you." Lucas walked to the door. "Oh wait…" He turned back around. "Hand me your cell phone. You don't need that either."

Charlie was in shock. "Come on Dad…It's the summer."

Lucas extended his hand. "This is not up for discussion."

Charlie handed him his phone. This was absolutely the worst punishment ever. "I can't believe you are taking my summer away from me. You are such a jackass."

Lucas nodded and walked to the door. "You just lost that time off deal. You are grounded until school starts at the end of August…Congratulations." Lucas walked out of the bedroom. He had never grounded one of his kids for that long. It was probably because he was so angry or maybe it was because he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Charlie. He did blame himself for Peyton's problem.

Charlie threw his pillow at the door. His dad was a dick.

The scene changes to Lucas walking downstairs. Elizabeth, Brody, Emma, Lucy, and Natalie are all sitting at the table.

"How did it go?" Elizabeth knew she had to ask.

Lucas placed the computer on the coffee table. "Charlie no longer has a summer. He'll spend his summer at home doing chores."

"Seriously," Elizabeth was a little surprised. "That's a long time to be grounded."

"Well then maybe he will learn that actions have consequences, and I am not going to put up with them anymore." Lucas sat on the couch. He looked at his watch. "Oh great…I have to get to that wedding."

"You don't sound too excited."

Lucas shook his head. "I think Graham is a great guy. He is almost perfect, but Lily and Spencer were always meant to be together. I think she is trying to save Graham from hurting, but in the end it isn't going to matter. When two people are meant to be together they always find their way back to one another."

Elizabeth nodded. She used to think that was true, but she didn't think that she and Noah would ever find their way back together.

…

Lily is looking at her dress. It was a short dress just above the knees. There was a cute white beaded belt around the waist. She knew when she saw in the store that it was the one. She was so excited about marrying Graham. It was truly magnificent. A lot of people were against her wedding. They felt like she was making a rash decision and not thinking clearly.

Lucas had told her that the fact Spencer was alive hadn't sunk in yet. He believed she should wait until her heart and mind caught up to one another.

Summer had completely abandoned her. She was supposed to be the matron of honor, but she bailed. She said she couldn't be a part of wedding she no longer believed in.

Spencer had spent a lot of time with her and the kids in the past month. She loved him. She always would love him, but that spark and connection she once felt with him was gone. He wasn't the same guy that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, and she most definitely wasn't the same girl she knew he had fallen in love with. She was different. Graham made her different.

Lily was thrilled that Spencer was alive. She was happy for her kids. It was truly a miracle. But people change and her heart had changed. Spencer was part of her amazing past, and Graham was going to be her future. She smiled every time she thought about him.

There was just something about Graham that made Lily happier than she ever thought she could be. She had a feeling that she would love him forever and always.

"Mom," Scarlet walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie," Lily smiled and hugged her daughter. Scarlet was wearing a beautiful pink dress. She was going to be a bridesmaid. "You look amazing."

"Thanks…This dress is killer. I'm going to wear it all the time."

"What about me?" Remy walked in. She was wearing a dress that was similar to Scarlet's.

"You look fantastic." Lily hugged the girl she considered her daughter. Remy was an amazing young girl. Lily was so happy to be a part of her life.

"We saved the best for last." Remy looked at the door. "Come in Annie."

Little Ansley walked in wearing a beautiful flower girl gown. She was modeling exactly the way Scarlet and Remy had shown her.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. Her little girl was definitely a priss.

"Mommy, you like."

Lily swept her up into her arms. "I like it a lot." Lily kissed her forehead. "All my girls look like princesses."

Jenny walks in wearing a dress much like Scarlet and Remy. "Do I look like maid of honor material?"

"You look fantastic." Lily hugged her. "Thank you so much for not bailing on me."

"You are one of my best friends. I would never bail on you."

"Yeah well Summer did." Lily sighed. She hated that Summer was going to miss her wedding. She was her best friend. She was supposed to be there for her.

…

Jamie walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a suit. He was one of the groomsmen.

Summer was standing next to the sink.

She knew Jamie was mad at her.

"Are you not going to say goodbye?"

Jamie turned around. "Every time I talk to you we argue. I don't want to argue with you anymore."

"Then don't." Summer walked around the counter. "I know that you are mad at me, but I can't do that to Spencer. He still loves her. They belong together, and you know that."

"Things change. Lily fell in love with Graham. We can't punish her because of that."

"I'm not punishing her."

"Yeah you kind of are….You are her best friend. You are supposed to be at her wedding even if you don't agree with her decision. You can guarantee that Lily would be there for you."

They heard a knock at the door.

Jamie opened it to Spencer.

Jamie didn't say anything.

"Summer," Spencer walked passed Jamie. "I need you to get dressed and go to the wedding today."

"No…I think Lily should remarry you."

"I know, me too, but she needs you. You are her best friend, and you should be standing next to her on her wedding day."

"I don't agree with her."

"But you love her just the same. I know you, Summer. I know you are going to regret not going later. So please…Go…If not for Lily do it for me."

Summer nodded. "Let me go get dressed." Summer hugged him. "I think that it should be you standing next to her today."

Spencer nodded his head. He thought so too.

"I'll be back."

Jamie looked at Spencer. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want Summer and Lily to fight over something that is never going to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Spencer smiled slightly. "Lily won't go through with it. She and Graham aren't going to get married today. I can almost promise you that."

"How? Lily loves Graham."

"You know I wasn't the only one that forgot things. Lily forgot how much she loved me, but she'll remember today when I walk and profess my love to her…I know you probably won't agree with me, but I have to do. I have to get her back." With that said Spencer didn't wait for a response, he just left.

Jamie walked over to the couch and sat down. Weddings in Tree Hill were always interesting.

…

Graham was downstairs in the home he shared with his family. They were getting married in the backyard. The wedding wasn't a huge affair, but it was just perfect for them. Graham was so happy that Lily had chosen him. He had no doubts in his mind that she was the one for him.

"Daddy," Scott ran into the room.

He was getting so big. Graham picked him up. "Hey little man," he walked over to the couch and sat Scott down beside him.

Lily, still in her pajamas, was about to walk downstairs but she stopped. Ease dropping was always fun.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Otay," Scott smiled with his big blue eyes. They were as blue as Spencer's, maybe even bluer. He had light brown hair like Spencer's as well, but his smile was all Lily. Lily would take credit for that smile every day of the week. Anytime he smiled he looked like her.

"You are the luckiest little boy in the whole world."

"Me," Scott pointed to himself.

"Yeah," Graham nodded. "You have two daddies who love you very much."

Scott smiled. "You are the best daddy in the world."

Graham was flattered. "Well buddy I know that you think that, but you have another daddy who is pretty amazing. Spencer is your daddy."

"Mommy told me."

"And he loves you a whole lot. I know you don't remember him very well, but he remembers you."

Scott just sat there.

"I think you should start calling him daddy."

"You," Scott pointed.

"How about you call me daddy Graham? I think that would be pretty cool. None of the other kids have a Daddy Graham. You would be even more special than you already are."

Scott smiled, "I special?"

"Yeah very, very special." Graham hugged Scott. "I am so glad that you are a part of my life."

Scott just nodded.

"You and your mommy and your sisters make me really happy."

Lily smiled. He always knew the right things to say. He was definitely perfect.

Scott hugged Graham again. "I wove you a whole lot."

…..

**Okay so there is the first chapter of the last episode of this part. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on the Lucas and Charlie scene. It has to be one of my favorites. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing. **

**I think ur Superman: I'm so glad that you love Lily and Graham together. I'm also glad you like Daniel and Elizabeth. I'm not sure what I am going to do with them yet though. Suggestions are definitely welcomed. I hope this chapter helped with the daddy thing. **

**SuperSamNatural: You were the one I was most worried about. I loved your review. I love that you called them Spilly. That is a great name. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks for giving them a try. I hope everyone will. **

**Lift-me-up: I'm glad you liked the name. I really like the name Sterling a lot. **

**Suze18: I'm sorry you don't like them. I will try my best to write the store the best way that I know how. Mouth will be a bigger part of part 8. **

**BladesofS2: Thanks so much**

**AffinityFrequency: I'm glad you like Lily and Graham together. I happen to love Graham too. No pedophile storylines. Maybe one day Savannah and Drake will have a baby.**

**Kit147: There will be a part 8, so hopefully I can do some mending in that part as well. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks so much for reviewing. The updates will probably be a little slower this week, but I'll try my best to get them up as quick as possible. I like updating because I like reading reviews. **

**I think that I got everyone. If not please let me know, and I'll thank you extra hard in the next chapter. **


	75. AN

**Hey guys, sorry this is not an update. My computer crashed on Monday. I thought that I got the files I needed off of my computer, but then when I looked for them they were gone. I'm not sure what I am going to do. I don't want to rewrite the entire episode, but I don't want to leave the story unfinished. **

**If you guys have any suggestions of what I should do, let me know. I thought about giving you an update of what happened in each chapter, but I don't know if that would be the same. **

**I'm sorry that this happened. I'm not ready for this story to end. It is very important to me, but I don't think that I can rewrite all of these chapters. **

**So please let me know if you have any ideas. I'm up for anything. **

**Thanks so much guys. **


	76. Ep15Ch2 The End of Our Forever

**Episode 15 Chapter 2 The End of Our Forever**

Brooke was standing in front of her mirror. She was dressed for the wedding. She usually loved weddings, but this wedding wasn't going to be the same. Peyton wasn't going to be there. She was really beginning to miss her best friend. She had tried to call Peyton several times, but she wasn't taking calls.

"Hey babe," Nathan walked into the room. He too was dressed for the wedding. "Sophie is ready to go."

"Okay," Brooke sighed.

"Are you okay?" he walked over to his beautiful wife and rubbed her shoulders.

"I miss her." Brooke admitted.

"I know that." Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist. "We could try to visit tomorrow."

"She has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to see us."

"When I was in rehab it was all about letting go and moving on. I couldn't wait to see my family."

Brooke nodded. "Well Peyton could care less about us. I want her to get better. I need her to get better. I guess I'm selfish that way, but I need my best friend."

Nathan hugged her tight. "You aren't selfish. You love Peyton. You guys have been through a lot together, and I know that she's going to be okay, and you guys are going to get through this like you do everything." Nathan kissed her cheek. "And I'll be right by your side while you hold her hand."

Brooke smiled, "You are an incredible husband. I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Brooke Scott." He leaned in and kissed her.

….

Lucas is standing in his living room. He was dressed for the wedding. He pulled out his cell phone. "Yes my name is Lucas Scott. My wife is a patient there. I would like to speak with her."

"Peyton Scott," the woman asked.

"Yeah…That's my wife."

"I'm sorry sir, but your wife isn't taking calls right now."

Lucas sighed. "I figured you would say that. Could you take a message for me?"

"Yes," the woman grabbed a pen and paper.

"Could you please tell her that I love her, and that the kids miss her? We want her to get better and we can't wait for her to come home to us."

"I'll tell her. Goodbye Mr. Scott."

Lucas nodded and hung up his phone. He sighed. He felt like his whole entire world was falling apart.

….

Savannah walks downstairs in her dress.

"Wow," Drake smiled. "My wife looks incredibly hot."

Savannah smiled. "I know that we are already dressed, but would you be mad if we skipped the wedding and stayed home?"

Drake smiled. "I hate weddings."

Savannah giggled. "I was hoping you would say that. I'm not in the mood."

"Hmmm….Are you in the mood to kiss me?" Drake walks closer to her. He leans in and kisses her cheek. "Because I am definitely in the mood to kiss you."

Savannah giggled. "I think I could kiss you." Savannah kissed his lips softly.

He ran his hands thru her hair. It was finally growing back and almost to her shoulders. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"I love you so much." He picked her up and carried her to the couch. He was so happy that she was finally strong enough to kiss him and hopefully more.

He laid her down gently and pulled off his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He began to take off her shirt. He ran his hand up and down her stomach. Drake kissed her stomach and then her neck.

"Wait," he heard Savannah's voice as she pushed him away.

"What? Was I doing it wrong?"

"No…Of course not. I'm sure you were doing it just right…I…Drake…I'm not ready to have sex."

Drake looked at her and sighed. "We are married."

"I know, but we're still so young…I want to wait."

Drake couldn't hide the disappointment on his face. "Savannah, I…I just thought that you would be ready to sleep with me. I love you."

"I know that, and I love you too, but I want to wait."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

Drake nodded. "Then we'll wait." Drake kissed her forehead. "I don't want to do anything that you are not ready to do." He smiled. "I'll wait forever if I have too."

Savannah smiled. "Are you sure you are not mad at me?"

"I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried." He loved her, and he would wait for as long as he needed too. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

"I would love too." He pulled her closer to him and grabbed the TV remote. "We can watch anything you want….Just the two of us."

"That's just the way I like it." Savannah kissed his cheek.

…

Keith was downstairs with the boys.

"Daddy, do we get to see Scott today?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah…and Ansley and Drew and all your favorite people." Keith smiled. "Hey Jones will you go get your mom? Tell her we don't want to be late."

"Okay daddy…I am on it." Jones ran upstairs. "Mommy…" He called out for her.

"Hey buddy," Jacey sighed. She was really tired.

"Mommy, are you ready?"

"Um…Sweetie, will you go get your daddy?"

"Okay," Jones ran out of the room and to the edge of the stairs. "DADDY," he yelled. "Mommy wants you."

"Alright buddy," Keith ran up the stairs. "Go finish your breakfast."

"Okay daddy," Jones ran downstairs to his brother.

"Jace," Keith walked into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

Jacey shook her head. "I'm kind of tired. I think I should skip the wedding."

Keith walked closer to his wife. "Are you sure you're just tired?"

Jacey nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."

Keith kissed her forehead. "Okay well you get some sleep. The boys and I will bring you back some wedding cake."

"Thanks baby." Jacey kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Keith walked out of the room.

Jacey walked into the bathroom and grabbed her stomach. She didn't want to worry Keith, but something was definitely wrong with her.

….

Daniel walked into Lucas and Peyton's house. "Hey where are my awesome little girls?"

"They are upstairs watching a movie." Elizabeth smiled.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay…I wish my mom would talk to us. That would be nice."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault. You didn't pour drinks down her throat. No one did that. She did it to herself."

Daniel hugged her. "I know it is not my fault. I just wish that I could make it better for her."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for being here for me lately. You have been amazing, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"You never have to thank me. I did it because I care about you."

Elizabeth was about to speak when she heard a knock on the door. "I got to get this."

"Hi," Chloe said as the door opened. "May I see Charlie?"

"I'm sorry Chloe, but he is grounded, and I have strict orders not to let him have any visitors."

"Please," Chloe begged. "Weren't you my age once?"

Elizabeth looked at Daniel and then back at Chloe. "I can't believe she just used that one on me. You just made me feel really old."

"I'm sorry, but I really want to see my boyfriend." Chloe poked out her lip.

"Okay fine…you got ten minutes and then you have to leave. I don't want my dad to ground me too."

"Thanks!" Chloe squealed. "You are the best." She ran upstairs.

"You are getting old." Daniel laughed.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…If I am getting old so are you."

Daniel smiled.

The scene changed to Chloe knocking on Charlie's door.

Charlie was sitting on his bed reading a book. He had nothing else to do. "Go away….If I'm going to be in prison I don't want any visitors."

"Even me," Chloe smiled.

Charlie smiled. He was so happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your sister said I could see you, but I can't stay long." She sat on his bed. "I cannot believe that you got yourself grounded for the entire summer. You are so stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah you are…Very…I am so mad at you."

"Great…Just someone else to yell at me."

Chloe smiled. "I guess I'll just have to get really good at sneaking in." She kissed his neck and then his lips.

Charlie nodded. "And I'm going to get really good at sneaking out." Charlie kissed her lips.

…

Lily was in her room. She had her dress on. It was absolutely perfect.

"Lily," she heard a voice and turned around.

"Oh my God…" Lily couldn't believe her eyes. "Daddy…Am I dreaming?"

"Sort of," Keith chuckled. "I needed to see you. I have something that I wanted to tell you."

"Great…I guess you're here to tell me that I am making a huge mistake."

Keith shook his head. "No…I'm actually here to tell you the opposite."

Lily just looked at the angel like figure standing in front of her.

He sat down on the bed. Lily sat next to him. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I was the one that made sure that you found Spencer."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought that the two of you were supposed to be together forever, but I see now that you have changed and so has he." Keith smiled. "I know now that you belong with Graham. That guy loves you with everything he is. I don't know many men that would do what he did. He wanted what was best for you, and that is real love. I know that this has been hard for you, and I'm sorry."

"No dad…Don't be sorry. I am glad that the kids have Spencer in their lives…And I feel bad, but I can't see my life without Graham. I don't want to see my life without Graham." Lily had tears in her eyes. "I wish life didn't have to be so hard."

"I am so proud of you. I wanted you to know that. I love you so much."

"How's mom?"

"Perfect," Keith smiled. Keith gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations baby girl. I hope all of your dreams come true."

Lily nodded and with that her dad was gone.

"Lily…"

Lily looked up and wiped away her tears. "Luke…"

"I just came to see if you were almost ready."

"Yeah…I am…" Lily smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Lily nodded. "I'm great…"

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk about the whole wedding thing."

"It's okay…Not many people understand my decision."

"I like Graham, Lily. I think he is a great guy, but…"

"There are no buts. I love him, and I love Spencer. But I'm not the same person I used to be. I've changed, and my life is with Graham. I wish everyone could just understand that."

Lucas nodded. "I know what it is like to be in love. I'm sorry that I doubted your love for Graham."

"Yeah me too," Summer walked in.

"Summer," Lily was surprised to see her.

"I was wondering if I could still be a part of the wedding?

Lily nodded. "Of course you can." Lily hugged her.

…

Spencer was about to walk out of his house.

Michelle stopped him. She and Andy were visiting for a few days. She was so happy when she found out that her son was alive. It was a mother's greatest dream.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop a wedding."

"Spencer…"

"Mom, I know in my heart that I am supposed to be with Lily."

Michelle nodded. "Then go get her."

"Thanks…" Spencer walked away. He had to stop that wedding.

…..

Jacey was sitting on her bed. She was now bleeding. She knew that something was very, very wrong. She reached for her cell phone.

"Hello," Breanne answered.

"Hey Breanne…I need you…Can you come over right away?"

"Are you okay?"

"I need you to take me to the hospital. I think I might be having a miscarriage."

"I'm on my way."

…..

Mia was holding her sweet baby boy Sterling. Jake walked in. "Hey I thought we were going to the wedding?"

"I think Sterling and I are just going to stay home. I don't want him to get sick."

"It's the summer. I think he will be okay. We haven't taken him out yet. I want everyone to see him."

Mia shook her head. "I just want to hold him. You, Rosi, and Max should go."

Jake nodded his head. All Mia ever did was hold Sterling. She was very protective of him. "Okay you know what…I think we will all just stay home."

"Okay…that's fine with me." Mia said as she continued to look at her precious little baby. He was perfect, and she wanted him to stay that way forever.

…

Everyone was outside the house preparing for the wedding.

Lily, Scarlet, Remy, Summer, Ansley, and Jenny all walked into the back yard.

Everyone was seated in the decorated chairs.

Ansley and Scott walked towards Graham. Calvin and Jamie were standing by his side.

Jamie smiled when he saw Summer. He was hoping that she would show up. He was so happy that she did.

Summer and Jenny walked towards the others.

Remy and Scarlet both hugged Lily before walking towards Graham.

Lucas held his arm out for Lily. "Are you ready?"

Lily nodded. "I love him so much."

"I know."

They walked towards Graham. Her dress was flowing in the slight wind.

They finally reached the others, and Lucas kissed her forehead and walked to his seat.

Spencer watched from the gate. He wanted to stop the wedding, but he saw how happy Lily looked. He couldn't do it. He had to let her go. It was the end for them.

The minister smiled and motioned for everyone to sit. "I spoke to Lily and Graham about this ceremony, and they would like to recite their own vows. So Lily you may go first."

Lily smiled. "I believe that when God creates a man he creates a woman to be his soul mate. Because without love you have nothing," Lily continued to smile. "I know most people here believe that Spencer is my soul mate, and I always thought that he was. But God came in and took over. He changed everything in my life. I was mess without Spencer. I didn't know what to do without him, and then like a wild wind you blew into my life, and you made me better. You changed me." Lily had tears dripping down her face. "We both lost so much, and God put us together so that we could heal one another. You show me everyday what it is like to be loved, and you show me how to love."

Lily paused and took a breath.

"You are unselfish. You are kind. You are gentle. You can be stubborn. You make me smile. You love my kids. You gave me another daughter." She looks at Remy. "I don't know many people who would do what you did for me. You always put me and our family first, and for that I will always be grateful. I know some things don't make sense, but this…us…It makes sense to me, and in my opinion that is all that matters."

Graham wiped away her tears.

"I can't promise that this life will be easy. We both know that nothing is simple and nothing in life comes easy, but together we can make this work. We can get through anything together. So with all of that said, I promise to be your wife, to be your life, and to give you everything you deserve. I will be there for you through the good, the bad, and the ugly. I will stand by your side. I will love you forever and ever because that is what you deserve. That is what we deserve."

"Graham," the Minister motioned for Graham to start.

Graham looked into Lily's eyes and smiled. "I never thought that I would fall in love again. I was afraid to fall in love. My heart always belonged to Kelly, and I didn't think that it was even mine to give away. She had been everything to me. She was the only person that I had ever been able to trust. Lily, when I met you, all of those doubts and fears went away. I wasn't afraid of hurting Kelly. I knew that she would be happy that I met someone like you." Graham squeezed her hands. "I know that I want to share my life with you. I want to confide in you and comfort you. I want to be your strength, and I want to be your love. You have renewed my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Rings…"

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. I promise to love you for the rest of my days with all of my heart." Lily placed the ring on his finger.

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. I promise to love you for the rest of my days with all of my heart." Graham placed the ring on her finger.

"By the power vested in me you may kiss your bride." The minister told Graham.

Graham leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone in the audience clapped.

Summer couldn't believe that Spencer never showed up to stop the wedding. There was nothing that he could do now.

…..

**So happy, happy news…We were able to save my work. I'm so excited. I'll try to update every single day. I am super pumped. **

**Anyways thank you so much for the support. You guys were amazing. I have the best reviewers ever. **


	77. Ep15Ch3 The End of Our Forever

**Episode 15 Chapter 3 The End of Our Forever **

Spencer walked into his house. Michelle was waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't do it. Lily was so happy, and I couldn't get between that. I love her so much. She wants to be with Graham. I can't stop that."

"Oh…Spencer."

"It's okay." Spencer nodded. "This is my life now."

Michelle hugged him. "You know I could stay for a couple more weeks."

"No you don't have too. I'm going to be okay." Spencer sat down. "I'm stronger than I look."

Michelle sat next to him. "I know. You've been through so much. I know that everything is going to be okay."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah….At least I'll have Scarlet. She is moving back in here with me."

Michelle nodded. She was sure that things were going to turn around for all of them.

…..

Breanne was standing outside of Jacey's hospital room. The doctor walked out. "How is she?"

"You can go in and see her. I'll let her tell you what happened."

Breanne sighed and walked in.

"Jacey," she could tell she was tired. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks for bringing me here. I'm glad I could count on you."

"Jace, what happened?"

Jacey had tears in her eyes. "I had a miscarriage…But I'm also still pregnant."

Breanne was confused. "I don't understand."

"I was pregnant with twins. I lost one of them."

"Oh my God! Jacey….I am so sorry."

"I don't want Keith to know that I lost a baby. The doctor said you could take me home. I'm going to be okay."

"Jacey…Keith deserves to know."

"I'm fine. And this baby is fine. I don't want anyone else to know."

Breanne nodded. She didn't agree with Jacey's decision.

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you…" She touched her stomach. She smiled. "This is supposed to be a happy moment in my life…I'm just so sad."

Breanne sat next to her. She pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm sorry…I am so sorry."

"I am going to make sure that nothing happens to this baby." Jacey sighed.

….

Lily and Graham are standing outside holding hands under one of the tents. "You are so beautiful, Mrs. Kyle."

"Oh wow…I like the way that sounds."

"You better. You are going to hear it for the rest of your life." Graham kissed her neck and then her lips.

Lucas cleared his throat as he approached the two love birds.

"Oh hey Lucas," Graham smiled.

Lily slowly pulled away from her husband.

"I wanted to tell you guys congratulations. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Luke." Lily hugged him. "I mean it. Thanks for everything. You are the best brother a girl could ask for."

"Yeah well you are pretty awesome sister." Lucas hugged her again. He looked at Graham. "You better take care of her, or you will have to answer to me."

Graham nodded. "I'm going to keep her safe forever."

Lucas nodded. "I think I'm going to head out…Have a safe trip and call me when you get back."

Lily smiled. "I will." She hugged him one last time. "If you talk to Peyton tell her that we are thinking about her."

Lucas nodded and walked away.

Lily sighed. "I am so worried about him. God, I hope Peyton gets better soon. I don't know what Lucas would do if she doesn't get the help she needs."

Graham nodded.

…

Jenny and Chandler are dancing. She keeps looking towards the front gate.

"Are you ready to go?" Chandler asked her sarcastically.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah actually I am. I was hoping that just you and I could get out of here."

Chandler looked at her suspiciously.

"The boys are staying with my dad tonight. And I think that the two of us have waited long enough to be together." She leaned closer to him, and began to whisper in his ear. "Are you ready to be with me?"

Chandler nodded. "You bet your ass I am." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Let's get out of here."

She grabbed his hand, and they walked towards her car.

….

Brooke walked up to Jake. "Hey buddy, I was hoping I was going to see that beautiful baby boy of yours today."

"Yeah well Mia wanted to keep him at home."

"You need to tell her that I am dying to see him again. The last time I saw him was when they were in the hospital. I have to see him soon."

Jake nodded.

"What's wrong?" Brooke could tell by the look in Jake's face that something was bothering him.

"Mia is coddling him. She won't let him out of her sight. I'm worried about her."

"She's a new mother. I was the same way when I had Isabella. After the first few months it gets better, especially once she goes back to the work."

Jake nodded. "I hope you're right."

…

Lucas was about to leave when Nathan caught up to him. "Hey man, are you leaving?"

"Yeah I need to get home. Elizabeth has been managing the house lately, and I think that it is time that I give her a break."

Nathan nodded.

"What if Peyton never talks to me again?" Lucas sighed.

"Peyton loves you Lucas."

"I know, but I'm afraid that isn't going to be enough. I'm scared that Peyton is too far gone to be saved."

Nathan shook his head. "You can save her. You always have."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't think that I can this time." Lucas nodded and then walked away.

…

Remy walked up to her parents. "Hey guys," she hugged them both. "We're finally a real family."

Lily nodded. "I couldn't let you down. We're all going to have a great life together."

Graham sighed. What did she mean, she couldn't let Remy down? "Honey, are you sure that you are going to be okay without me for a few days?"

"Dad, I am going to be fine. I'm staying with Brooke and Nathan. I'll get to hang out with Sophie Beth, and she's pretty cool for a ten year old." Remy kissed her dad's cheek.

Graham smiled. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad." She looked at Lily and hugged her. "I love you too, mom."

Lily smiled with joy. "I'll miss you sweetheart."

Remy smiled once more and walked away.

Lily looked at Graham. "She called me mom."

"She's lucky to have you." Graham kissed her cheek. "We both are."

…

Jacey and Breanne walk into Jacey's house slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I wish you would stop asking me that question."

"I'm worried about you. I think you should tell Keith the truth."

"All Keith needs to know is that we are having a baby." Jacey let out a heavy breath. "I'm going to sit on the couch. You don't have too, but if you would could you please clean up the bathroom for me."

Breanne nodded. "Yeah…Let me get a rag." Breanne walked towards the stairs. She didn't believe in what Jacey was doing, but she loved Jacey, and she would do anything for her.

…

Savannah and Drake are still sitting on the couch when they hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Drake said as he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door to see Chloe standing in front of him. "Hey Chloe…What's up?"

"I have to talk to your wife." She flew right passed him. "You'll never believe what your stupid brother did."

"My brother has done a lot of things in his life. Nothing could surprise me."

"He got himself grounded for the entire summer."

Savannah shot up quickly. She was shocked. "What did he do, blow up a bank?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, but he's been a huge dick to your dad all month. Your dad finally got pissed off, and now Charlie is basically on house arrest for the rest of the summer." Chloe sat down on the couch. "What am I supposed to do? This was supposed to be our first summer together."

"Charlie is really good at sneaking out." Savannah laughed.

"I'm sure your dad will get over it." Drake put in his two cents.

Savannah sighed. "It takes a lot to make my dad mad, but when he finally punishes us, he means it."

"Great…"

"But I'm serious about him being good at sneaking out."

Chloe nodded. "After he's ungrounded…I'm going to kill him."

Drake laughed.

…

Lucas walks into his house. Elizabeth and Daniel are sitting on the couch with Madeline.

"Hey guys," Lucas smiled when he saw his beautiful granddaughter. "Where is everyone?"

"Natalie, Emma, Lucy, and Brody are upstairs watching a movie." Elizabeth told him. "And Charlie hasn't left his room since you left."

"Good, that's the way that I wanted it." Lucas sat down next to the couch.

"How was the wedding?" Daniel asked.

"Lily is really happy. That is all that matters." Lucas sighed. "Elizabeth I think that it is time that you go home."

"Dad…"

"Sorry…I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You have been here none stop since your mom left. I need to get things back to the way that they were before. Things need to be normal for all of us."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Besides you have a new house you need to finish moving into."

"That's true," Daniel laughed. "I'm not very good at decorating."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah you need to stick to your day job."

"Daddy," Brody ran up behind him. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is still getting better. Remember we talked about this."

"I want mommy. I miss her." Brody jumped into Lucas' lap. "I want her to tuck me in at night."

Lucas smiled, "I promise you that when mommy gets better she will come home, and she will tuck you in every single night and read you any book you want her too."

"Do you promise?"

Lucas nodded. "I promise." He kissed Brody's forehead. He wanted to take away all of the pain, but he knew that wasn't possible.

…

Spencer is sitting in his house alone. He felt incredibly alone and lost. He didn't know what he was going to do.

He heard a knock at the door. He thought about pretending not to be home, but maybe having a visitor would make him feel better.

He slowly walked to the door. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Lila standing in front of him holding Molly.

"Dada," Molly extended her arms. Spencer smiled and took her into his arms. "Hey pretty baby…I missed you."

Molly held onto him tightly. "Come in," Spencer walked farther into the house, and Lila followed. "What are you doing here?"

"I know that you're not my husband, but you are the only father Molly will ever know."

Spencer didn't say anything.

"She's going to need you when I go to jail. I want you to take care of her."

"You don't know if you are going to go to jail."

Lila let out a slight smile. She thought it was sweet that Spencer would say that, but they both knew that she was going to pay for her crimes. "My lawyer talked to the judge. I can stay here until the trial. I just have to wear this." She pointed to her ankle monitor. "I feel like a common criminal, but I guess the truth is, I am. I should have never kept you from your family. I deserve to pay for what I did."

Spencer still didn't say anything.

"I'm staying at the hotel two blocks away. She can stay with you for a while. I'm going to have all of her things sent here."

"Why are you doing this?" Spencer finally asked.

"Because," Lila wiped away a fallen tear. "I never gave you or Molly a choice. I was the only one that had a choice, and I made the wrong one. I'm sorry, but now I have to live with that. And I don't want Molly to suffer. She has talked about you nonstop since you left. She cries herself to sleep every night because she wants you."

Spencer nodded. "I've missed her too." Spencer bounced her up and down. "I love you Molly Moo."

"Wove you dada."

Lila smiled. "I don't regret bringing the two of you together. I never will."

….

Lily and Graham are still cuddled together.

Summer walks up to them. "Hey guys…"

"Hey," Lily smiled. "Thank you for coming. I know that you didn't want too."

"That's not true. I was being a bitch. I'm sorry."

"You probably learned that from me." Lily laughed. "I love you Summer Scott."

"I love you too, Lily Kyle." Summer hugs her. She turns towards Graham and hugs him. "Congratulations, I know that the two of you are going to be very happy together."

Jamie walks over to the group. "Hey there's my hot wife." He kisses her cheek. "And there is the bride." Jamie hugged Lily. "And the groom," Jamie shook his hand. "Congrats…I'm going to steal away my beautiful wife." He took Summer's hand and lead her towards the house. He kissed her lips softly. "I'm so happy that you decided to come to the wedding."

"She's my best friend, and she needed me." Summer kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"That's okay. You weren't a bitch. You were just confused. You didn't know whose side you needed to be on." Jamie smiled. "Lily seems happy and that is all that matters."

Summer nodded. "Yeah and now I can be there for Spencer. I know he is going to need me." Summer still felt like Lily had made a mistake, but it was not her job to judge Lily. If Lily needed her, she would be there for her no matter what. That's what friends were for.

…

Lily was hugging Ansley and Scott. "You guys are going to have so much fun with daddy." She kissed their foreheads.

"Have fun mommy," Ansley hugged her tight.

"We will sweetie."

Graham walked over to his family. "Do I get a hug?"

Scott jumped in his arms. "I'll miss you daddy Graham."

"I'll miss you too buddy." He bent down to give Ansley a hug. "I'll miss you too baby girl."

"Bye mom," Scarlet hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Did you get most of your stuff from your room?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah…Dad has my old bedroom all ready."

"I'm going to miss you sweet girl."

"I'm not going to be very far away." Scarlet hugged her. "You guys have fun."

"We will try. You have fun with your dad. You guys deserve to have the best time." Scarlet hugged Graham.

"Bye kid…"

Remy walked over to the group. "I want one last hug." Remy hugged both of her parents again.

Lily smiled. She was glad that she could make Remy happy and give her the family that she needed. It was worth it.

…

Jenny and Chandler walk into her house quickly. She unbuttons his shirt as fast as she could. They were so ready to be together. They were like two dogs in heat.

Jenny threw his shirt off of his body. She ran her hand up and down his beautiful abs. He was perfect. She smiled and then kissed his chest and worked her way down to his abs. She placed her hands on the button of his pants. "I would do it with my teeth to be all romantic, but I'm in a hurry." Jenny laughed.

Chandler took her hand and picked her up. He looked into her eyes. "I have wanted this for so long…You are unbelievable." He kisses her cheek gently. "You are everything I have ever wanted."

Jenny smiled. "I love you." She didn't realize the words were coming out until they came out. But she didn't care. She meant them. She really did love him.

"I love you too." Chandler kisses her passionately.

She wraps her legs around Chandler's waist. "Make love to me," she whispered in his ear.

"With pleasure." He smiled and carried her into her bedroom.

…..

Scarlet, Ansley, and Scott walk into their dad's house.

Spencer is sitting on the couch holding Molly. Lila left to give them some time together.

"Dad," Scarlet looked at him. "Who is that?"

"This is Molly." Spencer smiled. "She is your little sister."

"Mowwy," Scott ran to his dad. "I'm Scott."

"I'm Annie."

"I'm Scarlet." Scarlet wasn't sure she liked the idea of her dad having another child.

"Dada," Molly pointed to Spencer. "Wove him."

"Yeah Molly, we love him too." Scarlet smiled.

…..

Lily and Graham are in their bedroom. Graham grabs their bag. "Are you ready Mrs. Kyle?"

Lily smiled. "Yes Mr. Kyle…I can't wait." She kissed him.

…..

Keith walks into his house with Jones and Sawyer.

"Mommy," Sawyer runs to the couch.

"Hey baby," Jacey hugs him. "How was the wedding?"

"It was fun mommy." Jones gave her a hug.

Keith could tell that something was wrong. "Hey guys, why don't you go play in your room?"

"Okay…" they both ran upstairs.

Keith sat down on the couch next to his wife. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Thanks…You are the nicest husband in the world."

"You know what I mean." Keith smiled.

"I'm okay. I was throwing up a lot and Breanne took me to the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about you."

Keith looked at her confused.

"Well…We didn't talk about it so I didn't know if you wanted to be a daddy again."

Keith smiled at the realization of what she was about to say. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah….you are going to be a daddy again."

Keith hugged her quickly. "I can't believe this. We weren't even trying."

"Well we did have sex a lot."

"Yeah but we used protection."

"Yeah well sometimes protection doesn't always work."

"I am so happy. I always wanted more kids with you." He kissed her. "What did the doctor say? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. "Me and the baby are perfectly fine."

"God, I love you."

…

Lucas walks into Charlie's room. Charlie was sitting on the bed listening to his iPod. That was the one thing Lucas hadn't taken away from him.

Charlie finally realized that his dad was in the room. "What?"

Lucas gave him the eye. He didn't want to argue with him again. "We are about to watch a movie. I thought that you could come down and watch with us."

"I'm grounded." Charlie reminded him. "And according to you that means that I'm confined to my room for the remainder of the summer."

"I'm giving you permission to come downstairs and spend some time with your family."

"I'll pass."

"Charlie," Lucas sighed. "I know this is hard for you, but we are all going through the same thing. We need to stick together."

Charlie shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine in my room listening to my music."

Lucas extended his hand.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You can't make me come downstairs no matter what you take away from me." He handed his dad his iPod.

"Thanks…"

"You know you could just send me to jail. I'd probably like that better."

"I'm not backing down on my punishment Charlie…So you can either embrace it or you can spend your entire summer being miserable. That is up to you."

"Either way I'm going to be miserable…I'd rather not spend any time with you."

Lucas nodded. "This isn't about me. This is about your brother and sisters. They need you." Lucas walked out of the room.

Charlie sighed heavily.

Lucas walked downstairs. The kids were already cuddled on the couch.

"Daddy, hurry." Lucy told him.

"I'm coming." Lucas joined them on the couch.

"Where's Charlie?" Natalie asked.

"In his room…He doesn't want…"

"I'm right here." Charlie walked down the stairs. "What are we watching?"

Lucas smiled.

"Despicable Me," Lucy told him.

"Great…That's my favorite." Charlie laughed. He was still mad at his dad, but he wasn't mad at his siblings. They deserved better from him.

…

Elizabeth and Daniel get out of the car with the girls. "Alright Emma…Time for a bath."

"Yay," Emma cheered.

"I'll get Madeline." Daniel told Elizabeth. "Come on sweet girl."

Noah was watching from the street. He couldn't believe that they bought a house. He knew that they were going to be together. He was so stupid. He had been such a fool.

…

**This episode is super long. There is like 12 pages a chapter. Anyways I hope that you guys liked it. **

**I will update tomorrow. So let me know what you thought! **

**One Tree Hill comes on tonight. I am so excited!**


	78. Ep15Ch4 The End of Our Forever

**Episode 15 Chapter 4 The End of Our Forever **

The next day

Lucas is in the kitchen. Charlie walks downstairs. "Dad, are you going somewhere?"

Lucas nodded. "I'm going to see your mom."

"I thought she didn't want to see anyone."

"She doesn't, but it is visitation day, and I want to see her."

Charlie nodded. He would have a little freedom while his dad was out.

"But don't get any ideas. You are still grounded. Keith is going to come stay with you."

"Seriously dad…I don't need a babysitter."

"Well until I can trust you again, I think a babysitter is necessary."

Charlie bit his bottom lip. "Fine…But will you tell mom that I love her, and I miss her."

"You bet." Lucas smiled. At least they had some semblance of a conversation.

…..

Chandler opens his eyes to see Jenny sleeping next to him.

Jenny opens her eyes slowly. She could feel Chandler staring at her. "What are you doing?" She spoke softly.

"Admiring the most beautiful girl in the world." He kissed her forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"I don't think I slept very much at all. We didn't fall asleep until four."

"I know, but it was so fun." She kissed him. "Oh gosh…I have morning breath."

"That's okay…I don't mind your morning breath."

Jenny stood up you. "You better bring an extra toothbrush over. I have a feeling you are going to be spending a lot of mornings over here."

Chandler smiled. His life was absolutely perfect.

…..

Graham and Lily were lying in bed together. "I'm so glad that this is my future."

"You know we are in Hawaii. We should go see the sights."

"I like the sight I'm seeing right now." He laughed.

"It was just a suggestion." She giggled. "I like what I'm seeing too." She kissed him.

…

Jake walked into Sterling's bedroom. Mia was there holding Sterling.

"Hey…have you been in here all night?"

Mia nodded. "I like watching him sleep."

Jake walked in further. "I can take him so that you can get some sleep."

"No that's okay. I've got him." Mia smiled and looked at Sterling. "Isn't that right sweet boy." She kissed his forehead. "Isn't he perfect, Jake?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah he's wonderful."

…

Elizabeth is sitting on the couch. Daniel was out with the girls. She heard a knock on the door.

She walked to the door. "Noah," she was shocked to see him. He looked so different. He was now sporting a beard. "I can't believe you are here."

"Nice house," he walked in slowly. He didn't think she would mine.

"Thanks…We're just renting it. Noah, I…"

"Here," he handed her papers.

"What are these?"

"I've thought about it, and the only thing we can do is get a divorce. There is no saving this marriage."

Elizabeth heart sunk into her stomach.

….

Brooke walks into Lucas' house.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked him.

"Are you going with me?"

"Yeah…I know you need some support, and I'm hoping Peyton will see me. I miss my best friend."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah I miss my wife."

Brooke hugged Lucas.

…..

Spencer was standing outside of someone's house. He knocked on the door.

John came to the door. He was surprised to see Spencer. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"I don't know how I could help you."

"You can tell the courts that you lied to Lila. You tell them that she had no idea."

"She made me do it."

"Molly needs her mother…Please…You don't have to do it for me. You don't have to do it for Lila, but please find it in your heart to do it for Molly…You have nothing else to lose. Your credibility as a doctor is gone…But Lila…she doesn't deserve to lose her daughter."

John didn't say anything.

Spencer was doing this for Molly not Lila. He had no feelings for Lila.

…..

**Okay so let me know what you thought. **

**I actually liked the episode last night. I liked the flashback. I read that a lot of people didn't. But I did. I wish that they would have showed some Lucas and Peyton flashbacks, or pretended to have a phone call with one of them. They could give us a little bit. **

**Anyways, I'm not complaining. **


	79. Ep15Ch5 The End of Our Forever

**Episode 15 Chapter 5 The End of Our Forever **

Charlie walks downstairs. He looks around and walks to the door.

"Freeze," Keith walked inside the house from the backyard. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Damn," Charlie sighed and backed away from the door. He was once again defeated. "I was just going out to get the mail."

"Yeah right," Keith gave him a look. "Dad, gave me strict orders not to let you out of the house."

"I know, but I'm dying here."

"You have only been grounded for a day." Keith reminded him.

"Dad is being way too hard on me." Charlie complained as he sat of the couch.

"He's worried about you."

"Yeah right."

"Dad doesn't want you to screw up your life."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"Cut him some slack. He is doing the best he can." Keith sat down beside him.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Keith chuckled.

"So can you pretend like I'm upstairs in my room? I'll be back before dad gets home."

Keith shook his head. "I'm sorry buddy, but dad might ground me if I let you out."

"This sucks…I'm sure you screwed up when you were my age. Hell, I don't even know what I did wrong."

Keith didn't say anything.

"I'm going back to my cell." Charlie walked to the stairs.

"Charlie," Keith called out to him.

"Yeah," Charlie turned around.

"I'm going to go upstairs to play with our little sisters. I'm going to be up there for about an hour. I won't check on you for an hour."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks Keith…"

"I know what it is like to be a teenager. I'm not that old. And I know what it is like to be grounded and have a girlfriend that you love."

Charlie smiled and walked out of the house.

….

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "You could have sent them in the mail. You didn't have to come to deliver the bad news."

Noah hadn't originally planned to give her the divorce papers. He wanted her back, but he saw how happy she was without him. They didn't need him anymore.

"Elizabeth," Daniel called out.

"Mommy," Emma ran into the room. "Daddy Noah…" Emma jumped into his arms. "Are you here to stay?"

"Um…No sweetheart. I just had to give your mommy something."

"Awe…" Emma was sad.

"Noah," Daniel said he walked into the room with Madeline. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving." Noah looked at Elizabeth. "You can send those to my lawyer." He gave Emma a kiss on the forehead and sat her down. "I'll see you soon baby girl." With that said Noah walked out of their house.

Elizabeth looked at Noah.

'Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah baby girl…I'm fine."

Daniel didn't know what to say. He was so mad at Noah. Who would have thought that Noah would have turned out to be the jerk?

….

Lucas and Brooke are standing outside in the visitor area. They were waiting on Peyton.

Peyton walked outside. She didn't have any make-up on. She looked tired.

"Peyton," Lucas felt good to say her name.

"Hi," She looked over at Brooke. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm glad that you decided to see us."

"They didn't really give me much of a choice."

Her words stung like a bee.

"Here," Lucas hands her some drawings. "The kids wanted you to have these."

"Thanks," Peyton smiled weakly.

"How's the treatment?"

"It's fine…Lucas, I need to talk to you alone. There is a room inside."

"Okay…But Brooke came all this way to see you."

Peyton looked at Brooke. "Good for her." She walked away.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Just go talk to her Lucas."

Lucas nodded.

…

Jacey answers the phone. "Hi, I wanted to call and check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Jacey…"

"Keith was excited. He can't wait to be a daddy again."

"I love you Jacey, and if you need anything please call me."

"Thanks Breanne…I love you too." Jacey hung up. She knew she was making the right decision.

…

Lily and Graham are holding hands along the beach.

"Graham," Lily said his name softly.

"Yeah babe…"

Lily stops walking. "I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Graham was frozen. "I didn't think that you could get pregnant."

"I know. It's crazy. The doctor said we have another miracle on our hands. He thinks this pregnancy is going to be just fine."

Graham didn't say anything.

"Please say you are happy about this because I'm happy about this. I'm really happy that we're pregnant."

"I am thrilled." Graham smiled. He picked her up and swung her around. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She was so happy to see the smile on his face. Lily knew that she had made the right decision for her family. Graham was the man that she was supposed to be with.

…..

Spencer knocked on Lila's door.

"Hey Spencer…Molly is napping, but I can wake her up."

"Actually I have a proposition for you." Spencer walked in. "I talked to John today."

"Really?"

"Yeah…If you promise to keep Molly in Tree Hill and share custody with me, John will say that you had nothing to do with it."

"What?"

"He'll say that he tricked you because he was actually in love with you, and he didn't want you to hurt."

"Mich…I mean Spencer. You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my daughter. I love that little girl."

Lila nodded. She was unbelievably grateful.

….

Daniel knocked on a hotel door.

"Daniel," Noah opened the door. "How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you. I wanted to tell you that you are the biggest ass that I have ever met."

"You are one to talk."

"Elizabeth loves you. She doesn't love me, and you are so stupid if you think that she loves me. She did everything that she did for you because her love for you is so strong." Daniel shook his head. "You know this was a waste of time. You don't deserve Elizabeth. She is too good for you." Daniel starts to walk away. "You know you can give up on us. You can say that we're not brothers, but Elizabeth is your wife….And she'll never give up on you." Daniel walked away.

Daniel was right. Elizabeth was too good for him. Their marriage was over.

…

Lucas and Peyton walk into one of the visitor rooms. "Peyton, I have missed you so much."

"Luke," Peyton sighed. "They say I'm doing pretty well here. I have a strong support system."

"Well when you get home we will continue that support system."

"No Lucas," Peyton spoke softly. "I'm not coming home for awhile."

"You are going to get out of here soon."

"No I mean I'm not coming home when I get out of here."

Lucas didn't understand. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why are you doing this? You need me. You need us."

"That's just it Lucas. I don't know who I am anymore. I have been your wife. I have been a mother. And I don't know who I am…Just me…Just Peyton…I think that's why I started drinking. I was able to get away. I need more time. I need to find myself."

"Peyton…"

"You can't save me from this Luke. I can only save myself."

"I can save you. I always have."

"I blame you for everything. I can't let you save me from this because right now I don't like you very much…I'm sorry…But when I look at you I…I can't forgive you yet."

Lucas had tears in his eyes. "You don't mean it. Peyton…You and I we are meant to be together."

"I'm not divorcing you Lucas. I want a separate for a while. I have to find myself before I can be your wife again…Before I can be a mother again…I have to figure out who I am. I'm sorry." Peyton walked to the door. "Give the kids a kiss for me okay…And Luke please don't come back. Seeing you makes it harder." She walks out of the room.

Lucas falls to the ground. He needed her. She was his wife and his life. He needed her. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end.

This couldn't be their end. He wouldn't be able to take it if it was.

…..

A silent montage plays:

Chloe and Charlie are at the river court kissing.

Keith is playing with Lucy, Natalie, and Brody.

Jake watches Mia with Sterling. He was definitely worried about her.

Jenny, Chandler, and the boys are playing at the park. Jenny felt like she had a family again.

Savannah and Drake are cuddled on the couch.

Spencer is playing with Molly. Lila smiled. Saving Spencer was the best thing that she ever did.

Lily and Graham were walking along the beach. She was happy. Graham was her life.

Lucas walks outside. Brooke sees him. She can tell he is upset. She takes him in her arms.

The scene slowly fades away.

…

**There it is the end of another part. I can't believe that this part is over. I never expected to make it this far, but it is because of my amazing reviewers. I don't know what I would do without you guys. **

**Please let me know what you thought, and ideas that you have for the next part. **

**It will be posted soon, so look for it. **

**Do you want to see Lucas and Peyton together? Or do you want them with new people? Ideas? **

**Do you want Savannah and Drake to have a honeymoon or do you want them to wait for a while? **

**Anyways thanks for all the support. You guys are amazing. **


End file.
